


Unintentional Hero

by Nightstar_Fury



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cutting, Depression, Dragons, F/M, Military, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 14:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 32
Words: 122,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13882905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightstar_Fury/pseuds/Nightstar_Fury
Summary: Modern HTTYD Military AU. Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock signed up for the Barbaric Archipelago Army at 16 to prove to himself and everyone else that he wasn't useless and could do great things despite his size. Six years later, Lieutenant Colonel Haddock is a changed man and war hero. But at what cost, has the price been too high? Rated M for various reasons.





	1. So It Begins

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything HTTYD related or any songs that I may or may not use throughout the story!

**Character Names:**

_Hayden Haddock_ **-** Hiccup  
_Camille Haddock_ \- Camicazi  
_Dylan Lanvik_ \- Dagur  
_Heather Lanvik_ \- Heather  
_Seth Jorgenson_ \- Snotlout  
_Ethan Ericksen_ \- Eret  
_Avery Hofferson-_  Astrid  
_Rachel Thorston_ \- Ruffnut  
_TJ Thorston_ \- Tuffnut  
_Gerald Haddock_ \- Stoick  
_Felix Ingerman_ \- Fishlegs  
_Craig Borkson_ \- Gobber  
_Theodore Holgerson-_ Thuggory

A green backpack rested on the floor leaning against the wall closest to the main door as a male with auburn hair and emerald green eyes sat on the couch in his father's house. His father: a sizeable bulky man sat in the chair silently, and a girl with medium brown hair and forest green eyes sat trying not to cry in front of her brother. There were a few others in the room too, his friends from school who all had permission to miss today to say goodbye to their friend who signed up for the military without a word to anyone until the night before he had to leave for Basic-which was today. The backpack was only filled with things he might want, though he was sure he might not get the time with where he was going. The boy was 16 years old, and while an average kid at this age should be in school, he was not. He was leaving, and he didn't know how long; he guessed until they said he could go home, but honestly, he didn't care so much if he did or didn't. He wasn't doing it for them. Suddenly there was the loud sound outside of a bus coming up the road. Then it stopped and was put in park with a hiss. The boy stood up without a word to anyone in the room and grabbed his backpack, slinging it over his right shoulder and waiting for the inevitable sound to ring through the quiet house.

Knock. Knock Knock.

The boy opened the door and saw a man standing in uniform before him with a clipboard. "Hayden Haddock?" the male asked.

"Right here sir." the boy, Hayden, replied calmly in a respectful tone.

"Jay Cliveson, " He offered his hand to Hayden now, "I'm from the recruitment office. You're on my pick up list for transport to Fort Dreki for Basic. Correct?" Jay stated firmly.

"That's correct, sir," Hayden nodded once.

"Well, you're my last pick up so grab your bag and let's move!" Jay stated, stepping aside to let Hayden exit the house. Finally, the large male stood.

"This is ridiculous! He's 16! He can't just drop out and leave on his own!" Hayden's father argued quickly, following Hayden out.

"I assure you, Mr. Haddock, he can. As long as he's 16, then he can drop out and join the military. He doesn't need parental approval. Now I apologize if this upsets you, but it is your son's choice to join," Jay remarked calmly.

"Hayden! Don't do this, please!" his twin sister, Camille, shouted in tears.

"Sorry, sis. This is something I have to do. See ya when I see ya. Love you," Hayden told her as he prepared to get on the bus with the other recruits heading to Basic Training for the next ten weeks.

"I refuse to let you go! You're just 16; you're not proving anything by being a tough-ass and joining the military, Hayden! You'll never survive Basic. Now just come back, and we can forget this whole thing..." His father tried harshly, but when Hayden looked back at him, he saw worry and fear resting in his father's eyes. As he was about to respond, Jay put his hand on Hayden's shoulder and offered a smile.

"On the bus, son. I'll take care of this," Jay said. Hayden nodded as he tossed his bag underneath one of the open hatches where other bags were, and then he stepped on the bus, taking a seat on the left side and near a window to see his sister crying her eyes out on the front yard. His sister was trying to get to him, but his friends Seth, TJ, and Felix were holding her back while the girls Rachel and Avery tried to calm her down. "I assure you that if the recruitment office didn't think he could do it, they wouldn't have let him sign up. He wasn't asked to join; he asked if he could. He passed his physicals to sign up with flying colors. Now I'm not sure the reason why you don't support him, but we do. Your son is doing a good thing: don't scold him for wanting a better, safer future for himself and all. You should be proud of him for making such a decision. You have delayed this departure long enough, Mr. Haddock. Good day to you."

With that said, Jay returned to the bus and got on as the doors shut tightly and it began to start up. Hayden looked back at all of them one last time before they were out of sight and heading down the road. Hayden could have sworn he heard his father and Camille yell out for him and he only closed his eyes to remember when this started, just a week ago.

_**/Flashback/** _

**{Hayden's POV}**

_Since the time I was little, well...smaller at least...I wanted to do something great with my life. I wanted to be remembered for things I've done, wanted to make my parents proud...but of course, life doesn't always play out the way you want it to. My name is Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock, the supposed middle name comes from the fact when I was a baby I always had the hiccups, and I guess it just stuck after my sister Camille began calling me Hiccup instead of Hayden. So yeah, there's some information for ya on my name. But back to the story of why life doesn't play out the way you want sometimes, mine went so far off my original plans. My mom died when my sister, Camille and I were eleven, and things didn't go how I wanted them too. My mother was military, the rank of Major too. She loved it according to stories that Camille and I were told when we were young. Mom had been deployed only once when Camille and I were younger, but then she had to go back when we were a little older, and we never thought when she left that it'd be the last time we'd ever see her._

_The day Camille and I came home from school laughing, we saw our father sitting on the couch crying; we knew something was wrong right away. That was when he told us that our mother wouldn't be coming home because she'd got killed in action and that there wasn't a body to recover or bury. It was hard for us to get through but we managed by doing it together. Dad changed though: he was always pushing me to go to law school, become a top lawyer like him. I didn't want that: I was way too sarcastic to be a lawyer. I had been thinking police for a while; I wanted to help people. My plans changed when I finally had enough of my father's controlling my life and whatever I did never being enough to make him happy. I'm sixteen, I got straight A's and was a model student but because of my figure, being a skinnier guy, I got teased and bullied a lot. I put up with it; I had friends and my sister too. Their names? Avery Hofferson, Rachel and TJ Thorston, Seth Jorgenson -who also happened to be my cousin, and Felix Ingerman. And my sister's name is Camille Haddock; we're twins like the Thorston friends I mentioned._

_It had been a long day at school. Hard classes, stupid bullies, and I honestly didn't want to go home right away and have to deal with being my father's disappointment who he doesn't ever have time for. It was currently October, the beginning of. After school, I told Camille I'd meet her at home around four in the afternoon, and if Dad asked, I'd say to him I was at a job interview or something. I knew she'd cover for me. I walked the streets of Berk, a small island in the Barbaric Archipelago. Besides our island, there was also Outcast, Meathead, Murderous, Bog Burglar, Peaceable, Visithug, and Berserk. Berk was the smallest of them, and most of the dragons liked it here too. Yes, dragons lived among humans, and it was awesome also, but my father wasn't fond of them so Camille and I weren't allowed near them and you had to have serious training to have a dragon. Mom had one: Cloud Jumper, a Stormcutter. It was a giant, four-winged dragon that had an owl-like face. Both mom and her dragon were killed in action, and now most dragons were only allowed to be owned by military personnel._

_Walking on the sidewalk with my hands stuffed in my pockets, I sighed heavily. I heard voices, something sounding like a father and son. Curiosity won as I looked to see a young man, maybe about my age standing with his Dad as they just emerged from a building. The father was smiling ear to ear with his hands on his son's shoulders. "I'm so proud of you for doing this son." I felt a twinge of pain in my chest-my father was never proud of me._

" _Thanks, Dad. I know it's the right thing to do," the son replied, smiling as well. The two continued to talk as they walked away and I stepped towards the place they'd come out of. Looking up at the sign I read;_ _ **Berk Military Recruitment**_ _. That kid had joined the military, and his father was proud of him for it. I glanced at the window, looking at all the fliers and what now: ones with promotional messages about joining, doing your hometown proud, doing the right thing, being all you can be. It made me wonder what I had to do to get my Dad to be proud of me. Of course, I knew: become a lawyer, but I didn't want that. I could do so much more with my life than defend people. I froze for a moment looking at another paper on the window:_ _ **Want to help people, stand up for what's right, protect those you love? Join the Barbaric Archipelago Army today and be a part of something great as you become all you can be and make your hometown proud**_ _. Maybe I could still defend people, just not the way my Dad wanted me to._

" _Hello there, lad. Couldn't help but see ya from my desk in there and saw you staring. Military life interest you?" a voice asked. I looked to see a man with a shaved head wearing an army hat and blue suit with some medals on it._

" _Well I'd always wanted to be a policeman, help people, defend the public," I replied to him._

" _Ah, well the military is just like that. Only bigger and defending a lot more than Berk. That sound like something you could see yourself doing?" the male asked me curiously. I looked at the paper again. It kind'a did sound like what I wanted...Only that the military was on a level of defending much bigger than I'd anticipated for my life._

" _I guess I could, falls in the same category," I shrugged._

" _How old are ya son?"_

" _Sixteen, about to turn seventeen in five months," I replied to him._

" _Why don't you step inside with me and we can talk more?" the man offered, so I nodded. After all, what harm would it do to research it more? I stepped in with him, sat at his desk and we just started talking about everything. I told him about my life, well, just parts of it including my mom being military too. He told me some of the things I could do in the army, and the more we talked, the more I was interested. Forty-five minutes into talking, he told me that I could join now and head for Basic Training in a week. He handed me a sign-up sheet, basic information to fill out like name, age, hair and eye color, weight and height, allergies, meds, and more. He told me to let him know, but I ended up just saying that I had made my choice and filled it out then and there. "You're doing the right thing son," he reassured me._

_After that and for the next week, I had to go back to do dental, medical, and physical check-outs-they had to make sure I was fit for army life in general and Basic Training in particular, and it turned out I was. My health was in top condition: physical, mental, emotional. I passed all my tests, and then I was told that Basic started in two days at Fort Dreki, where I'd be for ten weeks before being assigned to a platoon, and located somewhere in the Archipelago unless I was sent straight to active duty. I got told a bus would be coming to my house to pick me up by eleven in the morning on Monday. I grabbed the paper he gave me to attach to my bag of things I'd be taking, and I left. This was it, no turning back. I went home to pack what I wanted to bring; the recruiter said just things I wouldn't want to go without for a while. When I got back, my father and sister were waiting for me for dinner since it was almost 5:30 pm._

" _Hayden, there you are!" my father, Gerald Haddock, boomed._

" _Sorry, got held up doing something..." I mumbled to him._

" _Well sit down and eat. I got big news to tell you!" Dad said proudly. Oh great, I had got news too, Dad. I joined the military and will be leaving on Monday for ten weeks in basic training. I sat down and began to eat in silence. How did I tell them I was leaving? Dad would flip, and Camille was sure to freak out in a fit of tears. But I wasn't backing out: I had to do this. This was for me, no one else. After dinner ended, we cleaned up and were all sitting around the dining room table. "Hayden, you'll be pleased to know that I got you a job today!"_

" _What?..." I asked._

" _Yep, working in my office with me. Organizing, taking calls, appointments. Ya start on Monday, coming right to the office after school," Gerald stated smiling. I hadn't wanted to tell them yet, I honestly just wanted to leave them with a note and take off. Apparently, that wasn't going to happen. I took a deep breath and faced him._

" _I already have a job..." I informed him flatly, and both of them looked at me now._

" _What...do you mean, son?" Gerald asked._

" _Just today...I got...hired and...I start Monday." I replied cautiously._

" _Well, that's...great, Hayden! I knew you'd find something, what will your job be? Is it close?" Camille asks gently. I took a deep breath: here goes nothing..._

" _I won't be close and...I...also won't be coming home for...ten weeks," I admitted now. Instantly, it was silent._

" _Hold on just a Thor striking minute! What job could you possibly have gotten that involves you being away from home for ten..." Gerald paused now as his eyes widened and he went almost as white as a ghost when he realized it. "You didn't...Tell me you didn't do what I hope to Odin you didn't!"_

" _I did," I answered firmly._

" _I don't...understand...what's going on, Daddy?" Camille asked, confused. I turned my head to her slowly, before sighing._

" _I joined the military," I told her. She gasped as tears instantly formed in her eyes._

" _Hayden Haddock, I swear to Thor you better be joking, and if ya are...I'm not amused!" Gerald stood now._

" _I'm not joking, Dad. I did exactly what you're hoping I didn't, and there is no going back. I have joined the Barbaric Archipelago Army, and I leave for Basic on Monday. Get over it, this was my choice, and there isn't anything you can do about it. I am not going to live the rest of my life being a lawyer alongside you!" I fired back before leaving the table to go to my room. Honestly, right now I couldn't wait for Monday to come. But there was still Saturday and Sunday to survive at home with my now tear-stricken sister, and angry father. Great._

_As I expected the entire weekend was hell. Camille went and told all our friends what I'd done, and when I was leaving. They somehow managed to all get Monday off to say goodbye to me, wish me well and to see me soon. And today was Monday; they were all there sitting around the room. My father and I had argued all weekend, but I still didn't change my mind, and just this morning he begged me not to do it. So did Camille. I knew why they didn't want me joining...because it meant the risk of being deployed straight away with how the war was right now and with how our mother had died in the war. Dad lost mom to war, and now they were afraid to lose me. But I wasn't stopping: I had made this choice, this commitment...and I was going to see it through._

**{End Hayden's POV}**

_**/End Flashback/** _

Hayden woke up to someone shaking him, and he groggily opened his eyes to see a young man about his age sitting beside him with a smile. "Hey, we're about to arrive at the camp. Thought I'd wake you." the man offered.

"Thanks..." Hayden replied sitting up and cracking his neck then rubbing his eyes, once opened he saw a hand out to him.

"Theodore Holgerson. Theo for short," he introduced himself. Hayden shook his hand.

"Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock, and for the love of Odin don't ask about the middle name..." Hayden smiled back at him. The bus jolted to a halt, and the engine turned off then everyone on the bus got up and prepared to get off...but a man in uniform got on first.

"Alright, you maggots! You are to file off this bus, grab your bag and report to the main building directly ahead of you. There is to be no talking! Now move out! Hustle, Hustle, Hustle!" the man ordered as he stepped back and sure enough they all filed off, grabbed their bags and hustled as fast as they could to the main building. Hayden took notice of the sign on above the door;  **Fort Dreki: Where Civilians Become Soldiers**.

 _'And so it begins...'_  Hayden thought, stepping inside the building and standing with the other men he'd be with for the next ten weeks of basic training.


	2. Squad Leader

**-Hayden's POV-**

Everything happened so quickly after I'd been woken up by Theodore, Theo for short. We were ordered to get our bags, then go to the main building-on the double too. So we rushed and made it there in under five minutes. Once inside we were all panting and seeing people try to relax from the running, but it didn't last: instantly we were told to form up together in a square with our hands by our sides and to remain silent while paying close attention. From there we were told what the next ten weeks would be like for us: in a word. Hell. It was only an hour into this, and all of us recruits had gotten yelled at several times for either fidgeting or some other stupid reason. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea. I was a sarcastic little shit who didn't like to be yelled and took every chance I got to make someone else look like the fool. However, I knew in the military that wouldn't fly at all, and I'd be up to my auburn tips in pushups and situps if I mouthed off, so the first lesson I taught myself after signing up was to shut up and speak when spoken too.

We stood for hours being briefed about our time here, learning the basic commands we'd hear every day from our drill sergeant who we also haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet. We were told we'd meet our drill sergeants when we got separated into our barrack groups. There were about 150 of us and judging by what I heard we'd be split up into groups of twenty-six. Each group got their letter assigned barrack. We arrived at this camp around 12:15 pm, and currently, it was about 3:20 pm. I was glad I ate before I left home because others were suffering. We had to get rid of any drinks or food we had turned over our wallets, phones, and more into small personal bags that we'd get back later after all this was over. We went over the rules and the schedule for how every day would go until graduation which our families would get invited to a week before the ceremony itself.

Finally, around 4 pm, we had our uniforms, bags, hygienic, and laundry stuff. We'd be given three towels each, one bar of soap, toothbrush, toothpaste, deodorant, and anything else we might need to last us the week. We'd get to resupply on Saturday, except for towels and clothes. We had to do our laundry, but that was to be expected. Now hauling our bags, we were being separated into our barracks. There didn't seem to be a particular order, just six barracks with twenty-five of us per barrack and obviously, we couldn't complain or reassign. Whoever we were with, we were with for the next two and a half months. I guessed I'd better make friends and not have problems with my group or I'd have a big problem.

"The people you room with will be your squad for the next ten weeks! And the barrack partner you are given will be making up the rest of your platoon members so best get along." yelled the instructor.

"Sir, yes sir!" the room replied.

"Good! Now listen up! You are all the 2nd Berk Infantry. Alpha Armourwing Company." As he went through the barracks, he also announced the drill sergeant for each. Barracks A and C were read off and given the name Tracker platoon. Next became B and F which became Stoker platoon. Finally, the room was beginning to clear which meant everyone left including myself was either barrack D or E, and these people would be in my platoon. Hopefully, I got along with them all. "For those of you left, you're either Barrack E or D; you will become Strike platoon. Let's make it easy. If your last name falls between A and M, you are Barrack D with Drill Sergeant Thomas Ramirez. N through Z are Barrack E with Drill Sergeant Todd Amunsav. Dis-missed!" the instructor called out.

Okay, so Drill Sergeant Thomas Ramirez. Hopefully, he wasn't a complete ass. Who was I kidding? This was the military-they were all assholes. Silently moving with my new squad we got outside and headed to our barrack, D. Sure enough, he was there and waiting. "From this moment on your asses our mine, maggots!" the man began in a loud voice. "You will call me Drill Sergeant. Nothing else! Is that understood?!"

"Yes Drill Sergeant!" we all replied to him.

"Good! I am giving you fifteen minutes to pick your bunk pal and unpack. Starting now!" he stood with his arms behind his back, feet shoulder width apart, watching us scramble.

"Hey, Hayden, wanna bunk with me?" Theodore asked.  _Oh, thank Thor-I had one friend._

"Sure, Theo. Pick where ya wanna be?" I smiled. He picked a bunk close to the bathrooms, and he gave me the top since he was a bigger guy. We unpacked our things in record time with two minutes to spare as we stood in front of our bunk straight, feet together and hands at our sides. By unpacking, it meant doing everything: beds to be made, boots lined up at the ready, hygienic and bathroom items away, uniforms in the stand-up closet, and nothing looks out of place. Thank Odin I was semi OCD and liked everything in its place. The Drill Sergeant peered our way as he blew an air horn to signal time was up. Every stood how Theo and I were as the Drill Sergeant looked over everything. What I hadn't noticed was one of the other guys accidentally pulled my blanket out of position and sure enough...I didn't see it until it was too late.

He stopped right in front of me and took a deep breath, "What is your name, maggot!?"

"Hayden Haddock, Drill Sergeant," I replied respectfully.

"I don't like my barracks out of place, and your blanket is out of place! Do you like mess maggot!?" he screamed. Oooh, I wanted to punch him in the face.

"No, Drill Sergeant!" I yelled back.

"Drop and give me twenty-five, Haddock!" He yelled again. I fought the urge to groan as I got down and forced myself to do the push-ups.  _Note to self, double check everything so this didn't happen again._ By the fifteenth push up, my arms felt like Jell-O, but I kept going. When I had done, I stood back in position.

"It won't happen again, Drill Sergeant!" I stated firmly. He eyed me then backed up.

"It best not." DS Ramirez huffed and walked away to keep inspecting. Theo glanced my way and apologized for moving the blanket by accident. I shrugged it off, and we waited for next orders. And here it was only day one out of ten weeks. I almost cringed hearing the DS yell at someone else for their shirt being untucked. This was going to be a long ten weeks for sure.

(Weeks Later)

It turned out the first three weeks were mainly book work, first aid, and radios. Seemed easy enough to me. First aid and radio work that was, book work, on the other hand, was all learning the laws and protocols of the military. We'd learned military time, and Gods if we didn't know our routine schedules like the back of our heads which were now all shaved unless you were a female- in which case, it had to be back neatly. In those three weeks, we also did drill ceremony, and M-16 practice. First time I fired the gun, it pushed me back, and that landed me fifty pushups, half mile run, and fifteen sit-ups. But I didn't let that gun push me back again. We got personal time after 8:00 pm to do laundry, call home or spend with friends in the barracks. I only had Theo and another kid my age named Oivind Flinvor.

So the first few weeks were phase one, now we were in the second week of period two. Working on unarmed combat, survival exercises, more gun work too. So here we were on week five of ten total. Half way done and I was doing just fine. I was sore and tired but all the work gave me stamina I didn't think was possible, and I even bulked up a bit, nothing significant but you could see the muscles coming in. I wondered how things were back home, I had calls from my dad, Cami, Avery, and Seth but I never really called back. I was still mad that my father made a scene before I got on the bus to leave five weeks ago. But I couldn't ignore them could I...well, not Cami at least.

"What's up bro?" Oivind asked as he saw me jump down from my bunk and pull out my phone.

"Nothing, gotta call home," I said pressing Cami's contact and waiting, after two rings she answered, and I swore I was deaf in one ear.

" _HAYDEN!"_  Cami screamed. I'm pretty sure everyone in the barrack heard it.

"Could you stop yelling, Cami. For fuck's sake woman...I get yelled at all day by my DS; I don't need it from you too." I mumbled back to her.

" _Don't you give me that! It's been five weeks, and we've barely heard from you!"_ Cami shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe because I don't feel like talking to Dad. And the only time I can call is when he's home..." I replied.

" _Well, he's busy right now, something about a big case tomorrow. So how are you?"_ I smiled, there's my happy sister.

"I'm great, got five weeks left..." I told her.

" _Are you survivin?"_

"Of course I am. Fifty push-ups, twenty sit-ups, and two-mile runs a day is the life sis...How's school?" I asked her.

" _Boring without you...Ethan and Dylan keep harassing us..."_  Cami answered softly.

"What do you mean by harassing?" I asked now: she began to explain it all, and it honestly pissed me off. I didn't like hearing my sister cry, especially when I couldn't be there to hug and comfort her. "I got five weeks left, and if they don't quit, I'll kick their asses myself. I ain't no twig anymore sis..." I beamed proudly.

" _Can't wait to see you. Are you coming home after Basic?"_

"Yeah, we're all supposed to get at least a week before being assigned to our bases," I told her.

" _Dad! No, I'm talking to him right now!"_  I heard Cami whimper. Go figure Dad would take the phone from her.

" _Hayden Haddock, how dare you not call for three weeks!"_

"Oh come off it, Dad. I've been busy," I groaned. More arguing and I got fed up after ten minutes, "For the love of Thor will you just shut up!" Now I had the entire barrack looking at me, so I moved outside. "I don't care how much you don't like that I joined, I did, and I'm staying! Get over it. And maybe I would have stayed home if you would have stopped trying to make me be you and let me be me! I'll never be you! You suck! I called to talk to Cami, not you. I'm not having this argument again! Stop trying to control my fucking life!"

" _Don't you dare hang-"_ he began.

"Fuck you!" I interrupted then ended the call and stuffed the phone back in my pocket. Before entering the barrack, I saw others come out of theirs. "Mind your own damn business!" I marched back into my barrack and got my sweats and hoodie on.

"Where are you going, Haddock?" DS Ramirez's voice stopped me, I sighed.

"For a run, before personal time is over, Drill Sergeant," I replied calmly.

"You know you aren't supposed to go alone." DS reminded, Theo got up, Oivind too.

"We'll go with him, Drill Sergeant." they offered. DS seemed satisfied and backed off but not before I felt him put a hand on my shoulder and give me a gentle shake.

"Don't let it get to ya, Haddock. You can't please them all," he told me, I nodded as I finished tying my boots and left the barracks with Theo and Oivind. Once outside, they jogged, but I bolted as fast as I could. Every phone conversation with Dad since I left ended the same way. I hated it! While running, I don't know where it came from, but I just yelled out as loud as I could into the darkness. I spent a good hour outside before realizing we had to go back to the barracks for lights out. I got ready for bed and laid down after checking my phone; I saw a text from Camille.

I miss you, Hiccup...I just want to hug you. Sleep well, hopefully, talk to you tomorrow. Always, -Sis

I put my phone down and closed my eyes; I ended up knocking out before lights out was even ordered.

(Week Eight)

Weeks five through seven were pretty easy, more combat training and exercises to test ourselves with unexpected situations, how fast we handle them and find a solution. We worked on war things, medevacs, positions, movements, codes, commands, and more too. I hadn't called anyone since the fight with Dad, I knew anytime I did call he would take the phone from Cami, and we'd just fight so now we just texted, but most of the time because of the training, I was whooped. I'd made a few more friends, others whose dads weren't happy about their joining either. I was in a barrack with guys sixteen and older, ranging to the twenties. It was personal time again, the others were doing their laundry, I did mine the night before so I could relax tonight, DS Ramirez came out of his room, and we all stood in position for orders. It didn't matter the time of day; when he came out in uniform, we got ready.

"Maggots! I've just been informed that starting tomorrow for seven days; you're all going into the forest for survival training. You'll be in full gear, with your 'weapons,'" the Drill Sergeant informed us. Now when he said weapons, he meant the drill guns that fired blanks, but if we used them in training, they'd send a signal back to base where our trainers would be watching the speed and accuracy of the shot. "It's wild dragon territory too so be mindful. I've been asked to select your squad leader who will be in charge, and you do as you're told. He runs the mission. Your leader will be..." he paused as we waited.

"Haddock!" came another voice, it was DS Amunsav from barrack E. I didn't move but answered still.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant?" I said firmly.

"You have a personal call in my barrack office. Not sure why it came to me, but it did." I moved out of position now, I knew I wasn't supposed to, but if I had a personal call, then something was wrong. "Come with me," he said. I nodded slipping on my boots but then my phone vibrated in my pocket, and I pulled it out, and it was Dad calling. Really? I was half tempted to ignore it, but if he was calling, then something might be wrong. It was personal time, I was allowed.

"What, Dad?" I answered. I listened as he explained that there was a small explosion at the house. "Are you kidding me!?" I yelled. "What the hell did you do now!" He explained that there was a gas leak and when he lit the fire place it just exploded. "I told you to get the gas line checked months ago! I told you I smelled gas in the house, why can't you even listen to me! You wonder why mom spent so much time in the military!" I growled almost. "How much of the house is destroyed?" He tells me the living room, kitchen, my room and part of Cami's. "That's not a small explosion, Dad! That's more than half the house itself! We only live in a one level four bedroom! Oh Gods, is Cami alright?! Is she hurt!? I could care less about the house; I know the insurance will fix it. Is my sister alright?!" I asked.

" _It's not a big deal, Hayden. She's fine son, the blast...knocked her into the wall. We're at the hospital right now; doctor says she should be fine..."_ I glared almost.

"My sister got knocked back into the wall in the explosion because of your mistake and is in the hospital! You think that's not a big deal!? I joined the military to do better things, to do the right thing but it's pretty fucking sad my father can't manage the house without his sixteen-year-old son around! When Cami is up to talking, you tell her to call me and if I need to leave, I will. I won't let you endanger my little sister because you're pissy that I left home. I want to talk to her, not you! Until then, I got shit to do," I told him harshly. I didn't care all eyes were on me.

" _I'm your father, Hayden! You're MY son, and you can't just dismiss me!"_ he argued. Of course, he did although I hadn't realized I accidentally turned on the speakerphone when he said that.

"Since the day I signed those papers at the recruiter's office, I haven't belonged to you. I belong the military now and I'm proud to be here but you wouldn't know proud if it slapped you in the face because ever since mom died you haven't been proud of a single thing I've done. Not making straight A's from the time I was ten, not when I saved Cami from being hit by a car and broke my leg, not for anything! And I'm sick of it. The only reason you don't want me in the military is because you think I'm going to get killed like Mom did. Awesome, I feel the love, Dad. I'm glad my own father has so much confidence in me. Mom and Cloud Jumper were KIA, Dad. Killed in action. They were shot out of the sky and landed in enemy fire. There was nothing that anyone could of done! I'm almost sure Dad, that if Mom were alive...she wouldn't be too  _proud_ with how you've handled things since her death. Now for the last time...leave me alone. I don't want to see you, talk to you, hear from you... _anything_  until after I graduate. Have Cami call me before 2130 hours tonight," I told him firmly.

" _Uh...what hundred now?"_  I smacked my forehead.

"For the love of...just have her call me before 9:30 pm tonight. Tomorrow I'll be on a seven-day mission in the forest with my squad... and unreachable," I sighed.

" _No need to get huffy, Hayden. I'll have her call you, and be safe."_

"Like you care what happens to me...I'll be fine, don't you worry. I know how to handle myself..." I hung up.

The room was silent now, all eyes on me as I tossed my phone on the bed and stood back in position quietly. "Are you…?" Theo began.

"I'm fine," I retorted. Both DS's were looking at me now, "I apologize for my outburst and interrupting, Drill Sergeant." I stated more calmly.

"Right, as I was saying maggots. Starting tomorrow, survival training in wild dragon territory. Your leader will be...Haddock." I froze, I was being chosen as squad leader?! "Over the last eight weeks, he's shown exemplary work in all fields. So, Private Haddock will be your squad leader. You will be briefed at 0500 hours. Get your rest, boys-you're gonna need it!" DS Ramirez ordered.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant," we replied before he set us as dismissed to return to our business. I couldn't believe it. Me as team leader for the entire D barrack for seven days in the wilderness? How had I shown the best work in all fields, I was getting yelled at half the time. I guess I couldn't argue, so tomorrow then I'd be in charge of myself and twenty-four others for this mission. After being dismissed, I laid in my bed with my arms behind my head. I couldn't believe my father; he irritated me to no end. I was worried about Camille, but I guess I'd have to wait to find out for now. Sure enough about ten minutes before personal time was over, Cami called me, crying. I tried to talk her down as much as I could but she just wanted me home, and she freaked out more when I told her I was unreachable for seven days.

"I'll be okay, Cami...get some rest; I'll talk to you soon, okay? I love you, sis," I told her. She said me she loved me too and I hung up. I put my phone to charge then rolled over and went to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be long, so would the days following that until this mission was over. I knew I needed rest and prayed to Odin I didn't let down the people I was leading the next seven days.


	3. The Night Fury

Hayden woke up with such a headache from the night before. However, he had to put everything from his personal life away because today in about fifteen minutes they'd be debriefed on the mission for the next seven days. Hayden, shockingly enough, had been chosen as squad leader for showing the most work effort or progress since his first day in his barrack. It was interesting, but he felt someone else might of deserved the honor. However, he couldn't disobey an order. Sitting up, Hayden climbed down and went to the bathroom before changing his clothes to dark brown pants with a belt, and short sleeved green shirt tucked in, then of course his boots on and tied. Hayden just assumed to get ready for anything.

"Yo, Hic. You awake?" Theo asked

"Yep and you know I hate that name..." Hayden mumbled quietly.

"Sorry, most of us go by nicknames here. I'm Theo, he's Vin," Theo mentioned as he pointed to Oivind still asleep on his bunk next to us.

"Whatever...I'll let you guys do it because we're friends The only other person I let call me that is my sister..." Hayden offered a smile.

"So what do you think the big mission is?" Oivind now asked as he rolled over in his bed looking at Hayden and Theodore.

"No clue...Guess we'll find out in ten minutes." Hayden replied. Suddenly, a loud horn could be heard outside, and Hayden was to his feet. Grabbing his gun, even though it only shot blanks because they were told in training to be prepared for anything. Everyone in the barrack was up and freaking out wondering what was going on. "Hey!" Hayden yelled at them as they quieted down. "Now, everyone just take a breath and relax. We don't know what's going on but freakin out won't help. Everyone get up, get dressed in your uniforms. Right now, on the double!" Hayden ordered.

"Sir, yes sir!" They said together. Hayden was already dressed but he threw on his vest and over coat for added measure. He slung the gun over his shoulder and made his way to the door to look out.

The sound a gun going off got his attention, "HIT THE DECK!" Hayden yelled out then forced himself to the wooden floor. The squad all dropped what they were doing and hit the ground too. Hayden peered out the window and saw outside. People walking by with guns, screaming and more. It was utter chaos. "Finish getting ready, quietly." Hayden ordered, his squad silently moved around the barrack getting dressed then taking a position where he assigned. Hayden was impressed that they were ready in only five minutes too, not bad for getting ready fast. Hayden gave a motion with his hand to be quiet and get low so they all did as instructed. He lifted his head slightly and looked out the window, the other squads were out there firing not knowing what was going on.

"Theo, Vin...Cover me." Hayden said as he reached up and opened the door slowly. "No one moves until I give the word," I stated firmly as they gave a nod in understanding of the order. As soon as the door opened, there was a loud yell.

"CEASE FIRE" got yelled, not reacting right away, the squadron of the D Barrack stayed put.

"All barracks report to the forest entrance, on the double!" yelled out one of the instructors. Hayden stood now and sighed, of course it was a test. The horn blows and what does everyone do, rush out and start firing. Hayden's squad was the only one that didn't leave their barrack due to being cautious. Hayden instantly felt like he failed them as a leader, but slowly they all made their way to the forest entrance with their guns, and backpacks on. Reaching the forest entrance, they saw the others panting and barely dressed for the occasion, some still in their sleepwear. Rolling his eyes his squad stood ready. Before them were some tables, and their instructors, and drill sergeants.

"Well, not what I was expecting this morning. A simple war drill and everyone freaks out? If that had been the front lines then I know 125 soldiers would of just died in enemy fire. Who enters a fire fight with their sleepwear!? Most disappointing." Stated the Drill Sergeant from the E Barrack.

"However...One squad wasn't present for the fire fight. And that squad would be from D barrack; the only ones out here in line, dressed accordingly and ready to enter what would be a battle zone. They didn't rush out in to the chaos, they stayed put and stayed low to assess the situation before making a move." Said the instructor from the first day of training. "Their leader, Private Hayden Haddock calling all the shots." was added as Hayden's eyes widened a bit.

"He was up first before 0500, dressed and ready. After the alarm, he calmed his squadron down, he got them ready and the first sign of fire close to them he ordered them low and out of sight. He didn't panic or move until his team was ready, he gave them positions to cover and watch, while have two cover himself while he check the area. The D barrack is the only barrack who passed the first test of this mission. Well done, boys, and especially you Mr. Haddock." Drill Sergeant Ramirez informed everyone.

"Thank you, Drill Sergeant." Hayden stated without moving.

"So before the rest of the mission, I'd like to know how only your squad didn't react as the others did?" Said the Drill Sergeant from the A barrack.

"Sir. I reacted accordingly by having my men stay calm and silently get ready for anything. The situation was chaotic and adding more to that will only make it worse. Charging head first, guns blazing into a an unknown situation could cost someone's life. It is better to stay back, stay down, and observe while armed until the situation is understood. Also, I do not believe in sending my soldiers out unprepared without their ACU's and protective gear as well weaponry, sir." Hayden replied firmly.

"Well I then I'd be proud to be on your squadron any day, Private Haddock. I know my leader wouldn't let me rush off to get killed." Drill Sergeant Amunsav offered a smile as Hayden remained in position. "Now for the rest of ya...Get back to your barracks and get ready for the mission. Take D barrack as example and get in your BDU's with your guns and backpacks." The DS ordered.

"D barrack, you stay here since you are already set." DS Ramirez told them, "And again, well done boys." The squad was relieved, the thought for sure they had failed for not joining the fight but it turned out Hayden's caution got them rewarded, now he was feeling a little bit better about leading but that also didn't guarantee the rest of the mission would be so easy going. No, Hayden still had a feeling this was about to get complicated. After ten minutes, the rest of the squads returned and stood ready.

"Squad leaders. Command your men to stand at attention, then at rest." Said an instructor. Hayden moved out from his group which he'd been on the left corner, he faced them firmly.

"Fury squadron of D barrack. Aten—SHUN!" Hayden ordered. His men stood still, facing forward with their hands at their sides, guns by their feet along the length of their right legs. After checking all were in position, he nodded. "At Rest squad." He said, in this Hayden knew they could move as long as their right leg stayed planted on the ground and engaged in quiet conversation with one another.

Hayden approached his DS, then the other squad leaders were present as well. "Your seven day mission is survive the forest with hostiles around. The forest, is enemy territory set up with traps, targets, and more. Everything you've learned the last eight weeks is in this test. The goal is to make it from this side of the forest to the other side exit in seven days before noon on the seventh day. Now, when the word hostiles is used...You are competing against one another. Every squad for themselves led by one of you. The first team to make it out the exit in the required time with as little problems wins and will receive a seventy-two hour pass to leave the camp while the other squads stay and do some more training on whatever it was that held them back. Is your mission understood boys?" Asked the head trainer.

"Sir, yes sir." The squad leaders replied.

"You also need to watch for wild dragons, and remember your training to get past them without causing a fight. When we say as little problems we mean that there are several problems that can occur and if you hit too many without a solution then you fail and will be pulled out by us. You have to navigate, be on guard at all times, protect your squad and get out safely. Your guns will shoot blanks and all of you have to wear a chip locator. When you are hit, or if someone else is...We get the signal. It is up to you to determine the situations that arise and find a solution. In these carts are bags filled with what you need to survive seven days...There are five for each squad. You have ten minutes to brief your squad in the barracks, then ten to prepare a strategy. We will be watching every move and if something comes up that you can't handle it. Switch your radios to channel 001 and call it in accordingly. We'll send an extraction team, same with medevacs. You won't lose points if you save your teammate. What you wear lets us know if you've been hit and where." Said Drill Sergeant from F barrack.

"Questions?" The squad leaders shook their heads. "Then assemble your men to return to base, aka your barrack for mission briefing. Grab your bags too. Return to the forest entrance in twenty minutes. Dismissed." The squad leaders returned to their squads.

"Fury squad, Aten-HUT!" Hayden ordered. His squad stood ready, "Return to barrack base for mission debriefing, grab the bags in that card for D barrack too."

"Aye sir!" They replied as five of them grabbed the bags and rushed back to their barrack. Just as he'd been told, Hayden told them about the mission in ten minutes and then pulled the map of the forest.

"This route takes longer but it goes around the obvious areas the other squads will go. We have to avoid enemies so if we go where they won't we'll be safe. And they will go right through heavy dragon areas, we're going around it because in the truth of it we'll be moving faster." Hayden said.

"But it takes five days to get there. And we'll have to stop to eat and sleep..." Theo mentioned.

"We'll sleep every other day. We cover two days before we sleep for half of one and move that same night. The others won't move at night. It takes five days to get to the exit location here, right?" Hayden asked, they nodded. "We move for two days. Stop that morning to sleep for six hours, eat then get on the move for late afternoon into night and move while the others are sure to be sleeping. We'll reach the exit in less than seven days, and have time to rest on our 72 hour pass off base...Come on guys. We can do this." Hayden told them.

"He's right! Let's do it!" Oivind smiled putting his hand in, the others did too. Hayden was last.

"One, two, three! Fury Squadron" They cheered together.

"Alright, lets get ready then. We got five minutes before we get back to forest entrance." Hayden said, they nodded packing things up and heading out to forest entrance. When they got there, the others squads were coming as well and everyone was lining up for their 'chip' shot. Something that would act as a human scanner for the DS's watching to see how things go. They lined up to get their shot and wait for the starting signal.

(Back In Berk-5 Days later)

Being it was now Friday, Cami had school with hers and Hayden's friends however they weren't expecting to get to watch t.v in class. And if came off as a shock to them all what they got to see. Live feed from Camp Dreki where the soldiers in training were running their seven day mission that Hayden had told Camille about. "Alright students, today I have a special treat for you. With permission, we'll be watching live feed from Fort Dreki where the soldiers are working on their seven day final exam mission." The TV started with the live feed from the news desk taking them to on base at Fort Dreki.

" _ **And were here with Drill Sergeant Thomas Ramirez who commands the D barrack soldiers in training. Tells us Drill Sergeant if you feel your soldiers will make it out first?"**_

" _ **Well, they are being led by a young man who showed quite a bit of promise since he began eight weeks ago. He's strong, courageous, kind, caring, a quick thinker and learner. He responds well to all situations good or bad, he's got the makings of a strong leader one day."**_ **Said DS Ramirez.** _ **"I know they will make it out first, they were the only squadron who didn't fail the first test which was a war scenario of being awoken without warning and stuck in a fire fight. Every squad but his rushed out without gear and began firing back. My soldiers stayed in their barrack and assessed first and the leader made sure his men were ready for a fire fight."**_

" _ **And who is this soldier?"**_ **The reporter questions.**

" _ **His name is Private Hayden Haddock."**_ **DS Ramirez beamed.** The room of students gasped, Hayden Haddock, their old school mate was leading a group of twenty-five including himself through a enemy and wild dragon filled forest!?

" _ **Well lets get to live feed from the forest cameras on where our soldiers are from D Barrack. Maybe we get to see this Private Haddock in action."**_ **The reported smiled.**

The screen changed to show Hayden's squad making their over a steep hill with mud from the night before.  _"Pyramid Formation; stronger up first,"_  Hayden ordered his men. In seconds, ten soldiers formed a line while those ten paired with one another crouching down while five of the other soldiers stepped in the paired soldiers palms and made it up then leaned over as then the pyramid got smaller and smaller while all soldiers made it over. Hayden was one of the last at the bottom letting a soldier step in his palms and lift him up to the ones on top. Now he was by himself to get up a wall that took teamwork to get up. Hayden backed up and them rushed at the hill in a running jump, his feet hit the mud and Theo as well Oivind grabbed his hands and pulled him up no problem.

" ** _That was an amazing show. Private Haddock sending his men up in teams, then taking a running jump to get help from his team to get over the muddy hill. Where are they located right now, Drill Sergeant? How close to the exit?"_  The reporter asks curiously. **While they heard the reporter and DS Ramirez talking the could still see Hayden's squad moving through the forest together.

" ** _Where they are now, they have close to nineteen hours before reaching the exit and they are closer than any other team. I've watched private Haddock since they entered the forest five days ago. He strategically set them on a longer path but avoided running into the 'enemies' which are the other squads. In the five days thus far, Private Haddock's squadron hasn't called in any injuries, or problems. From what I can tell, they travel two days straight, sleep half the day, eat then keep moving through the night when the other teams are sleeping. Also his route took them around heavy wild dragon areas. I've come to see that Private Haddock doesn't recklessly endanger his men."_  DS Ramirez stated.**

" _ **Now when this started, you stated that you watched the group pull together to ride out a storm. How did that go?"**_

" ** _Private Haddock stopped his troops, they all pulled their ponchos together and tied them like a big tent to keep themselves dry. The others tried to keep moving and within three hours of the start, we had medevac call from the A Barrack because something slipped and broke their ankle. Another team ran right into a nest of Thunder Drums and were out a day because they couldn't hear. Others ran into other squads and 'war' in this case broke out. But Private Haddock has kept his squad safe from weather, dragons, and enemies. And the boy is only sixteen years old."_  DS Ramirez nodded. **Cami watched closely as Hayden led his squad through the forest safely, then a Changewing shot out in front of them.

" _Changewing!"_  Oivind called in fear.

" _HEY! Fury squadron doesn't panic...Changewings are lethal; can blend in with their surroundings and spit acid. No sudden moves..."_  Hayden told them,  _"Slowly...Put down your guns and keep your hands up...We have to show it that we won't hurt it..."_ Hayden instructed. His men did what they were told although still nervous about the mirage like dragon before them. Hayden took a breath now,  _"Ssh...It's alright big guy...We aren't going to hurt you...All friends here."_  Hayden said. The dragon spit a blast of acid at him and he rolled right to avoid it.  _"Take cover!"_  Hayden ordered.

" _You can't take that thing on alone!"_  Theo called to him, Hayden dodged again as he then jumped towards a tree to avoid another blast only it hit the camera and took out the feed showing Cami where Hayden was.

"Hayden!" she cried with worry, but voices were still heard over the screen, Hayden's men asking what to do.

" ** _Lost sight on Fury Squadron after a wild Changewing attack."_  DS Ramirez called out. **The class saw him grab a radio and flip it on.  ** _"This is Dreki base to D Fury. Do you copy, over."_**

" _D Fury to Dreki base. We copy, over."_ Came the voice of one of the men.

" ** _Status update, D Fury. We lost visual on you. Who am I speaking too, over."_ D Ramirez stated.**

" _Private Holgerson, Drill Sergeant. Squad Leader engaged with a wild Changewing. Over."_  Theo said. Then in the static when Theo didn't let go of the button.

" _Haddock, watch out!"_  said one of his squad members.

" ** _Is Private Haddock alright, Holgerson!? Over."_  DS Ramirez asked quickly.**

" _Define alright? He's dodging Changewing acid. Over."_  Said someone else who took the radio.

" _Give me that!"_  Hayden ordered taking the radio. _"Private Haddock here sir. Nothing to worry about, I got it under control. Over."_  Hayden said while out of breath.

" ** _Get me visual. One of you turn on your helmet cams! Over."_  Asked the DS.** In about a minute, they saw Hayden still dodging the Changewing attacks, one hit him and he finally managed to get behind a tree and sighed out then grunted holding his arm.

" _Mother fucker that shit burns..."_  Hayden cursed out as he looked back seeing the dragon again.  _"Alright, I've had enough of this."_  Hayden stepped out of hiding as he faced it again, eyes narrowed as it glared at him. Hiccup lifted his hands to his mouth and let out a loud screech like roar, the Changewing froze then backed up and flew off quickly into the distance. Panting he dropped to a knee with a hand over his arm.

" _Haddock was hit, Drill Sergeant!"_  Theo said worriedly.

" ** _How bad? Over."_  DS Ramirez asked.**

" _I'm fine, Drill Sergeant. Barely broke skin. Squadron...safe, dragon left. Moving towards goal in five minutes, ETA is nineteen hours. Over."_  Hayden said as he moved his arm and saw a little blood. He grunted throwing his head against a tree.

" ** _You're not fine, private. Your vitals are already changing, lets us get someone out to you. Over."_  DS Ramirez.**

"Come on, Hayden...Don't be stubborn right now...Please don't..." Cami pleaded quietly when she saw Hunter take off his outer coat to see his arm which was burning from the acid and bleeding. "Stupid! That's not barely breaking skin." Cami scolded next.

" _I'm not calling in med-evac. I'm fine, Drill Sergeant. I want to finish this mission...Over."_  Hayden said putting the radio in the side pocket of his bag and getting up. He rummaged through some leaves until he found what he needed grabbed some then pulled out a small pot and lit the burner underneath with a lighter. He ground up the leaves then boiled them with some water and tree sap, mixing it up he tore a rag and used one half to stop the bleeding and clean the wound then applied the hot green paste to his arm, he hissed once then before wrapping it and fixing his coat properly.  _"There, all set. Let's move."_  Hayden stated after cleaning up his tools. Not arguing with him they all began to move forward by Hayden's lead after gathering their bags and guns. After that, the live feed cut out and Camille could not longer see her brother. The reporter said something about checking in later then the TV was turned off. None of them could believe what they saw, Hayden took on a wild Changewing, got hit, took care of himself and kept going as if nothing happened.

(Nineteen Hours Later)

(Dreki Camp, Forest Exit)

Hayden and his squad emerged from the forest just as the sixth day began and looking around they saw they were the only ones there, no other squad had made it out yet. "You're a trooper, Haddock. Burned by Changewing acid and still going...?" DS Ramirez chuckled.

"I know the anti-acid formula...Specific leaves, ground up and boiled with water. Doesn't even hurt anymore." Hayden replied.

"Well, you all deserve some rest. You're out first, and you know what that means..." DS Asmunsav grinned a little.

"72 hour pass to leave base..." The group sighed out happily all plopping down. Not more than twenty minutes later, the C barrack group came out panting but saw the D barrack squadron lounging about and relaxing on their bags.

"Are you kidding me!?" Said the squad leader of C barrack.

"They got out twenty minutes before you did." The instructor stated calmly. Other teams were right behind, all learning that Hayden's team was out first. But filled with rage the C barrack squad leader attacked Hayden and the two rolled around for a good minute and of course Hayden took a punch to the face but didn't fight back. Suddenly there was a loud screech roar heard close to them, all movement stopped. Out of the trees came an all black dragon snarling menacingly, the C squad leader backed off Hayden and stood away in fear almost. The dragon moved towards Hayden and made others stay away from him.

"It's...protecting, Haddock..." Said one of the girls from another squad. The dragon stopped growling and slowly turned its gaze on Hayden and the two stared at one another, no one moving at all. This dragon was a Night Fury and from legend it wasn't a dragon you wanted to irritate. It was known to never keep its victims alive and warned to never engage this dragon but here it was, out on its own free will and protecting Hayden for a reason no one might ever understand.


	4. Family Day

No one moved and tried to breathe as silently as possible as they saw this black dragon with some lighter spots emerge from the forest and protect Hayden from the squad leader of C barrack. They knew about dragons so it wasn't unheard of one to come out of the woods to be curious and people were trained to handle wild dragons, and even some learned how to teach dragons and ride them. However, a Night Fury was an elite dragon class. Strike-Class to be exact and this dragon was rumored never to let its victims live, never miss a target, also so far it wasn't a dragon who had been trainable. No one had ever gotten close enough try, and it was also a dragon who kept to itself and hadn't been seen in years. The last sighting was ten years ago, but here one was standing protectively near Hayden and snarling at anyone who made a try to get at the young sixteen-year-old boy.

"Haddock...Don't move." DS Amunsav stated.

"Yeah...I got that, Drill Sergeant..." Hayden responded, his voice dripping with sarcasm now. He knew he could get into a lot of trouble for it, but there was Night Fury protecting him for a reason he didn't understand. He knew not to move. The Night Fury crooned at Hayden now, calmer but teeth still bore. It moved it's head in an up fashion as Hayden tried to understand what it wanted, for him to get up? Was that it. "You...want me to get up?" He asked the dragon.

"Haddock, I said don't move." DS Amunsav said again.

"Hey! You aren't the one being cornered by a Night Fury right now. No offense sir, but if the dragon tells me to do something...I'm listening to it." Hayden retorted as the dragon nodded to Hayden as it moved back some and Hayden got to his feet brushing off the sand from the beach. "Um...Thanks for the save, I think?" Hayden told it, the dragon retracted its teeth and flashed a gummy smile to him. The Night Fury sniffed him a few times, circling him then it stopped at Hayden's arm and growled a bit. Hayden took off his coat and showed the dragon the wound, then the Night Fury let out a loud screech roar, and Hayden began to understand. "You...thought I was in trouble, didn't you? When I scared the Changewing off...That roar...It was the call of the Night Fury, wasn't it?" The dragon nodded again.

"So it followed you and saw you in danger when that guy attacked you, it saved you." Theo gasped.

"Thank you...I would...of been okay though." Hayden offered a smile to the dragon reaching his hand over to pet it, but it growled at him. "Okay...No go on the touching. Got it." Hayden sighed, the dragon crooned at him now, his eyes falling to Hayden's gun. Getting the picture now, Hayden took his rifle off his shoulder and tossed it aside, as well his two hidden daggers. The dragon sat back on his hind legs while Hayden tried again. It growled. Hayden pulled his hand back slightly then put his head down, eyes closed with the palm out. The dragon's eyes dilated calmer as the growling stopped and the Night Fury placed its snout in Hayden's palm with its own eyes closed.

"I can't...believe it." The DS's said. Hayden opened his eyes as the dragon licked his cheek.

"Alright...The Night Fury could be a good addition to the aerial team." Said the DS from F barrack. Hayden's eyes snapped open.

"No...You can't take him from me." Hayden said quickly; the dragon jumped to a position as it wrapped its tail around Hayden and snarled again.

"You're just a private, Haddock. You aren't qualified to own a dragon...It's a whole other class of training, and you have to be eighteen." DS Ramirez stated.

"No. That's to take on having a dragon, to train and ride it by human's pick. When a dragon bonds...it chooses its trainer and rider. The Night Fury picked me, that's why he's protecting me...By military law...You can't take him from his bonded human." Hayden stated firmly. The DS's looked at one another before sighing, it was true. If the dragon picked the human, there was no breaking the bond the two had formed.

"Very well, Haddock. He's yours, but you're going to have to miss your seventy-two-hour pass to train him, saddle fitting, flying, and care..." Ds Ramirez told him.

"That's fine with me. I can miss four days at home to strengthen the bond with him...You're gonna need a name." Hayden smiled as he saw the dragon croon happily and nudge his face, that's when Hayden saw the teeth retracted and he looked toothless. That was it, his name. "Toothless." Hayden wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck and hugged him. He had a bonded dragon! It was an incredible feeling too.

(Four Days Later)

While his squad was either on or off base getting to get out of training for a while, Hayden was hard at work learning about his dragon which was hard given there wasn't much known about Night Furies seeing how little of them were seen to study. But Hayden learned his dragon's wingspan, statistics, the speed which was terrific, and so much more. He learned to care for him, and even made a saddle since none of the others would work with Toothless's body. Hayden learned dragon calls which he had nailed from the day with the Changewing, also hand signals and the best part. Learning how to fly him. He learned formations in the sky; he loved having his dragon. Maybe this is why his Mom was always so happy with Cloud Jumper. Due to Toothless being a Night Fury, it was kept on the down low of him having one. Also, Hayden never told Cami, his friends, or his father about bonding with a Night Fury but they'd find out at graduation. How did you hide a big black dragon that was 27 feet long and weighed over 1,200 pounds? You didn't.

Toothless couldn't live in the barracks, but there was a small tent-like stable set up right beside the D barrack so Toothless could stay close to Hayden since they all learned the hard way not to try and separate the two. The last day of the ninth week of Basic Training was them beginning to practice their graduation drills, and they'd been informed all parents had been sent an invitation to drive out and watch the ceremony themselves. Hayden knew for sure his father and sister would be there; it'd be nice to see Camille again. Hayden missed her so much, also by next week they'd have their station assignments. Hayden couldn't wait to find out his.

(Berk-Three Days Later)

Camille had just gotten to their temporary home from after school, tired from the fact they ended the day with gym class. Gerald and Camille were staying with her father's brother, his wife, and Seth. Avery, Rachel, Seth, TJ, and Felix were with her seeing as it was Friday and they were all hanging out until 8 pm or so. Camille saw her father's car sitting in the driveway of the Jorgenson household and got curious as to why he'd be home so early, it was only just 3 pm and he usually worked until 5. She shrugged it off and entered the house seeing them all sitting around the living room.

"Welcome home, Seth, Camille." Said Camille's aunt/Seth's mother.

"Hi, Auntie Mel. What's going on, Daddy?...Why are you home so early?" Camille asked.

"This came in the mail today when I stopped by the house to check on repairs. It's from Fort Dreki..." Gerald said. Camille rushed over and grabbed it from him; her eyes scanned the words.

"To friends and family of the 2nd Berk Infantry Division, Armourwing Company. Your sons or daughters are graduating from Basic Training on December the 11th at 2:00 pm. Please come out to join us in celebrating civilians becoming official soldiers of the Barbaric Archipelago Army! We hope to see you there!" Camille read off. She squealed with excitement; she'd get to see Hayden again!

"That's great, Cami!" Avery and Rachel hugged her.

"I can't wait to see him; we are going, right, Daddy?" Camille asked.

"Of course we are. That's what I was discussing with your aunt and uncle. We'll leave Sunday at 12:30 pm and get there thirty minutes before the ceremony starts." Gerald nodded.

Cami jumped around happily with her friends; she'd get to see Hayden again! She couldn't wait, she wanted it to be Sunday already.  _'I'll see you soon big brother...'_  she thought.

(Family Day)

The day before graduation families got to come up and see their soldiers before the ceremony which Hayden had been unaware of so while friends and squad were with their families, he was just laying on his bed with his arms behind and eyes closed. Thinking about what his DS said to him just a while back that he was leading all barrack out and commanding them to proper formation for graduation. An honor for sure but nerve-wracking. His family wasn't here; he didn't think they'd come for the family day anyway. Letting out a sigh he relaxed on his bed. Meanwhile, in the parking lot, Cami was happily fidgeting. Gerald had taken the day off so they could come up early and in the cars were himself, his sister, and friends.

"I told you we were late, everyone is already here...How are we gonna find Hayden in this?" Avery mumbled.

"We'll ask someone..." Camille grumbled as they parked and she got out as a soldier was sitting with his family. "Excuse me?" Camille asked softly.

"Yes, ma'am?" said the soldier.

"Could you possibly tell where to find Hayden Haddock?" Camille inquired softly.

"Sure can lil lady. See across this way here; there's a bunch of metal dome barracks. You're gonna wanna find D, and that's where Haddock will be." the soldier smiled.

"Thank you so much." Camille smiled back as she and her friends along with Gerald following towards the barracks all lined up across the way. After an eight or so minute walk they'd made it and began looking for D barrack, and once they got in, they didn't see Hayden at all.

"Who ya looking for?" a man approached the group now.

"Umm...Hayden Haddock?" Hayden shot up in bed looking over to see his father, Camille, and friends there.

"Well, shit. I didn't think I'd see you until tomorrow." Hayden smiled. As soon as Camille saw him she rushed him and tackled him in a hug, they both fell back and Hayden on his back with a grunt.

"God damn it, Cami!..." Hayden mumbled, but still, he smiled and hugged her back. "Missed you too lil sis." Hayden then got to his feet and pulled her up with him.

"Looking pretty sharp there cuz." Seth grinned as Hayden shook their hands, although Avery hugged him.

"Part of the uniform, Seth. Didn't know you were all coming, " Hayden chuckled.

"Dad took the day off so we could come up and get good seats for tomorrow." Cami giggled not letting go of him at all; it was like she was glued to him. "So these guys are your squad?"

"Well we're a squad, yes, but no they aren't mine. We're under Drill Sergeant, or DS Thomas Ramirez. I was only squad leader for that mission in the forest." Hayden chuckled.

"Oh for fuck's sake, Haddock. You're the unofficial squad leader for the Fury Squadron of D barrack, you been leading every exercise we've done since we got stuck together. Take some pride in your position..." Said one of the men.

"Oh come off it, Palmer." Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Damn it, Hayden...You trained and bonded with a NIGHT FURY! You're way above the rest of us." Said another one of the men now as Camille, and the others glanced Hayden's way.

"A...Night Fury?" Gerald questioned arching a brow.

"Yeah, its...kind of a long story that I will tell you later. I didn't just do BCT, I also did the training for dragons both trainer and rider." Hayden rubbed the back of his head.

" _Private Haddock. Come in Private Haddock. Over."_ Came his radio , Hayden pulled it out and pressed the button on the side as the room was loud and noisy.

"Fury squad! Atten—tion!" Hayden called out, instantly all the men in the room stopped what they were doing and stood in position falling quiet. "DS on walkie, hold for further instructions." Hayden said.

"Yes squad leader, Haddock!" They boys replied to him.

"Private Haddock here. Go ahead, over." Hayden said.

" _Got a bit of a dragon situation on the parade grounds. Can you assist? Over."_ Drill Sergeant Ramirez asked.

"Type of dragon and status. Over." Hayden replied pulling free of his sister's grip and slipping on his boots and coat.

" _Nightmares. Engaged and hostile. All DS's present. Need back up and no one else is trained for this besides you. Over."_  DS Amunsav said now.

"Stay down behind the fire walls. Coming now on Strike Air1. ETA; Thirty seconds. Haddock out. Over." Hayden said firmly as he tucked his radio back on his belt.

"Wait, where are you going!?" Avery asked quickly.

"You heard my DS. Hostile Nightmares, they need back up and I'm the only private trained for dragon encounters. Stay here, I'll be back soon. Squad! As you were." Hayden said as he walked out the door, he gave a whistle and they saw a black dragon come out front, Hayden jumped on his back and headed towards the parade grounds.

"He's the only private trained for dragon encounters?" Gerald asked.

"Yes sir. No other private can take the dragon training courses unless they've bonded and by military law...Privates can't go through dragon bonding and training until after serving one year. Unless the dragon picks the trainer. Toothless picked Hayden and as such he keeps him, rides, trains him. He excelled in dragon training in only a week while the rest of the Fury squad was on a seventy two hour off base pass. He stayed back to train more so that qualifies him to handle any dragon encounters." Said Theo.

"And you are?" Camille smiled.

"Private Theodore Holgerson. Theo for short, Been Haddock's bunk buddy since the first day of BCT." Theo said proudly.

"And I'm Private Flinvor. First name Oivind. There's twenty-six of us in here, and the E barrack makes up the rest of our platoon." Oivind smiled.

"Barracks, platoons, squads...Makes no sense to me." TJ said now. Suddenly the door opened revealing a rather burnt looking Hayden and DS Ramirez. Hayden wasn't burned, but parts of his air were ashy, and his clothes were a little singed, blackened or gray in some spots.

"No offense but you seriously look like you came out of a random LMF dude..." Private Palmer chuckled.

"Haha. Nightmare was a little harder to wrangle," Hayden smirked.

"But ya did fine son. Now go catch a shower before comin back to yer family." DS Ramirez said with a hand on his shoulder.

"Yes Drill Sergeant." Hayden nodded grabbing a towel from his and Theo's closet then heading behind another door where the showers and bathrooms were. After maybe

"Uh...What's with all the abbreviations?" Seth asked.

"LMF stands for Land Mine Field." DS Ramirez informed.

"And what are...squads, platoons, and all that?" Felix questioned. Hayden came out dressed in a lighter green tee shirt with khaki pants on and wearing his boots although unlaced and his shirt was tucked in.

"Different sized units in the military." Theo said.

"Well seems like a chance to test your first two week skills boys. Haddock as squad leader, lets see if you remember them all. Break down the terms and how the camp works." DS Ramirez stated.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant." Hayden replied as he stood legs shoulder width apart, arms placed behind his lower back with the right hand holding the left hand. DS Ramirez stood back as the others listened. "Fort Dreki itself is a Company. A group of soldiers ranging between eighty to one hundred and fifty men. This particular group has been split up into three platoons and six squads, separated by these barracks you are standing in." Hayden began.

"I don't get it...are you a platoon or a squad?" Seth asked curiously.

"Allow me to finish if you would, Seth." Hayden stated, Seth nodded. "Each barrack is a squad. Two barracks make up a platoon. These barracks are lettered A through F and paired as follows. Barracks A and C are the Tracker platoon. Barracks B and F are the Stoker platoon. Barracks D and E are the Strike platoon. A platoon consists of sixteen to fifty men, a squad consists of eight to twenty-four men. This company has one hundred and fifty soldiers. One fifty divided by six is twenty-five. One hundred and fifty men split six ways, six barracks, makes six squads. And two squads make a platoon." Hayden finished.

"So earlier you referred to this squad as...Fury squad. Do they all have names?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. A barrack is the Spike squad. B the Fire, C the Spear, D being this one is Fury, E is Spark, and F is Rock." Hayden explained.

"Did you pick them yourselves?" Camille questioned.

"Group vote mainly." Theo shrugged.

"So...this story on bonding with a Night Fury?" Avery asked quickly with a smile.

"It was right after we made it out of the forest for the mission. Our team was our first, then twenty minutes later the Spear squad made it out. The original reward for making it out first was that the squad of that barrack would get a seventy-two pass off base. After the Spear squad was out, the others weren't far behind. The Spear squad leader didn't like that my team was out first, got jealous and attacked me. Then my dragon jumped out of the trees and protected me, he kept everyone back and let me get up. Took a few minutes but we just bonded, I named him Toothless because of his retractable teeth then while my squad was enjoying their seventy-two hour pass off base, I was in dragon training. Earned my wings, basically the dragon training/flier pin means I'm qualified to fly with aerial teams." Hayden stated.

"You mean like...if you went to war?..." Camille said a little worried. Hayden pulled her in for a hug then lifted her chin and stared into her eyes.

"Hey, relax okay. Don't think like that." Hayden smiled, Camille nodded to him. "But yes, that's what it would mean. But enough about that, do you want to meet Toothless?" Hayden asked her, she nodded her head.

"Squad leader exiting! Attention!" DS Ramirez announced.

"Oh my Thor, knock the shit off. I was squad leader for the mission. We're all privates in here, cept you Drill Sergeant." Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Just messin with ya kid." DS Ramiez chuckled. Hayden led his family and friends out around back where Toothless sat up instantly.

"Easy boy...Just family and friends." Hayden told Toothless who pressed his nose to Hayden's hand before giving a smile to the rest.

"Still can't believe you have a Night Fury." TJ smiled.

"Yep, military name is Strike Air 1. Because he's the only dragon for the Strike platoon and he's a dragon so air. But We go by Toothless." Hayden said rubbing the top of Toothless's head making him warble.

"You've...done well here, Hayden." Gerald said.

"Thanks..." Hayden replied with a nod. He wasn't sure what else to say but he took it as some kind of compliment. The rest of the night until 8pm was families hanging with with soldiers, and got to eat dinner with them too. It was a peaceful night all over, Hayden covered their stay in a hotel for the night so they wouldn't have to sleep in cars or drive back an hour home. They couldn't believe how different he looked from how he dressed, carried himself, any of it. He didn't even seem to be the same boy they saw get on a bus ten weeks ago. This Hayden was stronger, smarter, head shaved, and cleaned up real good. Avery and Rachel couldn't their eyes off his arms, chest, and stomach when he was wearing the tee-shirt. Gerald and the boys shared a room while the girls had their own at the hotel, around 9:30 pm, it was lights out, and Hayden was asleep. Tomorrow would be a big day, graduation from Basic Training and he was leading the entire company by himself. He was incredibly nervous, but he knew he could do it, he had too.


	5. Deployed

Hayden had barely slept, lights out had been at 9:30 pm but he woke up shortly after midnight and just laid staring at the ceiling in the darkness. How was he going to lead one hundred and fifty-one people? It was a big job, and Hayden couldn't mess up. He was doing this in front of everyone, now it was close to 12 pm and the Drill Sergeants called him to the central office. Hayden knocked on the door and waited. "Enter, Haddock." came DS Amunsav's voice. Taking a breath, Hayden entered and stood at parade rest which was feet shoulder-width apart and the right hand in the left with palms out.

"At ease, Private." DS Ramirez said. Hayden relaxed a little facing them, "You ready for today?"

"In all honesty, no sir," Hayden replied.

"Speak your mind then." stated one of the other Drill Sergeants.

"I feel as if I don't deserve this honor, to lead one hundred and fifty-one soldiers onto the parade grounds and command them into position for graduation. I've done no more or less than the others." Hayden answered calmly but with respect still.

"True you've done the same as the others, as far as the Basic Combat Training goes at least. But you have done more in other fields, such as dragon training, wrangling, riding, and flying. You excelled where others took one or two tries to get right." DS from A barrack stated.

"That doesn't mean I am qualified or privileged to lead the Company, sirs, and ma'ams," Hayden added.

"Private Haddock, do you know why we chose you for this task?" DS Ramirez asked as Hayden shook his head to them. "Because you've earned it. You are sixteen years old and mastered all training, and exceeded further than the rest with your dragon bonding. You are a quick thinker; you always managed to pull through for the team exercises when the others didn't know what to do. In the test before the mission, you didn't run your squad into a line of fire. You made sure they were safe, got them ready, called all proper commands, and stayed hidden to observe what was going on. If you recall, I stated you were the squad leader for the mission starting at 0500. You took charge before the mission was even announced and you were the only squad who didn't fail that exercise."

"Let us not also forget that Private Haddock was the only squad leader who took his men through the forest the on the longest trail to avoid heavy dragon areas, and enemies, making it out first. You, Mr. Haddock, excelled in all areas of training and had some of the best times and scores I've seen in a long time for a kid you're age. You're always ready and willing to help when anyone in training wanted to give up...You pushed them to keep going. If anyone was hurt, you helped them. Physical training, runs, exercises, teamwork, dragons, and everything else we have taught. You have excelled in everything, and that is why we chose you to lead the Company today. You deserve today's honor to lead, and you deserve all you will continue to achieve as you go through the army." DS from C barrack added.

"I appreciate you believe that. I just wish I could." Hayden remarked.

"You will one day. Now off with you, we're assembling all barracks to the training grounds and announcing you are leading them." DS Ramirez told him. Hayden saluted before turning heel and leaving the office returning D barrack. Reaching it, he sighed heavily and leaned against his and Theo's bunk.

"What's up man?" Oivind asked.

"It's nothin...Just thinking is all." Hayden said closing his eyes.

"ALL BARRACKS REPORT TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS!" Yelled a voice over the loudspeaker. All of them quickly got ready and rushed out with the others; the DS's were waiting in line by order. Hayden took the hint instantly as he stood ahead of his squad.

"Fury squad, fall in!" Hayden ordered, his men listened right away and stood ready at attention in a perfect six by four line up. Meaning six men lined down and four lined across."Hand, salute!" Hayden turned and saluted their DS's before lowering his hand and faced them again, "Squad...Parade Rest." Hayden commanded. All the men to Fury squad fixed their legs to shoulder width apart and hands behind their backs and standing quietly. The rest of the squads were still all standing in a tangled mess and not even separated. Hayden wanted to smack his forehead, "For the love of Thor...You do not approach your commanding officers in such a manner! Have we ever, in any training formed like that?! Pull your heads out of your asses and fall into Parade Rest, now!"

"Hey, you ain't our squad leader. You mind your squad, if they wanted us in formation they would have ordered it as soon as we ran out as they've done before!" One of the other privates fired back.

"Private Haddock is correct. Anytime your squads have been called to the training grounds in the last ten weeks you are to stand at attention, salute, then parade rest." DS from F barrack stated firmly; the others quickly now got into position. "And here you said you couldn't command on a dime. Well done, Haddock."

"Thank you, sir." Hayden nodded.

"Stand with your squad, Private." DS Ramirez ordered, Hayden saluted then stood in front of Theo, also at parade rest. "Now, I'm sure you're wondering why we brought ya out here. For today's graduation, you will not be led by one of us, or by squad leaders. You will be led by the soldier we have chosen to lead the entire Alpha Armourwing Company." DS Ramirez continued.

"The soldier we've chosen is one who started at the bottom and worked his way up. He excelled in all training both team and personal and by far exceeded our expectations. Your Company leader will be, Private Hayden Haddock. You are to do as you're told. The reason he was selected was for his incredible display of leadership skills in teamwork drills, the test before the mission, the mission itself, and even just now with assembling his squad properly before officers. Haddock is in charge of today's graduation commands and positioning." DS Amunsav stated. "Is that understood?!"

"Sir, yes sir!" The squads replied.

"Return to your barracks and prepare for graduation in full BDU dress. On Hayden's command at 1300, you are to report to the forest entrance half a mile in and await further instructions. Guns too. After the Company is assembled before families on the field, a short speech will be given, and then you will return to barracks to change into your formal dress. On Hayden's command again being led back to the field for graduation. Orders clear?" DS from E barrack said.

"Orders understood." The squads answered firmly.

"Dismissed!" The DS's said together. The squads saluted their DS's then all turned heel to return to their barracks.

"No shit, Haddock...You got picked as Company leader!? Why didn't you tell us!" Oivind smacked him on the shoulder.

"I wasn't allowed too...And it's not that big a deal...Let's just get back and get ready. We go an hour til 1300." Hayden said reaching the barracks first; he only prayed this went well.

As instructed too, Hayden commanded all squads to fall in at 1300, and they did as told. To make it more even, Hayden did allow the other squad leaders to stand ahead of their squads, but they weren't to give orders, all of them followed Hayden's only. They did quick march to the forest and a half mile in as instructed, sure enough, their DS's were there waiting. Each squad formed in front of their respected DS after saluting, then standing at parade rest. "Well done, all of you. Now it is time to form into your platoons. A and C, B and F, D and E. Hayden will still be leading all three. Strike Platoon stand center, Tracker, takes the right, Stoker takes a left. Make your way to the forest entrance again, and when you see the smoke...Haddock will start the march commands." said DS Ramirez.

"Sir, yes sir." The squads answered. Hayden checked his watch; it was already 1:20 pm. There was only a little while left until 1400 which was 2 pm when the ceremony began. He was nervous, he wouldn't lie about that, but he knew his DS's believed in him, so why didn't he believe in himself? Hayden knew he could do this. He didn't need anyone's approval, he was proud of himself for all he'd done and would do in the future. With newfound determination, he looked towards the sky as the platoons were forming behind him and the DS's were talking.

" _I can do this.'_  Hayden told himself. When 1:45pm, they all moved to the forest edge but stayed hidden from civilian sight. The DS's would be walking on either side and in between the groups but Hayden would still be leading. Meanwhile in the stands, Camille and Gerald found them good seats in towards the lower section and in the middle. They all had their phones or cameras ready to record the moment that Hayden graduated Basic Training.

"I can't wait to see him!" Camille beamed brightly staring at the field for the moment they'd come out.

"Relax, they still got fifteen minutes." Felix chuckled. Those were the longest fifteen minutes of their lives, and suddenly when the clock struck 2pm, something sounding like bombs was heard towards the forest creating a smoke screen and hard to see through. "Ooh, its starting!" Felix cheered, the crowd exploded with joy.

As soon as he saw the smoke he took a deep breath waiting for the announcement,  _"Ladies and gentleman, may you turn your attention to the forest entrance to see your soldiers of the 2_ _nd_ _Berkian Infantry of the 1_ _st_ _Alpha Armourwing Company. Led by Private Hayden Haddock!"_ Came the announcers voice. Camille cheered loudly screaming, Hayden was almost positive she was the loudest person in the crowd.

"Company! Attention!" Hayden ordered loudly, he had a microphone turned in to the loud speakers. Something DS Amunsav hooked on his suit so the crowd would hear the commands too since they were pretty far away being at the forest. "Shoulder...ARMS!" All of them lifted their weapons to their right shoulders while their hand held the butt of the gun, Hayden did this as well. "Forward, quick march!" Hayden commanded now as he began walking, left leg first. The others felling as well making their way out of the smoke to the endless amounts of cheering from family and friends watching them.

"WOO! That's my brother leading!" Camille shouted jumping up now. Hayden had to ignore it, only Camille would make a scene like that. He led them to their positions and gave the next command.

"Company, slow march!" They began to slow, and then..."Halt!" They stopped. "Eyes, right!" All turned their heads to the right towards the stands. "Eyes, forward!" Their heads turned to normal position. Seeing they were all facing the camp, Hayden knew he had to turn them to the left. "Left, face!" They all turned accordingly now facing the stands and stage. "Present, ARMS!" The company held out their guns and waited, "Shoulder...ARMS!" Guns were returned to the shoulders. Finally, last command. "Order...ARMS!" Hayden said as guns were placed butt down on the ground by right legs which were shoulder width apart.

" _Wasn't that an excellent demonstration of commands! Drill Sergeants step forward!"_ The announcer ordered, now all the DS's walked forward ahead of the three platoons and stood in line, arms length apart ahead of Hayden. His mic was off and all of them were standing there as speeches were given and more about how they started and where they were now. All the while, the boys had to stand completely still and not talk. As told after speeches, the platoons returned to barracks to change into formal dress. Hayden being leader of the company wore a black officer type hate with the Barbaric Archipelago Army crest on it, as well he wore a dark green coat, black pants, brown belt, brown around the neck tie that knotted in the middle and two pieces hung down, also there were gold buttons going down the jacket and two black shoulder pieces with white two silver stripes on the ends.

"Look how hot he is standing there!" Rachel swooned leaning on Avery.

"Right...It's awesome how serious he looks..." Avery giggled, Camille only smiled taking pictures of her brother standing still and waiting for orders. After maybe fourty-five minutes, it stopped and the DS's were handing out the diplomas that said they completed their Basic Combat Training, and graduated from Camp Dreki and now officially soldiers of the Barabaric Archipelago Army. However, Hayden never got his. Instead, he was called onto the stage.

" _At this time, we'd like to as that Private Hayden Haddock report to the stage."_ The announcer said, now he didn't know what was going on. This wasn't rehearsed at all!

_-Hayden's POV-_

What?! I was being called specifically to the stage? For what? When the fuck was this rehearsed? It wasn't! Gritting my teeth, I turned myself to right face and walked to the ladder leading up the steps to the stage. Reaching them I turned left face and walked up and found myself standing before DS Ramirez and the Sergeant Major of the Army. He was a big guy and why was I being brought before him. "Atten—SHUN!" The SMA ordered, I quickly snapped myself to attention after DS Ramirez took my gun from me. "Right, face!" I turned heel to the right. "Left, face!" I now turned left. "Forward, face!" I faced forward again. "Hand...Salute!" I brought my hand up and saluted then returned it to my side instantly.

"Name the seven values taught here to represent the army." SMA ordered.

"Sir. The seven values taught are: Loyalty. Duty. Respect. Selfless Service. Honor. Integrity. And Personal Courage, Sergeant Major, Sir." I replied firmly in a respectful tone.

"Do you know why you were not given your graduation diploma and asked to come to the stage, Private Haddock?" The SMA asked now with his hands behind his back standing before me.

"No, Sergeant Major, I do not." I responded. He gave a short nod before turning to face the crowd and I remained still.

"Parade Rest, Private Haddock." SMA stated, I changed positions and stood there. I had no idea what the hell was going on anymore. "I watch very closely to the Basic Combat Training, to see all the new recruits slowly be molded from civilian to soldier in a short ten weeks. I check in with the Drill Sergeants on their trainees, and Private Haddock's name came up quite a few times in my reports. More than usual for a Private, and I've brought him up here before you all to tell you the times his name was brought up on my desk." SMA said.

 _'Oh fucking wonderful.'_  I tell myself but otherwise did nothing else.

"Private Hayden Haddock is a sixteen, about to be a seventeen-year-old boy who left school ten weeks ago to join the army. On his forms when asked why he wanted to do this he answered: I want to help people. I want to protect and defend the people I care about and work towards a safer, better future for myself and for all. Private Haddock passed all his physicals with high marks, he aced his tests on military law, first aid, and weaponry. In training, he excelled tremendously with leadership. In teamwork exercises, Private Haddock took the reigns and got his team through in the required time safely and efficiently. His mind and body are sharp as can be having passed all physical, mental, and even emotional tests with high scores. I was informed just a few weeks ago that Private Hayden Haddock also did something that no private in training has in about thirty years. He bonded with a dragon, rather it chose him. A Night Fury of all the dragons chose Private Haddock as it's trainer and rider. Also this happened right after Private Haddock led his men through an enemy and dragon filled forest behind me to the left with the longest route but also safer and they were out first. Private Haddock has shown and demonstrated every value this army strives to teach. And it is my esteemed pleasure to be the one who gets to promote Private Haddock to his next position." The SMA announced.

Next...position? I'm just...a private! That's all it is, there was no need to bring me up here to make me what the others were being made. I watched Drill Sergeant Ramirez hand Sergeant Major a badge as I saw them both face me. "Stand at attention, Haddock." DS Ramirez ordered. They weren't...calling me private anymore. Just what the hell was going on here! I didn't like surprises likes this. Regardless, I stood at attention as the SMA faced me again with a smile.

"For excelling in all areas of combat and dragon training, outstanding leadership, and having the highest marks making you top graduate to the 2nd Berkian Infantry, Alpha Armourwing Company. I present you, Hayden Haddock with this badge of promotion from Private Hayden Haddock to Sergeant Hayden Haddock." SMA stated as he pinned the badge on to the left sleeve of my outer green coat. The badge was black with three silver arrows pointing up on it.

"You've earned it, Sergeant Haddock." DS Ramirez nodded with a smile. I couldn't believe it...I jumped...four ranks. It was supposed to be Private, Private First Class, Specialist, Corporal, then Sergeant, and suddenly I'm...Sergeant for what I'd done in ten weeks. It...didn't make sense. Was it because I had a dragon? All I did was the same as the others, why didn't they get bumped to a higher rank? I honestly didn't know what to feel right now. Proud, happy, relieved, shocked, confused? What did I feel when I just got promoted from Private to Sergeant. The SMA stood back now with a nod and saluted me!? Not knowing what else to do, I just saluted him back and then I was handed my diploma.

"Back to your company, lad." SMA said, I saluted again as I turned heel and made my way back to in front of the Strike platoon. Back in formation, I was still trying to settle with the news. I was a Sergeant now. "Soldiers! Aten-HUT!" All of us stood at attention, guns at our sides. I caught the SMA's glance on me to carry out orders, I stepped away and faced them.

"Company, repeat military vows!" I ordered, all moving to hand salute on their own we began as a group. "I am an Archipelago soldier! I am a warrior, I am a member of a team. I serve the people of the Barbaric Archipelago and I live the military values. I will always place the mission first. I will never accept defeat, I will never quit! I will never leave a fallen comrade!" I raised my gun and position it facing up towards the sky ready to fire. "Company, present...ARMS!" They all followed suit. "Prepare...Arms!" I commanded as I heard all guns load for a shot. "FIRE!" I shout as all guns fired together. They were blanks so no one would be hurt, thank Thor. "Present...Arms!" All guns returned to chests, "Shoulder...Arms!" Guns returned to the shoulders of soldiers next.

"I present the graduating class of the 2nd Berk Infantry, Alpha Armourwing Company. Led by Sergeant Hayden Haddock!" The SMA announced and the crown cheered out. That was my signal...

"Company! About...Face!" All soldiers turned towards the barracks, guns still on their shoulders as I stepped left, then forwards ahead of them, then finally my back to them. "Forward... March!" We began to march back to barracks, DS's catching up right behind the company. The crowd was still going wild, and I still couldn't believe I was promoted to fucking Sergeant!

(Barracks)

I gave the command to separate and each platoon split back to squads then go to their barracks to put their guns away, we'd get to go back out to see our families now that the ceremony was over. I knew I'd be tackled by Camille but I didn't mind. After twenty minutes, we were ready to go back out. "Go enjoy your families lads. Station posts will be up in an hour." DS Ramirez announced.

"Sir, yes sir!" We replied then headed out as our families were waiting. As expected, tackled by my sister but I held firm and hugged her.

"You made Sergeant!" She beamed happily.

"Yeah...I did...I was promoted four ranks for just...doing what I was trained to." I said softly.

"It's amazing!" Avery and Rachel exclaimed. I kept getting congratulated over and over again by other privates who I graduated with, I hadn't heard a word from my father about it. I was kind of grateful too, I didn't need that negativity right now. I just spent time with my squad and family, we were all sitting together in the field talking about how BCT was.

"So where are you being stationed, son?" Gerald finally spoke.

"I don't know yet, station assignments should be up in the main building in about ten minutes." I replied. I heard the radio make a noise and I lifted it from behind my belt.

" _Sergeant Haddock. Report to DS office on the double. Over."_ That was DS Amunsav's voice and this sounded anything but good.

"Orders understood. Over." I replied putting the radio away, I got up and sighed. "I'll be back." I rushed off to the DS office as fast as I could and entered quickly. "Sergeant Haddock reporting as instructed." I stated standing at attention with a salute.

"At ease, Sergeant. No need for all that right now, bigger problems." DS Ramirez stated handing me a piece of paper. My eyes scanned over it and widened.

**Requesting immediate deployment of the 2** **nd** **Berk Infantry, Alpha Armourwing Company to location AF-1 to join the 33rd Fury Fighters Division** **. -Colonel Mark Jacobson; 26th Riddari Brigade Leader.**

"We're being...deployed?" I asked to make sure I'd read it right.

"Yes, and you leave right now. The plane will be here in fifteen minutes for pick up, go round up the company. On the double too. Grab your ACU's, vests, and backpacks with all spare clothes." DS Amunsev stated. I didn't even have time to ask questions, I rushed out with a nod and made it to the field.

"COMPANY! FALL IN AT ATTENTION!" I yelled out as loud as I could, hearing the urgency the group didn't disobey. They all left their families and formed together in front of me. "To your barracks! Grab your BDU's, ACU's, vests, and all spare clothes in your long green bags. This is not a drill, I want everyone back out in ten minutes! Hustle, Hustle, Hustle!" I commanded quickly.

"But..." Theo began.

"No questions! You have orders and so do I! Now, MOVE IT!" They didn't ask anything else, they rushed off to their barracks to pack their things up. I did the same, came out in eight minutes dressed in BDU and ready. Others were doing the same and not sure what was going on.

"Hayden! What's going on!..." Camille pleaded as they saw the large army style plane come in for landing on the airstrip. My troops were all out, dressed and panting.

"All soldiers to the plane; we're shipping out immediately for deployment!" I ordered. It seemed to freeze now.

"No...NO! Hayden, no! You're not leaving me!" Camille cried instantly holding my arm, I pulled it away and stepped back.

"Company...MOVE OUT!" I ordered. Still shocked and confused, they all followed orders and made it to the airstrip, getting in the back of the plane as fast as they could. I was last of course, I looked back to my distraught sister, and only managed to mouth one thing.  _I'm sorry_. I jumped up and climbed in, banging on the wall the hatch began to close and slowly my family and friends slipped from sight as the plane rerouted to turn around then take off back in to the sky.

"Hayden..." I heard Theo ask slowly, I glanced his way. "Where...are we being deployed too?" Now all eyes were on me.

"Location AF-1." I answered.

"But that's...!" Oivind started. I nodded. No one else knew what to say, they were just in shock as I was but this was really happening. We really did just graduate and get deployed on our first tour of duty to Afghanistan to fight in the war.


	6. Enemy Territory

The plane hovered loudly over the camp and got as low as possible over the base. It wasn't a massive plane but enough to carry them and other higher ranking officers to the location. The back hatch of the aircraft opened wide as Hayden looked down, already he knew this was going to be hell. "The plane can't land here; it's too big. You're gonna have to jump boys!" Yelled the officer to Hayden's right.

"Company, fall in two by two!" Hayden ordered firmly; his men did so. "On the double now! Jump!" Two by two the boys jumped out and landed safely all standing together as Hayden jumped last, landing in a crouch before standing. The four officers had gone before him, the back hatch of the plane closed and flew off to find a better place to land. A taller man with blond hair and brown eyes approached the company with his arms behind his back.

"Welcome to hell boys! I apologize for the noise; you get used to it after a week. All Alpha Armourwing Company from the 2nd Berk Infantry yes?" He asked.

"Fresh off graduation, sir." One of the officers replied.

"Excellent, let's move inside!" Said the man who greeted them. Without more interruption, the company followed towards a large metal barrack and entered it then the door was closed.

"Company, aten-SHUN!" Hayden ordered. He and the others stood at attention, offering a hand salute to the man before them.

"Lieutenants Flysen and Gomez, return to posts!" The two officers nodded, saluting then leaving the barrack. "Welcome to Afghanistan. This here is the 33rd Fury Fighters Divison as a whole. Troops from Visithugs, Berserkers, Berkians, and Outcasts are stationed here. Others are in Iraq. Over 15,000 soldiers are deployed here in Afghanistan right now, about another 15,000 in Iraq. Now..." He said firmly with his hands on the table before them. "I am Colonel Mark Jacobson in charge of the 26th Riddari Brigade, the one who sent for you to come. Lieutenant General; Michael Andrews is the Division leader. I apologize for taking time away from you and your families; I realize today was a momentous day where you graduated. I am in charge of the entire Fury Fighters Brigade. There are fifteen Battalions present stationed all around right now, and you will be pleased to know that you will be grouped according to your home islands. Berserk Isle and Berk. Makes it easier to keep track of ya." Colonel Jacobson stated.

"Orders, Colonel?" Hayden asked.

"For now we're going to get you grouped with your new company who will split you up into platoons and squads. They will also give you your barrack location. Any questions?" Colonel Jacobson asked.

"No sir." The company replied.

"Good, let's get you set up in your new temporary homes." The Colonel stood up to lead them out, once out they could see people lined up, higher ranking officers by the looks of it. "This here is Colonel James Mooreson, in charge of the 15th Sharpshot Regiment. I'll be quick about this; I'll let your CO take over. Turn your attention to you Battalion leader, Lieutenant Colonel, Ashton Grayson." With that, Colonel Jacobson turned heel and left.

_-Hayden's POV-_

Everything had happened so fast; I listened as Lt. Col. Grayson began to assign us to our new company's. I didn't want to be separated from my friends, but they were cycling us in where we were needed to fill holes for others who had to leave or were injured. The original Alpha Armourwing Company had one hundred and fifty members including myself, and now we were being split up by the platoon size among the whole of the Battalion. Oivind and about fifteen others were moved to the Sharp Company stationed a good five miles from where we were now, almost the complete opposite side of the base. Theo and I, for now, were still together and hoped it stayed that way because I didn't want to have to deal with people I couldn't work with. My company...had it perfect. Took some time and a lot of mixed jealousy but they eventually followed orders. Now, after twenty minutes of name callings, there were only about six of us left.

"Privates Holgerson, Sanchez, Shaw, Matthews, Palmer, and...Had—Wait...This says you're a Sergeant? How is that even possible, it takes some serious time to reach that level from only BCT." Said Lt. Col. Grayson.

"For excelling in all areas of training, making top graduate of Basic; I was promoted by the SMA to Sergeant Hayden Haddock, sir," I told him while standing at attention.

"Interesting. Very well, you six will be in the Wing Defenders Company led by Major Frank White. He'll assign you your platoon and squad." Without much else said, Lt. Col. Grayson left, and the Major stepped forward now. The major was standing about 5'9'', pretty built with, of course, shaved head and he had blue eyes.

"Alright Privates and...Sergeant Haddock...You will be in the A barrack with the other fourteen soldiers of the Dragonfire Platoon, led by First Lieutenant Hector Vazquez who will be in that barrack as well. A barrack is just this way, come along." Major White commanded, moving in quick march the six of us reached A barrack where we were met inside by 1st Lt. Vazquez. "Here you are Lieutenant, your six new troops for Dragonfire."

"Thank you, Major White. Why six privates? I told you I needed a Sergeant for to lead one of the units. We can't be down another team. Nicholson barely got his unit out with having to double patrol." Lt. Vazquez remarked firmly.

"Your lucky day, Lieutenant. It turns out that one of these new BCT graduates was promoted directly to Sergeant by the SMA." Major White grinned, Lt. Vazquez arched a brow looking over us until his honey brown eyes fell on me and my SGT badge on my sleeve.

"What's your name kid?" asked another voice was coming up behind Lieutenant Vazquez.

Offering a salute, I replied with, "Sergeant Hayden Haddock, sir."

"Heh, I like him already How old are ya, gotta be sixteen or so?" The male asked.

"Sixteen, sir. I realized I'm young, in all fairness I wasn't exactly expecting to be promoted four ranks on graduation day..." I answered now.

"Age doesn't matter when ya got the skill to prove your rank, lad. I'm Sergeant Harry Anderson, leader of the Alpha Fire Squadron. And you my young friend just became the leader of the Strike-1 unit. We'll cover more on that after you get settled." Sgt. Anderson smiled shaking my hand. Thank Thor I didn't have to explain how I got to Sergeant so fast...Again. It was getting really old.

"Well seems everything is set here, I'm off." Major White said leaving the barrack now.

"Shit, Sergeant at sixteen and promoted at BCT graduation. That's pretty impressive, Haddock." said one of the soldiers coming over to shake my hand. "Corporal Daryl Lennox." he greeted as I shook his in return. "What the hell did ya do to earn that?"

"According to SMA its because I excelled in all areas of training, becoming a member of the dragon aerial guard, outstanding leadership, and having the highest marks making me top graduate of Basic Combat Training," I repeated, for maybe the fourth time since arriving here.

"Alright, ya can all bond with one another later. I think these boys have had a long day and should get settled. It's about 2100 right now. So grab whatever bunks are left and unpack, the other platoons B and D are on patrol tonight." Sgt. Anderson smiled. I nodded as Theo, and I grabbed a bunk near the middle of the room on the right side. Shaw took a top on the right, Matthews a bottom on the left far wall from the door, Sanchez took a bottom on the front left. Like the first day in BCT, we made our beds and unpacked in record time.

"So you mentioned dragon training and riding before, makes sense why ya got put here then." said another voice.

"Yeah, Sarge Haddock over here trained a..." I quickly glared at him.

"How about we just keep that on the down low for now?..." I asked, he nodded and then Colonel James Mooreson entered the barrack looking around.

"Sergeant Haddock?" I stood before him with a salute from attention.

"Package from Fort Dreki arrived for you. Drill Sergeant Ramirez said he's sorry that it didn't make the first plane." Col. Mooreson stated. I arched a brow.

"I didn't...have a package sent..." I said unsure of what he meant, why would DS Ramirez send me a package, I just left twelve hours ago? Sighing I made my way outside as Theo, and the others watched from outside the barrack as I moved under the plane while the back hatch opened and I grinned like an idiot.

"Hey Haddock, left this at camp. Though you might need 'im!" DS Ramirez chuckled.

"You son of a bitch!" I laughed seeing my dragon and Drill Sergeant there. "TOOTHLESS! Come on down bud, careful on the landing!" I called to my Night Fury. He screeched and jumped down flapping a few times to slow his descent to the ground and finally landed as I hugged him tightly and he licked my face. DS Ramirez jumped down next laughing at me.

"It was a little hectic when ya left, lad. And he wouldn't of fit with you and the other soldiers, so I arranged a second plane to bring him to ya, it has been right behind by an hour. Thought I'd come too since he was a little antsy on the ride." DS Ramirez smiled.

"I appreciate, no way I could be without him for this..." I sighed in relief.

"How were our families?" Theo asked coming up now.

"None too happy about the abrupt departure but told them you'd get in contact soon." DS Ramirez stated.

"I'll get you the information before you head back tomorrow morning to e-mail to parents." Col. Mooreson led DS Ramirez away with him.

"What the shit, Haddock...You trained a Night Fury? The most elusive, secretive, near-extinct dragon known to man! No wonder you hit Sergeant so fast." Lennox patted me on the back laughing.

"Guess the secrets out now. This is Toothless, also known as Strike Air-1 the Fort Dreki dragon aerial guard." I introduced Toothless to them. I was unbelievably happy, DS Ramirez got Toothless to me, and now I was feeling a lot better about being over in this war zone now. After about thirty minutes of explaining to several different officers about Toothless, given the law he was allowed to stay with me near Barrack A. Like at Fort Dreki, Toothless stayed in a tent like stable beside it and hidden well. Given the situations, I apparently wouldn't be flying him unless I was doing a sky patrol of enemy areas with a group of others. After all that was said and done, I finally climbed into bed and knocked out around 2300(11 pm) with high promises from Sgt. Anderson that we'd be getting to start the hard stuff.

(Four Months Later-Berk)

_-Regular POV-_

It was now March in Berk, colder months. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years were over now, and Camille hadn't gotten to see Hayden at all for any of the major holidays that a family should spend together. The school was back in session until April break. Hayden did get to call in for Christmas Eve for a brief five to ten-minute calls, and the reception was terrible. She'd tried Skype too but nothing, it was grainy and froze a lot, and the background noise was horrid. What was worse was that the time difference was Hayden being 4 hours and 30 minutes ahead of Berk time. For Camille, it was about 10 am meaning in Afghanistan it was 2:30 pm and she was stuck in school. She'd downloaded Skype on her phone, and the central computer at home. Hayden, of course, had all his friend's Skype names too, so they did more instant message than anything else.

Camille hated school without Hayden there; it was boring and irritating. She even missed his birthday, he was seventeen now and still Sergeant as far as she knew. They only got to talk once every two weeks, sometimes longer than that in between calls. As of today, she hadn't spoken to Hayden in close to a month because he'd been so busy with his paroles and what not. She understood but still, he couldn't find time to call his only sister for just two minutes so she'd know he was alright and doing well. Even their dad was worried, had been since the day Hayden left for Afghanistan. Bringing her from her thoughts, her phone rang, and it wasn't just the phone. It was Skype!

"Miss. Haddock, no phones in class. I will take it." Camille heard her teacher say, she checked the ID, and sure enough it was Hayden calling. Tears filled her eyes, if she missed this who knew when he'd be able to call again.

"I'm sorry Ms. Marlov...But...It's my brother calling me...He's...deployed overseas right now, and I haven't...talked to him in a month...Please just give me five minutes to talk to him...Please?" Camille pleaded. The teacher sighed and nodded, Camille quickly answered it and turned the camera on so he could see her, she wiped her eyes to make it look like she was alright. Finally, it connected, as usual grainy and a little laggy but she didn't care.

" _ **Hey, sis! Long time no talk."**_  Hayden greeted with a smile. Camille smiled wider; she could see him with his helmet on, still in uniform.

"Where the heck have you been jerk...I've been so worried!" Camille said softly to him.

" _ **Sorry, been busy lately. Can't go into to much detail about it for obvious reasons but just know I'm okay and drained."**_ Hayden answered.

"Its okay, as long as you're okay then I'm okay. Why are you tired? Haven't been sleeping?" Cami asked.

" _ **Just got off a twelve-hour guard shift...Haven't slept yet. Wanted to call you first, is that TJ and Avery next to you. Hey guys!"**_  Hayden greeted.

 ** _"That your girl, Sergeant?"_**  His men teased.

 _ **"Shudup you prick. It's my sister..."**_  Hayden rolled his eyes shaking his head.  _ **"Get some sleep men, that's an order."**_

 ** _"Sir, yes sir!"_**  The room replied to Hayden as he turned his attention back to the phone.

"We miss you, Hayden!" Avery waved to him.

" _ **Miss you guys too, when I get home I'm taking ya all out to eat. Sorry if I called while you were in class, I always forget we aren't on the same time anymore."**_  Hayden chuckled.

"It's alright. Ms. Marlov is giving me five minutes with you..." Cami said.

" _ **Thanks, Ms. M!"**_  Hayden called out.

"It's fine, Hayden. Glad you're safe over there, heard terrible things on the news about an ambush near your area."

" _ **Yeah, I was in that...Few scrapes and bruises, otherwise fine. No one was seriously injured."**_ Hayden replied. In the background, there was an explosion.  _ **"HADDOCK! We're under heavy fire, need you and your dragon on the double. Over!"**_ was heard on Hayden's radio beside him. Followed by more gunfire. His head faced the camera again, _ **"Gotta go, sis, love ya."**_ Hayden said as they saw him duck down to avoid being shot.  _ **"SHOTS FIRED, close range. Hit the deck!"**_  When it stopped after a few seconds, Hayden lifted his head up with his eyes narrows.  _ **"Everyone alright?"**_ After getting his response of  _ **"All clear, Sergeant. No injuries!"**_ , he grumbled.  _ **"Motherfuckers! Move over boys coming in with Strike Air-1!"**_ Hayden called out.  _ **"On it. ETA ten seconds, Lieutenant Vazquez. Over!"**_ They heard him reply just as the call ended.

"Be...careful..." Cami whispered as she put the phone down sadly. Avery put her hand on Camille's shoulder and offered a smile.

(Deployment Base)

Hayden used Toothless to push back the enemies, as well he was commanding the Nadder and Nightmares teams alongside him. Ground cover stayed concealed and fired their guns or threw grenades; they did a great job according to their Company leader, Major White. Hayden landed on Toothless while the troops cheered for their temporary victory, it was a good feeling too. Hayden's unit which consisted of him and five others patted his back, and then another private rushed over panting. "Hey, easy there Private Kiggerns. What's the rush?" Hayden asked.

"Radio...call for you. Urgent response requested..." Private Kiggerns said handing over the radio to him.

"Sergeant Haddock here. Who is asking for me? Over." Hayden said the released the button waiting through the static.

" _This is Major Joseph Stilwater from Sharp Company. One of your buddies from Basic got hit, he's asking for you before he gets flown out for medical Can you come? Over."_ Hayden's eyes widened, one of his...friends had gotten hit?

"Who got hit! Over." Hayden asked. Theo and Eli Matthews came over with worry now.

" _Private Flinvor. Over."_

"Tell him I'm on my way in two minutes! Over and out." Hayden tossed the radio and jumped on Toothless then shot up and headed towards the location of the Sharp Company. Oivind had been hit and was being flown out for treatment? Landing on Toothless, Hayden jumped off and rushed over to where they were. Oivind was laying on a flat medical bed, the ones with two poles and a thick sheet to hold the wounded soldier. Hayden saw the injury, two shots: one into the upper right shoulder and the other to the right hip.

"Hayden...You made it. I couldn't...leave without out saying goodbye to you..." Oivind coughed a bit. Hayden took his good hand and looked at him firmly.

"Don't talk like that, Flinvor...You're going to be fine, you hear me. They'll fix you up, and you'll be back here with us before you know it." Hayden told him now.

"Always so positive, Haddock...Didn't think this would...be how we saw each other again. Was hoping I'd make it long enough to make it home and we could all hang out again." Oivind said weakly.

"You will, Oivind. You will, we all will! Just...keep fighting. We never quit, we never surrender...We're soldiers. Come on...Stay strong my friend. It's gonna be alright...We'll all get home together. Save your strength for the flight back...You'll be fine, you hear me. That's an order, private. Understand...Answer me!" Hayden told him.

"Sir...Yes, sir..." Oivind gave a smile and small salute to him. The chopper landed as Hayden walked alongside while they carried it and hoisted him in flat and Hayden had to let go of his hand.

"You'll be fine buddy...You'll be alright, just hang in there." Hayden told him again Oivind managed a nod and small smile.

"It's been...a pleasure and honor working with you, Sergeant Haddock...So long my friend," he whispered, but Hayden heard, before he could respond the chopper began to lift after the doors were shut. Hayden backed up slowly as it headed off towards the nearest location with a hospital. Hayden just stared at the sky as the chopper was disappearing father and farther away.

"I'll radio as soon as we hear something, Sergeant Haddock..." Major Stilwater told him. Hayden nodded then got on Toothless and headed back to his barrack. Toothless returned to his stable, warbling sadly for his rider. Hayden entered the barrack quietly. The six from his former company rushed up to him worried.

"Oivind was airlifted to the nearest hospital for two bullet wound treatments. I don't know anything more than that right now..." Hayden said, he reached his bed and climbed up then laid down. All he could worry about was Oivind and wait for a report on his condition. But at some point even though it was 4:45 in the afternoon, Hayden managed to fall asleep waiting on that update on his friend.


	7. Strong Front

It was long into the next morning there had still been no report on his friend, but at least he'd managed to get some sleep, though, that was difficult in itself to sleep when you were worried about one of your best friends. However, though he was still tired, as he'd told Camille the day before on Skype that he'd come off a twelve-hour guard and was exhausted. The average day continued on the base well past lunch time, and now it had been almost twenty-four hours and still no update. Hayden had managed to fall asleep again after his duties for the day were done, waiting on a report or update for Oivind and the others left him alone so he could, but they would wake him up when Major Stilwater radioed in to talk to him. What ended up waking him up was "Hayden...Major Stilwater on the radio." Lennox said shaking him a bit. Hayden woke up groggily then snapped away hearing the radio static; he grabbed it.

"Sergeant Haddock here. How's Private Flinvor? Over." Hayden said. It was quiet a moment; the barrack was noisy, so Hayden moved outside to hear better.

" _Private Flinvor..."_ Major Stilwater paused as Hayden got a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach, a tightness forming in his chest,  _"He didn't make it, Sergeant Haddock. They did everything they could, but his injuries were too far gone to be saved. I haven't told anyone else from your former Company in Basic Training...I thought you might want to tell them since you were their commanding officer. Over."_ Hayden didn't know what to think or do. Oivind was...dead?  _"Sergeant? Over."_ Major Stilwater asked.

"Thank you, Major Stilwater. I'll...let them know. Over." Hayden dropped the radio beside his leg and lowered his head in silence, a silent prayer for his fallen friend who was killed in action. Oivind had been in a fire fight just like he had on their side of the base, and the team he was on got ambushed according to reports given to Major Stilwater when the medevac was called in to get Oivind out for help. All that happened while Hayden was in his fire fight on their side of the base. Oivind asked Major Stilwater to contact him so that he could say good bye to him. Hayden walked right to First Lieutenant, Hector Vazquez's office since he was platoon leader.

"Enter." Came the Lieutenant's voice. Hayden entered slow and saw Sgt. Anderson there too. "Sergeant Haddock, what brings you by?" He asked calmly.

"Can I ask a favor, sir?" Hayden requested.

"Proceed?" Vazquez responded paying closer attention.

"Is it possible to get word to all of the former Alpha Armourwing Company soldiers...to meet up in one location. I have...some news for them about one of ours being...KIA yesterday afternoon." Hayden asked.

"I'll send a message to the Battalion leader now, wait here," Vazquez stated as he reached for his walkie and pressed the button. "Lieutenant Colonel Grayson, this is Dragonfire platoon leader, Lieutenant Vazquez. Do you read me? Over."

A brief pause and then...  _"I read you, Lieutenant. Go ahead, Vazquez. Over."_

"I've got Sergeant Haddock in my office requesting the former members of Alpha Armourwing Company be formed in one location so he can inform them about one of their own being KIA. Over." Vazquez said.

" _I'll make the announcement for them to form by center flag post in an hour. And give Sergeant Haddock my condolences. Over."_  Lt. Col. Grayson stated then the radio was turned down.

"Thank you, sir," Hayden said with a salute before turning heel to leave quietly, he just walked to the center flag post, and then the bell rang for a general announcement.

" **Would all soldiers of the Alpha Armourwing Company report to the center flag immediately please. All soldiers from the 2** **nd** **Berk Infantry, Alpha Armourwing Company to the center flag post. Thank you."** Came Lt. Col. Grayson's voice over the speaker. It was rare for announcements like that but they were used for somethings and if anyone should tell them about Oivind passing then Hayden felt it should be him and it would be anything but easy to do. He stood there staring up at the flag as all one hundred and fifty soldiers from his old company came forward from different directions or drove up in the little carts. Theo, Shaw, Matthews, Sanchez, and Palmer arrived last and Hayden took a deep breath. As they arrived I had already gotten what I needed from Major Stilwater. Oivind's boots, gun, helmet...and the final piece had yet to be placed. The dog tags that Major Stilwater gave to Hayden after they'd been taken from his body after he passed on. Hayden had them assembled at the base of the flag post and everyone was wondering what was going on.

_-Hayden's POV-_

"What's up, Sarge?" Asked one girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I've gathered you here to tell you all something and...I guess the higher-ups thought...it might be better coming from me." I began.

"Hold up, Hayden...Oivind isn't here yet. We should wait for him." Theo said quickly, my fist tightened.

"I know he isn't..." I closed my eyes trying to get this out, it wasn't easy. How did you tell friends you made and trained with that you'd lost a soldier in battle. They all got quiet now standing there and waiting for me to continue. "Some of you may or may not know that Private Finvor...was shot twice yesterday during the attack then medevac to the base, from here air lifted to the nearest hospital. And Major Stilwater just informed me that...Private Oivind Flinvor...is no longer with us." I heard them gasp in shock. "Private Flinvor was killed in action yesterday and being prepared to go home to be put to rest. I know we cannot be with him but I felt that since we are all here together...We could bow our heads and say a prayer for our fallen comrade." I added.

"We're with you, Sergeant Haddock." The others agreed.

"I know we can't fire our guns in salute, or hold a full ceremony for him but I think he'd like us coming together. To send him farewells as he goes home," I said then felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Sergeant Anderson there, he offered me a small smile as I nodded to him understanding what he wanted to do.

"Honoring the fallen soldier, Private Oivind Flinvor. Respected and loved by his fellow Alpha Armourwing Company members! Commanding Officer, Sergeant Hayden Haddock will give a few words and lead his group in prayer." Sgt. Anderson announced, the noise around us seemed to lessen as they now understood what was going on. My former company is banding together as we remembered our friend. I took a breath.

"Private Oivind Flinvor. What can I say about him that people standing here doesn't already know?..." I paused trying to think of something, my whole company knew about him and how he was. He was the best friend that anyone could ask and hope for.

_-End Hayden's POV-_

(Back on Berk-3:30pm)

Camille was watching TV when she came across a live news broadcast about Hayden's base. And shockingly enough she could see the group of men standing around a pair of boots, gun, and helmet standing at the base of the flag pole, she instantly got worried. Someone clearly died and they were honoring the fallen solider and her worries were that it was her brother who had fallen. But a wave of relief came over her as she heard the Sgt beside Hayden who she could finally see clearly when he was zoomed in on say that CO Sgt. Haddock would be giving a few words about their fallen friend. "GUYS! Get in here, Hayden's on TV!" Cami yelled.

Avery, Rachel, TJ, Seth, Felix, Gerald and Cami's aunt Melody and uncle Samuel rushed in as she turned up the TV for them to be able to hear it. "Oh, Gods...One of his friends were KIA..." Avery put a hand to her mouth.

" _ **Private Oivind Flinvor was a man of many strengths, smarts, and Gods if he didn't always have a smile on his face no matter the situation. I remember in BCT that he couldn't even keep a straight face when our DS was screaming in his face. After being forced to do fifty push-ups and thirty sits ups followed by a two mile run...He finally asked Private Theo Holgerson and myself for help in how to stay firm."**_ Hayden tried to smile as the others were looking at him.  ** _"Flinvor was the second friend I ever made at BCT, and even when I wanted to be mad he got me to smile. Flinvor was anything you needed him to be. A brother, a friend, a soldier, and now...a hero. Private Flinvor took two bullets to his person to save a ten man squad in enemy fire yesterday afternoon. He was gotten out by medevac by his comrades who refused to leave him behind, then air lifted to the nearest hospital before passing away at 0400 hours."_**  The group watched silently listening to Hayden talk about his friend.

"It's so sad...How isn't he a mess right now?..." Seth asked quietly.

"Something you should know about soldiers son...No matter what, they will always put on a strong front and keep fighting. Military life is written vow that you may have to give your life for peace around you, to keep the ones you love safe from the dangers of the enemy. Hayden might look fine, but I promise you on the inside...He's screaming to the Gods and back for the loss of his friend." Seth's father, Samuel Jorgenson said. They continued to watch as Hayden's facial reactions never changed; he just kept talking about Oivind, times he remembered in training.

" _ **After yesterday's attack, I was radioed by Private Flinvor's Major that he'd been shot twice and requesting to see me. I told myself, I can't deny him such. So I went to see him and I saw him laying there and like always...He was smiling. I took his hand and he told me he was glad I made it because he didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to me. I told him he couldn't talk like that, and to hold on because he'd be fine...He responded that I'm always so positive. And he hoped he'd would of gotten to go home. I told him we'd all get to go home...The last thing he told me was that he was thankful and it was an honor to of served with me. He told me so long before he was flown off. Now I know that he's gone and no longer with us but to you Private Flinvor...You get to go home. So cheers to you my brave friend. We all know the sacrifice of this job and we all know the risks every time that horn blows but we still grab our helmets and guns and we fight for the people we love so they can sleep in peace knowing we're keeping them safe so they never have to face what we do. There's a song that Private Oivind showed me back in Basic, and I'd like to share it with everyone here and anyone listening at home. A song that represents what we do, and who we are."**_ Hayden stated firmly lifting his head up now towards the clouds.

"Go ahead, Sergeant." Came the voice of a higher up officer.

(Deployment Base)

Hayden nodded to Lieutenant Colonel Grayson as a standard radio was brought out and Hayden plugged his phone into the system after getting the song ready. "This song is called, For You by Keith Urban." Hayden announced then the music began.  _"All I saw was smoke and fire, I didn't feel a thing, but suddenly I was rising higher. And I felt like I just made, the biggest mistake. When I thought about my unborn child. When I thought about my wife. And the answer rang out clear, from somewhere up above! No greater gift has man, than to lay down his life for love...!"_

 _"And I wonder, would I give my life? Could I make that sacrifice?...If it came down to it. Could I take the bullet, I would...Yes, I would, for you."_  The other soldiers linked their arms around each other's shoulders swaying to the tune.

 _"Maybe you don't understand; I don't understand it all myself. But there's a brother on my left and another on my right. And in his pocket just like mine, he's got a photograph, and they're waiting for him back home. It's weighing on my mind...I'm not trying to be a hero. I don't wanna die, but right now in this moment, you don't think twice!"_  Hayden closed his eyes again as he stood in salute at the boots, helmet, and gun.

 _"I wonder, would I give my life?...Could I make that sacrifice? If it came down to it. Could I take the bullet, I would. Yes, I would!..."_ There was a brief pause, _"You don't think about right! You don't think about wrong! You just do what you gotta do, to defend your own. I'd do the same, for you! Yes, I would!"_

 _"And I would give my life. I would make that sacrifice!...Cause if it came down to it, could I take a bullet? I would, yes I would. I'd do it for you! I'd do it for you! Take the bullet...! Yes, I would. I'd do it for you."_  Hayden dropped to one knee before the boots, gun, and helmet now Hayden pulled a chain with two dog tags on it from his pocket and hung them from the weapon before lowering his head more with a hand on the helmet.

"Soldiers, attention!" Lt. Col. Grayson ordered, all men stood at attention with hands raised in salute while Hayden remained on his one knee with his head down. "Sergeant Haddock will be leading the company in prayer," Grayson added now.

"You shall never be forgotten. For, though you may be gone from this world, your spirit will live forever," Hayden began as the others took a breath to start with him on the next line, "It lives in the laughing eyes of children who are free from want and oppression. It lives in the bravery and conviction of those who still struggle for liberty. And it lives in me...For I promise to cherish every breath of freedom that you paid the ultimate price to secure. I ask only that I might be granted a small fraction of your courage and strength to face the challenges of my life with an honor and dignity worth your legacy. May you rest in eternal peace, safe in the knowledge that your sacrifice was not made in vain. On the wings of our fallen, we will soar to victory!" They all said together.

"FOR THE BARBARIC ARCHIPELAGO." The group yelled out together with their heads up. "We fight, we protect and defend. We never give up, we win!"

_-Hayden's POV-_

I put my head down farther before lifting it with a grin, "You're going home but I pray you guide us with your wings my friend. Rest in peace knowing we will never accept defeat, we will never quit, and we won't let these sons of bitches win." I whispered but of course I was heard though no one said anything about it because I was every bit of right in my words. Finally I stood up and stood with the group. "Company...Atten-SHUN!" I ordered, all were at attention including myself now. "Hand...Salute!" Hands were brought up to salute then returned to the sides. "Dis-missed!" Everyone dispersed slowly and returned to what they were doing. It had been a nice ceremony too, much more than I expected or had requested.

"Well done, Sergeant." Lt. Col. Grayson told me.

"Thank you sir." I nodded before leaving with Theo, Matthews, Sanchez, Palmer, and Shaw back to our barrack with Sgt. Anderson walking with us. The rest of the night was pretty quiet, no attacks and I lead my unit on a patrol. This was something that was picked and formed on our first day to the base, since I was Sergeant and Anderson told me I'd be leading the the fourth unit which was now called the Strike-1 unit. A team of six men including a Sergeant. The were six barrack for the Wing Defenders company commanded by Major Frank White. In this company were one hundred and forty-four men total but all broken up into platoons, then squads, then units. There were three platoons formed in this company and those were organized by six different lettered barracks. Barracks A and B made up the Dragonfire Platoon. Barracks C and D made up Lavablast Platoon, and finally E and F barracks were the Inferowing Platoon.

Each Platoon had forty-eight soldiers split up among two barracks to make each barrack have one squad each. A squad consisted of twenty-four men in these each barrack. Now each squad was broken up in to four separate units which consisted of six men per including the leading Sergeant. My team was Strike-1 and it consisted of Private; Theodore Holgerson(Theo for short), Private; Eli Matthews, Corporal; Daryl Lennox, Specialist; Steven Rikta, and Private First Class; Jason Tarelto. Then of course myself as unit leader, Sergeant Hayden Haddock. We were a good group, worked well together too. Great communication and excellent patrol work according to Sgt. Anderson who was Alpha Fire squadron leader. After dinner was over Theo, Eli, Kyle Shaw, Zackary Palmer, Luis Sanchez and I sat around talking about Oivind. We knew he was gone but that didn't stop us from celebrating him.

Oh! Theo, Eli, Kyle, Zack, and Luis were all in D barrack with me during Basic and we thankfully got to stay together when we got here four months ago. I was glad to have Eli and Theo on my unit...I didn't like working with people who felt it was wrong that a seventeen year old was leading men who were in their twenties which was true. I was seventeen now and leading Theo(seventeen), Eli(nineteen), Daryl(twenty-one), Steven(Twenty), and Jason(nineteen). I was the youngest and leading what our platoon leader said was an elite group since we never ran into trouble thanks to my tactics. Just like in Basic with the forest mission. This wasn't just enemy territory with the Afghanies...It was also wild dragon territory and that made it all the harder to win a war against two enemies in one location. Having Toothless made it a shit ton easier but I could only bring him if I was doing sky patrol with a different group, the company aerial guard which I did take part in three times a week. Having a Night Fury on the team...I was elected team leader for that too but there are far to many names to give you for that group since it changed depending on weather, situation, numbers and all that crap.

I just went where I was told and carried out orders. I couldn't believe we'd graduated Basic and got deployed immediately and honestly I was pretty sure that someone meaning one of the DS's sent word that one 'private' in the company managed to do  _so_  many things to earn himself the rank of Sergeant and owned a Night Fury. Yeah, that someone happened to be me. I think we got deployed because they wanted my dragon and knew I wouldn't go without him, hence why DS Ramirez brought him on a plane to arrive just after mine did. I was grateful for that...I had been terrified coming here but with Toothless and my friends, I was feeling a lot better about it. Or had been...until Oivind got shot and killed.

Checking my watch I could see that it was now 2200, basically meaning 10 pm and honestly I just wanted to get back to the barrack to sleep. I was exhausted beyond belief from the last three days. I felt my phone vibrate and checked the screen;  _Hayden, I know it's late over there but think you can sneak away for a Skype call...Everyone is at one house right now, really wanna hear from you -Cami_. I sighed, go figure...It was only 1500 over there. Basically, it was 5:30 pm, almost 6 pm in thirty minutes. I got up from the table and walked to my platoon leader, 1st Lieutenant Vazquez and offered a salute.

"What's up Sergeant Haddock?" He said glancing up.

"Curious if Dragonfire is on patrol tonight, sir," I answered.

"Nope, you boys are off unless we get attacked and need ya. Why?" Vazquez asked curiously now.

"Family wants me to call home, make sure I'm alright. They...saw the ceremony on TV." I replied softly.

"Go ahead, Sergeant." He says to me.

"Thank you," I said and saluted before exited the mess hall tent and walking through through the paths as I clicked the Skype app and pressed Camille's name as it started the call. The platoon leader tents had good reception, and I was near those right now, so hopefully, they'd be able to hear me okay. After two rings, it connected, and I held the camera away so they'd see me.

" _ **Hayden!"**_  They said together.

"Could we maybe not deafen me temporarily every time I call?" I asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

" _ **Sorry, we know sometimes you can't hear us..."**_  Avery stated.

"I'm by platoon leader offices; they got the best service. So what's up?" I stated.

" _ **We wanted to check in on ya since the other day we got cut off during whatever it was."**_ Camille smiled. I sighed, when I got cut off from them because of the attack...the one that got Oivind shot and killed in action.

"Sorry about that. We get the call; we run off." I replied offering a smile.

" _ **Hayden...I ask this because we saw everything on TV earlier...Are you...?"**_  Camille began gently. Nope, I wasn't doing it, not right now I wasn't going to deal with the being asked if I was okay for the next however many amount of days it took until they decided to believe me. I'd been asked that about a hundred times since I got the news Oivind died and I was sick of it already. I cut her off.

"I'm fine, alright. I'm perfectly fine...It's part of the job, a job where we risk our own lives every single day. The others do it, and so do I. Every time that horn sounds, we know we might not come out alive or unscathed. If it mattered to me if I lived or died, then I wouldn't have joined the military. But it doesn't, I come out every day knowing it might be my last and that is fine with me because at least I died protecting my home. I didn't call to get asked another six thousand times if I'm okay. Yes. I'm fucking fine...So just stop asking me." I said coldly.

" _ **Hayden we're...sorry..."**_  I heard Aunt Melody said softly.

I couldn't do this right now, I was taking my frustration out on them, and that wasn't fair. They were just worried about me; I hadn't been able to see them other than this stupid phone screen in four months. I missed the major holidays, and I just lost one of my best friends. "Look, I gotta go," I said to them.

" _ **But...we just got on with you. Don't leave yet..."**_ Avery said.

"Shit to do before next patrol. I'll talk to you next time I can..." I told them calmer.

" _ **Okay...well we love and miss you, Hayden. Stay safe...okay?"**_  Camille tells me.

"You too." And then I just ended it before anything else could be said. I stuffed it in my pocket and walked back to the barrack; it was now about 10:20 pm or so. I knew the others would be reaching the barrack by eleven. I spotted Toothless and went to sit with him; he adjusted so I could lay rest against him comfortable, he crooned at me as I just sighed staring out and up into the night sky. As the hours got later, I saw them all returning, but I stayed with Toothless since nothing said I couldn't although I didn't tell anyone where I was either, so that sparked them looking for me. Eventually, Sgt. Anderson radioed me.

" **Haddock. Come in, Sergeant Haddock. Over."** Anderson asked. I lifted the radio now.

"Haddock here. Go ahead. Over." I replied.

" **Where in the name of Odin are you? Over."** Anderson ordered.

"In the stable to Toothless. I'm right next to the barracks sir; I didn't go far. Over." I sighed.

" **Ah. Alright then, next time just say where ya are. Made us think you were taken and about to send up the signal. Over."** Anderson chuckled a little.

"My fault. Won't happen again, Sergeant Anderson. I'll be in soon. Over and out." I put the radio down as I leaned against the back wall of Toothless's stable with my knees up and arms draped over them looking at a picture of Theo, Oivind and I on our first day as official friends on personal time in the barrack. It was a great day too, Theo and I had already been friends but when Oivind joined us it got so much better. Never a dull moment when we weren't doing training. I couldn't believe that Oivind was dead, I really couldn't and I was...the last person he talked too. He actually knew he was going to die and wanted to say goodbye to me above anyone else. It killed me inside to know that. I put my head against the wall and closed my eyes as a silent tears slipped down, I finally dropped my head letting them fall to the ground. He was gone and I should have been there for him...I told him I'd always have his back, I'd promised and...I couldn't do anything. He shouldn't have died. That's all I could tell myself was that I should have been there and he shouldn't have died.

I cried a good fifteen minutes before collecting myself and getting up, I tucked away the picture and rubbed Toothless's head before heading inside the barrack. I saw most of them were asleep or reading, I kicked off my boots and climbed into bed closing my eyes.  _"Forgive me for not keeping my promise to you and rest in peace, my friend.'_  I thought. I knew I was putting on a strong front for the others, but deep inside this was killing me to know he was gone. This would be something I never forgot, and it would haunt me forever. Sleep finally took over me, and I was out.


	8. Saw Himself

It had been six months since that day when Hayden talked to them on Skype after his friend had died and they were worried for him since he only managed to contact them every month and a half, sometimes two or three. The only updates they'd get were by the news crews who were covering stories in his location and even then they didn't heard anything specific about him or see him walking around. Then again, the base was huge containing of one division but broken up into various amounts of Brigades, continued to be broken apart into Battalions which continued to break down into Companies, further lessening to Platoons, Squadrons, and finally Units or Sections. They knew Hayden was Sergeant and commanding a unit of six men including himself for standard area patrols or basic missions. Other than that, they didn't know a whole lot and when they did talk to Hayden, he wasn't permitted to say a whole lot about anything going on where he was.

The rest of Camille's and her friend's school year was pretty normal, they all passed Sophomore year and enjoyed the summer together whether is was working or hanging out together and all hoping Hayden would get to come home on leave but such hope wasn't fulfilled. Now it was September and they were already back to school, having started at the end of the August around the week of the twenty-seventh as usual for Berk High School. Camille had her schedule and thankfully she has classes with either Avery or Rachel, and at least one of the boys each time. She had everything she needed to go back to school and start her junior year there, everything except her brother who had now been deployed for ten months total. And she'd only seen him briefly the day before his graduation from Basic and the day of, that was until they were immediately shipped off to Afghanistan without warning.

All parents or guardians had gotten an email about where they could send packages or letters to their soldiers. Basically an standard address where they had to mark their name, squadron name, platoon name, and for added measure...the company name to ensure each letter made it to the soldier in their barracks. So whenever Camille or the others wrote letters they had to be addressed to  _Hayden Haddock; 1st_   _Alpha Fire Squadron-Dragonfire Platoon-Wing Defenders Company._  Hayden rarely sent letters back, he normally called through Skype or instant messaged there because it was easier but that only happened if the internet there didn't happen to suck. "Cami...Hey, you with us girl?" Came Rachel's voice.

"Huh, yeah...I'm here. Sorry...Thinking about Hayden..." Camille replied truthfully which they had figured on their own.

"I'm sure he's fine, Camille..." TJ mentioned.

"I haven't heard anything from him in almost two months...Every call we tried would get dropped, or he'd have to rush off." Camille sighed.

"It's the military, Cami...You know he's busy defending the Archipelago..." Seth added with a nod.

"Against enemies who can kill him or anyone..." Rachel added, Avery slapped her arm then shook her head.

"I'm sure we'll hear from him soon. Just keep your chin up." Avery comforted her softly. Camille nodded as they all continued to look over their schedules and talk about the upcoming year of school.

(Second Week In September)

Camille sat in class with a heavy sigh, she stared out the window with a worried look on her face. It was now about 11am as she just wanted class to be over. They'd started school three weeks ago, right now she was in History with Avery, TJ, and Felix. Rachel and Seth were in Algebra. Also in this class was Ethan, Dylan, and Heather. A group of pain in the asses who always teased Hayden before he left for the military. In the middle of the class, there was a knock on the door. The teacher stopped and faced it. "Come in." The door opened as the principal, Alvin Trechdon walked in looking around, then he put a finger up to the teacher and class as he moved aside letting a man in uniform walk in silently and over to a very distracted Camille staring out the window.

"Hey Cami, you're supposed to be paying attention. Why don't you bring your eyes up front sis." Camille whipped her head around as she saw Hayden standing there at the front of the classroom in his green, black, and tan BDU, hat still on and he had the biggest grin on his face. "Surprise," Hayden stated to her.

"HAYDEN!" She screamed happily. As Hayden expected she would, Camille jumped to her feet and got out from behind her desk which was in the towards the middle back of the room. Camille ran through the line of desks to the front and wrapped her arms around his neck after he dropped his bag to the floor and caught her when she wrapped her legs around him crying and burying her face in his shoulder. Hayden chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her and just held her while she began to calm down. The room smiled softly and clapped for the reunion between the twin siblings.

"Oh, my Gods! Oh, my Gods! You're here; you're here. It's you!" Camille cried still against him after he put her back down on her feet and she looked up at him trying to wipe her eyes.

"It's me," Hayden replied with a nod. She only hugged him tightly again, her face against his chest.

"I've missed you so much...What are you doing here?" She sniffled still sobbing lightly.

"Missed you too sis. Home for two weeks and thought I'd come make sure you were paying attention in class instead of worrying about me." Hayden chuckled a bit.

"Ju—Just two weeks?...You mean...you have to go back? To Fort Dreki right, your tour is over?" Camille asked him.

"Sorry sis, after this I'm back to Afghanistan for...Well, I don't know how long. I stay as long as I'm needed there. Things have been quiet lately, so they started sending platoons home back in July for two weeks at a time and the next two weeks belong to the Dragonfire platoon." Hayden replied to her as they were still pretty much locked in an embrace.

"Toothless home too?" Avery asked.

"Yeah, he's outside," Hayden replied.

"I'm just glad you're okay and home...even if it is just for two weeks...I've been so worried about you..." Camille said closing her eyes and hugging his left arm tightly.

"Does Dad know you're home?" Camille sighed some.

"Saw him first, he's outside with Toothless. Get your bag; principal said I could take ya the rest of the day since it's been ten months since I've been home. His way of thanking me for my service." Hayden said, and Camille nodded as she grabbed her bag and packed it up then returned to his side.

"Can we come see ya later?" TJ asked.

"Sure can, we'll meet up for dinner at my Godfather's diner." Hayden nodded.

"Sweet, good to have ya home for a bit man," TJ said to him as Hayden fist bumped him then headed for the door with Camille.

"See ya soon, Hayden! Glad you're home!" Avery called as they exited the classroom and finally the school where Cami was able to see Gerald and Toothless, they all loaded up and headed out. His friends who came home with him already went to go see their families but they'd promised to catch up later on.

(Later That Night; Diner)

Toothless was at Gerald's but the rest of them and Hayden's friends all went out to eat at his Godfather's diner. Dragon's Belly. Hayden was first to enter, Cami beside him and he assumed she wouldn't be leaving his side anytime in the next two weeks. Hayden saw his Godfather and chuckled a bit, "Hey Craig, what's the soldier on leave gotta do to get a hug from his Godfather?" Hayden called, instantly a pan dropping in the kitchen was heard as a man rushed out quickly over to Hayden and hugged him tightly.

"LAD! Welcome home!" The man cheered as Hayden hugged him back. The two separated as Craig led them in towards a bigger table near the kitchen. "I've missed ya, and how dare yew not come say goodbye to me before ya left for deployment!" he scolded.

"I would've if I'd had time, Gobber...Shipped out right after Basic graduation." Hayden explained.

"How long ya home for?" Craig asked.

"Two weeks, then back to what call it as Hell." Hayden chuckled.

"Won't disagree with ya on the name laddie. Good to have ya home for a bit. Taking the gang out are ya?" Hayden nodded to him, "Well then I'll get someone over to take your order for you." Craig added as he walked off.

"It's good to have ya back cuz," Seth told him.

"Thanks, good to be back even if it is just for a little while." Hayden shrugged a little, for the next twenty minutes after ordering their food they talked about anything. How the summer went and more, but anytime they asked Hayden about his deployment he just shrugged it off as 'not much happened, patrols and sitting at base'. He never went into detail about it. Camille was on his left, Avery on the right. Feeling pressure on his arm he cringed a bit as Cami lifted her head some seeing his face, looking as if he was in pain when she'd laid there.

"Easy on the arm, still recovering," Hayden told her.

"Recovering from what...Did you get hurt?" Camille asked but he never answered, and the whole table saw him turn his head towards the window, a far-off look in his green hues. Hayden remembered that night, everything had been going so perfect on patrol through what was assumed an abandoned area but then it all changed when an explosion took place in the building they were walking by...

_**/Flashback/** _

_-Hayden's POV-_

" _What's your position Strike-One. Over." Anderson asked._

" _Cleared sectors two and three of the area, moving to section one now. Over." I started moving with my team still, weapons in hands while we passed through what appeared to an abandoned residential area, just small shacks and houses._

" _Good work, Sergeant. Keep me updated. Anderson over and out." He said as I checked with my men. When we patrolled it was in a circle like arrow formation with me at the back keeping an eye on them but I also walked in mid turned steps to watch my own back and we always had our guns at the ready for attack. We'd been at this patrol for two hours already, and thankfully almost done. I had told myself I'd try and call Cami before I turned in for the night. Wasn't looking so promising now. As we moved, something caught the right corner of my eyes: a flicker and then an explosion occurred taking us off guard and forcing us to the ground to avoid being hit by debris._

_Panting now and recovering I stood up with my gun and checked around but saw no one. "Is everyone alright?" I asked quickly._

" _Tarelto is unconscious, and the rest of us are fine, Sergeant." I nodded after Theo answered me as I flipped on my walkie but before I could do anything shots were being fired._

" _TAKE COVER!" I ordered, as we all made our way towards one of the previously checked buildings we'd cleared. I stopped seeing no one had grabbed Tarelto from the ground. "I'm going out for Tarelto. Cover me!" I called as I rushed back out to the middle of the street and saw an Afghan soldier go to shoot Tarelto, I raised mine and fired a few warning shots, he quickly headed off as I crouched down and checked Tarelto's pulse before hearing heavy steps coming my way, I looked up to see another enemy soldier but before he reached me, a shot was fired to his head and he fell dead in the road. I panted a few times as I picked up Tarelto over my shoulder and rushed him into the shelter we'd taken, I laid him down as I hid behind a wall starting to fire back._

" _Strike-One to Base, do you copy?! Over." I said quickly while lifting again and taking another few shots._

" _Base to Strike-One. We copy, what's going on over there! Over." Anderson replied quickly._

" _We're under heavy fire by the enemy. Aborting mission, location not abandoned or secure. One explosion, no deaths or injuries although one man unconscious. We're returning fire but its too much, requesting extraction immediately. Over." I shouted back._

" _Sending an extraction team to you now, ETA eight minutes. Can you move, Haddock? Over." Came Vazquez's voice. I looked out the window, the smoke and fire from the explosion made it hard to see anything. This was an ambush, and we fell right into it. I had one man unconscious, and the other four were returning fire along with myself, but we didn't know what we were shooting at. We just knew we were being fired at. I looked around to see if we could escape it, I saw another building across the way, if we got on top it'd be easier pick up but I wasn't keen on running my men across the street for it. I wouldn't risk it._

" _That's a negative on moving, Lieutenant Vazquez. We're rather pinned in a shack. Moving would involve running into the enemy fire, and I'm not putting my team in that danger. Over." I answered finally._

" _Understood, Sergeant Haddock. Stay put, extracting in six minutes. Hang in there, boys. Vazquez over and out." I raised my gun again and leaned against the door frame to take another shot but missed and had to hide again. I watched Lennox move back with a grunt._

" _I'm out of ammo!" He stated._

" _Take care of Tarelto. Matthews, switch off." I ordered, with a nod the two switched. "When the chopper gets here, Lennox you take Tarelto. Ritka, Holgerson you cover him. Matthews, you follow, and I'll cover you!" I called._

" _Yes, Sergeant!" They replied. It was the most extended six minutes of our lives, but we finally heard the chopper coming, I looked out and saw two men firing from the side of the helicopter to keep enemies back._

" _Strike-One, you're clear to move!" The pilot said on the speaker._

" _Let's move team. Hustle, Hustle!" I commanded. Lennox pulled Tarelto over his shoulder and rushed out with Ritka and Holgerson covering him. I watched as a man pulled Tarelto in the chopper, then Lennox climbed up the ladder followed by Holgerson and Ritka. Matthews ran next as I covered him, I saw an enemy soldier come out from behind a door frame next to us aiming for Matthews, I rushed towards between the soldier and Matthews, and the gun went off. I felt an ungodly pain in my left arm as I looked for half a second to see it bleeding. I'd been shot..._

" _Sergeant!" He called. I glared with a grunt; they didn't notice I'd been shot yet, thank Odin too because they'd jump back in to help me._

" _GO!" I ordered. I saw him nod and climb the ladder up into the chopper, but then I was whacked with the butt of a gun. I hit the ground, and I rolled onto my back and kicked his weapon from him. As we fought a good minute or two until he was trying to stab me with his machete, I was holding his arm off with my own which was difficult given I was still bleeding from being shot in the left arm._

" _We gotta help him!" I heard Holgerson yell._

" _I can't get a clear shot with the smoke, I could hit Haddock!" Ritka called back. I tried to adjust my leg to reach my pistol but I couldn't unless I took a hand away from blacking the machete aimed for my throat. My eyes narrowed as I moved my hand and the machete missed my neck as I moved slightly, I kicked the soldier back a bit but he was still over me, I grabbed my pistol and brought it up to my other hand as I pulled the trigger and after that all I saw was blood splatter hit me in the face as the soldier fell back dead. I panted hard as forced myself to get up and look at what I'd done. I'd...killed him. I had killed someone. The first time in all the attacks and patrols...I had to kill someone at point blank. I rolled to my right side a minute, and I just threw up. Coughing hard too then a sharp pain in my arm made me remember I'd been shot, my left arm dropped weakly._

" _Sergeant! You alright down there!" I heard Ritka call to me. The smoke was thick now, and I could barely make out the rope, but I did see it. I couldn't climb the ladder with one arm. I wiped my mouth and forced myself up as I put my pistol back in the holder then rushed over to the rope ladder and jumped on it using my right hand to hold on._

_I coughed hard through the smoke and tried to ignore the pain in my left shoulder. "Haddock! Come on, get up here!" Lennox called to me._

" _I can't! Got shot in the arm!..." It fell silent except for Afghan soldiers calling commands to one another and more the shooting lessening. "Just go! I'm fine! Get back to base, now! That's an order!" I called up quickly. The chopper turned and headed back to base, after eight minutes I saw the base landing pad in sight once low enough I let got and dropped quickly getting out of the way so it could land. My vision was getting blurry and my chest ached from smoke inhalation, I coughed hard as I saw my team get out of the chopper. Before I could say anything I gripped my arm tightly and hit my knees._

" _Hang in there, Sergeant," Tarelto told me, it was good to see him awake again._

" _MEDIC!" Lennox called out, "Sergeant Haddock was shot!" I vaguely watched Vazquez and Anderson rush over hearing I'd been shot._

" _Haddock, what happened!?" Anderson asked quickly as one of the medics came over to assess my arm._

" _Ambush after a bomb...went off. Heavy fire...When chopper arrived, I sent the team first, and I covered them. Enemy...soldier, tried to make a shot at Matthews and I ran in front of it. I didn't realize I'd been hit until after I got his gun away from him...We fought two minutes before I grabbed my pistol and shot point blank in the head..." I explained weakly although I was nauseated and felt sick to my stomach as the image of that Afghan soldier taking one of my bullets to the head came back and I fought the urge to throw up. "Ugh...I think I'm gonna be sick..." I groaned._

" _Get him to the medical tent on the double! You did good, Haddock. Ya did well...Rest up now. You'll be alright." I heard Vazquez tell me before I completely blacked out._

_-End Hayden's POV-_

_**/End Flashback/** _

Hayden snapped out of it when he heard Avery call him back. He shook his head blinking a few times and panting. "Hayden! Are you okay?" Gerald asked quickly. Hayden recovered speedily and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine just...Easy on the arm, Cami...I got shot about a week and a half ago." I told her.

"You got  _SHOT_!?" Camille screeched with worry.

"Hey, relax. I'm still alive. Only got shot once because I put myself in a line of fire to save a teammate. The bullet was taken out, few stitches later and mandatory four days rest, and I'm back on my feet sis." Hayden told her, he saw the tears in her eyes. "Don't wanna hear it...It's part...of the job." Hayden said.

"But..." She began.

"I don't want to talk about it. It happened, it's done and over with. Let's just enjoy a nice dinner, okay?" Hayden said, not wanting to push the very obvious issue Hayden was avoiding they nodded to him and continued their night. Hayden stayed semi-quiet. The rest of Hayden's night after dinner and him going to bed was filled with the same image of killing the Afghan soldier. He knew in war he might have to kill but he never imagined it would feel the way it did to take another life, enemy or not. What was worse, the soldier he killed couldn't have been older than himself: seventeen. However in these nightmares when he saw the soldier he'd shot...he only saw himself.


	9. Cut Short

Gerald had given Camille permission to stay home one full day from school on the occasion the Hayden was home and most of that day was spent just a sister happy for her brother being home and talking to one another about anything they couldn't over the phone because of time constraints or shitty service. Gerald had stayed home too, happy his son was home even if for a couple weeks. However the next day, Gerald was back to work and Camille back to school though she very much didn't want to go because she felt like she'd lose time with her brother but he promised her they'd hang out afterwards. It was currently about an twenty minutes before school let out and Hayden was there with Toothless waiting for her to get out. He was laying in the grass with his draconic friend, eyes closed when he felt two shadows over him. Cracking an eye open he saw it to be Ethan and Dylan.

"Ya know for a while, I didn't believe at all that you'd joined the army Haddock." Dylan said.

"Didn't know they let useless twigs in." Ethan added.

"Shouldn't you two be in class." He remarked as he sat up now and got to my feet and Toothless stood to growling a bit at the boys. Hayden was only at the school to wait for his friends, army buds, and Cami. They were going to all relax in the school field for a while when the bell rang.

"Whatever only fifteen minutes left any who." Ethan shrugged.

"Saw you on TV the day that private got killed." Hayden flinched a bit, they were talking about Oivind.

"Sorry about your friend, Haddock...Can't imagine what it's like to be so useless that you couldn't even save him." Dylan chuckled as he and Ethan high fived one another.

"Shut up." Hayden said clenching his fist beside his leg.

"Oh, I'm sorry...Did we hit a soft spot,  _Sergeant Haddock_?" Ethan mocked. Hayden fought the urge to punch them both out and he knew he couldn't.

"HEY! Leave our Sergeant alone..." Hayden looked to see Theo, Eli, Daryl, Luis, and Mike Valesti who was another one of the members in his squadron.

"Ain't nothing to do with you. Haddock is an old friend of ours." Dylan chuckled.

"I'm fine guys. These two are just idiots who have nothing better to do with their time." Hayden stated.

"Aw come on, we can take em..." Daryl grinned cracking his neck.

"That is not what we stand for." Theo mumbled.

"So you're really a Sergeant? That's impossible to achieve from a mere status of Private." Ethan remarked.

"He earned that title, why don't you back off and leave our CO alone." Eli huffed.

"Why don't you make us?" Dylan and Ethan said together.

"Just give the order, Sergeant and we'll make them." Lennox stepped forward, Hayden faced them.

"Stand down." Hayden said, his friends stopped looking at him. "I order you to stand down. We are soldiers, we defend our own even if we don't particularly like them. We do not fight ourselves or each other...No matter what."

"Couldn't of said it better myself, Sergeant Haddock." Came a familiar voice, Hayden turned to see Drill Sergeant Ramirez coming up with a smile.

"Drill Sergeant!" Hayden said quickly and offered a salute from a quick position stand at attention.

"As you were, Sergeant Haddock. You graduated from Basic, you don't gotta call me that anymore or be so formal." DS Ramirez chuckled patting his shoulder.

"Out of respect sir. What brings you to the school, recruiting?" Hayden asked.

"Actually, I was looking for you. Heard about what happened before you went on leave, took a bullet for yer teammate did ya?" Ramirez said softly.

"Yeah he did, saving my life actually. Was climbin the chopper ladder, Haddock saw the guy about shoot me and he jumped in the way taking it in the arm. Fought the guy and jumped the ladder as we got away, he held on handed the whole flight back to base." Matthews smiled.

"I heard from Ritka about it. Pretty ballsy there, Sergeant. Its going all around Fort Dreki what you did for Matthews. And you rushed back into heavy fire to pull out Private First Class; Jason Tarelto who was unconscious after an explosion." Ramirez mentioned.

"Yep he did. Hayden lives by 'no man left behind'. He led the entire mission perfectly." Theo said smiling.

"What did my brother do?" Cami asked, Hayden hadn't even realized the bell rang and now Cami, Avery, Rachel, TJ, Seth, and Felix were out there with them.

"Amazing things since graduating Basic and he is about to be recognized for it too. That's why I came lookin for ya, Haddock. Got a few people I want you to meet. The principal said I could meet ya on the field with yer friends but saw ya here so I came over." Ramirez smiled.

"I don't...need recognition sir. Just doing my job." Hayden mumbled.

"Nonsense boy. Come along now, you're friends are welcome to come too." Ramirez said. A little surprised at the order, Hayden just nodded and followed beside him. Soon after his friends, and army buds did the same. Toothless stayed beside Hayden while Dylan and Ethan curiously followed to watch as well. Reaching the field, Hayden saw DS Aumnsav, and a few other officers he recognized from Afghanistan. They hadn't really come all the way to Berk, had they?

"Ah there he is. Sergeant Hayden Haddock of the 33rd Fury Fighters Division. Enjoying your leave, Sergeant?" Said Colonel Jacobson.

"Of course, Colonel Jacobson. I haven't seen my family and friends in ten months, well actually almost a year given I didn't see them for the ten weeks of training other than half of family day and an hour after graduation before deployment." Hayden responded.

"Well we won't take up your time then. I actually extended my leave to be able to see you here before I return to Afghanistan. We all heard about your acts of bravery during that ambush before your leave began. Why don't all of you go take a seat on the grass for this. You're about to see a true soldier be recognized for his actions." Col. Jacobson stated to his friends. All of them went to sit down on the grass and watched as Hayden just stood there, a little bewildered by what was going on. "You Sergeant Haddock, have you brought your dress clothes by chance?"

"Sir, yes sir. Always in the bag with my dragon." Hayden responded formally.

"Grab them and change, this is a formal ceremony." Col. Jacobson said. Hayden offered a nod as he grabbed his clothes from Toothless's bag. "On the double, Haddock!" Hayden kicked in gear rushing into the school to change then back out in the formal wear he'd worn for his Basic Training graduation. Black pants and shoes with a dark green long sleeve button down, gold buttons and brown belt, atop his head was the black officer hat.

"Soldier, Aten-SHUN!" DS Ramirez announced. Hayden snapped to attention quickly, "Hand...Salute." Hayden raised his hand, then place it back down before the command 'Salute' had been finished. "Parade Rest." DS Ramirez ordered calmer. Hayden's feet spread shoulder width apart with his hands behind his back, the right in the left with open palms. DS Ramirez stepped back, Hayden noticed on walking out that he saw his father there too and Cami was explaining that she had no idea what was going on either.

"About, face!" Hayden turned as he was now facing his family, and friends. Col. Jacobson stood slightly behind. "State your name, division, brigade, regiment, battalion, company, platoon, squadron, and unit for me soldier." Col. Jacobson ordered. That was a lot to remember but Hayden wasn't worried.

"Sergeant Hayden Haddock of the 33rd Fury Fighters Division-26th Riddari Brigade-15th Sharpshot Regiment-1st Dragon Battalion-Wing Defenders Company-Dragonfire Platoon-1st Alpha Fire Squadron-Strike One Unit, sir!" Hayden named off.

"Very good, Sergeant. Mind is sharp as ever. Now...Do you know why I stayed and send Drill Sergeant Ramirez to locate you for me?" Col. Jacobson asked.

"Sir, no sir." Hayden responded still remaining completely still and looking nowhere but straight ahead.

"Well I will tell you, and all assembled here to bear witness to this moment. Since your joining of the army at the mere age of sixteen to now you have showed exemplary example of the seven army values we strive each soldier to uphold every day of their lives. Sergeant you joined the army October 2016, and now we're in September 2017, you've been in the military for almost a complete year and since the day you started, you have excelled in all you do. You push yourself to your limits and beyond to achieve victory. And if it's alright with you...I'd like to share some of your achievements with your friends and family. Permission granted, Sergeant Haddock?" Col. Jacobson asked.

"Permission granted, sir?" Hayden responded a little unsure, what had he done that earned him such recognition?

"Thank you. With me, I have a picture of Sergeant Haddock when he started his Basic Combat Training last October..." The Colonel now took it out to show them a messy auburn haired boy with green eyes wearing civilian clothes as this was the picture taken at the recruitment office. "And here is Sergeant Haddock after his BCT graduation." He held up another for them to see the almost unmistakable changes in his. They all knew what Hayden looked like before the army and seeing him in the two pictures to standing before them now was an incredible transformation. "Sergeant Haddock in his BCT showed exceptional leadership and made top marks in all areas. He also graduated as the only Private to jump four ranks to Sergeant for his his top marks and extensive dragon training abilities. I mean he trained a Night Fury who is sitting right beside you. Sergeant Haddock earned his Dragon Wings pin when he graduated, as well the rank of Sergeant." Col. Jacobson continued.

Another man stepped forward now, "I am Sergeant Harry Anderson, I have been Hayden's squadron leader since his deployment to Afghanistan in December 2016. When I saw him, finding out he wasn't a private like the rest of his Company from Fort Dreki but rather a freshly graduated from BCT Sergeant. I was beside myself but I knew he'd do good and he's upheld that since being with us in the A barrack of the 1st Alpha Fury squadron. Sergeant Haddock leads a five man unit for patrols. He commands Private Holgerson, Private Matthews, and Corporal Lennox who are sitting among you. His other two members are Specialist Steven Ritka, and Private First Class Jason Tarelto who are currently on leave as well only on Visithugs Isle. Sergeant Haddock is a hard worker and always on top of things. His response times to any situation are stellar as well he leads his unit effectively, safely, and keeps to all protocols during any mission." Hayden couldn't believe this was happening right now. Two of his officers telling his family and friends about his achievements and for what?

"I'm not sure how many details that Sergeant Haddock may of informed you of the events that took place two weeks ago while still deployed. If you are unaware, I will tell you now that Sergeant Haddock was shot in the left arm just below the shoulder saving two of his teammates during an ambush on a secure the area patrol. He saved the lives of Private First Class; Jason Tarelto and Private Eli Matthews from certain death with his quick thinking and actions." Col. Jacobson smiled now.

"The mission was to patrol and secure an area that was spotted to have been active and turned deserted by aerial dragon guard. They were to secure the area and return to base, after two hours and clearing two sections of the area...Sergeant Haddock called in an immediate emergency extraction from the area due to being under heavy fire from the enemy. I was not present for any of this mind you but his team after returning to base told me what happened. A bomb went off as they were headed to the third sector, everyone lived and only one: Private Tarelto, was unconscious from the blast. Within moments, the heavy fire began and Sergeant Haddock moved his men into shelter while returning fire. Tarelto hadn't been grabbed when they ran, Sergeant Haddock rushed out in enemy fire to pull his comrade to safety. He called in the extraction and eight minutes later a chopper arrived to give cover for Haddock's team to board chopper and return to base. Lennox carried Tarelto while Ritka and Holgerson covered him. Matthews went after and was covered by the Sergeant himself." Anderson took a breath now.

"An Afghan soldier raised his weapon to fire at Matthews who was climbing the chopper ladder and Sergeant Haddock rushed between the line of fire to save Matthews from being shot only to get shot himself in the arm and then proceed to fight wounded with the enemy soldier on the ground. None of the team saw what happened beyond the smoke from the earlier explosion but they saw Sergeant Haddock emerge and jump on the ladder, they urged him to come up but he stated he couldn't with the one arm so he held the ladder for eight minutes as the chopper returned to base. After landing, Lennox informed anyone close that Sergeant Haddock had been shot and needed a medic state. Sergeant Haddock explained what happened before blacking out. Of course he was rushed to the medical tent and treated right away then ordered to mandatory four days rest. He risked his life not once but twice to save his teammates and that is an act of selflessness and bravery if I'd ever seen one." Anderson finished.

"And those actions...have brought him before you today to be given recognition for what he did. The life of a soldier is not easy and every day we fight the enemy, we risk our lives for the ones we love here back at home. Sergeant Haddock has displayed courage, loyalty, selfless service, bravery, leadership, respect, honor, commitment, and integrity." DS Ramirez said as DS Amunsav walked over with a flat box that was opened to reveal two medal laying in it.

"Aten-SHUN!" Col. Jacobson ordered, Hayden stood at attention. The first medal pulled was a light green with black edges ribbon, hanging from that was a red heart with a dragon breathing fire inside the red while the outline of the heart was bordered with white gold. "Sergeant Hayden Haddock, for getting wounded to selflessly save two teammates during an ambush with hostile enemies, I present you with the Dragon Heart medal," Col. Jacobson pinned it to Hayden's left side of his uniform, "And for extraordinary heroism against an enemy of the Archipelago, I also present you with the Distinguished Service Cross." This medal had a ribbon that was black with tan edges, the medal portion was a gold cross that had the crest of the Archipelago Army in the center and on a gold, medal ribbon attached under the crest it read  _For_  on the left as the right side of the cross said  _Valor_.

Hayden couldn't believe it. He was just...awarded two medals for what he'd done before coming on leave. For saving Tarelto, and Matthews during the ambush. His sister was crying, his father and friends were shocked too. After Col. Jacobson pinned both on he stepped back to give Hayden a handshake, Hayden shook his. "Congratulations, Sergeant Haddock." Then Col. Jacobson offered Hayden a salute and of course, Hayden returned it. "You've earned them, son. Wear them proudly and keep doing what you're doing."

"Thank you, Colonel Jacobson. I will wear them proudly and continue to protect the Barbaric Archipelago." Hayden replied. Col. Jacobson stepped back now clapping his hands. Then DS's Amunsav and Ramirez did the same, as well Sgt. Anderson joined in.

"Now go on and spend time with your family and friends, soldier. Dis-Missed!" Col. Jacobson saluted, Hayden did as well before the Colonel moved out of the way and Hayden finally relaxed his body. Standing at attention for so long was terrible on the back and legs, as soon as he was given Dismissed, his sister rushed right to him to hug him.

"Congratulations, Hayden!" She said happily. "The Dragon Heart and Distinguished Service Cross!? That's incredible! You never told us about all that whole ordeal. You said you got shot but never how it really happened."

"I didn't...think it was anything big. I did what anyone would do." Hayden shrugged.

"What do you mean nothing big, Haddock! You saved my life, you took a bullet meant for me. I never saw that guy coming..." Matthews said quickly getting to his feet now.

"I told you I'd cover you, Matthews." Hayden shrugged.

"I didn't think you'd take a damn bullet for me ya nut job!" Matthews argued.

"I'm unit leader, I did my job. Protected my teammates, now enough already...Lets just...stop talking about what I did." Hayden mumbled softly. The others didn't notice it, but his platoon members did. They hadn't seen what happened on the ground before Hayden jumped on the chopper ladder and he'd been quiet ever since that day. They didn't understand why he was so...not happy about it. He saved two peoples lives, but he never wanted to talk about it. What he did was heroic and brave. Hayden hated thinking about that day, yeah he saved Matthews and Tarelto but he killed that Afghan soldier, that...kid, he shot him in the forehead at point blank range. And it still haunted him in his nightmares that when he sees that kid on the ground, he sees himself.

"Hayden?" Avery said softly.

"Hm?" He replied.

"Are you okay, got a little distracted on us." She smiled now.

"I'm fine. Let's just get back to hanging out and enjoying ourselves while I'm home." Hayden smiled back to her, she nodded. And for the next few hours after DS Ramirez, Amunsav and Col. Jacobson left the school, Hayden hung out with his friends and sister. Ethan and Dylan left right after the ceremony, no longer caring or Rachel had a thought they were jealous of Hayden being seventeen and earning the two medals he did while Ethan and Dylan couldn't even keep a C average. All in all, it was a good day after the small award ceremony.

(A Week Later)

The last week with Hayden had been amazing. They all did so much together, and today Hayden and his platoon members who were home in Berk too had been asked by the principal of Berk High School to give a little speech of what it meant to be in the army, a soldier on the front lines. A soldiers point of view type deal. So he and the other five stood there on the stage talking about how Basic had been, and being deployed the first time, and more. Hayden hadn't been doing a lot of talking and all of them were dressed in their formals, Hayden's being the only one two show two medals. But in the silence of the assembly after an explanation about what it was like to always be on the front lines, Hayden's radio began to static up which was odd. He always had his radio but on leave if he was needed wouldn't they of called his cell? His teammates looked at him quickly.

" _Sergeant...Haddock, this is Lieutenant...Vaz...quez. Do you...copy? Ov...er?"_ It came in breaks but Hayden understood it fine. He lifted the radio pressing the button now.

"Sergeant Haddock here, reading you loud and...somewhat clear. Go ahead. Over." Hayden replied. A few more second of static.

" _We...you back...immediate...Over."_ In the middle of hearing Lt. Vazquez say over he and the others heard a loud explosion over the radio then gunfire.

"Didn't catch that, sir. Can you repeat. Over." Hayden asked.

" _We need you to come back immediately! Heavy enemy activity, a plane...will be at Berk International at 0700 tomorrow morning. I need...you and the rest of the platoon back over here. Over."_ Lt. Vazquez said as loud and as clear as he could manage over the noises in the background, Hayden even heard someone yell 'RPG!' followed by a loud explosion.

"Orders understood, Lieutenant. We'll be there. Haddock, over and out." Hayden replied slowly lowering the radio.

"What an excellent demonstration of what it's like to be called to duty. So realistic too boys." Alvin said calmly clapping. But the soldiers weren't smiling, they were all looking down and glancing at one another.

"That wasn't a demonstration, sir," Theo said slowly.

"Orders, Sergeant Haddock?" Lexxon stepped forward standing at attention. The others follow suit as Hayden looked at them.

"Pack up soldiers...We're going back at 0700 tomorrow morning. Get your rest and say your goodbyes." Hayden said to them.

"Sir, yes sir!" They saluted.

"Dismissed." Hayden closed his eyes slowly as he and the others headed off stage. Camille rushed right to him holding his arm.

"Hayden! What's...going on?" She asked.

"You didn't hear? The whole platoon just got called back to Afghanistan, Camille. That wasn't a demonstration, that was a real radio call from my Lieutenant who is overseas right now to me here in Berk. I have to pack up and leave tomorrow morning. My leave just ended...I have to go." Hayden said as he kissed her forehead then rushed out with the others. Cami stood there in shock, Hayden just got...re-deployed back to Afghanistan. She just stood there and cried as Avery and Rachel came over to comfort her.

(The Next Morning-BIA)

Standing at Berk International Airport were all the families of the six soldiers about to be sent back to Afghanistan. Camille couldn't believe it, she'd just gotten him back and now he was leaving again. His two week leave got cut short by a week and now he had to leave. Avery, Rachel, Seth, TJ, and Felix were there too in order to say goodbye before the plane boarded. Toothless had already been loaded on and now the boarding call had been made. The boys stood in their BDU's while families cried. Hayden looked at them, he hated putting them through this but this was an oath he took and he wouldn't back out of it.

"Sergeant, wait up!" Came a familiar voice. Hayden saw Steven and Jason rushing up with their bags and panting.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Theo asked.

"Bad storm grounded planes out of Visithug, my dad flew Rikta and myself here on his Nightmare. We're riding back to Hell with you." Tarelto grinned. Hayden laughed now as he hugged them both with a pat on the back.

"Strike-One is a go for Hell." Rikta stated.

"Bring it in boys..." Hayden said as all of them took a knee, took off their hats and lowered their heads for prayer. "The time has come to once again leave our families to defend our homes. We set out over the sea to stop our relentless enemy who refuses to give up. Well we're soldiers and we never give up either. May our feet be swift, may our aim be sure, may our bodies stay firm, and our minds stay sharp. The true soldier doesn't fight because he hates what is in front of him, he fights for what he loves behind him. We are the Barbaric Archipelago Army, we stand for freedom and we will fight for it until we win! And to our fallen brothers and sisters, on your wings we will soar to victory!" Hayden called out. All of them stood up putting their hats back in. "Alright boys, let's go teach these fuckers who their messin with!" Hayden grinned.

"YEAH!" The boys cheered back as they lined up to board the plane. Hayden hugged Camille, and his father then said goodbye to his friends and cousin. Avery was last as she did something that Hayden didn't expect, she hugged him and kissed his cheek softly then pulled back.

"Be safe and come home soon." She whispered.

"I'll do my best, Mi'lady." Hayden nodded as she stepped back and he turned getting on the plane, the door closed as they watched from the window as it backed up and moved down the runway before lifting it's wheels and disappearing into the sky above.


	10. Temporary

It might have been the the longest flight of his life. Well, at ten hours back and forth to Berk, it was always long but they had to stop two times between Berk and Afghanistan for other pickups, and each layover was two hours or over at that. Officially now he'd been awake for hours now- a lot of them, and he was exhausted. He'd gone to sleep after not one but two arguments with his father and sister both practically begging him not to go back because they couldn't bear it if the next time he was coming home was in a flag-draped coffin. But Hayden was firm and ended up sleeping outside with Toothless. Hayden had packed his bags before the fights, he went to sleep at 1am, got up at 5am and flew Toothless to the airport while his family and friends had followed in their cars. When the two other members to his unit showed up, Hayden pulled them together for a prayer before boarding and by the time the plane took off it was 7am.

The total time he'd been awake was horrid to think about. Hayden had gone to sleep at 1am after the argument with his father then woken at 5am to get ready to go to the airport for 7am when the plane would board. Once on, they flew two hours, stopped for a two hour layover, then boarded again for a five and a half hour flight, stopped for four hour layover before flying the final two and a half hours and hovering over the Fury Fighters Division base. Plus a total of ten hours on an actual plane, and the lay-overs put him arriving with his men in Afghanistan around 11:30pm Berk time but since Afghanistan was four hours and thirty minutes ahead of Berk then it was actually four in the morning when he arrived. So yes, he'd been up for twenty-three hours and was definitely ready to catch some sleep.

Just like the first time a year ago, the plane didn't have room or time to land so the soldiers on it had to jump from the platform hatch on to the ground and hustle out of the way. This plane was carrying the entire Dragonfire platoon and Toothless-that was forty-eight men and a very large dragon stuck on a plane for two and a half hours in the army transport plane together. Hayden landed last then Toothless jumped with it was clear for him to land and not hurt anyone. All of them were tired but still held firm as Hayden gave a wave and the plane closed its hatch and went to land in a bigger field just outside the base. "Sergeant Haddock!" Col. Jacobson called, rushing over.

"Dragonfire platoon ready for orders, sir," Hayden stated holding his gun at the ready across his chest.

"Good man; it's quiet for now until the next wave. They've been comin' one after the other and everyone is beat. How was the flight?" he asked.

"Let's just not even talk about it...Way more stops than necessary and we'll leave it at that," Hayden mumbled.

"Fair enough. Alright, I'll give ya a rundown of the last wave we had. Lieutenant Masons from Infernowing went with Sergeant Anderson and Sergeant Frankford to medical. You're in charge of the Dragonfire platoon being you are the only other Sergeant in the platoon who isn't injured right now," Col. Jacobson stated.

"What happened to Frankford and Anderson?" Hayden asked quickly. Then he froze, realizing what Col. Jacobson had said. That Hayden was the only sergeant not harmed, did that mean...Vazquez was hurt too?!

"Frankford got caught in Humvee explosion, suffering serious burns. Anderson got shot in the leg, then stabbed in the stomach. Masons went with them and will keep me posted," Col. Jacobson asked.

"What happened to Lieutenant Vazquez, Colonel?" Hayden asked slowly. The Colonel put his head down slowly and shook it, Hayden knew what that meant. He was dead.

"Lieutenant Vazquez...was killed in the Humvee explosion," Col. Jacobson said looking at Hayden with firm but somewhat soft eyes.

Hayden nodded to him, "I understand the look, sir...I'll tell the platoon, Colonel Jacobson. Orders for now?"

"Take the platoon to the barracks to put their bags down, try to rest while you can. We don't know when the next wave is. I'll radio you," Col. Jacobson said.

"Orders confirmed. Keep me posted on Anderson and Frankford...Dragonfire platoon! Return to barracks!" Hayden ordered.

"Yes, Sergeant Haddock!" the platoon replied and then they headed for A and B barracks.

"I'll let you know on Frankford and Anderson as soon as I hear. They were air-lifted about an hour and a half ago, I haven't been updated since they arrived at the hospital," Col. Jacobson told Hayden. They shared a nod before Hayden followed the platoon to the barracks. Just as before, they separated off and Hayden entered A. Once in, the guys stripped off their bags and guns putting it all away and making sure things were ready if they had to rush out for any reason at all.

"I can't believe Anderson and Frankford both got hurt...I hope they are okay," Theo said softly sitting on his bed.

Hayden was staring out the window with his arms over his chest: he was worried about Anderson. They were good friends since the day Hayden had gotten deployed to Afghanistan, Anderson didn't even think twice about naming Hayden a unit leader for Strike-One. Now the two Squadron leaders, Anderson, for Alpha Fire and Frankford, for Delta Fire were hurt and there had been no word yet. And Vazquez was dead. "I'm checking on Delta Fire, no one leaves the barrack," Hayden ordered then stepped outside walking over to the B barrack and knocking once: one of the soldiers let him in.

"Any word on Frankford?" asked the one who opened the door and stepped back to let Hayden in.

"Nothing yet. As soon as I hear something, I'll let you know guys know what I hear. For now...I need the twenty-four of you to come with me to A barrack...I have an announcement to make," Hayden said calmly.

"Yes sir." they replied grabbing their guns and following Hayden out to A barrack: he let them all in then himself last as the door shut.

"Listen up, Dragonfire platoon, on orders from Colonel Jacobson...Right now I am the platoon leader. Sergeants Frankford and Anderson have no update yet," Hayden began.

"Where's Vazquez? He go with Anderson and Frankford?" asked Lennox.

"Lieutenant Vazquez...was killed in the same Humvee explosion that Frankford was hurt in. I was only just informed myself but I wanted you to all be aware of it. Until news on Frankford and Anderson is known...I'm leading the Dragonfire Platoon. I know it's hard and a lot to take in right now but we're soldiers and we'll band together like always to make it through these hard times of loss. It's about 0500, so I want everyone to get to their beds and get some sleep and I promise that as soon as I know something...I will let you all know." Hayden informed them.

"Yes, Sergeant Haddock," the two squads replied, Delta Fire returned to B barrack while Alpha Fire stayed put in A barrack. When they were all laying down, Hayden left the barrack again and stood outside. Looking up at the sky, it was about 0500 now after all the unpacking and talking with Col. Jacobson. Hayden had been be up for a full twenty-four hours and yet as tired as he was, he couldn't sleep knowing Anderson was hurt. Hayden just stood there looking up: he closed his eyes, sighing as he thought about the fight with Camille, and his father.

**/Flashback/**

" _Hayden, you said two weeks! YOU TOLD ME TWO WEEKS!" Camille cried at him._

" _What the hell do you want me to do, Cami? I know what I said, but it changes with the situation. At least you got one week! Can't you be happy with that!?" Hayden yelled back._

" _If it's that bad that you're being called back, then you could be hurt!" Camille sobbed still._

" _It's my job! Whether you like it or not, it's my job and I'm not going to just stop because you're worried for me. It's the military, Camille. I know what I was getting into when I signed up, I know the risks, I know the danger but it doesn't scare me because I know if I die then I do it protecting the islands of the Archipelago. Protecting YOU!" Hayden fired back. Camille just cried harder as Hayden took a breath._

" _You're my...only brother, Hayden...You've been gone almost a year until a week ago...and now, you have to go back to that awful place again..." Camille whispered. Hayden inwardly groaned as he pulled her into his arms and she buried her face in his chest. Hayden knew she was worried about him but that wasn't going to stop him from leaving tomorrow morning at 7am with his team. "Please...please don't go..."_

" _I'm sorry, Camille. I have to. I know you're scared but have a little faith in me, I'll be alright and I'll come back." Hayden said gently. As she whimpered more against him, he saw their father just standing there shaking his head. "I don't need it from you too," Hayden remarked._

" _Well, you're getting it from me too. Look at what your choice has done to this family! You've got your sister in tears, and you're just gonna go running back to that place!" Gerald stated firmly._

Hayden rolled his eyes now, "My choice has done to this family?! You didn't give Mom shit when she joined, you didn't try to stop her when she was deployed. Why is it only me you have against being in the military!?" Hayden yelled now as he let got of Camille and faced his father.

" _Your mother was military when I met her, I couldn't stop her," Gerald said._

" _And you can't stop me either!" Hayden yelled back._

" _I begged your mother not to go on deployment! She never listened either and look where that got her, shot out of the sky and dead. Her body was never found and nor was Cloud Jumper's," Gerald yelled angrily._

" _Stop comparing me to Mom! For the love of God, stop comparing me to anyone at all, including you! I am not Gerald Haddock. I'm Hayden Haddock, I'm me! My own damn person! When the hell are you going to let me live my own life?" Hayden tightened his fists now._

" _When you live it right! You don't belong in the military, Hayden! It's not for you-everyone has their own place in the world," Gerald fumed._

" _How the hell would you know where I belong!?" Hayden growled._

" _You just picked military to get back at me for wanting you to become a lawyer! The military life isn't for everyone, it's certainly not for you just like it wasn't for your friend who got killed four months in! I don't want to be the next parent who gets his kid sent home in a flag-draped coffin! I already had to deal with that with your mother and I didn't even get her body in that box! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN, HAYDEN!" Gerald argued._

Hayden froze after his father said what he had. He was...talking about Oivind. Suddenly, Hayden's eyes narrowed and they forced out a very dark glare. "Shut up. My Gods, just shut up already! Do you hear yourself, Dad? You really had to go and bring my friend, my dead friend into this!? You're Gods damned unbelievable!" Hayden yelled out making his father step back now.

" _Hayden...I didn't mean..." Gerald started._

" _ENOUGH! I have heard...more than enough! Oivind was one of my best friends in Basic and I will not stand here and let you run his sacrifice through the mud. Oivind died saving fifteen other people, one life given by sacrifice to save the lives of so many more. Lives who belonged to families and had children of their own. I'm sick of having the same argument with you over and over again! I'm never gonna be good enough for you and honestly I gave up trying when I got deployed," Hayden said._

" _I am sorry for talking about your friend, son. I know it's a sensitive subject for you...I just don't want to lose you too," Gerald forced out._

" _Sorry to disappoint you once again, Dad but no. It's not about having a place, it's about making a place with what you want to do with your life. And I want to defend people, I want to be out there in uniform holding my gun and defending the people I care about! Defending my home! And for the life of me, I can't figure out why you can't be proud of me! For Odin's sake, I'm out there on the front lines, defending the Archipelago. You, Camille, my friends, and everyone else..." Hayden stated to him._

" _Hayden...please understand my side of this..." Gerald began but Hayden shook his head._

" _No. For once in your life, understand MY side of this. It's now one in the morning, and whether you want me to or not, Dad. Come 7 am tomorrow, I'm getting on that plane and going back to Afghanistan. And let me tell you what I'm going to do when I get there...Okay. Before I go, just hear my side and understand why I'm doing what I'm doing over there. I'm going to stand there with my fellow soldiers while we all stand up and fight for one thing: peace and freedom. So that people like you and others here on Berk, Berserk, Outcast, any of the surrounding islands can have freedom and peace. We do what we do so you can do what you do. Your hopes, your dreams, and wants all come from the fact people like me and the other soldiers stand up to fight enemies that want to take that away from you. Nothing in this life comes easy or free, Dad. And for you to have all you do is because soldiers like me fight for you to have all you do. I don't care if you are mad I'm leaving again. I don't care if you are never proud of me or things I do and choose to do. All you have...is because of what the soldiers of the Barbaric Archipelago Army do every day. Risk our lives. Your freedom comes with a price, and sometimes that price is death. I fight for you to continue living the life you have even if it means I lose my own. Don't you dare fucking stand there and tell me that I shouldn't stand up for what is right!" Hayden scolded them before he walked out of the house, completely infuriated by the entire argument. He went right to Toothless and laid against him, and that is where he spent the night too until 5 am when he woke up to get ready for the long flight back to_ Afghanistan.

**/End Flashback/**

Hayden felt Toothless come and sit beside him, and Hayden rubbed his head, earning a croon: he knew his rider and friend wasn't having an easy time with everything. "I'm alright, Toothless..." Hayden sighed closing his eyes. "If you're up there, Mom...I just hope you're proud of me; I know you'd understand."

" _Sergeant Haddock, this is Col. Jacobson. Do you copy? Over."_

Hayden lifted the radio slowly and pressed the button on the side once it was closer to his mouth, "I copy, Colonel. Over." His voice was low but still respectful.

" _I need you to report to Major White's office please. I will be there waiting. Over."_

"On my way. Haddock over and out," Hayden replied calmly as he got up and hooked the radio to his pocket and heading towards the Company leader's office. "Stay here, Toothless," Hayden ordered: his dragon gave a nod and sat back on his hind legs while Hayden walked further away. Reaching Major White's office in fifteen minutes, he knocked on the door.

"Come in, Sergeant Haddock and have a seat," came Lieutenant Colonel Grayson's voice. Hayden opened the door and walked in slowly. His eyes looked around, seeing Major White, Lieutenant Colonel Grayson, Colonel Jacobson and even Colonel Mooreson in the room.

"All due respect, sirs...I've been sitting for hours between sleeping on the ground against Toothless the night before getting to the airport, ten hours on a plane, and a total of six and a half hours between two layovers on the way here...I think I'll stand for a bit if it's all the same to you." Hayden responded calmly.

"Sleeping on the ground the night before you left Berk, Sergeant?" Colonel Mooreson asked.

"It's a long story," Hayden answered.

"If you need someone to talk to, I'm sure one of us can lend an ear if not all of us together?" Major White said now.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Hayden responded.

"Are you sure?" Colonel Jacobson arched a brow.

"It's personal and right now is hardly the time to be worrying about it. You requested I come here and judging by the fact the leaders of the Brigade, Regiment, Battalion, and Company of the Fury Fighters Division are all in one place I'm assuming this has something to do with Sergeant Frankford and or Sergeant Anderson. No disrespect to any of you but I've been up for just about twenty-four hours, I'm running on maybe four hours of sleep...Just tell me what I need to be told so I can do whatever it is I have to do," Hayden stated flatly.

"Sergeant Frankford didn't survive surgery, and we have no update on Sergeant Anderson yet," said Mooreson.

"Sergeant Frankford was a good man, although I only spoke with him a few times in the last ten months of being here. Am I to assume you want me to inform Delta Fire squadron then?" Hayden asked.

"Yes and also, Haddock. For the time being you will be acting Lieutenant of the Dragonfire Platoon. I know you're just a Sergeant but...you led a full Company in Basic Combat Training according to your Drill Sergeant during the graduation. You've done that so you can manage a forty-eight man platoon. If Anderson survives, he will take over as Lieutenant and you will become the lead sergeant to Alpha Fire. And we will bring in another sergeant to become leader of Delta Fire. Are you understanding this, Sergeant Haddock?" Colonel Mooreson asked.

"What if Anderson doesn't make it?" Hayden asked although he didn't want the answer.

"You won't remain the Lieutenant since it's not a rank you've achieved yet. You have the skills to be one, but you haven't made that rank and likely won't for a while. Not saying you can't become one in time, but it tends to take years. You are acting Lieutenant until we know the status of Anderson and or find a replacement. But for the time being, you are Lieutenant of the Dragonfire Platoon. But they still call you by your title of Sergeant," Lt. Col. Grayson stated.

"I understand. I will go inform Delta Fire of Frankford's passing. They already know I'm in charge of the platoon for now. I told them about forty-five minutes ago before being called here," Hayden answered.

"Ahead of the game-your DS said you were good at that. We'll let you know on Anderson when we hear, Haddock. Dismissed for now," Col. Jacobson said. Hayden offered a salute before leaving the office and making his way back to Delta Fire, he knocked twice.

"Come in and you don't gotta knock, Sergeant..." said one of the soldiers in there.

"Are all of you awake still?" Hayden asked as the light came on overhead and he saw them lying awake or sitting up.

"Any news on...Sergeant Frankford?" asked someone from the far left.

"Yes...I was just told that Sergeant Frankford didn't make it through surgery," Hayden slowly put his head down: this was the third time now he had to give an announcement about someone close to them dying. First Oivind, then Vazquez, and now Frankford. If Anderson died, Hayden felt he might actually break down.

"And Anderson?"

"Still unknown," Hayden replied.

"Are you...still in charge of the platoon?"

"Yes, temporarily. You don't have to call me Lieutenant either...It's late...well, early so all of you get some sleep. If anyone needs me, I'll be in A barrack," Hayden said. They nodded as he walked out and returned to his own barrack. Once more, he told them about Frankford being dead, and still not knowing how Anderson was. They knew he was platoon leader already and didn't mind one bit. Hayden climbed into bed with a heavy sigh: it didn't take long at all for his eyes to close and sleep to take him. It had been far too long a day and night for him and all he prayed for was that Anderson survived.


	11. Another Fight

The Dragonfire platoon had been officially back in Hell for a month, it was now November 2016 with Hayden still leading the platoon while Anderson was off duty because of his injuries. Hayden didn't mind, at least Anderson was alive and well and thankfully returning later today. With Vazquez and Frankford both dead, Anderson was being promoted to Lieutenant Harry Anderson; leader of the Dragonfire platoon while Hayden would remain Sergeant but with a slight promotion of Alpha Fire squadron leader and he of course still lead the unit of Strike-One. Two other people had been brought in, a Sergeant to run the Delta Fire squadron and another private to even out the four, six-man teams to each squadron. Hayden hadn't spoke to hardly anyone since the morning he returned to Afghanistan, he called to let Camille know he was back safely and already settled in back to routine missions and patrols but also acting Lieutenant of the platoon since Vazquez and Frankford were gone, and Anderson was recovering. That had been the second day back, but hadn't talked to them since.

Hayden was still furious with his father for their argument before he left, he couldn't believe his own father didn't see all the good he was doing. How could he stand there and tell Hayden that what he was doing was wrong and didn't belong in the military? Hayden wouldn't talk to him, not right now at least. He wanted his father to sit with what Hayden had said before he left the house to sleep against Toothless that night. Hayden was doing the right thing, he knew he was and he wouldn't let his father tell him otherwise. Hayden's friends that he shared the barrack with were worried about him, they could tell he was a little more on edge and looked angry all the time since returning to Afghanistan. They tried to ask him what was up but he said he was fine or that it didn't matter. What worried Holgerson, Matthews, Ritka, Tarelto, and Lennox specifically the most was that Hayden was very quiet and refused to talk about what earned him the Dragon Heart medal while they were in Berk minus Ritka and Tarelto, who had been on Visithug Isle when Hayden was awarded but Lennox, Holgerson, and Matthews told them about it.

They were all there the day of the ambush and for the most part knew what happened but they could tell Hayden knew something else happened and he was holding back on talking about it. He just answered with, everyone got out safe. It doesn't matter and for them to drop the subject. Hayden even went as far as to say it was a direct order to stop talking about it. Currently Hayden and his unit were patrolling an area that had been reported to have activity, the area was a few miles away from the base which is why it became imperative to check it out. Hayden was with Strike One obviously and there were also three other six-man teams out. These teams were the other ones that made up the entire Alpha Fire squadron: Strike-Two, Strike- Three, and Strike-Four. The rest were either on base resting up from earlier patrols that day or they were on other missions in the base such as moving cargo.

"Strike One to Strike Two, Three, and Four. Check in with an update. Over." Hayden said into his ear piece.

" _Strike Three here. Sections one and three are secured. Moving to four now. Over."_ Said Marx, the leader of the Strike Three unit.

"Good work boys. When you've cleared it, report it then move to the meetup location and await further orders. Over." Hayden said.

" _Yes, Sergeant. Strike Three over and out."_  Marx replied. Hayden sighed as he placed check marks in sections one, and three. This was an area broken up into sixteen parts to check, hence why all four teams of Alpha Fire were on it. Each team had four sections to review. Hayden's team was responsible for sections eight through twelve; they'd already cleared two of them.

"Strike Two and Four, this is Strike one. Do you copy? Over." Hayden said again, neither of them had checked in since the first one two hours ago when they arrived at their first sections to check, so he was a little concerned about them now.

"Something up, Sergeant?" Ritka asked.

"Strike Two and Four haven't answered since the first section check in." Hayden replied. No sooner than he'd said that they heard gunfire coming from the West which is where he'd sent Strike Two to check areas four through eight. The shots were rapid fire it seemed as

" _Strike Two to Strike One! We need back up. At least thirty armed enemy soldiers, and hardly any places to take cover. Over!"_ Hayden's eyes widened, that was Nichols who was leader of Strike Two.

"What sector are you in, Nichols! Over." Hayden ordered.

" _Sector Five! Over."_ Nichols replied quickly.

"We're on our way, Strike Two. Hang in there! Has anyone been hurt? Over." Hayden said motioning for his men to follow as they began heading towards sector five of the area.

" _No sir but we can't handle this many on our own! Over."_ Nichols responded.

"You won't have to, Nichols. We're coming now; ETA is fifteen minutes!" Hayden said quickly, "Strike Three, get to five and help them out now!" Hayden added knowing that Strike Three was closer since they'd been heading to section four themselves. Hayden and his team were only in section eleven, but he was worried for Strike Four since they were doing sections twelve through sixteen and hadn't answered yet also...they were the farthest away from Strike Two.

" _On the way now! ETA four minutes! Over."_ Marx replied to him while panting, clear that that team was running as well.

"Damn it!" Hayden cursed while running, Strike Two was under fire with Strike Three heading to join in but Strike Four hadn't answered in an hour.

" _Sergeant! Parkins is down!"_ Hayden just about froze hearing that in his ear, the rest of his team stopped and looked at him.

"Down as in hurt or dead, Nichols?!" Hayden asked quickly, silence now.

" _He's dead, sir...Bullet to the heart."_ Nichols replied slowly. Hayden's eyes narrowed as he took off running again, they were nearing the fight as they'd already been running about ten minutes.

"Is his body with you?" Hayden asked.

" _Yes, Sergeant. No man left behind..."_ Slight pause and then,  _"RICHARDS!"_ It was in that moment that Hayden and the rest of Strike one arrived to see Private Richards get stabbed in the throat, blood squirting from his throat and he fell to the ground, dead. Hayden's eyes widened at the sight then then without warning her grabbed his automatic rifle and aimed for the enemy soldier who killed Richards, and shot him in the neck from a distance of twenty feet away, killing him instantly. From that point, Strike One, Two, Three, and Four- who arrived ahead of Strike One because they'd heard the shots and rushed to help before checking in, were working on pushing back the enemy but it wasn't without difficulty.

(Berk)

Camille was having a sleep over with Avery and Rachel. Seth, Felix, and TJ were there too but only until 8pm. They were watching TV and TJ was channel surfing while the rest were talking, finally he stopped on the news after seeing the headline:  **Twenty-Four soldiers unaccounted for in routine patrol.** TJ turned up the TV now and leaned forward.

" **We take you live to Afghanistan with our reporter Jack Goines to find out more about the situation."**

"Hey guys, something big is going on in Afghanistan. An entire squad is unaccounted for after a routine area check." TJ called them over, Avery and Camille were first up and on the couch to watch as the screen changed to show a male reporter standing with some others who were running around and got a chopper ready to take off.

" **And we're live in Afghanistan at the Fury Fighters Military Base. I'm here with Lieutenant Harry Anderson who is trying to locate Alpha Fire squadron to find out more."**  The reporter said.

"Oh, my Gods...Hayden is the leader of the Alpha Fire Squadron..." Avery said covering her mouth quickly.

"DAD! Get in here!" Camille yelled, Gerald rushed in watching the TV too.

" **Lieutenant Anderson, can ya give us a little insight as to what happened?"**  The reporter asked.

" **It was a routine area check, and they haven't checked in for over an hour. The squadron was sent out to see if the area was active at all since there had been reports of it being active and this area is close to the base, so we wanted to secure it. Sergeant Hayden Haddock is leading the squadron and his team through sixteen sectors. Four units, four sections each. I'm still waiting to find out what is going on."**  Anderson said, he lifted the walkie but then there was static and a lot of gunfire.

 _ **"Alpha Fire to Base! Alpha Fire to Base, do you copy! Over."**_  Hayden's voice yelled.

" **Base to Alpha Fire, this is Lieutenant Anderson. What the hell is going on over there!? Over."** Anderson said quickly.

" _ **Anderson!? Shit, its fuckin good to hear that voice again, sir. Routine patrol went bad, Strike Two got engaged with enemies. Strike Three, and Strike Four rushed as back up, Strike One joined up last. Don't really have time to exp-..."**_  Hayden was cut off as they heard another distant voice yell,  _ **"RPG!"**_ And then Hayden yelling,  _ **"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"**_  Hayden panted hard after the explosion occurred.  _ **"Anderson, I need an extraction team out here on the double, the whole squadron is under fire by the enemy. I got two KIA's and now with Nichols shot in the arm, three wounded. We're in sector five of area thirty-two and no...We can't move at all, pinned down by enemies who are getting closer. Over."**_  Hayden said quickly.

" **Sending a bird now, Haddock. A chopper will be there soon, ETA twenty minutes."**  Anderson replied.

" **Anderson, I don't have twenty minutes, we've been under heavy fire for about twenty already! Richards and Parkins are dead. Nichols, Valesti, and Shaw are injured! We have hardly any cover to stay behind, we need back up or an escape now!"**  Hayden shouted over another explosion.  **"GOD DAMN IT!"**

" **I'm doing the best I can, Haddock. Hang in there; chopper will get there as fast as it can!"** Anderson replied quickly.

"Hayden..." Camille whimpered with worry.

" _ **LENNOX, Watch out!"**_ Hayden yelled out loudly. Avery and Camille both had tears in their eyes, Hayden was in serious trouble.  ** _"Marx is down, Sergeant! Lost him in the explosion."_** Another voice came now. Silence fell other than the gunfire.  _ **"Make that...three KIA. Marx is gone."**_  Hayden's voice was lower now.

" **Can you recover the body, Sergeant?"**  Anderson asked with his head down.

" _ **I don't know; there is too much fire and smoke for me to see anything right now. Holgerson! Where was Marx when the explosion went off?"**_  Hayden called out.

" ** _Standing four feet next to the building that blew up, sir,"_** Theo answered then a pause as the helicopter was heard now.  ** _"HADDOCK, extraction chopper is here!"_**

" ** _Good, get moving then! I'll find Marx's body...THAT WAS AN ORDER! MOVE OUT!"_** Hayden yelled. The group watched as Anderson tried to get him again but it was only static.

" **Base to Alpha Fire, does anyone read me? Over."**  Anderson tried again.

" ** _Corporal Lennox here, I read you. Over."_**

" **Status update, immediately. Over."**  Anderson stated.

" ** _We're all on the chopper; Haddock disappeared behind the smoke. Enemies still firing. Over."_** Lennox replied. Anderson sighed, it'd been over ten minutes since the chopper arrived and no sign of Hayden returning with the fallen soldier's body.

" **Return to base, Extraction One,"**  Anderson ordered. Camille just about screamed falling to her knees on the floor.

" ** _But...Haddock and Marx sir...We can't leave them; no man left behind! Haddock will make it, he always does!"_** Theo said quickly.

" **I have to pull you out boys, I'm sorry but we can't wait. If he's not back by now then...He's not coming back.** **Sergeant Haddock...just became a POW and so did Marx. Extraction One, return to base immediately. That's an order."**  Anderson had his eyes closed with his head down. The area around Anderson went a little quiet at the sound of a POW, it stood for Prisoner Of War. Meaning a soldier was taken or killed by enemies with no body recovered. Camille broke down as Gerald hit his knees in grief.

" **Lieutenant Anderson, did I just hear you correctly? We have...a POW?"**  Came another officers voice. Anderson turned to see Major White and Lieutenant Colonel Grayson standing there.

" **Sergeant Hayden Haddock rushed off away from extraction to locate Dean Marx's body after an explosion and though waiting ten minutes...Haddock never returned, and the squadron can't see him either."**  Anderson said softly. The news report hadn't stopped and after twenty minutes and the chopper returned letting the soldiers of the squadron off, all of them with their heads down and even some of them crying. Two bodies were laid down and covered; three men were rushed off to medical. Toothless rushed forward looking for Hayden but didn't see him and screeched with worry.

" **Sorry Toothless...Hayden isn't with us..."**  Ritka said, the dragons growled and looked to where the chopper had come from before the dragon took off into the sky at top speed with a loud roar. 

 **"TOOTHLESS!"**  Anderson yelled out, but the dragon didn't return.

" **Sergeant Haddock...He was a young soldier, wasn't he?"**  The reporter asked softly.

" **Haddock was a young but amazing soldier. Brave, loyal, funny, excellent shooter, dragon trainer, and leader...He had just received the Dragon Heart and Distinguished Service Cross a month ago for saving his entire unit while taking a bullet in the arm..."**  Major White stated.

"Hayden...no. No no no no!" Camille cried out in her father's arms.

" **Let us have a moment of silence for our fallen soldiers of tonight's battle..."**  Lt. Col. Grayson said calmer; the area was quiet for about ten minutes, heads were down, tears being shed but all of them banding together by linking arms over the one another's shoulders.

" **There you have it, Sean. I think it's time to take it back to the sta-"** The reporter was cut off by a loud roar as they all looked up and lit the spotlights while Toothless flew into the clearing of soldiers and landed and on his back was Hayden with Marx behind him. Both of them were alive! And awake but weak and wounded seeing them leaning a bit and panting. Hayden rubbed Toothless's head slowly.

" **You saved my life, Toothless..."**  Hayden got off his back and pressed his forehead to Toothless's; their eyes were closed.  **"Thank you, my friend."** Toothless crooned slowly and licked the side of his face.

" **Haddock?...What the hell happened out there?"**  Anderson asked.

" **After I ran off to find Marx's body we got caught in an explosion, Marx had broken his ankle. I carried him back to where the chopper was and found it gone. I...grabbed my gun and took out ten enemy soldiers, fought hand to hand with four then they retreated. I carried Marx about a mile then Toothless found us, and we rode back here. Toothless took out two enemies who were getting ready to snipe Marx and me...He saved my life, and Marx's..."** Hayden said calmly. Without warning, Anderson just pulled him forward and hugged him.

" **I'm glad you're alright, Hayden. And good work, once again...You saved your team and got everyone out safely...Including yourself."** Anderson let go of Hayden when he cringed and saw Hayden's shoulder and side bleeding.

" **Might have gotten shot at once, it grazed me..."**  Hayden stated.

" **And this?"**  Anderson motioned to his side.

" **Okay, I got shot twice...I'm fine. Really."** Hayden said to Anderson.

 **"You're one lucky kid, Haddock...Let's get you both to medical for treatment."**  Grayson patted his back. Hayden nodded as he stepped forward slowly while Holgerson and Lennox helped him. Ritka and Tarelto got Marx, and both were out of sight. The reported looked at the camera with a sigh almost.

" **There you have it. Sergeant Haddock saved his squadron and lived by the motto of 'No Man Left Behind,' he risked his life, but he made it back to base with help from his dragon who flew off to find his friend after being told Sergeant Haddock wasn't coming back. And I think its as good a time as any to send it back to you, Sean. This is Jack Goines reporting live from the Fury Fighters Base in Afghanistan."**  The reporter offered a smile before usual news continued.

TJ turned off the TV as they all just sat there in silence. "I want him home...I want him home, Daddy!" Camille cried hard.

"We all do...But you know he's going to stay there and keep fighting, keep risking his life and there isn't anything we can do to make him stop." Avery whimpered, it had scared her when Hayden was announced as a Prisoner Of War. They all thought he was dead, but Toothless saved him. And they were all grateful for that. But nothing erased the absolute fear they felt knowing that tonight could have been Hayden's last if it weren't for Toothless.

(Afghanistan)

Hayden laid in the medical bed, his shoulder and side had been treated as he'd said they were wounds from a fun shot but he was only graze at best. The rest were some burns, scrapes, and bruises. Marx was laying beside him after his ankle had been wrapped but he'd be air-lifted to a hospital soon to have it put in a cast then he'd be recovering a while. "Sergeant Haddock?" Marx said calmly, Hayden looked over at him."Thanks for coming back to get me...I was sure that after the explosion separated me from the squad that I'd get left behind and die out there."

"No man left behind, Marx. I was shocked to find you alive when it was reported they said you were dead from it and I went to find your body to bring back. I'm glad you're still here. We'd both be dead if it weren't for Toothless..." Hayden offered a smile. The two fist-bumped and relaxed as Anderson and Major White came in to check on them.

"How are you doing, Sergeant Haddock?" Major White asked.

"I'm alive, and good to go," Hayden replied.

"Take it, easy lad. Ya did good tonight; you should probably call home though. That whole thing was televised." Anderson remarked, Hayden sat up quickly.

"WHAT!?"

"During the radio calls you and I had, the camera was rolling, and the news was aired around the whole of the Archipelago..." Anderson stated handing him his cell phone, Hayden sighed nodded as he pressed Cami's Skype name and waited for an answer which didn't take long at all for her tear-stricken, worried face to appear on the screen.

 **" _HAYDEN! Oh my Gods, are you alright!"_** She yelled quickly.

"Yes...I'm fine, Cami...Stop yelling, I have a major headache right now, and my ears are ringing from explosions..." Hayden remarked.

 **" _We know, we heard everything on TV!"_**  Cami replied.

"Figures...Don't you have anything better to do at night than watch the news and make yourselves worry about me?" Hayden asked.

 **" _Hayden, this isn't a time to be sarcastic. You were almost killed!"_**  Gerald said now.

"I called so you'd know I was alright after all that. I'm tired, I'm sore, and I'm going to bed as soon as I'm cleared to go back to my barrack. I know it's only 7 pm there, but it's 11:30 pm here and after the last few hours I've had...I'm ready to take a load off. I'll talk to you guys soon." Hayden said, he just wanted off the call.

 **" _Hayden...I almost lost you tonight...Please, come home? I can't...take this anymore. Worrying every single day if you're alright or if we're going to be getting news your body is coming home in a flag-draped box..."_**  Camille said now. Hayden saw his unit, then Anderson, Major White, and Col. Jacobson standing there. Apparently coming to check on him, he expected as much.

"I can't just come home because you want me to, sis; it doesn't work that way," Hayden replied to her.

 ** _"Yes it does, quit and come home, Hayden. I'm not asking anymore."_**  Gerald said.

"You're a real damn hypocrite; ya know that? Telling me, I should quit my job because you don't like it when all you've ever told me never to quit anything I do because Haddock's aren't quitters. Get the hell out of here with your bullshit. Did anything I say to you last month even get through the thick skull of yours!? You're impossible, and I'm sick and tired of calling what it supposed to be my home, to argue with you!" Hayden remarked coldly.

 ** _"Hayden you could have been killed tonight! Do you understand that?! I'm still your father, and I say come home!"_**  Gerald yelled.

"I don't care if your president of the Archipelago! Nothing gives you the right to tell me to come home, and nothing you ever say is going to make me quit to appease you! I don't do this job because for you, I do it for everyone. You can bet I stand ready every time that horn blows because I'm solid, steady, and true down to the core. I will always do my duty no matter what the price. I've counted up the cost and I know the sacrifice. I don't want to die for any of you but if dying is asked of me...I'll bear that cross with honor because freedom don't come free." Hayden said firmly.

 ** _"Hayden it isn't right for you to risk your life every single day making your sister and I worry all the time! She screamed so loud the neighbors thought we were in trouble!"_**  Gerald huffed.

"This is why I don't call home for months at a time! I swear to Odin if you don't knock off your shit then you won't hear from until the next time I take leave! This is what I want to do and I don't care how much you don't like it or want it. I'm going to do it anyways! Allow me to reiterate for you what I said the night before I left and just maybe it'll get through this time...Nothing in this life comes easy or free, Dad. All you have...is because of what the soldiers of the Barbaric Archipelago Army do every day. Risk our lives. Your freedom comes with a price and I fight for you to have that freedom. I swear to the Gods if we ever have this discussion again than the only time you'll be hearing about me is on the news like tonight! I'm sick of fighting, I do enough of it here with the enemies...I don't need it from my family too! And once more, don't you fucking dare tell me that me standing up for what is right, that what I'm doing every day here is wrong!" Hayden didn't wait for a response, he ended the call and got up.

"Ha-Hayden?" Theo asked.

"Don't ask." Hayden replied as he saw the medic, "Am I cleared or not?"

"You are, Sergeant." She said. Hayden left the tent and walked off.

"Is he going to be okay?" Col. Jacobson asked looking to Theo and Matthews.

"It's his dad. He thinks Hayden doesn't belong in the military because he'll get killed like Hayden's mom did and his father thinks that what Hayden is doing is wrong, putting his life on the line every day like the rest of us...Hayden and his father have been at each others throats since Basic...I'd just leave him alone for right now." Matthew frowned.

"Never seen him get like that before." Lt. Anderson sighed, "He's like a little brother to me, I don't like seeing him like this." Hayden made it to his barrack ignoring everyone as he climbed into bed and laid there staring at the ceiling. Finally, he sighed and closed his eyes letting sleep take him.


	12. Soldier At Work

His army buds knew he was pissed off, but they didn't expect it to last as long as it had. Since the night of the patrol gone horribly wrong when his unit, Lieutenant, Major, and Colonel heard him yell at his own father, they noticed the severe mood shift that hadn't altered in the slightest since it occurred. Generally, Hayden was a calm guy and knew how to have a good time and laugh when they had some quiet time but even when those times had come in the last two months...Hayden didn't budge at all and they were incredibly worried for him. Any off time they had was spent talking among themselves with slight glanced towards Hayden to see him silently laying on his bed, legs crossed, arms behind his head, and eyes closed with very distinct look of irritation on his face. In missions, Hayden still did all he was supposed to. It might have been the only time they saw any form of fire or drive in him which was concerning also. The higher officers tried to offer him someone to talk to but he declined and just went about whatever it was he was doing at the time, more often than not: sitting on his bed silently.

(Berk)

It was now January, a new year had started with Hayden being in Afghanistan. It had been two months since Hayden yelled at his father after coming out of a very scary situation and on top of all that happened, when he came back to base on Toothless he had been wounded not that he cared. They knew Hayden could hold a grudge and Thor help the soul that Hayden held a grudge on because unless you miraculously got on his good side, then that person would forever be nothing more than an irritation to him and would fight constantly. Camille and Avery our of everyone were worried the most, Hayden hadn't spoken to anyone since that night he called them two months ago. Gerald had been actually a little afraid to try and call Hayden since he said if they had one more fight than Hayden would refuse to talk to anyone until his deployment ended and the only way they'd know about him was through news reports.

Camille was in Algebra with Avery and Felix. TJ and Rachel were in Science, and Seth was in Language Arts. She would of given anything for Hayden to walk through the door like he did four months before when he came home at the end of September and surprised her in class. Camille was depressed as ever, this was now two Thanksgivings, Christmases, and in February, two of their own birthdays that Hayden had missed because of military things. She hated it so much, she only got one week with him after he'd been gone ten months on deployment, technically a year because he'd left for Basic in October 2016 and deployed immediately after Basic in December 2016. He came home ten months later making it September 2017, then re-deployed early from his two week leave the first week of October, and had been in Afghanistan four months since then. Now it was January 2018, and she hadn't heard from him in two months. No calls, texts, letters, or Skype. Camille was almost done with Sophomore year and she'd barely seen her brother at all in the last two years.

Tears formed in her eyes but she didn't let them fall, also in her class right now was Dylan, Ethan, and Dylan's sister, Heather. She wouldn't cry in front of them, they'd tease her for missing her brother so much. She just wanted to know if he was okay...She'd give anything to know that one piece on information. A text would be enough, but she doubted he would. He was very angry that night two months ago. The bell ringing brought her from her thoughts of her twin brother as it was time for lunch hour. She had lunch with all of her friends which was good because she could really use the comfort right now.

(Lunch Room; 11:45am)

It was twenty minutes into lunch making it 12:05pm as Camille sat with Avery, Felix, Rachel, Seth, and TJ. They were all eating and talking about possible plans for the upcoming summer which Camille felt would suck for her again. Camille was very distracted during lunch, her friends saw her just staring off into nothing. Then her friends heard something, vibrating against the table where Camille's phone was. It was lighting up with a call, and the icon had Hayden's face. "Camille! Hayden's calling you on Skype!" Rachel said quickly shaking her friend, Camille snapped out of it instantly and lifted her phone to answer it.

"Hayden! Thank the Gods you're alright..." Camille said quickly as his face came on the screen after it connected.

" _ **I'm fine, sis. What are you doing right now?"**  _Hayden asked her calmly.

"In school, sitting at lunch though so it's okay..." Camille replied softly trying not to cry in front of him.

" _ **Damn, I always forget that I'm four hours and thirty minutes ahead...Well, at least I caught ya at lunch. How much longer you have?"**_  Hayden questioned her.

"Umm we get until 12:45pm before next class." Camille said gently. He nodded to her, it was lagging and grainy as always but at least she could see him although he wasn't wearing his hat this time so she could see the shaved head and he looked weird without the auburn hair. It was there to a degree but very short.

" _ **So forty minutes left, cool...Then I got some time to talk. My next guard shift isn't until 2300..."**  _Hayden stated and she arched a brow at him.  _ **"Right, you don't run by military time. 2300 is 11 pm, sis."**_

"Oh, it's okay, Hayden...I'm just...really glad you're okay. Haven't heard from since November...And it's...January now..." Camille trailed off.

" _ **Sorry about that...You know how busy it can get when I'm here, I don't always have time to call and chat."**_ Hayden answered.

"So is tonight's guard shift a long one?" Avery leaned over and asked now.

" _ **Eight hours, maybe more. Depends on if we see anything. The others sitting with you?"**  _Hayden asked now, Camille nodded as she turned the phone so they could see him.

"Hey, hey cuz!" Seth waved with a smile.

" _ **Hey, Seth. How's the family?"**_ Hayden smiled.

"Real good, how're things over there?"Seth inquired.

Hayden shrugged now,  _ **"Same old same. Tell everyone I said hi. Hey TJ, sup Felix?"**_

"Not much, man. Miss ya." Felix answered now. Camille finally turned the phone, so it was back to her seeing him.

"I miss you, bro...Any word on when...you're coming home again?" Camille asked a little hesitantly.

" _ **Not yet..."**_ Hayden replied sighing.  _ **"Sergeant Haddock, we're heading to the mess hall. Coming with?"**_  They heard one of the other men ask Hayden.  ** _"I'll come later on for dinner, Matthews. It's only 4:30 pm guys...Besides, kind'a busy..."_** Hayden motioned motioned to the phone.  _ **"Right, sorry. See ya for dinner!"**_  Then the barrack seemed to fall quiet.

"We aren't keeping you, are we?" Rachel asked.

" _ **Nah."**_  Hayden smiled some.

"Hayden...you really should call, Dad...He's been really worried about you since that whole thing in November." Camille bit her bottom lip now; she knew Hayden was furious with their father right now which is probably why he called her at school instead of later on when he knew she'd be home and so would their dad.

" _ **I'll call him when he gets it through that stubborn, thick skull of his to stop telling me what I'm doing is wrong."**  _Hayden huffed angrily.

"Okay...I'm sorry for bringing it up..." Camille sighed sadly feeling like she made him mad at her. Hayden closed his eyes and sighed now before opening his eyes.

" _ **Camille...I'm sorry for snapping okay? Not just a second ago but any of the times since I joined the army. I know you're just worried about me, especially with me getting shot three times now and with what you you heard on TV that night two months ago. I'm not mad you, or anyone for that matter. Just dad, because he can't accept this as my job or that it's what I want to do with my life. I know how dangerous it is, I've lived through the danger and still do every time the horn blows or I go on guard or patrol duty. But I don't care...because I know you are safe. You, our friends and family, even Dad as much as he pisses me off sometimes I still love him and always will. "**_ Hayden told her calmly but still firm.

"I-I know Hayden, but...you're..." The tears came now, "my twin brother and...I'm afraid to lose you. I don't know what I'd do if you..."

" _ **Sssh now. I know you're scared of me dying, sis but...I'm out here keeping all of you safe at home and if I had to give my life to ensure that safety of all you back home...Then so be it. I'm not afraid of death, I'm not afraid to die."**_  Hayden said gently. Camille lowered her head crying softly still,  ** _"Cami,"_  **he started again as she looked at him with tears rolling down her cheeks,  _ **"I'll be alright okay?"**_

"You can't tell me that, Hayden!" Camille yelled, now the lunch room got quieter and turned their attention to find out what was going on. "You can't tell me you'll be okay when you've been shot three times already, and almost killed two months ago if it hadn't been for Toothless! You admitted that! You can't...tell me you'll be alright with all the risks you take out there..." Her crying was hard sobs now.

" _ **Camille, listen to me..."**_  Hayden asked.

"No! You listen! You have been gone fourteen months over there, Hayden. You have been gone since December of 2016...You got deployed to that terrible place only an hour after graduating Basic Training. You were gone...a year before I got to see you. And I didn't even the two weeks you said you had...Then I find out a month later watching TV that you were in another fire fight while on area security...Do you even get how hard it was to watch that TV, and when they said you were a prisoner of war...Gods, Hayden...I've never screamed so loud in my life thinking you were dead! It was...like losing Mom all over again...You can't tell me you will be alright because you have even said yourself that every day you go out there its a risk to live or die." Camille whimpered.

(Afghanistan)

Hayden knew she was right, he couldn't tell her that he'd be okay because he never knew with how things had been going lately with attacks. Lately it'd been quiet which only put everyone on a higher alert and more patrols and guarding. Hayden sighed softly as Anderson entered now and saw him sitting there not sure what to say, Hayden saw him and jumped down from his bed right away to stand at attention and salute him. "Lieutenant Anderson." He greeted.

"At ease, Haddock. What are you doing in here, the rest of your squadron is in the mess hall enjoying the latest victory from last night." Anderson asked.

"Talking to my sister, sir. Wasn't really up to celebrating, still sore." Hayden replied.

"Ah, right...I forgot you took a hard fall from the sky last night during the fight." Anderson chuckled, Hayden's eyes widened and motioned to the phone. Too late. Camille had heard it.

" _ **HAYDEN! What the hell happened this time!"**_  Camille screeched.

Hayden groaned as Anderson whispered an 'I'm Sorry' to him then stayed quiet. "It's nothing, Camille. I was on Toothless, and when an RPG came at us, Toothless blasted it and the force from the explosion knocked me off him. I only fell eight feet..." Hayden sighed.

"Try fifteen feet, Sergeant," Anderson said, Hayden glared at him. "Shutting up now."

" _ **Hayden...How badly are you hurt right now?"**_ Camille asked crying still.

"I'm not, just sore. Toothless broke my fall when he wrapped me in his wings and rolled upon landing...He's fine too." Hayden sighed. Suddenly the horn signaling an incoming attack was upon them, then Toothless roared out as a second alert.

" _ **Hayden! Hayden, no! Don't you dare go out there again! Please, I can't lose you! Please don't leave!"**_ Camille pleaded him.

"Hang on Toothless; I'm coming bud!" Hayden called to his friend as he tossed his phone to Anderson now as he started getting ready with his helmet and automatic strapped to his back.

"Anderson, send Haddock out on Toothless, not a big attack. We got ground cover! We can push them back easy this time!" Major White had rushed into the barrack.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this, Haddock?" Anderson asked holding the phone which had the camera pointed at Hayden.

(Berk)

Camille and Avery watched as Hayden got on his gear and grinned at Anderson. "Keep the video call going, this won't take long at all!" Hayden called as he rushed out and jumped on Toothless's back, Anderson had rushed out following him as Camille watched Hayden take off into the sky with an upward twirl, Toothless let out a loud roar heading right towards the enemy.

" _ **Hold fire until Haddock's signal!"**_ Major White called as about thirty soldiers were lined up and ready to fire. Camille watched as a lot of people in the lunch room got up to watch this happen, they were watching it live! They saw Hayden on his dragon hovering slightly ahead of the ground soldiers.

" _ **Toothless! Barrel roll, multiple blasts!"**_ Hayden ordered loudly, in seconds they saw Toothless shoot forward then with wings out they span sideways in a roll as he let off six blasts rapid fire into the line of enemies. Toothless whipped around in a flip as Hayden landed with his gun at the ready.  ** _"Having fun watching your brother work, sis?"_** Hayden chuckled locking and loading his gun.  _ **"Ready boys?...FIRE!"**_ Hayden ordered, suddenly it was gun fire and incredibly loud too.

" _ **INCOMING GRENADE!"**_  Someone yelled as the soldiers adjusted and moved for the explosion. Hayden didn't move though, he watched it as he flipped the safety to on for his gun, flipped it so he was holding the barrel and brought it back over his shoulder with the butt of the gun in the air as he took a stance and as soon as the grenade came close, Hayden whipped the gun around like a baseball bat and sent the projectile right back.

" _ **Going, going..."**_ Hayden grinned watching it fly towards the enemies as it exploded breaking the line up.  ** _"GONE!"_**  Hayden called as the soldiers began to step back and retreat!

" _ **They're retreating! YEAH!"**_ The soldiers cheered out getting to their feet and giving high fives to one another, patting Hayden on the back. Camille and the others just stared in shock, mouths agape.  ** _"Nice work, Haddock! Ballsy move but good work!"_** Lt. Col. Grayson laughed.

" _ **Just doing my job sir."**_ Hayden shrugged a little.

" _ **And you do a damn good job of it, Sergeant Haddock. Anyone injured?"**_ Lt. Col. Grayson asked looking around.

" _ **No sir."**_ Lennox smiled.

(Afghanistan)

Anderson chuckled as he slapped Hayden on the back, "That was awesome, Haddock! Shit, never seen someone use a grenade as a baseball before!" Hayden took his phone back now with a nod.

"Well, it was that or Toothless shooting it. I took the lesser of the two dangerous ideas." Hayden laughed. "Hey, sis. See, it's all good over here." Hayden told her now.

" _ **You're fuckin crazy is what you are man,"**_  Ethan remarked.

"No one asked you jack-ass," Hayden mumbled.

" _ **Alright, you made your point. You can handle it...Just...still, be careful, Hayden...Not all your victories will be that easy..."**_ Camille told him now.

"I can't make any promises sis. All I can do is try..." Hayden smiled at her.

"Haddock! Look out!" Theo warned, Hayden turned to see an enemy soldier jump up and attack him, both were on the ground and Hayden whacked his head from the force when tackled down. Of course his army buds had their guns ready but one wrong shot and Hayden would be hit too. Hayden wrestled with the guy grunting, then lifted his legs and kicked the guy off him before grabbing his side pistol aiming while the guy was running, Hayden hesitated only a second, having a brief flashback of the day when he shot the enemy who turned out to be a kid about his age. Hayden forced it back before controlling his shaking hands to pull the trigger and effectively shooting the guy in the back of the head when he tried to get away, he fell right to the ground. Hayden panted hard lowering his gun, "You alright?" Theo asked him.

Hayden went to nod but he just blacked out and fell back, Anderson caught him. "Haddock? Haddock!..." No answer. "MEDIC!" Anderson called out.

" _ **Hayden! Oh, my Gods! Hayden are you okay!?"**_  Camille cried out, Ritka picked up Hayden's phone which had gone flying when he was tackled.

"Enemy soldier tackled him; he whacked his head pretty hard when he hit the ground. He'll be alright; he'll call you when he's up again I'm sure." Ritka said.

" _ **Okay..."**_  Camille nodded.

" _ **What happened to the guy who tackled him?"**_ Avery asked.

It was silent among the soldiers now. "Sergeant Haddock shot him in the back of the head from fifteen feet away when the guy tried to make a run for it." Ritka answered. "Gotta go now. Bye." Then he hung up the call as Hayden was taken to the medical tent for some light bleeding on the back of his head from impact. While Hayden was unconscious, the guys were sitting with Anderson.

"Did...any of you notice that right before Haddock shot that enemy soldier...He was hesitant...and his hands were shaking?" Lennox asked curiously.

"We all did..." Anderson stated.

"But why though? He's killed before and never hesitated..." Theo asked.

"I guess that is something only Sergeant Haddock knows the answer too." Matthews shrugged, they all sighed. They knew something was wrong with Hayden but he always refused to talk and they were really concerned for him. The rest of that day since it was already 5pm and the night, Hayden was out of commission laying unconscious in the medical tent. His squad switched with Delta Fury since they couldn't go without Hayden given he was the squad leader and if Anderson went then the teams would be uneven and they couldn't have that. For once though, there weren't any other attacks. Just a standard night of guarding and patrolling. All of them were thankful for that at least.


	13. First Is Over

_-Hayden's POV-_

The back of my head was stinging, and Gods, if I didn't have a pounding headache when I finally started hearing voices around me, not loud ones thankfully but still enough to know I was for the most part surrounded. I slowly forced my eyes to open, began blinking to focus on the first face I saw was Theo's. "Haddock!" he exclaimed.

"Fuck Theo...Way too loud..." I groaned out.

"Sorry, Sergeant...I'm just glad to see ya up finally. You scared the shit out of us yesterday," Theo told me. What? I'd been out since yesterday? What the hell happened to me? I sat up slowly and shook my head slightly, trying to remember what happened.

_**/Flashback/** _

_I'd been celebrating with the guys on the latest victory when Holgerson told me to look out, before I could react I'd been tackled down by an enemy soldier whacking the back of my head really hard. He was trying to stab me, we rolled around on the ground before I kicked him off and then while he was making a run for it, I grabbed my pistol, hesitated as I remembered shooting that kid, then shook it off and shot the enemy from fifteen feet away in the back of the head. Then everything went black._

_**/End Flashback/** _

"How ya feeling, Haddock?" I looked to see Lieutenant Anderson coming into the tent now and over to my bedside.

I shrugged at him trying to smile, "Head hurts, Lieutenant but fine otherwise."

"Good man. Gave us a scare there when you blacked out," Anderson smiled patting my back, I nodded then remembered I'd been talking to Camille just before all that happened. Oh Gods, she had to be freaking out with worry! I searched for my phone and panicked when I couldn't find it. "Lookin' for your phone?" Anderson held it up to me. I sighed in relief, checking over everything: calls, texts, Skype messages. I expected that though, last I was talking to Camille was right before the attack when they watched me take on attack first hand. I'd done it so she could see that I was alright, and then I just had to get attacked and black out. I'm sure she was real convinced now, and probably told Dad who was sure to start his arguments again about how dangerous it is to be over here. I checked my watch, it was 1300 which meant Camille was probably in class and I shouldn't call her.

"Call home bro...Assure them you're up and okay," Matthews offered. I sighed nodding: he was right. Hayden found Cami's name on Skype-she was online as she always was in case I called her. My thumb hovered over her contact name before I took a breath and pressed it, waiting for the connection and like always, when her face came up, it was filled with worry for me.

" _ **Hayden...thank Gods you're okay,"**_  Camille said quickly. Hayden saw on the screen that sure enough, she was in class. Seth, Rachel, and Avery were with her too.

"I'm alright, I just woke up," I told her calmly.

" _ **You scared me...What happened to you?"**_  Camille asked now.

"When I got tackled, I hit the back of my head hard and after I..." I stopped not wanting to repeat it; that I shot someone. "...I got free, standing up just hit me like a wave and I blacked out." I saw Anderson, Matthews, and Theo look at me curiously, arching their brows, but I ignored it and kept my eyes on my phone screen.

" _ **Dad is really worried about you. I told him what happened because he asked if I'd heard from you at all..."**_  Camille said softly.

I scoffed a bit. "Then you can tell him I'm fine. I'm not talking to him, Cami. I refuse to until he understands why I'm over here doing what I'm doing. When he gets that, then I'll talk to him. I'm sick of the same argument over and over again, so I'm just gonna avoid him like the plague."

" _ **He's still our Dad, and he loves you,"**_  Camille was defending him now, and I figured as much.

"Well he has a really funny way of showing it. I don't get on his case about his job, the fact he's a lawyer who sometimes defends guilty people and gets them off with lighter sentences when they deserve twenty-five to life. I don't harp on him for defending criminals, for defending rapists, killers, robbers. No, I let him do his job and I don't say a word because it's what he wants to do. Why can't he show me the same courtesy? I'm defending people to on a much larger, more dangerous scale. I defend all of you, even the people I may not like. That is what I'm out here doing, Camille. Defending people, I'm just not doing it the way Dad wants me too. I'm doing it my way and when he understands that...I'll talk to him again," I stated firmly.

" _ **I'll tell him you said that..."**_  Camille sighed.

I shook my head, "No. I don't want you to tell him. I want him to figure it out on his own. I'll never understand why he defends criminals, I just accepted it. When he can do the same for me, I'll talk to him...I gotta go, I know you're in class right now. I just wanted you to know I was up," I said to her now.

" _ **Please don't go yet...I still want to talk to you..."**_  Camille whimpered a bit.

"Hey, knock off the tears will ya? You're in class right now, and I'm not gonna be the cause of you missing your education, sis." I replied and then added: "Dad would have one more thing to blame on me..."

" _ **I can't help it, Hayden...I hate not knowing when I'll hear from you again, or if any of these calls will be your last...I'm scared to lose you, and...you're not here to comfort me as you used too...I miss the hugs, the jokes, even those sarcastic remarks...I miss everything and...I just want you to come home,"**_  Camille told him, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. I sighed, what could I do from here to comfort her?

"I know you do and as soon as I can, I will be but for now...This is where I have to be; this is my duty." I told her.

" _ **Your duty is gonna get you killed, Useless,"**_ I heard, which I was sure was Dylan in the background. I hated that name with a fiery passion that far exceeded the anger I held for my father right now.

"Then so be it, Dylan," I said firmly, I heard him quiet down.

" _ **You're tellin me you don't care if you die out there?"**_

"No. I don't. Because I would die doing what is right. If I have to die out here, then I die knowing that I gave my life to a good cause. For a safer future and a better tomorrow. A tomorrow that all of you get to live through, smiling, laughing, having a good time. Now you can call me 'useless' all you want, but at least I'm not sitting in a classroom and ignoring the teacher while being a complete asshole to everyone around him for reasons I will never understand. I'm out here making sure people like you get your education so you can have your dreams be fulfilled. Maybe you remember that next time because without people like me out here...You wouldn't have the freedom you have in order to do all you want. Keep that in mind from now on when you're off doing Thor only knows what, that soldiers are dying, have died, and the rest are still fighting for you to have what you have," I remarked and he remained quiet now.

" _ **Well said, Sergeant Haddock."**_  came the teacher's voice. " _ **My son is over there too, Private Collins...He's in the Sharp Company."**_

"I was with him in Basic, ma'am. Good soldier too," I answered her.

" _ **Please Hayden...assure me it's all going to be okay...I need to hear that before you go."**_  Camille asked softly.

I sighed, what could I do to assure her it was going to be okay? How did I comfort her from where I was? I couldn't tell her it would be alright because I never knew if it would be. "I can't, Camille. I can't assure you of something even I don't know but I can assure you of this," I took a breath, "You will always be safe." I watched her start crying again, lowering her head.

" _I'm just trying to be a father, raise a daughter and a son. Be a lover to their mother, and everything to everyone..."_ I heard Anderson start singing and I knew where he was going now.

" _Up and at 'em bright and early, I'm all business in my suit. Yeah I'm dressed up for success, from my head down to my boots."_  Theo, Matthews, and Lennox joined in with Anderson now, I took a breath too. " _I don't do it for the money, there's bills that I can't pay. I don't do it for the glory, I just do it anyway. Providing for our future is, my responsibility. Yeah I'm real good under pressure, being all that I can be."_  I sang with them now.

" _And I can't call in sick on Mondays when the weekends been too strong. I just work straight through the holidays, and sometimes all night long. You can bet that I stand ready, when the wolf growls at the door. Hey I'm solid, hey I'm steady. Hey I'm true down to the core...And I will always do my duty no matter what the price. I've counted up the cost, I know the sacrifice. Oh and I don't wanna die for you but if dying's asked of me, I'll bear that cross with honor. Cuz freedom don't come free!"_  We sang together as I saw more tears fall from her eyes.

" _I'm a Berkian soldier, I'm a Berkian! Beside my brothers and my sisters, I will proudly take a stand. When liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right. I'm out here on the front lines, sleep in peace tonight. Berkian soldier...I'm a Berkian...Soldier!"_  We paused smiling at one another, " _Yeah, a Berkian soldier, I'm a Berkian! Beside my brothers and my sisters, I will proudly take a stand. When liberty's in jeopardy, I will always do what's right! I'm out here on the front lines, so sleep in peace tonight! Berkian soldier, I'm a Berkian...A Berkian...A Berkian...Soldier..."_  We finished as I looked back to the screen to see Camille nodding, trying to smile.

"I'll be alright sis. One way or another, I'll always be alright." I told her softly. "I gotta go for now, okay? I'll talk to you soon, I promise. I love ya, sis." I told her.

" _ **I love you too big brother. I miss you so much, and...be safe."**_  Camille told me.

I nodded to her, "Miss you too. Bye, Cami," I said before lowering the phone and pressing the end call button and sighing. "Thanks, guys...I was getting kind'a stuck there..." I told them.

"No trouble at all. We've all been down this road a few times, Haddock. Families worried about when they'd see us again or get to hear from us..But we just remind them why we're out here and that we aren't scared so they shouldn't be either," Anderson told me. I nodded to him, I really did have some awesome friends here. About ten minutes later, the medic checked my head and said I was good to return to the barrack but to try and take it easy for a few hours since I'd been out for well over twelve hours since the initial blackout. It worked out because my squadron wasn't up for guard duty today. Once I got back to the barrack, I saw Toothless first then went inside to relax on the bed and talk with the others.

_-Ends Hayden's POV-_

(A Month Later)

Hayden was officially eighteen years old now. His birthday had passed a few days ago on February 12th. And in two weeks, it would be March, marking the start of his sixteenth month being deployed. Of course he called home to wish Camille a happy birthday since they were twins and shared the same one. He and his father managed to make it through a conversation without biting the others head off which had been a shocker but Hayden had a feeling Camille previously warned their father not to piss Hayden off when he called or she'd never forgive him. Since every time the two fought, Hayden didn't call for a month or two. The platoon itself managed to get him a cake, it was small and had been cooked in the strangest of ways but the guys managed to do it for him to celebrate him turning eighteen.

Things had been stable in Afghanistan, the usual attacks but nothing they couldn't handle and no one had died or been seriously injured in a month which right now was a new record. But now all that had passed and things were normal again and somewhat peaceful, the soldiers had a lot of downtime recently and Hayden in particular had his mind constantly going back to October when his leave ended early, when Avery kissed his cheek. He couldn't forget about it, and wanted to know why she had. The two of them had been best friends ever since Camille brought Avery home to hang out when all of them had been about eleven years old. All of them generally lived close to one another, a fifteen to twenty minute walk or a five to ten minute drive. Avery was gorgeous and Hayden would be the first to admit such but did he like her like that? He didn't know. Did Avery like him like that? He also didn't know and he knew he'd only know if he talked to her about it.

It was currently a Saturday and checking his watch he knew that it was likely to be around 6pm in Berk. It was 10:30pm for him where he was. She should be available to talk, shouldn't she? Hayden lifted his phone and stepped outside with it, he found Avery's Skype name and saw her online. He hesitated but finally brought up the message box and typed out:  _-Hey, Avery. What are you doing right now?-_

Within maybe a minute she had replied with:  _ **Hey, Hayden. Not much, just sitting around trying to think of something to do. How about you?**_

-Sitting outside with Toothless, bored myself. No patrol or guard tonight and the guys are being rowdy.-

**-That sucks. How's things over there, quiet? Haven't heard anything on the news recently.-**

_-Yeah, right now they are. So..since we're...both kind'a bored right now. Feel like Skyping?-_ Hayden really hoped she'd say yes because he wanted to talk about what happened at the airport with her. He'd been putting it off for a while but he just couldn't anymore. He had to know if she liked him so he could figure out if he liked her. They were friends and he knew that but ever since the kiss on the cheek, he'd been...confused when he thought about her.

 _ **-Sure, gimme a sec to get my headset.-**_ Then after about two minutes, she added:  _ **-Okay, I'm ready.-**_

Hayden took a breath as he pressed the call button on the top of the app as the call began to try and connect, finally it did after maybe four rings. The spotty service made it harder but at least he could get through, he saw her smiling face come on screen and he swore his heart began to race. "Long time no talk, Sky Eyes." Hayden greeted-it was her nickname from him because her eyes always reminded him of the blue sky.

" _ **Hey, Hiccup."**_  Of course, she'd use his middle name/nickname: she was one of the only people besides Camille who he let call him that.

"So...how's school been? You guys just got off Feb break right?" Hayden asked.

" _ **Yeah, going back on Monday. Sucks but at least it's almost June...Well in like a week and four months left."**_ Avery responded to him. " _ **Any word on when your deployment ends? You've been there for what...fifteen months now?"**_

"Just about. It's quieting down for now so possibly soon, but even if the deployment ends, I might not get stationed back in Berk and even if I do...I can't just leave base whenever." Hayden sighed some.

" _ **Hey, it's alright. Least you wouldn't be there anymore...Every time you call and those fights happen, we all get scared for you and Cami is damn near impossible to calm down until she knows you're alright,"**_  Avery informed him.

"Well, I wouldn't be on calls if I knew there could be fighting. I know it scares her, but I never knew when it will happen, so I just have to roll with the uncertainty..." There was silence for a few moments after Avery nodded to him. "So I've...been meaning to ask, Avery...Uh...Why did you...ya know, kiss me on the cheek before I left the airport back in October?I know it was a few months ago now, but I guess I'm curious..." Hayden decided to ask. Why not? It was the entire reason he called. Avery didn't say anything for a few minutes, through the shitty service he saw her turn her head a bit and he assumed she was blushing.

" _ **To be completely honest, Hayden...I don't know why I did it. I mean...you hugged your Dad, sister, and me but no one else. And when you hugged me I just...I felt scared knowing you were going back there. I wanted...you to know that I care too that you're over there and I worry as much as your family does that you...might not come back,"**_  Avery answered finally.

Now, what did he say to that? She cared about him, was and still is scared for him not to come back. "But why kiss me? You could've just told me..."

" _ **I know, and I'm sorry I just...the thought of losing you terrifies me to no end, Hayden..."**_

"Why does it terrify you?" Hayden asked softly.

" _ **Because I don't want to lose you before I get the chance to tell you that I care about you...As more than just a friend, Hayden. I like you a lot, I really like you and I have since the eighth grade but never told you because I was scared it would ruin our friendship. And now with you over there...I kissed you because I wanted you to know that it's not just your family who wants you home so badly, it's me too. I want to be with you but...I feel like I'm never going to get the chance because of you being there, or stationed somewhere else and me always being here...worried constantly if you're okay or not..."**_  Avery admitted to him and he was completely shocked. So she did like him as more than a friend, was scared to lose him, and wanted him to know she liked him and hoped he'd come home soon so they could be together! Before he could answer, he heard the barrack door open and saw Anderson looking around for him.

"Haddock?" he called.

"Right here, Lieutenant," Hayden answered walking out from the stable where Toothless was.

"Get inside; we have a storm blowing in. Time to hunker down." Anderson told him quickly, Hayden nodded as he made sure Toothless was secure and gave him a bucket of fish.

"Hang tight, Toothless. I'll see ya when the storm is over!" Hayden shut the stable door and made sure it was secure before entering the barrack with his buds all smiling still.

" _ **Do you have to get off now?"**_  Avery asked him.

"Nah it's fine. The reception might be shitty though...So you like me in that way, do you?" Hayden said, she nodded to him although it was lagging terribly. "I like you too, Avery. I don't know how strong it runs but I know I like you. Every time I see that smile, my heart races. I know you're scared for me but I'll be okay and as for being together...I don't know how you wanna do that with me here and you there. Even when I get back, I can ship right back out at anytime and I don't want you to suffer that. But right now we can't worry about it because this still pretty...new to me and you too I assume so let's just play it safe until we figure more out. I think we should talk about it before deciding what to do about this...Of course with this storm, I don't think now is a good time to do it," Hayden added.

" _ **Yeah, I can hardly hear you. Maybe we talk when your deployment ends?"**_ Avery asked him.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I should go, for now, let Camille know that I might not be able to reach her for a few days depending on this storm. I'll talk to you soon, Sky Eyes," Hayden said with a calm smile.

" _ **I will. Be safe, Hiccup! Talk to you soon!"**_  Avery replied, then the call just cut out. Hayden sighed: so she did like him, and he liked her. He knew that now but how deep did the like go? That was still a mystery to him, but he assumed he'd have time to figure it out.

"What the shit, Haddock? You have a girlfriend! When the hell were you gonna tell us!" Ritka asked.

"Oh hush up, she isn't my girlfriend. She's just...a girl I've known for a long time and just found out likes me," Hayden grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Dude, she's pretty much your girlfriend..." Lennox chuckled, Hayden grabbed his boot and chucked it at Lennox.

"Put a cork in it, asshole. Nothing is official...Pretty sure you heard me tell her that we had to talk more," Hayden sighed, the boot was tossed back at him, he caught it and he put it back where it belonged. He'd talk to Avery when his tour ended, hopefully when that time came they could figure something out. Hayden put his phone on the charger and got into bed to relax: it was almost 2300 now and he was exhausted. Closing his eyes, he finally rolled over and ended up falling asleep.

(May 2018)

Eighteen long ass months Hayden had been in Afghanistan now except for the one week he'd gotten off back in September 2017. Things were quiet, attacks were coming less and less but knew that it could change at any time. Hayden was just off a sixteen hour guard shift, he took an extra because he felt like it and Lieutenant Anderson hadn't seemed to mind the offer. He was making his way back to the barrack when he saw Col. Jacobson walking towards it too. Hayden entered the barrack and stripped off his guard gear to jump on his bed and sigh out.

"Good news boys! Platoons Dragonfire, Infernowing, and Lavablast are going home!" Col. Jacobson announced, Hayden shot up in bed looking over. They were...going home finally!? After a year and a half of this Hell, they got to go home?! "Recruits are coming in, standard rotation. All of your stations will be posted outside Major White's office in about fifteen minutes. You boys will be staying together by platoon but sometimes the platoon splits up, and it's just by the squadron. So, not sure when I'll see you all again but it's been a pleasure and honor serving with you these last eighteen months and Haddock...I need you down here for a moment."

Hayden got down and walked towards him offering a salute to him. "You needed to see me, sir?"

"Damn right I did. I have something for you..." Col. Jacobson said as he pulled out a badge and pinned it to Hayden's sleeve next to the Sergeant badge, when Hayden saw it he gasped in shock. "For all you've done here during your deployment, Hayden Haddock: saving your men at the risk of your own life, never leaving a man down or behind, your courage, strength, loyalty and all the things I've said before...You are being promoted from Sergeant to Lieutenant. Congratulations son," Col. Jacobson said as Hayden was beside himself. He just...got promoted. Again! He was now a Lieutenant, like Anderson. The squadron cheered and clapped for him as Hayden saluted Jacobson again, and got one in return before the Colonel left with a smile.

"Nice work, Ser-oops, I mean Lieutenant Haddock! Congrats!" Theo smiled widely. Hayden couldn't believe it; he really couldn't. And they were going home! Well, new stations but they were leaving Afghanistan! When the time was up, Anderson told Hayden to check at the Major's office where the Dragonfire platoon was going. Hayden made it to the office and checked the sheet.

**Lieutenant Hayden Haddock with Alpha Fire squadron: Stationed to Visithug Isle, based at Fort Titanwing. Leaving at 1500 on May 10th, 2018.**

Hayden smiled fully; May 10th was tomorrow! "Well, might not be getting stationed in Berk but I can deal. The first tour is finally over, and I couldn't be happier to get out of here," Hayden said to himself as his eyes fell on his new badge, the one for Lieutenant. He still couldn't believe it. He was getting out of Afghanistan; the first was finally over.


	14. A Lot Happened

Hayden had never been happier when May 10th, 3:00 pm hit. When he saw the army transport plane land, he had to contain his excitement. Ten hours from now-maybe eleven or twelve depending on layovers-and he'd be back in the Archipelago. He wouldn't be in Berk, but at least he'd be in the Archipelago. He remembered that as soon as he found out, he took the first chance he could to call home and tell Camille. He smiled recalling the conversation after texting them and making sure they'd all be together when he called.

_**/Flashback/** _

_He was still standing in front of the sheet that said he and the Alpha Fire squadron would be leaving Afghanistan and arriving at Fort Titanwing on Visithug Isle around 3pm on May 10th_   _which was the next day._ " _ **God damn it, Haddock. Where are we going, you been gone for fifteen minutes!"**_   _came Anderson's voice over the radio which brought Hayden out of his thoughts that he was going home finally after eighteen long months of being in the war zone._

" _On my way back now, Anderson!" he replied then turned from Major White's office and rushed back to the A and B barracks, where they were all waiting outside to find out where they were going next._

" _Well, where are we going?" Theo asked._

" _Delta Fire is going to Berserk and stationed at Fort Drakeheart. Alpha Fire is going to Visithug and based at Fort Titanwing." Hayden replied quickly; they leaned forward more wondering the rest. "Fine, we leave tomorrow at 1500!" Hayden announced, and the whole squadron cheered. "We all fly together until the first layover, then split off. Delta to Berserk, and Alpha to Visithug."_

" _YES!" they cheered more._

" _So let's get packing!" Anderson added so the squads split up again and rushed into their barracks to start packing their bags so they were ready to go. Hayden checked the time: he knew Camille was probably in class but it was almost lunch time for her and his friends. He'd call them and announce that his deployment was officially over-he knew she might not like that he wouldn't be stationed in Berk but at least he was out of Afghanistan. When he knew it was around noon in Berk, he pulled his phone out and instantly called her. He didn't bother using Skype, he pressed her contact name and put it to his ear while still packing his things in his long green bag but she never ended up answering which was strange. Hanging up he called Avery knowing she would. After three rings, she answered it._

" _ **Hey, Hiccup!"**_ _Avery greeted happily._

" _Hey, Sky Eyes! Where's my sister?" Hayden asked her with a smile._

" _ **She went to the bathroom; she'll be back in a sec. What's up?"**_   _Avery asked curiously._

" _Not much, tried to call Cami and she didn't answer," Hayden answered._

" _ **Well she just got back, I'll give her the phone."**_   _Avery chuckled._

" _Just put me on speaker," Hayden said, "Am I on?"_

" _ **Yep, sorry about all the noise though. Hi bro!"**_   _Camille said now._

" _Hey, sis. What's up?" Hayden asked gently._

" _ **Enjoying lunch, what about you?"**_ _Camille giggled some._

" _Packing," Hayden grinned and heard them go quiet._

" _ **Why are you...? Oh, my Gods! Are you done?! Is your tour over, Hayden!"**_   _Camille screamed out happily._

" _It is, just got the news an hour ago. We're leaving Afghanistan tomorrow at 3 pm, so around 11:30 am for you guys. I'll call when I land," Hayden chuckled._

" _ **Oh, Gods I'm so happy to hear you're coming home, Hayden!"**_ _Camille said trying not to cry. And here is where she wasn't going to like it._

" _Let's not...get crazy. I'm leaving Afghanistan...I'm not...coming back to Berk. My squadron is going to Visithug, based at Fort Titanwing. Those orders might change, but right now that's where I'll be headed," Hayden informed them all._

" _ **So we can't see you when you get back?"**_   _Avery asked._

" _I'm gonna try to get some leave time but no promises," Hayden offered honestly._

" _ **That's...better than you being over there...I'll take Visithug over Afghanistan any day...I'm so glad you're alright and leaving tomorrow,"**_ _Camille sobbed a bit._

" _Tell Dad for me; I gotta go for now. Debriefing and shit before we go, call ya later kay?" Hayden smiled: he couldn't wait for tomorrow._

" _ **Okay Hayden. I love you and I can't wait for you to be away from that place. I'm glad you'll be back in the Archipelago soon."**_ _Camille said in response. Hayden hung up and sighed out loud: he was finally going home. It didn't matter if it wasn't Berk. The whole of the Archipelago was home for him._

_**/End Flashback/** _

Hayden watched as Toothless was loaded on the plane and laid down while the Dragonfire platoon made their way on through the back hatch, Hayden was last of course to get on and then it shut and took off. He sat down against Toothless, closing his eyes with a sigh of contentment. In hopefully ten to twelve hours, he'd be back in the Archipelago. He could hardly wait, now he just had to just endure the always-long plane ride.

(Visithug Isle; Fort Titanwing)

Hayden learned pretty quick that every base in the Archipelago islands had a landing strip for small planes carrying soldiers from larger airports to bases like Titanwing. Toothless was with them too and there was only twenty-four of them. There would have been twenty-five but Anderson got sent with Delta Fire to Berserk and Hayden was the new Lieutenant of the Alpha Fire squadron-which he'd yet to tell his family and friends about but he would as soon as he had a chance to call. When the plane landed, everyone got off then Hayden and Toothless last. It was currently about 9:30pm at night too, given they were now back in the Archipelago and the times were the same again. In Afghanistan it'd be about 2am right now. They were instantly met by a woman standing there as the plane shut off and it became a little easier to hear.

"Alpha Fire squadron, fresh off tour in Afghanistan? Where's your Lieutenant?" she asked.

"Right here, ma'am. Lieutenant Hayden Haddock," Hayden stated.

"I'm Corporal Bree Milstead. I was asked to take you to your barrack if you wouldn't mind following me and we already have a stable set up for your dragon," she said.

"Lead the way, Corporal," Hayden invited her with a smile: she nodded with a salute and led them to a barrack with an A on it. Go figure.

"Here you are, sir. Also the Major would like to see you as soon as possible," Milstead stated gently.

"You men unpack and get settled; I'll go see the Major," Hayden informed them as he followed Bree out and to the Major's office: upon arriving, Bree knocked twice then stepped back when a voice said  _come in_  so she allowed Hayden in first. The Major stood and shook his hand.

"Welcome to Titanwing, Lieutenant Haddock. I'm Major Keith Masons. Pleasure to meet you, and I heard a lot about you while you were deployed," the Major said, Hayden let go of his hand nodding.

"That's what I keep hearing," Hayden mumbled, feeling he hadn't done anything that noteworthy.

"You're only eighteen, and you've done things that not even I could do at your age when I joined up," Masons chuckled.

"I told myself I couldn't fail, so I didn't," Hayden responded.

"Now, with your rank and all...I'd like for you to take over training some incoming recruits. They are coming in two days: you'll be their DS. I know ya ain't a Sergeant no more, but you get the picture," Masons said.

"Orders understood, sir," Hayden stated.

"Wonderful then. So, how is everyone holding up after the flight? Anyone need medical attention, food?" Masons asked.

"We're all fine sir. Just tired and ready to enjoy not being at war," Hayden replied.

"Good, good. If ya need anything at all, let me know," Masons said, Hayden looked at him with a slight idea forming in his head.

"Am I...needed for anything in the twenty-four hours?" Hayden said curiously.

"Nope, figured you and your boys would just relax. Why?" Masons answered.

"I slept on the plane...Can I be granted a twenty-four-hour pass? I'd like to see my family, haven't since September 2017 when my two-week leave got cut short..." Hayden asked.

"For you son, granted. Stay in your green and blacks or BDU. Either is fine and be back by Friday before 9pm. It can start at 9am tomorrow morning. Get some sleep, that time change will catch up with ya." Masons nodded making a note on his desk then handing him a piece of paper with the date, and date to return to base on it. Hayden offered a salute then left the office returning to his barrack where the others were sitting around relaxing and talking: some were on their phones. Hayden packed a two day backpack then put it by his bed.

"Where are you going?" Matthews asked.

"Twenty-four hour pass to Berk. I'll be back by 9pm on Friday for the new recruits coming in for BCT. I'm leaving at ten. Should only take about two hours to get to Berk from here on Toothless." Hayden stated kicking off his boots and changing into his sleepwear then climbing into bed. Finally he'd be able to sleep without worrying about a war horn going off. He could sleep peacefully for once-only he couldn't because in his mind he was still at war and he knew it'd take some time to adjust to that.

(The Next Morning; 9:45am)

He had slept much longer than he anticipated but now that it was fifteen minutes of 10am and he thankfully had his bag ready to go so it was a matter of saddling Toothless and heading towards Berk. His squad was outside saying goodbye to him, "Say hi to the family for us," Theo smiled as Hayden was in his BDU, sporting the Lieutenant badge now sewn on to his left sleeve beside the Sergeant and Private badge: he liked having them all there-it showed him and anyone else who saw them how far he'd come in such little time. Hayden climbed on Toothless's back and rubbed his neck, getting a croon.

"I will guys, behave while I'm gone," Hayden chuckled, "Let's go bud, back to Berk!" he called out as Toothless crouched and launched, beating his wings heading South towards Berk. He had a long two hour flight ahead of him but he didn't care as Cami would love seeing him show up out of the blue.

(Two Hours Later; Berk)

Hayden landed outside the school and let Toothless relax on the side field with a small bucket of fish. Hayden rubbed his head then made it into the school. Alvin Trechdon, of course, had no problem with Hayden being there and thanked him for his service. Hayden knew Camille was in lunch so he turned from the main office and saw the cafeteria ahead of him: he put his hand on the door handle and opened it walking in. Instantly the room saw him and started clapping and cheering. Camille turned around to see Hayden there as she instantly got up and weaved through the tables to leap at him, her arms around his neck, legs around his waist just like the first time he surprised her. He hugged her back, smiling.

"Hey sis," Hayden replied after Camille pulled back and smiled more widely.

"I thought you couldn't get leave!" Avery said getting up to hug him next.

"I'm not on leave. Just a twenty-four-hour pass, I gotta get back to base by 9 pm tomorrow night," Hayden explained.

"And your tour is...officially over like you're not gonna get called back in a week?" Seth asked.

"Nah, mandatory two months off but still have to stay on base. They wanna give us time to relax and get out of the war mindset," Hayden stated. Camille hugged him again, just happy he was there.

"How is ya holding up from all that?" TJ asked.

"Fine, just getting used to not laying away for hours waiting for the inevitable horn to go off or the constant gunfire," Hayden chuckled, "Feels good to be back..." Hayden relaxed some.

"I'm glad you're here, even if it is for just a little while," Avery stated. Hayden smiled at her, and she blushed a bit, so he let go of Camille and stared into Avery's eyes.

"Hey...I owe you for last year..." he said. She blinked, not knowing what he meant and then he leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She melted into it as his hand moved around her waist then he pulled back and winked at her as she took a minute to process what the hell had just happened. Hayden had kissed her and nothing little either!

"I-I do believe...I only kissed...your cheek, Hayden," Avery stammered now.

"Wait, when the hell did you kiss him, Avery!?" Camille asked quickly.

"Um...last...October before he got on the plane..." Avery blushed a bit.

"Why?" Rachel tilted her head.

"Because I like him a lot..." Avery replied.

"And I like her too. So Avery, since our last conversation on the subject had to end abruptly...what do you want to do?" Hayden asked as the two sat down.

"You wanna talk about this now?" Avery stuttered quickly.

"I'm only here for a day, ain't gonna see one another again for a while. I know I'm about to take more training, and training a bunch of recruits for Basic when I get back tomorrow. I know I like you, and I want to see where it goes, but I'm concerned about the distance...I don't mind it; it's you I worry about in it. Can you handle something like that? I'm leaving this entirely your choice," Hayden said calmly.

"I-I want...to be with you, Hayden. I can handle the distance...You're only a few hours away from us...We can talk, text, and Skype," Avery responded, Hayden looked at her thoughtfully now. He didn't want to bring it up, but he knew he had too.

"And if I get deployed again? Can you handle it then?" Hayden asked. Avery bit her lip, knowing he could go back worried her. Could she handle that kind of distance between them? Knowing he was on the front lines risking his life every day, never knowing when he would be coming back, or the long wait times to hear from him again? Avery knew she could, she knew it would be hard, but she could do it. She liked him a lot, and maybe even loved him but still too early to tell.

"I can handle it. We'll find a way to make it work, Hayden. I know we can," Avery said with a soft smile.

"Alright then, Avery...I guess the only thing left to ask is if you'll be my girlfriend?" Hayden smiled at her.

"I will," Avery smiled even more widely as Hayden leaned over and kissed her again and she returned it-then they broke it, and she leaned on his shoulder happily. Suddenly his phone rang, and he lifted it checking the caller ID.

"Guys...I've only been gone two hours," Hayden mumbled as he answered it, "Lieutenant Haddock here, go ahead Lennox."

" _ **Did ya get her yet?"**_  Lennox asked and Hayden face-palmed.

"Have you all been waiting around to call to find out if I asked her to be my girlfriend?" Hayden sighed as Avery blushed deeply.

" _ **Fuck yeah, you been talking about it since the plane out of Afghanistan,"**_  Lennox chuckled.

"Oh, Gods..." Hayden rolled his eyes, "I said it  _depended_  on what she wanted to do after we talked."

" _ **So you two talk yet?"**_  Holgerson was heard now.

"Yes and I already asked too. We're a couple so can ya stop harassing me so I can enjoy my twenty-four-hour pass?" Hayden remarked.

" _ **Ooh, you mean you want some alone time with her. Got ya, go get her Haddock!"**_  Ritka said as Hayden heard them start cheering.

"Oh my Gods, that is not what I was talking about you god damn perverts!" Hayden yelled now, thoroughly embarrassed.

" _ **Fifteen bucks says Haddock comes back no longer a virgin!"**_

" _ **Hah, I say twenty to that my friend!"**_

Hayden couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were taking bets on him having sex with Avery! "That does it. Matthews, turn the camera on!" Hayden ordered. As he did so, Hayden could see them all laughing it up and still taking bets on him losing his virginity. "Squad, Aten-HUT!" he commanded in a firm tone. Instantly at the order, the boys lined up in formation and staying quiet. "Just because I am your friend does not mean you can disrespect me as your commanding officer. I made it clear that what you're assuming will happen that it wasn't my intention in the slightest. Since you have so much free time, then you can spend it doing some work. Drop and give me twenty-five, now."

" _ **You can't do that, you're not here right now,"**_  Ritka said.

" _ **He can...he's our Lieutenant and if he gave an order, no matter where he is at the time we have to follow it,"**_ Holgerson said softly.

"I'm waiting, boys," Hayden said in an irritated voice. Avery and Camille peeked over his shoulders to see the men drop to the floor and start.

" _ **One sir. Two sir. Three sir..."**_  And it continued until they hit twenty-five.

"Now maybe we can leave the Lieutenant alone so that way when he gets back he doesn't assign three hours of PT," Hayden stated.

" _ **Yes, Lieutenant Haddock. We're sorry sir,"**_  Came Tarelto's voice now.

"Don't let it happen again. I will see you Friday at 8 pm and unless it's an emergency...don't bother me." Hayden hung up and put his phone down.

"Are you okay?" Avery asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine," he mumbled as she leaned her head on his shoulder again.

"So...um...Lieutenant? Thought you were a Sergeant, cuz?" Seth asked.

"I got promoted the day before I left Afghanistan. Lieutenant Hayden Haddock; leader of the First Alpha Fire Squadron from the 33rd Fury Fighters Division based in Afghanistan at your service," Hayden stated.

"That's great for you, Hayden. I'm proud of you!" Camille beamed happily hugging him.

"So what does Lieutenant mean you get to do?" Heather, Dylan's sister, asked curiously from the other table.

"It means I can command an entire platoon, a squadron, a unit, act as Drill Sergeant in Basic Combat Training, and man a small dragon aerial team of ten people not including myself," Hayden answered her.

"Isn't it hard?" she questioned.

"Not when you pay attention and take it seriously. The military is not a joke although some people think it's all about wearing a uniform and shooting down your enemies. It's so much more, and it's not a game. It's serious work and incredibly dangerous: one wrong move can land yourself or someone else dead. It's not for everyone, but those who do it are ones who have dreams of making sure everyone else can live their dreams and have better futures. Soldiers are the ones who make the future possible. I for one am very proud and happy to be a part of it," Hayden said calmly.

"How dangerous?" Ethan asked now as Hayden's eyes glanced his way. "Like what kinds of things happen, what do you get to see and do?" Hayden went quiet as he closed his eyes thinking back on the last eighteen months he'd spent in Afghanistan. He saw flashes of Oivind saying goodbye to him, then killing that enemy who was a kid, he saw Richards get shot, then he saw himself killing more people.

"Hayden?" Camille asked putting her hand on his shoulder, Hayden's eyes opened after seeing all the times he'd been shot which was a total of three now after hearing the school bell which was a loud horn. Hearing it his eyes widened and he panted a few times shaking his head to focus again. "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Camille said. Hayden stood up as he hugged his sister, then kissed Avery's cheek lightly and went to leave.

"I need to leave. I'll see you later after school." Hayden said as he went to leave.

"Hey, you never answered my question!" Ethan said as Hayden stopped as the lunch room was a bit quiet now with everyone wanting to know too. Hayden glanced back calmly with void eyes.

"A lot of things happen, Ethan. And there is no way to describe all that is done or seen when on the front lines: just know there is no way to unsee or undo any of it no matter how badly you want to." Hayden closed his eyes and left the lunchroom, returning outside to Toothless and got on his back as the two took off into the sky. Hayden needed to get away, he needed to forget, but he knew he'd never be able to ignore the horrors of being in Afghanistan.


	15. Drill Sergeant Haddock

After Hayden left the school with Toothless, he just flew wherever he could to get away. Having Ethan ask him what it was like being overseas in Afghanistan, asking what he saw and did: those were not things that Hayden wanted to share or think of when he was trying to be happy by spending time with his sister, friends, and now girlfriend. He knew he'd never forget what happened over there but he didn't want to have it come to him all the time either. Hayden just wanted to forget it all, it was painful to think about and he instantly reacted to thinking the base was under attack when the school bell-which sounded like a war horn, rang to signal students to get to their next class. Hayden knew his sister and probably Avery were concerned for him seeing that he kind of blanked out after Ethan's question. But after the bell, no. Hayden had to get out of there and fast. He couldn't let himself think he was at war again, he was safe again, he wasn't on the front lines anymore. Hayden told Ethan the truth about the front lines without revealing details though: a lot happens and know that it can never be forgotten, unseen, or undone no matter how much you wanted to change it, unsee it, or forget it. And that was Hayden's problem, he couldn't forget and he desperately wanted too.

Hayden checked his watch; it was about 2:00 pm, still thirty minutes of the school day remained so what did he do with half an hour of free time? Continue flying on Toothless, he loved being up in the air with him and right now he could fly without fear of being shot down. By now he assumed Camille had probably told their father he was home for a day then had to return to Fort Titanwing on Visithug Isle. He didn't want to see his father, but he wouldn't be an ass to the man no matter how many fights they got into he still loved his old man. Maybe he could see Craig for now, Gobber as Hayden had always called his Godfather. Craig Borkson, Hayden's unofficial uncle figure who was best friends with his father. Hayden turned Toothless and headed to the diner hoping Craig would be there. Landing in the parking lot, Hayden saw the diner to be open but quiet; Toothless laid down a sunny spot while Hayden entered the restaurant taking his hat off out of respect. "Can I help you?" Asked the hostess.

"The boss man here?" Hayden questioned.

"Sure is, I'll get him for you. Name to give him?" The hostess asked.

"Just tell him his Godson is here, he'll know who I am." Hayden replied with a soft smile. The hostess nodded as Hayden found a seat at the counter and sat down.

"Can I get ya something to drink?" Asked one of the waitresses with a bright smile.

"Coffee please?" Hayden said, she nodded and grabbed a mug and placed it before him-then grabbed the coffee pot and filled it for him, she put it down on the burner and slid him the sugars and creamer. "Thanks." Hayden offered a smile to her.

"No trouble at all sir. And thank you for your service." The waitress replied as she then ushered off the take care of other customers. Hayden closed his eyes, his service? He hated being thanked for his service, hated being thanked for the things he'd done. Hayden sighed as he looked into his coffee mug, into the almost black liquid and saw Gobber standing behind him.

"It's good to see yew again laddie." Gobber offered a smile, Hayden turned his head to see the man he saw as his uncle standing there with his standard smile. Hayden stood up and hugged him, Gobber hugged back tightly. "I've missed ya."

"I've missed you too, Gobber. It's good to see you again to." Hayden sighed, finally a little comfort. Gobber had always been there for him in so many ways before and after his mother had died. Gobber was his and Camille's legal Godfather, he was also their unofficial uncle since he he'd been around since before they were born. He was Gerald's oldest friend too, having been friends since their elementary school days. Gobber was a veteran, he lost his arm in his early dragon training days, then his leg in one of the older wars because of minefield saving a friend. Hayden knew if anyone could help him cope even just a little right now, it would be Gobber. The two split apart and sat back down at the counter, Gobber being given a coffee by the waitress who had given Hayden his.

"How home ya here for this time?" Gobber asked him.

"Just today, I gotta go back tomorrow. My tour ended on the 10th, finally. Stationed in Visithug right now, bought to turn two hundred civilians into soldiers with BCT..." Hayden replied gently.

"Ah, twenty-four hour pass eh?" Gobber chuckled, "I remember those." Now Gobber saw Hayden's eyes, they looked sad and deep in thought. "Alright...Talk to ole Gobber. What's on yer mind?"

Hayden could tell him the truth, that he felt like his mind was being torn in two with being unable to forget everything in the last eighteen months. "How do you do it, Gobber?" Hayden asked, "How do you live your life normally after war?"

"I just do, lad. It's not easy and I know what you're goin through but I can tell ya right now that bottlin it will make it worse." Gobber told him. "Tell me what happened?" Hayden sighed heavily now looking at him.

"There's just...so much I've seen, done, heard...and it never stops." Hayden stared into his coffee again, still seeing images flash across his mind.

"I know but you've done good. Yer father told me about you earnin' the Dragon Heart and Distinguished Service Cross." Gobber added as Hayden just closed his eyes again and sighed heavily.

"Gobber, do you know how I earned the Dragon Heart medal..." Hayden asked, Gobber shook his head. "I shot a soldier point blank range when I was seventeen years old. And that soldier was a kid...A fuckin kid just like me, my age and I killed him...And I was awarded a medal for it." Hayden clenched his fist, closing his eyes tightly. "And now every time I got to sleep, I see me shooting my pistol and hitting that soldier and when I get up...I only see myself lying dead on the ground."

"Hayden, I know it isn't easy but the Dragon Heart is awarded to a soldier who was wounded in hostile enemy forces. You didn't earn it because you killed someone." Gobber told him.

"Yeah...I got shot by that kid saving my teammate from being shot, and then I shot that kid to save myself...I killed a kid, Gobber and I earned medal for getting shot and shooting that kid...I killed him and I feel like I...only killed myself." Hayden lowered his head now as Gobber put a hand on his back.

"The first is never the easiest to get through, lad. And I can tell by your eyes that not only have you killed but you seen death too. Of your teammates, friends...And it scares you." Gobber patted his back.

"I lost one of my BCT buds four months into deployment...And it kills me remembering him hold my hand and saying it was a pleasure to work and serve with me, and then he said so long. He was airlifted...and died that night." Hayden closed his eyes tightly.

"I know, I saw on TV...You held a nice ceremony for 'im too. You know he's buried here in Berk at the Military Angels Cemetery, don't ya?" Gobber said, Hayden looked at him now and nodded.

"And I can't bring myself to go. I couldn't on leave and I can't now..." Hayden looked down. Gobber rubbed his back.

"It'll be alright kiddo, you're a tough one like yer mother and I. You'll be alright in time, just remember why you do what you do and it'll get easier over time. Also...talk about it. Maybe with your dad?" Gobber suggested.

"I haven't talked to him since my eighteenth birthday. I talked to Camille, Seth, friends but not Dad because all we do is fight about me being in the military." Hayden mumbled now, his mood altering.

"He's boar-headed and stubborn, Hayden. Always has been since he was a wee 3rd grader when I met 'im. But that doesn't mean he loves yew or yer sister any less." Gobber told him.

"I really wish he could prove that, Gobber...But every conversation is a fight with him. Tellin me what I'm doing is wrong, that I'm gonna get killed, that the military isn't for me and God's after that whole fiasco where my team thought I was a POW and almost was if not for Toothless...After that, my father just argued with me. Didn't ask if I was okay, nothing...Just started yellin at me so I haven't talked to him since. We spoke five minutes on the phone when I called to wish Camille happy birthday and haven't talked since." Hayden huffed.

"It's hard for him lad. He lost your mother who was also a POW, so was Cloud Jumper. Ya gotta see his side of things with knowing at the time that his sixteen year old son left high school and joined the military, and then was immediately deployed. And he only got to see ya for a week after ten months before you were rushed back for what...another eight months?" Gobber asked.

"Yeah...Now stationed in Visithug at Fork Titanwing." Hayden nodded. "And I know he lost mom...I know he's scared but is telling me what I'm doing is wrong, that I won't survive, that I shouldn't be there...Is that anyway to express his fear? Because it sounds a lot like anger to me that I'm not livin his kind of life. He thinks I should be a lawyer, defend people. Well fuck...I'm in the military and defend the Archipelago, why isn't...that good enough for him, Gobber...Why aren't I...good enough for him? Why can't he be proud of me?..." Hayden asked keeping his head down and eyes closed.

"He is, he's just scared and that's why it comes off as anger...But he does love you and just wants you to be safe. You can't blame him for worrying about you when you've been shot three times, and were almost a POW yourself. He almost lost you like he lost your mother. He knows you're doing the right thing, but he is still human..." Gobber said lifted Hayden's chin making him look at him, "And he still gets scared when he thinks he might never see his only son again." Hayden looked back to his coffee now. Hayden knew Gobber was right, his father was scared and his father wasn't good at showing any emotion other than anger but it still hurt Hayden to know his father couldn't just give in to his emotions and show him he cared, just once.

"I know Gobber...But just once...I wish he'd swallow his pride and showed me he cared, told me he was proud of me and that...he supports me." Hayden sighed.

"He will one day; he's just stubborn and as for everything else...I know it's not easy to continue to see, and I know it's hard to be here where it's safe when you were in a place for so long that wasn't. I know you still react to loud sounds, and you flash back often. I'm gonna tell you something about that, and I want ya listen carefully...okay?" Hayden nodded to him looking at his Godfather. "I've been out of the army fer almost ten years now...And I promise you that you will never forget any of what you see, hear, or do. I can still taste the powder from the barrel of my gun, and I can hear my Sergeant screamin ' _Run, Soldier, Run_.' I can feel the backpack on my shoulders. God, it weighed a ton. And I see death in every single thought. They taught me how to put that uniform on...I just can't get it off. You see lad, when you become a part of the military, it becomes a part of you. And it stays with you, forever. You'll never forget what happened, and all you can do is hold your head high and know that what you did was for a good cause and know that you saved more lives than you lost or took." Gobber put his hand on Hayden's shoulder now.

"Thanks, Gobber...I really needed to hear that." Hayden nodded as he hugged his uncle again. "I better get goin, only home til tomorrow. Promised Camille I'd see her after school." Hayden got up putting down a few dollars for the coffee that he hardly drank.

"Yer welcome laddie and if ya eva need to talk, yew know how ta find me..." Gobber said with a smile.

"I'll remember." Hayden nodded as he hugged Gobber again then left the diner and whistled for Toothless as he sped off to the Haddock house where sure enough his father was home, so was Camille. He assumed Avery, Rachel, Felix, Seth, and TJ were all at their own houses. Hayden knew he'd have to see Avery again before he left but thankfully he still had until about 7pm of the next night before another two hour flight back to Visithug. Hayden sighed as he dismounted Toothless and sent him off to the barn to relax while Hayden reached the door and walked in seeing Camille immediately rush to hug him.

"Thank Thor you're alright, Hayden. Avery and I were so worried when you rushed off...Don't worry, she slapped Ethan for what he said...And then got herself suspended until Tuesday." Camille mumbled the last part. Hayden's eyes widened a bit, Avery slapped Ethan for what he'd said to him and was now suspended from school for it. He sighed, he'd definitely have to go see her now.

"I'm fine; sis just...I'm gonna need time to adjust to being...safe again." Hayden remarked. Camille nodded understanding, now Gerald stood in the room leaning against the door frame that connected the kitchen to the living room. "Dad." Hayden stated.

"Hayden." Gerald replied, the two stayed silent now before Camille stood between them.

"Alright you two, enough. Every time you stand in the same room as one another I feel like war is gonna break out." She saw Hayden flinch at the word  _war_  and she mouthed an apology to him. "You're his father, and you're his son. He's your father and you're his son. Can you two please not fight? This is the only time Hayden gets to be home and I don't want to spend another night where you two are arguing and then Hayden doesn't contact anyone for months because he's mad at you, Dad..." Camille stated.

"I didn't start it." Hayden remarked.

"You started it the day you joined the military without telling anyone until the night before you left." Gerald scoffed.

"You started it the day you decided that I'd never be good enough no matter I did. I'm not gonna stand here and fight with you again, this time...I'll just leave." Hayden warned, Camille glared at her father but they were pleading eyes for him to stop. Gerald-who had been about to say something just sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

"I'm glad you're home, Hayden. Even if it is just until tomorrow night." Gerald said calmer, "Making your favorite for dinner. Shepard's Pie." He added.

"Thanks, I guess. Didn't have to go through the trouble though. Anything is better than MRE's for eighteen months." Hayden stated.

"Craig and yer mother have told me they aren't that good." Gerald forced a laugh, Hayden wanted to mumble but at least his father was trying so he supposed he should too.

"They suck...Vacuumed packed food, definitely became an acquired taste..." Hayden shrugged with a small smile. Camille sighed in relief now, at least they were getting along...for now. A few hours later, they'd all be sitting around the living room talking about how life had been for Camille and Gerald on Berk, but Hayden didn't talk a lot about his time in Afghanistan. Around 6:30 pm, Hayden left to see Avery and thanked her for what she did to Ethan but also added that it wasn't necessary. They hung out until maybe 9:30 pm when her parents said that Hayden had to go for the night and since he was now her boyfriend and understood why she slapped Ethan they said the two could hang out for the day tomorrow given Avery was suspended, and Hayden had to return to Visithug the next night. When Hayden got home, he went right to bed having been exhausted.

(The Next Day)

Hayden picked Avery up right after Camille went to school, and the two went out for a walk together in the park, then got lunch together on Hayden's treat of course and talked about anything they could. Hayden even took her for a short flight on Toothless, and they just enjoyed the day together. When school let out at 2:30 pm, they all hung out at the Haddock house until Hayden checked the clock on the wall seeing it was 6:45 pm and that meant it was time to leave to get back Visithug. Camille saw him look a the clock and then get up with a sigh. "Time to leave already?" Camille asked gently.

"You know I only had twenty-four hours...I gotta leave at 7 to get back for 9..." Hayden sighed as he went to his room to change back into uniform, this time it was he green and black full dress with the metals and a name tag that read:  _Lt. Haddock_. Hayden grabbed his backpack and got it on his back looking at all of them. "Alright come on, take your hugs while ya can." Camille hugged him first as she tried not to cry against him. Next was Seth, TJ, and Felix with fist bumps or high fives. Rachel gave him a short hug, so did his uncle Samuel and aunt Melody-then it was Avery's turn, and she hugged him tightly.

"Gonna miss you," Avery told him.

"I'll miss you too but we'll talk as much as we can okay?" Hayden told her, she nodded they shared a light kiss then split apart. Avery stood with Camille as Hayden faced his father and offered a handshake to the man. Gerald reached his hand out to shake Hayden's then pulled him in for a tight hug and closed his eyes.

"Don't be a stranger...Keep in contact, son..." Gerald said softly. Hayden-though shocked ended up hugging his father back, "Stay safe, okay?" Gerald added after the hug ended and Hayden stepped back with a nod then prepared to leave the house to get Toothless. They followed him outside as he adjusted the saddle and jumped on it preparing to take off. He looked back once to see Camille and Avery trying to smile but still crying. Seth, TJ, Felix, and Rachel just stood smiling to him. His uncle Sam and aunt Mel were waved lightly with smiles, then his eyes fell to his father and they stated at one another before Hayden rubbed Toothless's head getting a warble from him.

"Ready bud?" Hayden asked, Toothless crooned in response preparing to take off in a crouch and his wings up for launch. "Alright then, let's hit the sky and get to base!" Hayden called out with a grin. Toothless roared out as he launched finally and took to the slow darkening sky heading North towards Visithug.

(Two Hours Later)

Finally landing at the base at 8:59pm, he dismounted and stretched his back while rubbing Toothless's head. "Good work bud, go on and relax. There should be some fish in there for ya." Hayden smiled, Toothless licked his face and rushed off while Hayden reported to Major Masons first to say he was back and then he went to his barrack. "I'm back boys!" Hayden announced with a grin.

"Welcome back, Haddock. How was the time off?" Matthews asked first getting off his bed.

"It was fine, got to see everyone I wanted too." Hayden replied as he went to his bunk to unpack and get ready for bed given he was tired as shit still.

"And you got a girlfriend, she cool with the whole distance thing?" Theo chuckled a bit.

"She said she was so we'll see happens, I wouldn't blame her if she doesn't want to stay together though. Military life and relationships don't work if both aren't in it fully. I know I can deal with it but I don't know how she will, especially if I get deployed again." Hayden sighed as he kicked off his boots and pulled off his shirt to change into simple light tan and he was wearing gray sweatpants while laying in bed.

"So this girl, she's the one we met on leave eight months ago?" Lennox asked.

"Yep. My Sky Eyes...She's the blond haired, blue eyed goddess who goes by Avery Hofferson." Hayden smiled closing his eyes. "And I'm still mad at all of you for how you acted when I was on Berk, don't do that shit again...Seriously, some respect if you wouldn't mind. I'm going to sleep...Good night." Hayden huffed rolling over and ignoring them.

"We were just teasing!" Theo stated quickly.

"I know you were but that doesn't make it any less disrespectful. I got work to do tomorrow morning, good night." Hayden said again. They stayed quiet about ten minutes until they saw him fast asleep and being it was almost ten at night, they all turned in too. Tomorrow was a new day with all new recruits coming to For Titanwing to become soldiers.

(The Next Day)

Hayden was up at the crack of dawn to shower and get dressed in his BDU, today started Basic Training for new recruits and Hayden was going to be one of the Drill Sergeants to a whole new squad of twenty-five men. He'd always be leader of Alpha Fire though, that group was already told that every deployment they would be together and that would be their name because it was a pain in the ass to change it just because they went somewhere. So Hayden would always have the Alpha Fire with him for anything and he was grateful too, he loved his friends even if they did piss him off sometimes. His squad was up around 7:30am to get ready too. When they were all set, Hayden led them to the mess hall for breakfast and then they were sent back to the barrack while Hayden and the other five Drill Sergeants were debriefed about the new recruits coming today.

There would be two hundred of them, and there were six Drill Sergeants so twenty-five each. Hayden's group would be placed in the barrack near Alpha Fire's so he could keep an eye on them too. Just like with his BCT, today would be the same. The recruits would be sent off the bus, grab their bags and head right to the main building to check in, get their uniforms, bags, hygienic things, and more. It would be a long day, and then they'd be grouped to their DS. What joy for Hayden to go through again only this time...He was the DS and not the recruit. The recruits arrived while it was down pouring around 11 am. The whole process went through bringing them to approximately 4:30 pm when they were getting assigned barracks and a Drill Sergeant. The other DS's were a lower rank than him, so that made Hayden just about in charge of the 88th Visithug Infantry-Titanwing Company. The name of his recruits squadron was dubbed Nightwave so when he saw these twenty-five boys and girls before him, he honestly only grinned remembering his Basic Training when he got to the D barrack, this group was B barrack beside A.

"Hello boys and girls!" Hayden greeted with a grin to them as he stood at parade rest. "Welcome to Fort Titanwing! Good for you joining the military, you just became apart of an elite group of people who stand up to defend the Archipelago... And for the next ten weeks, your sorry asses belong to me while I turn you from civilian to soldier. My name is Lieutenant Hayden Haddock and you will call me Drill Sergeant Haddock."


	16. Lead Trainer

The recruits suddenly gulped as their Drill Sergeant said their asses belonged to him for the next ten weeks while he turned them from civilians to soldiers. They saw Hayden's men staring from the windows, and of course, Hayden heard then snickering as they watched Hayden go full DS mode on these poor recruits. Hayden wanted to roll his eyes, but this was serious, then again maybe he could use his nosy friends to teach these recruits a lesson about the military: that it was indeed no joke. "Holgerson. Lennox. Ritka. Tarelto. Matthews. Fall in!" Hayden shouted. Instantly the five men ran in and stood at attention in line behind him. "These five men right here are my unit; we just got back an eighteen-month tour in Afghanistan. This is Strike One of the the 1st Alpha Fire Squadron to the Dragonfire Platoon and all part of the 33rd Fury Fighters Division based in Afghanistan." Hayden introduced. "In ten weeks, this is what I will I will turn you into. Soldiers of the Barbaric Archipelago Army who are ready for anything."

"Yes Drill Sergeant!" The group replied. One of them put their hands up as Hayden only moved his eyes towards him and gave the nod to go ahead.

"Can I...just ask how old you are? You look our age," he said.

"I am eighteen years old and joined the army myself about two years ago. Two in October." Hayden responded firmly. "I get I'm young. I worked my ass off to get where I am right now. I tell you now that I won't tolerate disrespect so I'd watch it if I were you. Age doesn't matter; I'm still your commanding officer."

"You're...the one who trained a Night Fury. I heard my dad talk about it when he was watching the news." Said one girl, smiling.

"That would be correct, yes. My dragon is right outside the A barrack and doesn't get any bright ideas..." Hayden warned them. "Now, enough interruptions. We got work to do. Dinner is in an hour at the mess hall; you want to eat on time you best pick your bunk buddy and unpack your things. There will be an inspection ten minutes of. Girls on the right, boys on the left." Hayden ordered them. There was a knock on the door as Hayden turned heel and saw Corporal Milstead there with another recruit.

"Sorry to bother you, Lieutenant Haddock. It seems there was a late arrival, she just finished getting registered, and the other barracks are full due to a miscount. All barracks have twenty-six recruits. Do you have room in yours?" Milstead asked softly, Hayden saw the girl and she couldn't have been older than sixteen. She looked utterly terrified too.

"I have one extra bed, Milstead." Hayden nodded to her, Milstead nodded as she stepped back with a salute and left the recruit with Hayden. "What's your name?" Hayden asked.

"Jasmine Flinvor..." She said quietly, Hayden froze hearing the last name.

"Flin...vor?" Theo asked quickly, "Hayden that's..." He began, Hayden put his hand up to stop him from continuing, and Jasmine's facial expressions changed quickly seeing Hayden now.

"You're...Hayden Haddock, you were my brother's best friend before he died. He talked about you in his letters to me." Jasmine said now.

"Oivind was a terrific friend of mine and one of the bravest soldiers I've ever had the pleasure of meeting and getting to know," Hayden responded calmer. This girl was Oivind's little sister, what he wanted to know was why she was here if she looked so scared.

"My dad forced me to join, said to do the family proud...since my brother didn't," Jasmine mumbled closing her eyes looking down. Hayden was beside himself; her dad forced her to join the military to make the family proud since Oivind hadn't? Oivind died saving fifteen other people! Hayden was pissed off right now, Oivind mentioned having a sister who he missed a lot but never mentioned her name, and now that sister was standing before him having been forced to join the military. The Flinvor father was making his look like a saint. "Am...I gonna die?" Jasmine suddenly asked slowly.

Hayden was surprised by the question, but he knew she was referring to if they got deployed after Basic, and if she'd died as her brother had. "No. No, you won't, Jasmine. I promise you won't die." Hayden told her firmly.

"How can you promise something like that?" Jasmine asked.

"Because I can. Trust me, okay?" Jasmine nodded to him as he took a breath, "Good. Now, why don't you take this bunk right here alright and start unpacking." Hayden told her, she offered a small smile before taking her bag and putting it on the bed and starting to unpacking her things as Hayden stepped back with his unit. He couldn't believe this girl was Oivind's little sister and had been forced into being a soldier.

"Haddock? You alright?" Matthews asked.

"Keep an eye on them..." Hayden ordered as he left the barrack and walked outside and over to the A barrack, reaching his bunk that he still shared with Theo he pulled his wallet out and found the picture of Oivind, Theo, and himself. His friends were about to ask him if he was alright but they saw him just staring down at the picture in his hands. He closed his eyes as a single tear rolled down his cheek from his right eye. His friends stopped laughing instantly as they saw Hayden raise his head and look up. "I'll keep her safe my friend, my brother," Hayden vowed. Hayden didn't leave his bed the rest of the hour while the B barrack was unpacking, he put the picture away and jumped down to return B barrack to check on them. Walking in he saw all of them standing around their bunks. "Attention!" Hayden called out.

He watched as they all quickly stood still at their bunks quietly. Hayden walked through going over both sides, male and female. Thankfully he didn't have to be the asshole tonight, and they all seemed to have things in order. "Good work." Hayden nodded approvingly.

"Lieutenant, perhaps time to give them their schedule and the rules of the barrack?" Lennox offered.

"Was getting to that, Lennox. Just because you've graduated, Basic doesn't mean you talk while at attention." Hayden reminded.

"My apologies, sir." Lennox then kept his mouth shut.

"This will be your schedule for the next ten weeks so best pay attention. 5 am: Wake up. 5:30 am: Physical Training. 6:30 am: Breakfast. 8:30 am: Training. Noon: Lunch. 1 pm: Training. 5 pm: Dinner. 6 pm: Drill Sergeant Time. 8:30 pm: Personal Time. 9:30 pm: Lights Out." Hayden informed them. "As for rules. I realized this barrack is coed, and I just assume you all behave yourselves because not doing so will result in immediate disciplinary action. Personal time is the only time you are allowed to lounge about, do your laundry, take a shower, and what not. Hence why its called personal time. As for showers because this is a coed barrack...Men will shower in the morning and women at night. I suggest you use your time to do this with. Don't worry; I'll be here until showers are done for night and day. No cell phones usage unless its personal time. No snacks. You are mainly in here to sleep, change, and shower. Are your orders clear?"

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" They replied. Hayden checked his watch now, ten of 5 pm.

"Good. The next ten weeks here will be you learning how to become soldiers. The weeks are split into phases of one, two, and three. You will learn more about this tomorrow morning, for now, get in your greens and get ready for dinner. We will be moving together as a squad to the mess hall. Fair warning, this will be the only night you get to eat slowly. The rest of the time, meals are kept short as to prepare you for war when you could have to rush out at a moments notice to fight the enemy. Are there any questions?" Hayden asked firmly. He saw Jasmine raise her hand a little and nodded to her.

"Are...we going to get deployed right after graduation like you did?" Jasmine asked nervously.

"That is not something I have the answer too; you won't be sent for deployment until you've graduated to privates," Hayden stated, she nodded stepping back. "Oh, one last thing...Let's do a quick drill of your basic commands; I'll have my squad demonstrate. Follow outside." Hayden said as he moved to the door, his unit behind him, then the recruits. Once everyone was outside, he stood before A barrack. "Expect to be doing the very same starting tomorrow..." Hayden warned. "Squad, Fall in!" Hayden ordered firmly. In about fifteen seconds all of the Alpha Fire squad rushed out in their BDU's and stood in a six by four square. "Aten-SHUN!" They snapped their feet together, hands at their sides and looked straight ahead in silence. "Right, face!" They turned right, still at attention. "Left, face!" They turned left now. "Front, face!" They returned to facing front. "At ease." In this, they saw the soldiers could move slightly as long as their right foot didn't leave the ground and they didn't talk. "At rest." It was the same position only light conversation was permitted, and the right foot didn't leave the ground. "Parade Rest." They moved their legs shoulder width apart, arms being their back with the right in the left hand and palms out with no talking. "As you were," Hayden said, now they were moving and talking freely again.

"Don't look so scared; it's straightforward once you do it a few times," Theo assured the recruits.

"Time for dinner. Let's see how much you remember..." Hayden grinned a bit. "Nightwave Squadron...Fall in!" Hayden ordered, the recruits quickly scrambled to get together in a square like the others had. Hayden walked around it for inspection. "Not bad at all...Alright, good. Now...Aten-SHUN!" They stood still, feet together and hands at their sides in silence. "Very good, let's try something new...Forward...March!" Hayden said.

"Left foot first!" Theo called to them, Hayden glared at him as he quickly shut his mouth and looked the other way.

"Maybe we let them figure it out so they can learn, Holgerson!" Hayden yelled at him. "In forward march, you move together as a group, left foot first and step at thirty inches apart." Hayden added. "Left, right, left, right. One. Two. Three. Four. Keep that in mind, and your marching will be fine." The recruits followed it and eventually by the time they reached the halfway to the mess hall they had it down and were marching in perfect formation. At the mess hall doors, "HALT" They stopped and remained still at attention. "Well done. Very impressed now go on and eat. Stay with your squad...Fall out!" Hayden ordered, they broke apart smiling and entered the mess hall. Hayden chuckled, such fun memories of DS Ramirez making them march until they couldn't walk. He'd have to call him one of these days and tell him that he got his wish, Hayden ending up a DS himself to handle squadron of unruly recruits.

"You good, Lieutenant?" Matthews asked coming beside him now.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's get inside..." Hayden answered as the Alpha Fire squadron entered next, got their food and finally sat down together to eat peacefully, first meal they'd had together since leaving Afghanistan, so it was a good feeling to be able to do. After dinner, Hayden led Nightwave and Alpha Fire back to their barracks to enjoy what was their last night of comfortable. Starting in the morning, Hayden would be training them the same way DS Ramirez instructed him. In all the ways to become a soldier.

(Four Weeks Later)

A month into Basic and the Nightwave squadron was a little ahead of the others because when Hayden taught them how he'd been taught. He showed them to push themselves to success, and they were all doing a great job too. Hayden was proud of them. His squadron was split up helping him and the others, but they always came together for meals and at night before lights out which they never followed since they weren't trainees anymore. Currently, they were working on target practice with their guns and grenades but were having trouble staying put when the gun fired. Hayden remembered his first time shooting one, it pushed him on his back and landed him some push-ups, sit-ups, and a half mile run. Since then he never let it drive him back again. His phone rang as he answered it without checking who was calling, nor did he realized it was Skype.

"Lieutenant Haddock here." He said.

" _ **HAYDEN! What the hell is all that noise, you didn't deploy and not tell anyone did you?!"**_ Camille screeched instantly.

Of course, she'd call during gun practice, "No, Cami. Gun practice. What's up, I'm a little busy." Hayden told her.

" _ **We haven't heard from you, got worried,"**_  Avery said softly.

"Sorry, been busy with the recruits...Hold on," He looked to the recruits. "Come on, Nightwave! We ain't leaving this field until everyone hits the bullseye at least once!" Hayden called to them.

"It's too hard, Drill Sergeant!" Yelled one of the girls, Hayden sighed closing his eyes and tossed his phone to Theo.

"Hold that..." Hayden said, "Cease fire!" He ordered, they did and began panting a little.

" _ **What's he doing, Theo?"**_ Avery asked now.

"About to show them how it's done...Watch." Theo said turning the camera so they could see him grab one of the leftover guns, loaded it and stood in the middle of the group. From his standing position, he held it up and tilted his head a bit now and aiming. Finger on the trigger he fired at the target to the far right and hit the bullseye He went right down the line hitting all of them then looked at them.

"It's all stance and control. Let's go, everyone up!" Hayden told them. Slowly they all got up and watched him; they adjusted themselves like he was. "The gun isn't the weapon, you are. You are in control, not the gun. Don't let it control you; you control it. Now, line up and take control." Hayden stated stepping back.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" They replied firmly to him and retook their stances.

"FIRE!" Hayden called, and sure enough just about all of them hit their target that time and he smiled and saw Jasmine struggling with hers still so he walked over to her. "Hold it steady, can't fire when you're shaking like a leaf." He told her.

"I-I can't...I can't do it..." She cried lowering the gun. "Guns...killed my brother...I can't do it, Drill Sergeant...I'm sorry." she then fell to her knees crying harder.

"Ceasefire." Hayden told the squad, they stopped and stepped back. Hayden crouched down in front of her, "Jasmine, listen to me alright? It's true a gun killed your brother, but the gun doesn't fire itself. Enemies fired those guns; enemies killed your brother. And he died saving a handful of others. You can't fear the gun because as much as it was used to harm...It can be used to protect. So take this gun, and aim for the target and protect." Hayden said calmly as he offered his hand to her and pulled her up with himself.

Jasmine held the gun up and aimed for the target, but she was still shaking still and trying not to cry. "I-I can't..."

"Yes, you can. Stop saying you can't and tell yourself you can! Come on now; you've made it this far. This gun is the only thing you have between protecting your family and friends and the enemies killing them. You are the only one who can keep them safe, Jasmine. That target is your enemy, that enemy who killed your brother. Stop letting the enemy win! Aim and fire, right now!" Hayden encouraged her. Jasmine had tears in her eyes, but she narrowed them and lifted the gun again, this time no longer shaking she pulled the trigger, and she hit the bullseye perfectly. "And that one shot just protected Odin knows how many people. Remember that every time you hold and fire that gun, you're protecting the people you love."

Jasmine wiped her eyes as she nodded and smiled at him then out of the blue she hugged him around the waist, "Thank you, Drill Sergeant." She told him, Hayden hugged her with one arm, gave the nod and stepped back.

"Good work, all of you," Hayden said proudly as he took the phone back from Theo. "Guns down, clean up for lunch."

"Yes, Drill Sergeant!" The recruits call as they put their guns to safety then placed them down in the crate before heading back to the barrack to get ready for lunch.

" _ **Hayden...What gives with you hugging another girl?"**_  Rachel asked quickly.

"She was just thanking me," Hayden remarked as he took his gun off and set it down. He saw their unsure faces, and Avery's specifically looking upset about it. "Do you all remember, Oivind?" He asked as they nodded. "That girl is his little sister, forced into the military by her father because he said since Oivind died that it's up to her to make the family proud. She's terrified to be here, and I made a promise to keep her safe."

" _ **That's terrible..."**_  Camille frowned some.

"Yeah, she's...like a little sister to me. I promised Oivind I'd keep her safe and I promised her that she wouldn't die. I protect her as I'd protect you, Cami..." Hayden sighed.

" _ **We understand...So do you have time to talk, we're at lunch right now."**_ Avery asked. Just as he was about to answer there was a lot of screaming and running. He looked closer to see wild dragons flying over.  ** _"What's going on?"_**

"Dragons...Those are all recruits who aren't trained. Here, talk to my friends for a mine or two. I'll take care of this..." Hayden said handing the phone to Ritka and rushing off, and then the guys followed him. "TOOTHLESS" Hayden called out then whistled for him. There was a slight screech as Toothless bolted out from behind A barrack and run alongside Hayden-who jumped on his back and the took to the air where the wild ones were.

" _ **What the hell is he doing?!"**_  Seth said now.

"Don't you worry about, Haddock...He's got this." Lennox chuckled. They saw Hayden using Toothless to wrangle them flying in a circle overhead, after two minutes or so they saw Hayden fly straight up, and the dragon followed him, but one got to close and knocked Toothless which caused Hayden to fall off from a very high point in the sky.

"TOOTHLESS! Divebomb!" Hayden called in the air, Toothless adjusted himself and whipped around as he tucked his wings and shot past Hayden and got under him then opened his wings slights to slow down as Hayden landing on him when Toothless was under him, and the two glided in a quick turn upwards to avoid hitting the ground at such a strong force. "YEAH!" Hayden cheered as Toothless fired a blast of joy. "Now let's finish this..." Hayden smiled as he and Toothless landed under the circling dragons, he cupped his hands over his mouth as Toothless opened his mouth and the two of them let out a thunderous roar together. The dragons stopped and landed before him, bowing their heads to Toothless, and Hayden-who got off Toothless and approached a Nadder who pressed it's nose to his open palm which was up because his hand was.

"Lieutenant! We brought-," The Major began but saw all the dragons calm near Hayden and blinked, "back up..." he finished.

"No need, it's handled." Hayden smiled at them.

"What that...You were never trained to take on dragon wrangling of that size..." Masons stated.

"I just went with what works...Just got show them who is in charge." Hayden stated while the Nadder nuzzled his face, then a Nightmare did the same. One of the Zipplebacks began snarling and growling, but Toothless growled back baring his fangs at the two-headed dragon. It expelled some gas as the second head sparked to light it, this time Toothless's back spines split into two making it look like a line of small V's while his back, top of the head, nostrils and inside the back of his throat was glowing blue. Toothless roared again as the Zippleback stepped back and bowed it's head to Toothless in submission almost.

"I didn't know you could do that, Toothless..." Hayden blinked in surprise; he honestly didn't know his dragon could glow blue! It was unheard of at that. Toothless huffed a bit as he stomped his foot down and the other dragons took to the sky, with a wave to the left of Toothless's head the dragons flew back into the forest. The blue faded as Hayden just stared at his friend. "What was that bud?"

"I've heard that dragons are known to be pack and will follow one leader. But that's normally with their species of dragon; it's not like them to all listen to just one. Toothless must be different." Said another DS.

"No...The dragons must bow to one superior dragon who leads them all. Toothless is the only Night Fury known, and their entire race is unknown. No other dragon can...split its spines and...glow. Toothless must be...something like an Alpha to them. And everyone bows to the Alpha and follows his orders." Hayden stated calmer now; Toothless seemed to nod to Hayden-who assumed he was right now.

"So what you're saying is that...Toothless, because he's the only Night Fury around, is the...king of all the dragon species?" Major Masons asked.

"It appears that way." Hayden shrugged.

"And they...listen to you because you and he are bonded?" Asked Masons again.

"I guess so? I mean he roared, and I copied it, so maybe they assume I'm in charge too. How should I know? Dragons are complex creatures; they probably have thousands of secrets we don't know about..." Hayden stated.

"Well then, Lieutenant...It appears you just became the lead dragon trainer." Major Masons grinned.

"Sorry, come again?" Hayden blinked.

"You just became the lead dragon trainer. If they listen to you and your dragon, then we can train more riders. You can still be DS of Nightwave squadron too. You can't say no, you're perfect for this job." Masons smiled. Hayden felt Toothless nudge him and croon. How could he say no, he did excel with dragons-after all he bonded with a Night Fury.

"Alright fine, I'll do it." Hayden sighed then added, "But I make the rules about dragon training and riding, fair enough?"

"Absolutely. You're lead dragon trainer now. However, you want to do it." Masons nodded. Hayden nodded in response. And suddenly he was lead dragon trainer with his Night Fury, Toothless of Fort Titanwing. Now having a second position at the base, his time became incredibly constricted. He finished talking to his sister, girlfriend, and friends before hanging up then eating lunch and worked with his recruits more. After that, all went down, and after dinner was over, he was working on how to handle being DS to Nightwave and lead dragon trainer because it was going to be anything but easy.


	17. Promise Kept

Oh, memories for him were flooding in as it was graduation day for all the new privates of Fort Titanwing. He loved seeing them all dressed in their BDU's and holding their guns, preparing to walk out for the ceremony that started in twenty minutes and that would be similar to his graduation only they hadn't picked one soldier to lead the company this time. Given Hayden was Lieutenant, he was doing it again. He was in fact very proud of the entire Nightwave squadron: they'd aced all their training because of his help. If they didn't know what to do or were struggling, he showed them his way which they caught onto pretty quickly. Among all that training, he was the lead dragon trainer too, so that made his days very long and tiring, but honestly, he loved it. He hated to be bored and doing nothing. So far in the base, ten new people had become dragon riders under Hayden's training. As far as rules, they had to do exactly as he said or he'd kick them from the dragon training program, and Major Masons had given him the power to do just that.

Yesterday had been a family day, and a lot of the new privates loved seeing their families. Hayden and his squadron were allowed to invite theirs too, but Gerald couldn't get the time again since it'd been a Friday but promised they'd be up for the graduation which was today, so Hayden was excited to see them again. Another person who didn't have her family yesterday was Jasmine, Oivind's little sister-who Hayden had invited to stay in his barrack while the other parents were with their families. Jasmine was like a little sister to him since Oivind had not only been one of his best friends but a brother too, Hayden had already seen the stations for the privates of Nightwave, and as it stood right now, Jasmine was being stationed in Murderous Isle, and Hayden was about to fix that. "I'll be back," he told Theo.

"Where is ya going?" Theo asked curiously, "Grad starts in fifteen minutes."

"I know, I'll be back in time. I gotta fix something..." Hayden made his way over to Major Masons and offered a salute.

"Ah, Lieutenant Haddock. What brings you over? Everything ready for the ceremony?" Masons asked with a smile.

"Yeah, it's fine...I had a request," Hayden said, and Masons arched a brow at him.

"Alright, go ahead," Masons replied, facing him entirely now. Hayden took a breath.

"I request you re-station, Private Flinvor to the Alpha Fire squadron to remain based here at Fort Titanwing," Hayden stated firmly.

"Can I ask why?" Masons asked slowly.

"I made a promise to a very dear friend of mine to protect his sister, and I don't intend to break it. If you station her to Murderous Isle, then I'm reassigning myself and resigning as your lead dragon trainer." Hayden informed him with a severe look in his eyes. Masons sighed as he understood: a lot of the bases around the Archipelago remember the ceremony that Hayden held for Oivind when he was killed in action while deployed to Afghanistan.

"Very well, Lieutenant Haddock. I'll let her stay here, but she joins your squadron and stays in your barrack. Is that alright with your team?" Masons said.

"Like they will argue with me. Thank you, Major Masons," Hayden said, offering another salute as he returned to his spot.

"What were you doing?" Lennox asked.

"We have a new member to Alpha Fire..." Hayden remarked and when they looked at him confused: he only motioned to Jasmine who was standing pretty quietly in her position and looking nervous.

"Did you...change her stationing?" Ritka asked.

"Damn right I did. I made a promise, and Hayden Haddock doesn't break his promises, ever," Hayden said firmly with his arms crossed over his chest while his squadron just stared at him. They knew what he was doing and why he was doing it. It was in his eyes that he was hell-bent and determined to stay close to Oivind's little sister. When the clock struck 2 pm, Hayden got them ready. "Titanwing Company, Fall in!" he ordered as they all formed together in their six different groups. They stood five by five then one on the outside left corner since there wasn't a way to make a perfect square with twenty-six privates which didn't make any sense and Hayden hated that. Alpha fire lined up behind the six different squads so did the DS's except for Hayden who was leading again. "Aten-SHUN!" He called, they fell to attention, "Shoulder...Arms!" He added, guns were brought to their shoulders and waiting. "Forward...MARCH!" Hayden commanded, and they all began to move through the trees.

When the smoke went off with a bang, Hayden forced himself to remember that it was graduation and not war. He was still having trouble dealing with it but he knew he'd be alright in time. They made their way out in quick march to the field before the screaming crowd. " _Welcome parents and friends of the 88th_   _Visithug Infantry of the Titanwing Company! Before you coming onto the field our your about to become graduated privates led by Lieutenant Hayden Haddock, commander of the Alpha Fire Squadron to the 33rd_   _Fury Fighters Division stationed in Afghanistan!"_  the announcer yelled out on the loudspeaker. Reaching the field, Hayden had them halt and stand at parade rest for the remaining duration of the ceremony-which went a lot like his. Speeches while DS's were handing out graduating diplomas to say they completed BCT. As it came to a close, they all shot off their guns, and Hayden nearly flinched at the sound. Some of his men did the same too. Only those who came from war would fear to hear such sounds again. Hayden led them off the field and finally it was over.

Now all the new privates were taking off their guns and leaving their barracks to see their families for pictures and more, but he noticed that Jasmine was purposely slow as if she didn't want to go out there to see her family. He didn't blame her: they forced her into the military. Hayden left the barrack and walked outside as he saw Avery and Camille running towards him. "HAYDEN!" they yelled together, and with both arms, he hugged them tightly-kissing Avery lightly on the lips, and planting a kiss on Camille's forehead afterward. Gerald and Seth walked up next and shook Hayden's hand.

"Where're Felix, TJ, and Rachel?" Hayden asked.

"Summer jobs but send their love," Gerald replied.

"LAD!" came Gobber's voice as Hayden hugged him instantly.

"Shit, hey uncle Gobber! Didn't think I'd see you today!" Hayden smiled.

"Couldn't not come see the graduation of the soldiers you trained. Besides, I missed ya," Gobber chuckled. Oh, this day had just gotten a whole lot better with Gobber there. "How is ya doing?"

"I'm alright, just living," Hayden said in response.

"And...everything else, how is ya doing on all that?" Gobber asked him, Hayden knew what he was talking about. The last time they'd spoken when he unloaded about his state of mind. Gerald and the others looked curiously.

"Taking it one day at a time..." Hayden said quietly, Gobber nodded to him and ruffled his head.

"So are we going to get to enjoy some time with you or are you being shipped out again?" Seth asked.

"I haven't heard anything about deploying right now so I'd say we're safe to hang," Hayden chuckled as his eyes scanned the area to see Jasmine walking out of the barrack slowly towards-he assumed-her parents. He wanted to say something to the father but held his tongue: it wasn't his business. Hayden and his family, girlfriend too all sat on a blanket on the grass relaxing and talking about how the last ten weeks had been with him training the privates and being a dragon trainer, Toothless was laying in the grass too with Hayden against him. After about twenty minutes six more people walked on to the field towards them, and those were: Rachel, TJ, Felix then Dylan, Ethan, and Heather. "Why are those three here and what are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah...uh...Rachel and Ethan are dating now..." Avery mentioned as Hayden's eyes widened at the news: she was dating that asshole? What was next, Camille dating Dylan? Oh, he'd lose it.

"Hey, Hayden. We left work early and drove out to see ya." TJ smiled shaking his hand.

"And you had to bring them?" Hayden rolled his eyes as he shook Felix's hand now and eyed the other three.

"Ethan drove...so we kind'a had too." Felix shrugged.

"Whatever, just sit down and don't cause trouble," he warned Ethan, Dylan, and Heather and they did so. Another hour passed and they were all getting along for once.

"Lieutenant Haddock!" Tarelto called out to him, he looked over and saw him motioning to Jasmine who was being...yelled at by her father.

"You call graduating as a private an accomplishment! Hah, never heard of anything so ridiculous!" the father stated, Hayden watched as Jasmine looked like she was about to cry with her head down. They weren't standing very far away, maybe six feet or so.

"I didn't even want to be here; you made me join!" Jasmine said back.

"So you could do your family proud like your brother couldn't!" Nope.  _Now_  it was his business. Hayden stood up firmly and made his way over. "But you're gonna fail as usual. You wanna make us proud: bring home a war medal. Didn't they teach you any respect here? Come on, Jasmine. Salute me; I'm your superior. I'm your father, respect me!" Jasmine closed her eyes tightly when she saw her father's hand raise to her but the hit never came, and when she looked she saw Hayden there holding her father's wrist.

"You raise your hand to her again, and I'm gonna do more than salute you," Hayden stated in a low tone. The area was falling quiet now and turning to watch the scene between Jasmine, her father, and now Hayden-who had involved himself.

"This is between my daughter and me. Stay out of it!" the father sneered.

"I don't care, she's on my time right now, and I believe you have overstayed your welcome. Now I'm going to ask nicely: please return to your vehicle and leave these here premises," Hayden stated firmly. But the father didn't seem to like that as he used his other hand to swing at Hayden-who released the man's wrist and ducked to block it then stood up and pushed Jasmine behind him. The father tried again but swung around as Hayden pushed him a bit and he stumbled. "This military isn't about making people proud of us; it's about defending the people we care about. I don't appreciate you coming here and putting down your daughter-who has done incredibly here-down. And for the record...speaking about your son the way you do is despicable. He died a hero, and I would know because I was one of the last people to see him alive. Oivind was an excellent friend of mine and was taken much earlier than he deserved, but he died saving fifteen other people in his squadron. He was an excellent soldier, and I won't stand here and listen to you run that name through the mud! He is more of a man that you will ever hope to be. This is the last time I'll ask. Please return to your vehicle and leave!" Hayden ordered again. The man clenched his fist then walked away after glaring at Jasmine, and she winced a bit. "Go on now, get!" Hayden said again.

Hayden stood in parade rest watching the man walk away to the parking lot and driving off out of the base ground. Hayden then faced Jasmine, "Thank you, Drill Sergeant."

"You're welcome. Are you alright?" Hayden asked. She nodded, then saluted him and prepared to go to the barrack. "Private Flinvor," Hayden said, and she faced him sadly. "Why don't you come sit with my family and me?" Hayden offered.

"I-I don't want to intrude..." Jasmine said quickly, but Hayden smiled.

"You aren't, trust me," Hayden told her, she walked back towards him and over to the blanket where his family and friends were. "This is Private Jasmine Flinvor, Oivind's little sister," Hayden introduced her.

"Hello. I'm Avery, Hayden's girlfriend," Avery stood up to shake her hand.

"I'm Camille, Hayden's twin sister," Camille beamed happily.

"And we're his closest friends on Berk. I'm Seth, I'm his cousin, and these are Rachel, TJ, and Felix," Seth grinned.

"I'm his father," Gerald said calmly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Jasmine replied with a soft smile now. Hayden sighed some: at least she was smiling again. He couldn't believe her father almost hit her and that's why he stepped in: he wouldn't tolerate that.

"Well done, Lieutenant Haddock," came Major Masons' voice. Hayden saluted him and got one back.

"Thank you, Major Masons. You know I don't deal with that shit, and I won't let it happen when I'm around." Hayden replied.

"I know ya won't. So this is your family?" Masons asked.

"Yes, sir." Hayden nodded firmly. As Masons was about to speak again, there was yelling again, "Oh what now!" He looked to see a pink and red with some yellow Nadder come rushing through. "Great..." Hayden sighed.

"Well, Haddock...You're the lead trainer. This is all you," Masons said and rushed off.

"Real mature..." Hayden mumbled, "Alpha Fire, fall in!" Hayden commanded-his men stood up and rushed to him in formation. "Get these people out of range, behind the safety glass! On the double!"

"Yes, sir!" They nodded saluting and began rounding people up to get to the safety glass which was fire and bulletproof. The Nadder charged towards him and took to the air to shoot it tail spines at him, but he backflipped and dodged them. Another wave came before he was just inches in front of her face moving in the blind spot before scratching the side of her face and hitting a pressure point making the dragon drop to the ground with its eyes closed: it was still breathing-it just appeared to be sleeping. Hayden sighed slowly, taking a breath.

"It's clear!" Hayden called out, so people began making their way out slowly now and staying behind him.

"Hayden...oh Gods you got hurt!" Avery said quickly, Hayden arched a brow then looked at his right arm-where he evidently did get hit with one of the Nadder's spines.

"Haddock's hit! MEDIC!" Ritka called out.

"Oh shut up, Ritka. We aren't at war right now..." Hayden mumbled, "I'm fine, it's just a scratch."

"But you're bleeding son..." Gerald pointed out. Hayden watched the Nadder slowly begin to get up with a snarl as Hayden turned his head with his eyes closed, hand up and palm out. The Nadder calmed down now as it sniffed his palm and then pressed its nose to his palm calmly. Hayden smiled as he scratched under her chin now while she squawked and sat down comfortably, purring at his touch. "I'll live. I've been hit by plenty of fire and spines in this job..." Hayden added afterward.

"I'll never understand how they respond to you so well," Milstead smiled gently.

"I understand them. They are just as scared of us as we are of them. If we show them we aren't afraid; then they won't be afraid either. I give my trust, and they trust in response," Hayden shrugged: the Nadder licked his face then turned its head when Jasmine walked over again. The Nadder left Hayden's side and began to move around Jasmine, sniffing her curiously. "It's okay, don't freak out. She's just getting to know you," Hayden instructed.

"Wh—why?" Jasmine asked.

"Dragons are curious creatures; she must have taken an interest in you," Hayden told her. The Nadder stepped back and squawked happily, but Jasmine was confused about it. Hayden bent down and picked up a stick then handed it to Jasmine. "Throw it," Hayden said so Jasmine took the stick and threw it as the Nadder rushed off to grab it and bring it back. "I think I see what's going on now...Flinvor. Close your eyes, turn your head and put your palm out and up," Hayden commanded. Jasmine-not wanting to disobey a direct order-did as told and like with Hayden, the dragon pressed her nose to Jasmine's hand-only this time the dragon's eyes were closed. "Knew it." Hayden grinned.

"What happened?" Rachel asked.

"Like when I bonded with Toothless, this Nadder chose Private Flinvor to bond with," Hayden smiled.

"S-So I just...bonded?" Jasmine asked, and Hayden nodded to her. "Now...what do I do?"

"Give her a name, and I expect to see you at 0700 for dragon training tomorrow morning," Hayden told her. Her eyes widened.

"I-I can join dragon training?" Jasmine asked.

"If the dragon chooses you and bonds then there is no breaking the bond. Private or not, you keep your dragon and start training to become a rider under me," Hayden told her firmly. "She'll be needing a name, Private."

Jasmine looked over the Nadder who was squawking contently and purring against her shoulder and cheek then smiled softly, "Swiftshot..." she finally said.

"I'll see you bright and early at 0700, Private Flinvor," Hayden nodded approvingly.

"Sir, yes sir!" Jasmine said happily. Toothless came beside Hayden now and crooned, jumping around a bit.

"Yeah yeah, I know. You're getting antsy." Hayden chuckled as he jumped on Toothless's back. "Be back in a few minutes, someone has energy to burn," Hayden rubbed Toothless's neck now, "Let's go bud!" he called out as Toothless took to the sky with a roar.

"Is he allowed to do that?" Ethan blinked.

"Lieutenant Haddock is the best trainer and rider we've ever had," Major Masons replied as they were looking up to see Hayden and Toothless heading straight up then the two leveled out as Hayden stood on his back.

"Oh don't you dare..." Avery groaned out. Hayden backflipped off of Toothless as the two began heading straight down for the ground. Toothless pushed Hayden with his paw making him spin around in the air with a bright smile on his face, as they neared the ground Toothless tucked his wing and moved under Hayden who positioned himself in the saddle, and the two pulled up about five feet before hitting the ground, did one flip and then landed.

"Good work bud. We nailed it that time!" Hayden rubbed his head as Toothless licked his face, "Ugh...You know that doesn't wash out!" he grumbled trying to get it off now.

"You dummy!" Avery said.

"What?" Hayden asked, "Oh that? Oh come on, Toothless would never let me get hurt."

"Still...Be careful, Hayden. You're not invincible." Avery sighed hugging him, and he hugged her back.

"Alright privates! Station assignments are posted on the mess hall door! Check 'em out, and make sure you're ready. Everyone shipping outside of Fort Titanwing leaves tomorrow!" Major Masons called out. The privates all left the field to check their new station assignments, and Jasmine went too. Hayden sat with his family again as Jasmine came over sadly after thirty minutes.

"Jasmine, what's wrong?" Hayden asked.

"I'm being...moved to Murderous Isle...So I guess this is goodbye," she said, Hayden stood up and shook his head.

"You're not going anywhere, Flinvor. You're staying here and joining Alpha Fire with the boys and me," Hayden told her calmly as her eyes widened a bit.

"But the sheet said..." she began, worriedly.

"I took care of it before graduation, your stationing right here with Alpha Fire," Hayden informed her again. Masons came over now nodding to what he said.

"Lieutenant Haddock put in a personal request that you stay with his squadron here and Fort Titanwing, Flinvor. You will be staying in A barrack with them, and anywhere they go from now on, so will you," Major Masons stated.

"Y-You made it so I'd stay with your squad?" Jasmine asked in shock.

"Of course I did. I made you a promise and one to your brother too. And I don't break my promises. Besides, I'm not about to lose one of my best soldiers." Hayden stated. Without warning, Jasmine hugged him tightly, and he blinked a few times.

"Thank you...I promise I won't let you down, Lieutenant Haddock," Jasmine said before pulling back. "Sorry..." she said, knowing she wasn't supposed to act like that to her commanding officer.

"It's...okay. And don't mention it. So I'll see you tomorrow for dragon training," Hayden smiled at her, and she nodded firmly to him. Masons wandered off while Hayden's unit: Eli, Theo, Daryl, Steven, and Jason, came over and welcomed Jasmine to the team. As the day continued, families began to leave. Hayden's stayed as long as they could until 7:30 pm when it was time to go. Jasmine already moved her stuff into the A barrack, sleeping on the bottom bunk of a spare that was brought in. Only one other person got put on the Alpha Fire squadron: her name was Samantha Svendson, and she was bunking with Jasmine.

"Will we get to see you again soon?" Avery asked.

"Not sure, I should be due for some leave soon. Couple months, maybe less. Depends on training, and if more recruits come in," Hayden shrugged.

"Well, you be careful okay, and make sure to call and write home..." Camille reminded.

"Yes sis, I know. I love you guys...maybe not you three though. You're only here by the association of Rachel," Hayden had said the love you thing to his family, girl, and friends but excluded to Ethan, Dylan, and Heather in it. After that he said goodbye to the others, saving Avery last to kiss and hug like always. Hayden watched them leave the area and get to the parking lot then he waved as they drove off. Once out of sight, Hayden entered A barrack and kicked off his shoes to lay in his bed. "Gods, it feels good to lay down..." Hayden sighed out.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Samantha asked.

"Well, I got dragon training, not sure what the rest of you are doing." Hayden shrugged closing his eyes now.

"Night, Lieutenant!" The boys and two girls called to him, Hayden gave a wave and finally let sleep take him. He didn't care it was only 7:45 pm, he was exhausted from the day but it was over, and now things would be a little easier. He'd gotten to see his family, and girlfriend and he'd made sure to keep his promise to Oivind about saving his sister safe. Now he could relax a little.


	18. No Choice

Hayden was glad to be on Visithug-he'd loved it since the Alpha-Fire squadron landed there after getting out of Afghanistan. It felt weird to think about it; that they weren't there anymore. They'd been out of what they referred to as Hell for about eight months now, in a month it'd be nine. Currently, it was December of 2018, and he'd been swamped: dragon training and being a Drill Sergeant to two more squads since the graduation of his first squad, Nightwave. There had been two other batches of recruits since then, and of course, Hayden was a DS for them, but he'd always be the leader of Alpha Fire. Hayden hadn't been allowed to go home yet and hoped he could soon: he missed Avery and Camille the most. They had finished their Sophomore year of high school in the middle of June, and of course, started their Junior year during the last week of August. He couldn't believe how fast the time was going: he'd been in the military a full two years and two months now, and he still felt like it was one of the best decisions he ever made even with all the horror from Afghanistan that kept him up some nights.

It wasn't as bad as before: mostly he could push it back, but sometimes it got the better of him, and he just held firm. A lot of members in Alpha-Fire were now dragon riders: Theo, Eli, Steven, Daryl, Samantha, Jasmine, and Jason. A few others too but Hayden was proud to say that everyone in his unit had a bonded dragon and were full riders to the dragon aerial guard, having earned their Dragon Wings pins. Theo and Daryl bonded with Nightmares where Theo named his Phoenix and Daryl used the name Ashspark. Eli, Jasmine, and Samantha had Nadders. Jasmine's being Swiftshot, Eli using Sunflare, and Samantha called hers, Solarsky. Steven and Jason ended up with Gronckles, using the most obvious names for them: Jason's was Stomp, and Steven's was Rocky. Hayden got a kick out of it, but all of them were trained now and loved being dragon riders: he could vouch for how awesome it was to be able to fly in the sky above the clouds. Nothing could beat it.

Hayden was most impressed by Jasmine, who was a lot more comfortable in the military now. He knew she'd been forced in, but now she seemed to of accepted it and even showed that she liked it slightly since having Swiftshot with her. She wasn't as scared anymore and was indeed an outstanding soldier if Hayden said so himself, which he did often. Jasmine and Samantha had become terrific friends, and Hayden was happy for her: it had kind'a sucked when she first joined and didn't have any other girls in the original all-boys squadron known as Alpha Fire. But then Samantha came, and she felt better about it. Hayden wanted to see his family and friends again: he missed them but he'd asked about leave, and it hadn't been granted right now, so that sucked that he was stuck having to use his phone to text, call, or Skype with them when he managed to find a quick minute to sit down and breathe.

Hayden and Avery had been doing great in their relationship even though it was long distance: they talked as much as they could about what had been going on new since the last time they spoke. Right now it was about twice a week as Hayden also had to fit in talking to his other friends and Camille. Hayden and Avery admitted that their feelings had evolved and were now saying  _'I love you'_  on the phone calls before they ended. And they'd be together a full year of dating come the second week of May 2019. Hayden hoped he'd get to see her for that so they could celebrate being together for so long and surviving the distance, which neither of them would deny was harder. But they made it work, just as they said they would. Hayden didn't talk to his dad, in fear of more arguments but he did let him know that he was okay and missed everyone.

Hayden himself in free time got more training in for stealth, negotiations, and more: it never hurt to learn more and sharpen the skills after all. Hayden went running every morning on the track at 5 am while the squads were getting ready for the day with breakfast and what not. Hayden liked keeping himself in peak form, and it made him feel good to know he'd gone from a scrawny twig to a slightly buff guy. It was nothing huge, but muscles were evident, and he'd been told that by Rachel before she'd gotten with Ethan and Hayden was always said by Avery how hot he apparently was. He wouldn't deny it was a nice feeling he no longer was a twig. He'd just come back from a run; it was about 5:20 am when he did so he took a shower and got dressed then relaxed until it was time for breakfast. There were no recruits to train right now, and it was pretty quiet around the Titanwing base.

(Berk; Few Hours Later)

Around 9 am, the students were all in class. Camille, Avery, Seth, TJ, Felix, and Rachel were shockingly having a lot of the same classes together this year. It was quiet: regular courses that were boring. Camille and Avery kind'a wished that Hayden would call to distract them but that chance wasn't very high since they knew he was busy with training or something along those lines. They all sighed heavily as the teacher was going on and on about something they cared nothing about. The school recently suffered a loss in their junior class, a kid had killed himself because of bullying, and the police were still trying to find who was responsible but so far no luck and no one was stepping forward. There was a ding on the intercom to alert of a message.

" _All junior students to the gymnasium immediately. Thank you."_ came the principal's voice.

"I didn't know there was an assembly today..." the teacher murmured then stopped quickly as she put her book down and the classes all filed out into the halls and made their way to the far side of the school where the gymnasium was. Everyone was confused as to what was going on: it didn't make any sense. A lot of them were scared too, things like this didn't happen often. Everyone was sitting down talking to one another about the situation, but no one could put the finger on what it was about.

"This is kind'a scary...why would we get called here and then the principal not show?" Avery said as the doors opened as Alvin Trechdon came in with a man behind him holding a gun: people began to get quiet and get scared.

"Come on now; you don't want to do this...the police will find who did it..." Alvin tried to tell the man.

"No! I'm sick of waiting for the police. I want to know who made my brother kill himself!" the man yelled, and now everyone understood. This guy was going to hold the junior class hostage until he found out who did it and if anyone stepped forward, they would probably be killed. "I want all cell phones slid to the middle of the room...Anyone holding back dies." Not wanting to argue they all took out their phones and passed them down to the front row students who slid them into sections. The man then made the teachers collect them and put them in a bag that was given to the guy.

(Fort Titanwing; Hours Later)

"Haddock. I need you in my office right away." Major Masons said over the intercom to the base, Hayden jumped out of bed and got ready as he raced to his Major's office and entered panting. "There's a situation in Berk, and I have to send you and your unit to handle it."

"Why type of situation?" Hayden asked.

"A bomb and shooter threat at Berk High School." Hayden's eyes widened hearing the name of the school. "The police are there, but the shooter is refusing to answer calls or anything. We don't know anything other than Fort Dreki is asking for your team because they know you have the training for it. There's a chopper waiting to take you there."

"I'll keep you posted via radio, Major Masons," Hayden nodded rushing out. "Strike One, Fall in!" Hayden ordered quickly. His team rushed out. "Grab your bomb gear and guns. We're going to Berk to handle a delicate situation. I will hear no arguments or questions, I'll explain on the chopper." His men nodded quickly and went to get their gear as he did too. They loaded on the chopper, shut the door and took off towards Berk. It'd be a quick flight or Hayden hoped so at least.

"Lieutenant, what's going on?" Theo asked.

"Berk High School is under bomb threat and has a shooter inside...Fort Dreki requested this team to handle it..." Hayden answered. Their eyes widened.

"Berk High...that's..." Eli paused worried.

"It's where my sister, friends, and girlfriend go to school...As I said; delicate situation." he reminded them, and they nodded and kept quiet for most of the flight there. Upon arriving almost two and a half hour later, Hayden didn't even wait for the helicopter to land as he jumped out and rushed to the lead officer in charge. "Status update, now!" Hayden ordered.

"Who are you?" the officer asked.

"Lieutenant Hayden Haddock of the Archipelago Army. We were called here to handle this so update, now!" Hayden said again.

"A shooter got to the principal, had him order all juniors to the gym and then the rest of the school was evacuated. Shooter won't respond to calls going in, and so far we haven't heard any shots fired," the chief of police said to him.

"Just the junior class? This shooter must have a personal thing going on..." Eli stated now beside Hayden.

"Has anyone tried the intercom?" Hayden asked.

"No...He won't answer," another officer said.

"The intercom has a two way...Oh never mind. Theo, get me a map of the school." Hayden said. Theo nodded getting on the computer and pulling up the school floor plans for Hayden to look at. "The gym has two outside exits and one inside entrance. The doors are probably locked...The only way in would be the ceiling but scaring a shooter could be bad..." Hayden mumbled to himself trying to think now. He had to get inside or find a way to talk to the shooter and quickly. "Theo, can you get me on the intercom through the phone lines?" Hayden asked.

"Sure can, Lieutenant." Theo gave a thumbs up and got to work, after fifteen minutes a distant dinging was heard meaning the intercom was on now, and Theo handed him the cell phone.

(Inside)

The intercom going off got the shooter's attention as he looked around. "I'm not talking to anybody!" he yelled out.

" _ **If you don't talk then we can't solve this."**_  Hayden's voice rang through the room as Avery and Cami lifted their heads quickly.

"Who am I talking to!"

" _ **This is Lieutenant Hayden Haddock of the BA Army. Who am I talking to?"**_ Hayden asked now.

"Jeremy Bryant...I'm not letting any of them go, not until the people step forward and admit what they did!" the shooter, Jeremy now said.

" _ **Okay, okay. That's fine, Jeremy. But I need to know everyone is okay, will you let me come inside to check?"**_  Hayden tried. Jeremy didn't answer, " _ **I need to know everyone is alright, Jeremy. I promise I'll come in alone and unarmed. No cops, no tricks. Just me."**_

"How can I trust you not to trick me!? I don't even know who you are!" Jeremy yelled.

" **You can trust me. I promise...Now I know you have the junior class hostage in there, I know you're a student at Berk University and just lost a brother who was in the junior class. My sister is in the junior class you're holding...Okay, you can ask her yourself that if I make a promise...I'd sooner die than break it,"**  Hayden said to him calmly.

"Which one of you is this guy's sister?!" Camille slowly put her hand up. "Can I trust him? Because if you lie...I'll kill you first..." Jeremy said.

"You can trust my brother...He'd never lie or break a promise. I swear it..." Camille said shakily. Jeremy closed his eyes and growled almost looking at the speaker.

"Only you. I see anyone else or any guys, and I'll start shooting," Jeremy said in response.

" _ **Alright. I'm coming to the outside door on the left side...I'm going to need you to let me in. I'll knock when I get there..."**_ Hayden replied.

(Outside)

Hayden knew it was risky involving Camille, but he knew he could do this. "All of you stay back..." Hayden warned them.

"You can't do this by yourself..." Lennox told him.

"I have to...Stay here and wait for my mark," Hayden told them swiftly, and they nodded as took off his gear and set it down. They didn't want him going in unarmed, but he wouldn't risk anyone else's life needlessly. Hayden reached the door and knocked twice. In about fifteen seconds the door was pushed open and he saw Jeremy with a gun pointed at his face. Hayden put his hands up as Jeremy pulled him in and shut the door tightly then checked him to make sure he was unarmed before stepping back still holding the gun on him. This gun was pistol: something he'd used in the war himself. Hayden wasn't scared: he had survived Afghanistan. Without warning, Jeremy aimed the weapon at Hayden's leg and shot him in the thigh. Hayden hit the ground hard, holding his leg which was already bleeding badly.

"Hayden!" Camille and Avery shouted.

"Sit back down, or I'll kill him!" Jeremy warned angrily, Hayden cringed checking his leg. He took off his jacket then inner shirt and wrapped it around his leg before putting his outer coat on. The intercom beeped meaning one of his men were about to ask about the shot fired. "Get them to back off..." Jeremy warned.

" _ **Lieutenant, we heard gunfire, is everyone alright?"**_  came Theo's voice quickly.

"Everyone is fine, Holgerson," Hayden told him.

"He's lying! Hayden got shot in the thigh!" Avery cried.

" _ **We're moving in!"**_

"NO!" Hayden said firmly. "Stand down, that's an order! I've got it wrapped; I'm fine...for now..." Hayden yelled, and it went quiet. Hayden knew that he might bleed out if this dragged out, the bullet was still in his leg, and he'd need it treated, but he wasn't pulling out yet. Not until he saved these people, or talked the shooter down. "Jeremy, listen to me...Shooting me isn't gonna prove anything. Hurting anyone here will prove nothing...You're going to get yourself in more trouble. Just stop now, and we can work this out..." Hayden grunted through the pain; already the blood was coming through the make-shift bandage he'd made with his tee-shirt.

"What do you want?" Jeremy asked.

"It's not what I want...I didn't come here for me. I came here to help you, Jeremy. Now, why don't you tell me what is going on and why you have taken the junior class hostage? What do you gain from this?" Hayden asked, keeping his hands up.

"My brother committed suicide because of bullies in this class, and no one has stepped forward! I didn't let you in to talk me. I said you could check them!" Jeremy yelled.

"And then you shot me! I came in unarmed as promised and you still shot me. You're making this worse for yourself but regardless...Listen to me, I can help you," he panted hard, "You know that you are surrounded, you know the cops are here and trying to find a way in. Their job is to obtain the shooter and set these people free. They've given me ten minutes before they take over again...And when they come, they will either arrest you or shoot you. And if you die, then you don't see justice served for your brother's death...Right now I'm the only one who can help you, but you have to talk to me," Hayden offered.

"I want to find who pushed my brother too far...and I want to kill that person!" Jeremy answered angrily.

"I understand you want to hurt the one who hurt your brother...But this isn't the way to do it," Hayden told him.

"I know what you're trying to do and it won't work!" Jeremy yelled.

"I am trying to help you but I can't if you aren't willing to help yourself. Why did your brother kill himself, Jeremy?" Hayden asked.

"He was bullied, weren't you listening!" Jeremy scolded him.

"Did he tell you he was bullied?" Hayden asked him directly, and Jeremy stepped back, momentarily taken off guard. Then he blinked.

"No, but...I was always bullied, and he shied away and was quiet like me, so he had to have been..." Jeremy answered.

"That doesn't mean he killed himself because of bullies, Jeremy. Let me tell you something...People kill themselves for a ton of reasons. Depression, bullying, PTSD, and more...and just because you were bullied doesn't mean he was too. I used to go to this school year, about two years ago and I was bullied all the time too. I was called weak, stupid, and useless...but you don't see me going around holding entire grades hostage and demanding the people who used to hurt me to come down to face their death. Now maybe your brother was bullied, but that doesn't mean he killed himself because of it...You don't know what caused it. You are not a killer, Jeremy...You don't want to do this. You don't want to kill... Please...give me the gun, and we can leave together, and no one has to get hurt..." Hayden held his hand out now for Jeremy to give him the gun. Jeremy closed his eyes he lowered it then leaned forward, preparing to hand it over to Hayden when two guys stood up.

"It was us! We didn't mean too!" the one on the right said quickly.

"Sorry Lieutenant...But I still have my revenge to get..." Jeremy pulled back the gun and turned it on them to shoot as Hayden forced himself up and tackled Jeremy down and wrestled him for the gun. It went on a good two minutes before Hayden managed to get it away from him but then Jeremy stood up and opened his shirt revealing a bomb. "It doesn't matter...I'll kill them, you, everyone and myself!" Jeremy laughed out with his hand reaching for the detonator. Hayden was laying on the floor on his stomach, he grabbed the gun and forced himself to stand up as he held it with two hands to keep it steady. He didn't want to do this-he didn't-but if he didn't then everyone was dead including the two people he cared for most. Hayden positioned his finger on the trigger and fired it. The laughter from Jeremy stopped as Hayden panted, watching him fall back to the ground, dead from a bullet between the eyes. He limped over and took the detonator as he reached for his radio.

"This is Lieutenant Haddock. Area secure, bomb disarmed and shooter...dead. Hostages are safe...Building clear to enter..." Hayden panted a little.

" _ **Copy that, Lieutenant. We're entering. Over."**_  Hayden dropped the radio as his legs gave out and he fell back against the bleachers holding his leg, panting and sweating. He hadn't been shot in a long time, and the pain still sucked tremendously. Camille and Avery rushed down the bleachers to him on the other side, both in tears as the doors were kicked in and his team rushed to him.

"Lieutenant!" Theo said checking his leg.

"Is he...gonna be okay?" Avery asked while trying to stay out of the way.

"How does it feel?" Lennox asked.

"It feels like fuckin ice cream cones and sunshine...How the hell do you think it feels, Lennox!" Hayden groaned.

"Good to see ya didn't lose that sarcasm, Lieutenant." Ritka chuckled some.

"Fuck...you, Shit...head..." Hayden closed his eyes panting still, cringing at the pain.

"Don't worry; we'll get ya fixed up. An ambulance is coming," Tarelto said and rubbed his shoulder. "He'll be okay; he's been shot before...This ain't enough to take 'im down," Tarelto added, looking to Avery and Camille. The paramedics rushed in with a gurney and lifted Hayden onto it as they got an IV going and applied pressure to his leg.

"I'm riding with him; I'm his sister...Avery, call my Dad and tell him what happened!" Camille said as she got up, holding Hayden's hand while walking alongside the bed as it rolled out of the gym and to the ambulance. Avery nodded as she pulled out her phone to call Gerald: she had never turned it in when Jeremy ordered them too. Once Hayden was in the ambulance, he sighed out, closing his eyes. "You idiot..." Camille cried.

"Just...doin...my job, sis..." Hayden coughed a little.

"Rest now..." Camille stroked the side of his face, Hayden closed his eyes and laid there for the duration of the ride. He ended up having to do it again. Kill someone. And this time he wasn't even at war: this time it was just a civilian who was trapped in grief about losing his little brother to suicide and Hayden had shot him in the head to stop him from setting off a bomb. It just made him feel worse about himself, and once more the pain was consuming him from the inside about all his kills, and what was worse, he knew it wouldn't be his last.


	19. Begging You

The students of Berk High School couldn't believe what just took place in their gymnasium. It started off like any average school day, but then the juniors were summoned to the gymnasium for an unknown reason that became clear when a male who later became known as Jeremy, was holding a gun to their principal. The rest of the school was evacuated, police were called, and the juniors were trapped there until their old classmate, Hayden Haddock, a Lieutenant in the army showed up to negotiate. As soon as he was let in and checked for weapons, he was shot in the leg. His sister and girlfriend freaked out with worry, but Hayden never faltered from the task at hand. He kept his men back while he talked to Jeremy to get him to stop his attack. Everything had been fine too until the idiots who bullied Jeremy's little brother stepped forward. Jeremy retracted handing Hayden the gun and went to shoot the two responsible for making his little brother commit suicide, but Hayden tackled him, and they wrestled for the gun. Hayden got it away, and Jeremy revealed he was wearing the bomb. Before anyone had time to react, Hayden took his position and shot Jeremy in the head, killing him instantly.

They were shocked, scared, but overall happy due to being safe. Hayden was rushed to the hospital, and Camille rode with him. Avery called the Haddock twin's father to tell him what happened. Given how scary everything was, the students were given the rest of the day off while the school did a full sweep to check for anything else. Most parents had to pick up their kids, the ones who didn't drive on their own at least. Rachel, Ethan, TJ, Seth, Heather, Avery, and Felix were all sitting at the park closes to the hospital, Camille said she'd message when Hayden woke up since went in for surgery.

"Avery...I'm sure he's fine. Not sure if you're aware of this, but you got one tough boyfriend." Rachel rubbed Avery's back since she was crying silently.

"Yeah, he'll be alright," Seth added now trying to comfort her.

"He could have died...He could have been killed right there in front of me..." Avery whimpered softly.

"But he didn't. He's a soldier, Avery...He knows what he's doing...Felix tried. Avery's phone rang as she quickly answered it.

"How is he?!" She asked right away.

" _He's okay. Just got out of surgery five minutes ago and in recovery. The doctor said it didn't hit anything vital, and he'll be good as new in a few days. Might walk with a limp for about two weeks but otherwise, he's perfectly fine and should be up in about thirty minutes when the anesthetic wears off."_ Came Gerald's voice on the other side and Avery just sighed out in relief.

"I'm so glad...Thank Thor..." Avery tried to control her crying now.

" _He's tough, Avery...There's very little that can take Hayden down for long since he joined the military..."_ Gerald answered.

"I know that sir but...I can't help but...worry especially after...today." Avery responded.

" _I know, it was scary for everyone. Me too because I had no idea..."_ Gerald sighed.  _"His team already said they have to report back to the base as soon as Hayden is discharged."_ Avery's hopes crashed of being able to spend time with him and make sure he was alright. Why did he have to go back right away?! He'd been shot in the leg; he should be allowed at least a week to recover. Avery knows though, that even if it weren't the military, Hayden would probably still get up and do things.

"Can we come by to see him for when he wakes up?" Avery asked.

"Of course you can, I think he'd like that," Camille said now.

"We'll be there in fifteen minutes." Avery nodded as she hung up afterward. "He's out of surgery; the doctor said he should up and walking in a few days," Avery informed her friends as she got up to start headed towards the hospital. They just got up and followed her there, fifteen minutes later they arrived, and Gerald met them so he could take them to Hayden's room. When they got there, Hayden was laying in the hospital bed under the covers while his hands were at his sides and one arm had an IV in it. His soldier friends were leaning on the windows.

"You're a tough lil shit, Haddock..." Ritka scoffed.

"What do you mean?" Avery asked.

"Every patrol, every mission, every anything...He pushes himself the hardest because he can't stand failure. He told us that he loved the military because there's never any disappointment there and no matter what everyone is equal since we all look the same, feel the same..." Theo added.

"And damn if he hasn't been through some shit too..." Lennox smacked Tarelto in the chest and shook his head.

"Like killing and stuff?" Dylan asked.

"Kind'a. Not sure how much he's told you but...One time he left to handle a dragon situation, and he left his journal open when we'd just gotten back from Afghanistan, and he had come back from his twenty-four-hour pass and what he wrote just...I don't know. It was deep." Lennox sighed.

"What did he write?" Camille asked.

"I can still taste the powder, from the barrel of my gun. I can hear my Sergeant screaming, 'Run, Soldier, run.' I can feel the backpack on my shoulders, God, it weighed a ton. And I see death in every single thought. They taught me how to put that uniform on; I just can't get it off." Ritka stated.

"And then under that, he wrote:  _God there's no end in sight. Cuz even though I'm home now...I'm still fighting for my life_. All soldiers are required to have psych evals done when returning from deployment, and even after missions. Hayden's...came back perfectly normal. As in nothing ever happened, nothing traumatic. But I don't know...that journal entry makes it seem like there's a lot more going on in that head of his." Matthews stated as they all looked at Hayden who was still unconscious.

"There is." Came Gobber's voice as he came in now and all eyes were on him, "But don't you worry. The lad will be fine."

"What do you know, Craig?" Gerald asked.

"I ain't saying nothin. It's the lad's business," Gobber said looking at Hayden now, they all did. "Funny thing about war...The things seen, heard, and done...and never be unseen, unheard, or undone no matter how much you want to change it."

"And when you become a part of the military, it becomes a part of you. Right, Uncle Gobber?" Hayden's voice broke them from looking at Gobber to Hayden who was awake now, sitting up and smiling.

"You got it, laddie. How ya feeling?" Gobber rubbed his head.

"Eh. I have been shot before." Hayden shrugged. "So...what is everyone doing in here?"

"We were checking on you, stupid! How could you come to that gym with no gear at all!" Camille whacked his arm.

"Because I said I wouldn't?" Hayden reminded.

"You got shot as soon as he made sure you were unarmed!" Avery joined on on the scolding now.

"He wanted to make sure I wouldn't stop him. Seen it before, nothing I'm not used too. He just didn't expect I'd still get up to keep fighting." Hayden remarked.

"Major Masons wants us back as soon as you're discharged. And you gotta deal with the police for shooting a civilian..." Theo told him.

"Figures..." Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Hang on, you mean he's in trouble for what he did?" Dylan asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter that he saved the junior class, he still shot a civilian in the head with pinpoint accuracy as if he were on the battlefield still. It's standard procedure. He won't go to prison or nothing, but there's a lot that goes into it. He's fine, done worry." Lennox nodded.

"I just have to give a statement, and probably go through another psych eval. It's because I've been deployed before and they know some if not most all soldiers have trouble adjusting to civilian life again because they think they are still at war and perceive a lot of things as a threat and it takes them back." Hayden closed his eyes now.

"Hayden...?" Avery asked.

"Hm?" He replied.

"What...did you see over there?" Hayden flinched a bit but kept his eyes closed.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Was all he replied.

"Come on, Haddock..." Ritka started.

"Enough. And that's an order." Hayden said coldly. "I swear you guys always ask if I'm alright and I keep telling you I am. What is it gonna take for you to believe me, I think I've more than proven I'm reliable, loyal, and trustworthy."

"It's just...We've all been on the same missions since deployment, and we've..." Hayden put a hand up to stop his friend.

"And everyone deals with it differently. Me, I just don't care. When we were over there, it didn't matter what happened. We did what we had to do because we're soldiers and that's what we do." Hayden stated. They didn't ask him about it again, none of them did. Hayden had a bad temper and they'd all seen that in arguments with his father. Pushing him wasn't wise in the slightest. After ten minutes the doctor came in to check in, Hayden said he didn't feel any pain so the doctor had him walk around then said if he didn't feel pain and could walk fine then he could be discharged.

"We brought ya a spare set of your BDU; they were in your bag that was at the gym still," Theo said holding it up to him. Hayden grabbed it and headed to the bathroom of the hospital room to change. He came out thirty seconds later in full dress and Lennox handed him the radio.

"Masons is waiting to hear if you're all good."

Hayden rolled his eyes and switched the radio on, "Alpha Fire to Titanwing base. This is Lieutenant Haddock. Do you read me, over." Hayden said.

" _ **HADDOCK! There ya are. I was worried."**_  Masons practically yelled.

"Yeah, it's me. Just got discharged." Hayden replied.

" _ **Good, glad to hear it. Not much keeps ya down, lad. Anyways, I need you and the boys to get back straight away to deal with all this right now. And your dragon is getting antsy without you. Over."**_ Masons chuckled.

"Orders understood, Major. Tell Toothless 'I'm on my way bud.' Have the chopper ready outside the hospital in five minutes. We should be back in two and a half hours. Over." Hayden replied.

" _ **You got it. Sending chopper from Fort Dreki to Berk General. ETA: five minutes. See ya soon boys! Masons over out."**_ Major Masons said. Hayden tucked the radio back in his backpack pocket then he looked at his men just as the doctor came in for him to sign his discharge paperwork. He did so then motioned for the men to follow, the rest did after they walked out and left the hospital main entrance. While walking through the halls, doctors and nurses kept thanking them for their service. Once outside, Hayden looked up hearing the chopper coming then it hovered after one guy in the back dropped the rope ladder.

"Alright, boys. Let's move." Hayden commanded.

"Yes, sir!" They saluted then began going up one at a time. Hayden looked to his family, friends, and girlfriend again.

"Do you have to go so soon?" Avery asked.

"I was only sent here to handle the school situation. I'll call after all this stuff is taken care of and...hopefully, I'll be able to come back for more time soon. Until then, I gotta go." Hayden kissed her lightly, then hugged Camille, and shook everyone's hands. Even Dylan, Heather, and Ethan got one. Hayden stepped onto the ladder and began to climb it until he was inside. "See ya soon!" He called he gave the command for the chopper to go, and sure enough, it did.

"And there he goes again..." Camille sighed sadly. With nothing left to do, all of them ended up leaving and going home.

(One Month Later; January 2019)

Another Christmas he'd missed with them, this would make three total. Hayden hated it but what could he do, orders had to be followed. After getting back to the Titanwing base on Visithug, Hayden dealt with a good two weeks alone of giving statements and doing evaluations. Of course, it all worked out, and he was off the hook from shooting Jeremy, no matter how it looked with killing a civilian, Hayden had still saved the entire junior class while on a shot leg. But now it was January of the new year. 2019. Hayden had requested some leave time and Major Masons said he would let him know by the end of the week and that was today.

" _Lieutenant Haddock. Can you come to my office, please? Over."_ Came Major Mason's voice on the radio while Hayden and the group were all sitting around in the barrack.

"On my way. Over." Hayden replied as he slipped on his boots, tied them, and then got his outer coat on and headed out to Major Masons' office. Hayden hoped this was the news about his requested leave time so he'd be able to go home at least somewhat closer to his and his sister's birthday in February. Reaching the office, Hayden knocked and waited for the response of  _come in_  before entering and giving a respectful salute. But he saw the Major's firm face, the look of sadness almost resting in his eyes and Hayden instantly got worried. The Major was looking at a piece of paper, was it his leave time request he'd put in? Was he being denied?

"Thank you for coming, Lieutenant Haddock." Major Masons began slowly.

"Of course, what did you call me here for?" Hayden asked instantly, Masons sighed and closed his eyes handing him the piece of paper that had been in his hand. "What's this?" Hayden asked as he began to read it over and his eyes widened slowly with each word. There hadn't been many on the paper at all, but it was all too familiar.

**17th Dragons Den Division is requesting the immediate deployment of the Titanwing Company and 1st Alpha-Fire squadron to Baghdad, Iraq. -Lieutenant General Richard Evans; Division Leader.**

They were...being deployed again, and this time it was to Iraq. Hayden felt his heart drop into his stomach, how was he going to tell everyone in the company, his squadron? How was he going to tell his father, Camille, Avery, and his friends that he was being deployed a second time after only nine months of the last tour ending? He forced himself to swallow the fact that his leave was naturally denied given the circumstances had just changed with station orders. Hayden looked to Major Masons now, "When do we leave?" Hayden asked firmly.

"As soon as possible. I'm sorry, Hayden. I was going to grant your leave until that was brought to my desk an hour ago. The plane will be ready tomorrow; it's picking up soldiers in Murderous too. I would...take Toothless first thing tomorrow morning and go say goodbye to your family if you want to see them before you go." Masons told him. "The plane is going to be there picking up a squadron from Berk too." I handed the paper back as I forced a nod and left the office with my head down. Nine months out of the war after being in for eighteen and who knew how long this one would be. Hayden took a deep breath as he made his way back to the barracks slowly. The company was small this time: only one hundred soldiers remained at Fort Titanwing. And Hayden's squad, Alpha Fire didn't count as part of the company because they were their own squadron that wouldn't be broken up. Standing outside the four barracks that held his squad, and the company, he took a deep breath.

"Company, Squad! Fall in!" Hayden called out, in moments everyone filed out and stood together.

"What's up, Lieutenant?" Jasmine asked slowly standing with Samantha and besides a few others from the Alpha-Fire squadron.

"Pack your bags, with everything. Clothes, boots, personals you don't want to leave behind..." Hayden began, they all looked at him worried. "Tomorrow afternoon...We're being deployed to Baghdad, Iraq."

"No...no. Say we're not, please?" said one Private, Trish Rogers.

"I wish we weren't, but Major Masons just showed me the letter. We're being deployed to join the 17th Dragons Den Division." Hayden said calmer.

"Baghdad is worse than Afghanistan! We're only privates!" Shouted one of the newer privates from the Titanwing Company.

"I was sixteen when I got deployed immediately after graduating BCT, so I don't want to hear it. Now, these are the orders we are given to follow. Fall out." Hayden stated firmly walking past them and into the barrack to pack his bag. Deployed again, starting his second tour tomorrow in Iraq. Odin help him survive it.

(The Next Afternoon; Berk)

It was about 1 pm when Hayden reached Berk on Toothless. The plane would be coming in about twenty minutes, so he had to do this quickly. He was in uniform as always, and he left his bag with Theo to get on the plane for him. Hayden reached the school and waited before going in; he'd messaged his father to meet him there because he was there to see them all but had insufficient time. When his father arrived ten minutes later, it left him with ten to say goodbye to them.

"Good to see you son, home on leave?" Gerald asked.

"Something like that..." Hayden mumbled as he walked into the school, "Wait here..." He instructed his father. Hayden signed in then went right to Camille's classroom knowing the others were in there too. Hayden took a deep breath as he opened the door and walked in. "Camille, Avery, Seth, Rachel, TJ, Felix...Can you come out here a minute?" I asked.

"Hayden!" Avery and Camille got out from their desks and went to hug him tightly, Camille first and then Avery. "Did you finally get leave?" Avery asked softly after their short kiss. Camille looked at Hayden seeing the distant, sad look in his eyes. All of them stepped out of the classroom to see him in full dress. Hayden made a motion for them to follow him outside the school and the principal had already said it was okay. Camille noticed her father there first and became worried.

"Hayden...Why is dad here? What's wrong?..." Camille asked and then she noticed his gun strapped to his back, he wasn't just in uniform. He was  _in_  uniform as in gun, vest, belt, holsters, helmet too. Hayden closed his eyes now as Camille backed up with tears forming in her eyes. "No..." She whispered. "Oh Gods no, Hayden..."

"Yes," Hayden replied.

"NO! NO, no, no, no, no! Hayden, for God's sake no please!" Camille practically screamed.

"I don't...understand, what's going on?" Avery asked slowly becoming a little afraid.

"I'm...being deployed again," Hayden said.

"WHAT!?" They shouted.

"I just got told last night..." Hayden sighed.

"And you didn't call!?" Avery asked.

"I couldn't! I had to tell the Company, and my squadron to pack immediately. I'm already supposed to be on that plane...But I didn't want to leave without coming here to tell you in person." Hayden said quickly, and then he heard the plane as he looked to see it landing in the field.

"Haddock, we gotta move!" Lennox called to him.

"I'm coming, keep your shorts on!" Hayden yelled back looking at them all.

"Where are you going, back to Afghanistan?" Avery asked. Hayden shook his head to them, and they become more worried. "Oh Hayden...no...Gods no, please don't tell us you're going...there." Hayden only nodded once.

"Yes...I'm being deployed to Iraq. And that's my plane..." Hayden told her as he kissed her deeply and wrapped her in his arms, then he hugged Camille, he even hugged his father this time. "I gotta go. I'll call, write, text, and Skype as much as I can...I love you. All of you and hopefully this one won't be as long..." Hayden said backing up. Camille and Avery were in tears as Toothless darted off to get on the plane and Hayden began to follow him.

"HAYDEN PLEASE! For the love of the Gods...Please don't go! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Camille and Avery cried after having collapsed to their knees on the ground. Hayden turned his head and saw the state they were in as well as the faces of shock and fear on my friend's and father's faces.

"I'm sorry...but I have to," Hayden said as he rushed off and jumped on the plane, he looked back at them as the hatch began to close.

"HAYDEN!" Both girls screamed out. Hayden forced himself to close his eyes and look away as the doors shut completely and the plane used large field across the street from the school to take off and get in the air.

(In The Air)

"Lieutenant?" Theo asked, Hayden, didn't make a sound or look at him. "Are you alright?"

"No. For once, I am not alright, and I just want to be left alone until we land if you wouldn't mind..." Hayden said quietly. Theo nodded and backed up leaving Hayden alone. That was so far the hardest thing for him to have to watch or do. Saying goodbye to them with such little time and watching their faces turn to horror and fear when he said he was leaving. And to see Avery and Camille break down on the ground begging him not to go. He never wanted to see that again; he never wanted to hear it again. Right now, he just wanted to start this tour so it could be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because someone asked, and I try to answer if I can. 
> 
> I try to update every day, if not then, everyone couple of days.  
> -Nightstar Fury


	20. Utter Hell

I hadn't said a single word since I left the school after saying goodbye to my sister, my Dad, my girlfriend, and friends. I knew it would be hard on them, but I didn't think I'd watch my sister and girlfriend collapse to the ground and beg me through uncontrolled tears not to get on the plane. And what was worse: Baghdad. Iraq was in a worse war than with Afghanistan. The fights in Iraq were massive and just about constant, so there was hardly any rest, round the clock patrols, and so much more and now I was going into the heart of it with a bunch of privates who graduated three months ago, plus my squadron of twenty-six including myself. The ride to Iraq was around seven hours, and we only had one layover that lasted an hour to drop off the Murderous soldiers to the Peaceable Island. So right now there were fifty soldiers from Fort Dreki, one hundred from Titanwing Company, and of course my: my squadron, 1st Alpha Fire. I expected that once we landed, it'd be a lot like in Afghanistan where we'd get broken up into squads. I knew I was safe; my team stayed together now. The only time it would change was if someone died and...someone else would come into fill the spot.

It wasn't a great thought, but we knew how possible it was. I'd had this squad since Afghanistan, and I loved them all like brothers and sisters. Although, midway through Fort Titanwing a few others had their stations changed so now my squad was a mix of mostly males and some females. Most of them ranged from privates to corporals, and I could name them all, but it'd take way too long. I was glad my Strike One unit hadn't changed: Theo Holgerson, Eli Matthews, Daryl Lennox, Steven Ritka, and Jason Tarelto. I also knew that me being a Lieutenant now meant I could be put in charge of another squadron. With Alpha-Fire and another, I'd be commanding an entire platoon.

" _This is your captain speaking; we'll be arriving in Baghdad, Iraq in ten minutes. Please remain seated until the aircraft has landed."_  I sighed: ten minutes until we landed. I heard whimpering as I glanced over to see Oivind's sister, Jasmine, shaking and trying to keep it together. I got out from my seat even though I wasn't supposed too and moved in front of her, crouching down. "What's wrong? Talk to me, Jasmine."

"I'm scared..." Jasmine said softly looking at me now.

"I know. War is a scary thing, but it will be alright, Flinvor. I promise. I made you that promise the day you started Basic, and I won't break it now. You're on my squadron, and Alpha Fire is a squad of hardened soldiers who never stop fighting and give all we got until we've won. I'll say what I say before every patrol and mission. On the wings of our fallen, we will soar to victory," I said as I reached into my coat and pulled out a set of dog tags, I handed them to her. "I've had these since it happened. They were your brother's, and I've held on to them because they give me strength but I think you need them more. And Jasmine...your brother will be with you every step of the way." I told her calmly as I placed Oivind's dog tags around her neck. "Keep them under your jacket. You might not see him, but wearing those...Trust me, you'll know he's there with you." Jasmine wiped her eyes and nodded to me, "Buck up kiddo. It's all going to be fine." I stood up and moved back to my seat.

"Thank you, Lieutenant Haddock..." Jasmine said softly. I relaxed the best I could, about eight minutes to landing. I closed my eyes as Toothless crooned softly and I reached over to rub his head.

"It's alright bud. We did this once; we can do it again." I told my friend: he licked my cheek and rested his head on my lap.

_-End Hayden's POV-_

(Berk)

No one quite understood what happened about seven hours ago. Gerald took Camille home right away after she broke down in the high school parking lot. All anyone knew from when Avery, TJ, Rachel, Felix, and Seth returned to the school was that Hayden had been deployed again. Seth explained it since Avery was a distraught mess, and at some point, her mother came to pick her up. It became clear with Seth's explanation that Hayden was deployed again, and this time it was to Iraq. Everyone knew how bad it was there, and Hayden, a mere eighteen-year-old Lieutenant, had just been sent there and left the school in the transport plane with his squadron. He came two hours from Visithug, just to say goodbye to them. Avery was over at Gerald's with Camille and Seth, Gerald tried to assure them that Hayden would be fine and call as soon as he could but even he wasn't so sure.

The war in Iraq was much worse than in Afghanistan. Every day it seemed, groups of five to fifteen men were injured or killed in action. Avery and Camille were terrified; they'd been sitting at Gerald's since maybe 4:15 pm. Gerald informed them that Hayden would be three hours ahead of them this time and probably just about to land so the call wouldn't come right away. Avery looked at the clock: it was now 8 pm which meant it was 11 pm where Hayden was or would be very soon. She knew when she got with him the risk of being deployed again, and she had said she'd be able to handle it but she never thought it would be just nine months after his first tour ended. "Why...Why did he have to join?..." Camille whimpered softly.

"Only Hayden knows the answer to that...He said it was something he had to do the day he left for Basic," Seth told his cousin now.

"And according to his army friends, he says he likes it because there is never any disappointment and always acceptance," Gerald added.

"He had that here...Everyone accepted him, and he was never anyone's disa—Except for you!" Camille stated quickly, looking at her father angrily.

"M-me!?" Gerald stammered.

"Every single fight you two had, he's mentioned that you're never proud of him! That nothing he ever does is good enough for you to be happy or proud of him!" Camille cried out now. "He joined the army to make you proud, and I swear to Odin if he dies over there; if he ever dies on a deployment...I'm holding you responsible, and I will never forgive you!" Camille rushed off the couch to her room and slammed the door. Gerald didn't know what to say or do: was it his fault Hayden joined the military? Because he felt like his father was never proud of him? Gerald was proud of him, but that didn't stop him from worrying about his only son being deployed to war and the possibility of Hayden dying. Gerald looked at the cell phones on the table: Camille's, Avery's, and his own. The three main phones he called and just prayed for one of them to ring soon. What scared Gerald the most about this was that he lost his wife when she was deployed to Iraq, and that tour: she never came home.

(Iraq; 11:30pm)

Eight minutes were up; they were officially over the base according to the pilots flying the plane. This time thankfully the plane could land to let them off so they wouldn't have to jump it. Hayden was up first with Toothless beside him as the hatch began to open slowly and already he could hear gunfire and explosions.  _'Here we go again,'_  Hayden thought then went full Lieutenant mode as his eyes narrowed. "All soldiers off the plane on the double. Hustle, Hustle, Hustle!" Hayden called out. Everyone stood and began rushing off-he, of course, was last with his dragon. The other dragons for his squadron had been flown the night before with a lead rider who flew from Visithug to Iraq on the back of his dragon. Hayden's wouldn't fly without him, ever. Toothless only responded to Hayden, anyone else who tried to ride him got thrown off-hence why the two were inseparable.

Right away stepping off Hayden could see they were dead center of a massive attack as a man rushed over to him. "Alpha Fire, Titanwing, and Shocker?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir!" Hayden stepped forward now.

"You're...Lieutenant Haddock of Alpha Fire, correct?" Hayden nodded to him, "We need you in the air right now for air assault. Our dragons can't get close and don't have the speed we need. I'll take care of these guys," the man said.

"Consider it done," Hayden remarked as he jumped on Toothless's back, "Call back your front line: they get caught in Toothless's blast, and they will get fried," Hayden added.

"All units fall back. StrikeAir-1 is here!" the man yelled over his radio.

" _ **Copy that. All units backing off, Lieutenant General."**_ came a voice. Hayden leaned forward and patted Toothless's neck as he launched into the air over the baseline seeing the enemy soldiers there. His eyes narrowed instantly as he whipped Toothless around and pulled out about six grenades from his belt then yanked out the pins.

"Plasma grenade bud in five, four, three..." he tossed them into the group of the enemies, by estimation he had to assume there was about two hundred and fifty, "...two...ONE! NOW TOOTHLESS, EVASIVE PLASMA BLASTS!" Hayden called out. The grenades all went off in different places causing massive explosions where the group began to split up, but Toothless weaved in and out of the bombings to shoot his blasts and send the enemies backing up and retreating from baselines. For added measure, Hayden pulled his M16 and began firing from atop of Toothless to keep them moving. When they were out of range, Hayden flipped Toothless around, and they landed in a circle of cheering soldiers.

"Thanks for that, Lieutenant. That attack started three hours ago..." the man said.

"It's what I do..." Hayden acknowledged, getting off Toothless and rubbing his head while getting a croon, "Where is my squadron?" Hayden asked.

"I've sent them to E barrack of Echo Strike platoon-which you are now Lieutenant of. Sergeant Eric Staton is in charge of the Ember Fire squadron in D barrack, and the rest have you came with have been moved around to different places on base," the man said, "I'm Lieutenant General Richard Evans of the 17th Dragons Den Division. Welcome to the Doragon base, also known as utter Hell," Lt. General informed him. Hayden had figured with his rank of Lieutenant that he'd get put in charge of a platoon.

"Is that all I needed to know?" Hayden asked.

"For now. You'll meet the Brigade, Regiment, Battalion, and Company leaders later, they are in a meeting right now. I came out to greet you all. E barrack is just that way, 'bout a ten-minute walk. I think we're safe for a while: it's gonna take those enemy soldiers a while to get back to their base and think of a new plan of attack. We might get the upper hand now that you and your Night Fury are here. We've heard a lot about you from Colonel Jacobson and Major White from the Fury Fighters Division in Afghanistan. We'd asked them if they had anyone who could put a dent in these assholes, and they highly recommended you and your team," the Lt. General stated.

Hayden's eyes widened: he was deployed here specifically on request!? Oh, what the actual fuck. He might as well just accept it-he did have a Night Fury after all-so he expected a lot of attention on him even though he hated it, but also he had to admit that it was pretty impressive to have the only Night Fury around and had been seen in close to thirty years, maybe longer. He wasn't sure the last time a Night Fury had been spotted, much less gotten this close to. Night Furies weren't known for being friendly in the slightest yet Toothless protected him, chose him. "Well if we're safe for a while, I'm going to meet up with my squadron, and I guess introduce myself to the Ember guys and girls..." Hayden stated as offered a salute to him: when he was given one in return, he walked towards E barrack.

It turned out as he arrived there, the two squadrons were already in one barrack to greet one another. Taking a deep breath, Hayden walked in after Toothless went to relax in the stable where a basket of fish was waiting for him. "Lieutenant!" Theo said quickly.

"That was an awesome move you did! These bastards don't stand a chance now that we got you!" came the voice of a private.

"Alright chill out...It wasn't that big a deal," Hayden remarked as he made his way through the crowd.

"Saved ya the top bunk with me, Haddock," Theo chuckled motioning to it.

"Of course you did: we've been bunk buddies since Basic," Hayden chuckled a little as he stood before everyone. "Alright, listen up. I'm Lieutenant Hayden Haddock, leader of the Ember Strike platoon as ordered by Lieutenant General Evans. Letting ya know now that I'm also the leader of Alpha Fire squadron, have been since Afghanistan. As for units, I run the Strike One. Those two facts don't change. Ever," Hayden announced over the now quiet barrack of E. "Also for a warning, don't go trying to get near Toothless...he's got a bad temper." Hayden heard Toothless warble with a huff. "Oh, you just calm down you overgrown lizard with wings. You damn well know it's true." Now Toothless was quiet. "You know I love ya bud." Toothless warbled happily now.

"So...we all just here like two weeks ago...we don't have units yet..." said one of the men from the D barrack.

"Then what have you been doing for two weeks?" Hayden asked curiously.

"Mostly staying out of the way...the lot of us are from Peaceable and Meathead. Graduated six months ago, stayed stationed at our home bases." Hayden face-palmed with a sigh and shaking his head.

"How many of you are privates?" Hayden asked.

"All but three who were promoted right to private first class from outstanding achievement in Basic. Oh and one Sergeant: Eric Staton, but he was a graduate like a year ago," answered one of the girls.

"Alright. Sergeant Staton and the three private first class soldiers step out of line and behind me. I will not have disorganization in my platoon...I'll separate you myself. My squad runs on four, six-man units. You will do the same. There are twenty-four of you; this shouldn't be that hard to break off into teams." Hayden mumbled. He turned to the Sergeant, "You got a master list of your squad?" He nodded and handed it to Hayden as he scanned it. "Alpha Fire, get on your beds to keep the clutter down." His squadron did, and Hayden already noticed that two of his original guys weren't there. They'd been dropped off on the layover for a special something or other. So his squad was down to twenty-four again.

"Awaiting orders, Lieutenant Haddock." said one of the D barrack men who he was about to group into units.

"Listen up. I've going to name six people, and when you're name is called stand with the others I called. I'll also give you your unit name. Don't forget it because on patrols, missions or anything when we're not on base and out there...That's what I'll be radioing in to locate you!" Hayden took a breath.

"Sir, yes sir." the group replied.

"Good. Sharp One, Privates: John Arimy, Scott Jordans, Mike Masiello, Amy Lakin, Maria Hollern. Unit leader: Private First Class Josh Varraso." Hayden stated. "Moving on. Sharp Two, Privates: Lauren Perez, Charlie Ellis, Clayton Wagner, Allen Hicks, Leon Micoy. Unit Leader: Private First Class Austin Cohen. Sharp Three, Privates: Sheri Fuller, Claire Miller, Janice Lawson, Ryan Delgado, Ricky Powell. Unit Leader: Private First Class June Morrison. Finally, led by Sergeant Staton will be Sharp Four with Privates: Sonya Alvares, Jerry Young, Eddy King, Cooper Bennet, and Melissa Clark." Hayden finished looking to see them all having moved into the groups he assigned.

"Thanks..." said Sergeant Staton.

"Don't mention it. But seriously, you can't handle forming your squad into simple six-person units then this ain't gonna be a good time for you. Now if everything is squared away, it's late, and I'd like to call home because when I left eight hours ago...I left two people in tears..." he mumbled pulling out his phone. "You can all hang out here until 11:30, then back to your barracks." He pressed Avery's contact name and put the phone to his ear to wait for an answer. He knew it was only 9 pm there; she would still be up.

" _Hayden! Oh Gods, thank Thor...Are you okay? Did you land safely?"_ came her voice instantly-a voice filled with sadness.

"I'm alright babe. Yes, I'm okay and landed an hour ago...Where's Cami? Or is she at my Dad's still?" Hayden asked.

" _I'm at your Dad's...Seth and I have been here since four..."_  Avery replied sniffling a bit. " _Cami! Hayden called!"_  she called out. Hayden sighed: here came more tears, he was sure, as he heard the footsteps of Camille rushing to the phone and he heard that he'd been put on speakerphone.

" _Thank Odin you're okay. How are you?"_ Camille asked right away.

"I'm fine. Landed an hour ago and had to jump right in with Toothless, just got to my barrack with the squad fifteen minutes ago," Hayden replied more calmly.

" _How long...will you be there?"_ Hayden heard Seth ask next.

"You know that I don't know. I'm here until they send me home, most deployments are six months to a year, and can be extended up to eighteen months before a tour ends. I could be home in two weeks, or I could be home in a year and a half, but it wouldn't matter because I could also be immediately deployed back to Afghanistan. There is no way to know until my commanding officer tells me," Hayden replied sighing.

" _Hayden, can I ask you something?"_ That time, Hayden heard his father talking to him. Hayden prepared himself for another fight, " _Did you join the military...because of me?"_ Gerald asked slowly.

"And what makes you think I joined because of you?" Hayden finally asked.

" _Something that your friends said while you were unconscious after being shot in the leg last month. That you liked the military because there was never a disappointment and only acceptance. And since joining, you've always mentioned that I'm never proud of you, and nothing you do is ever good enough for me,"_ Gerald said quietly.

Hayden was quiet a minute, how did he respond to this? Finally, he sighed with a deep breath as he noticed his platoon had grown quiet. "You are never proud of me. You never have since Mom died six years ago and yes to me it feels like nothing I do will ever please you, will never be enough. But I accepted a long time ago that you'd never be proud of me no matter what I do, and that is fine with me. But no, I did not join the military because of you." He heard silence on the other end except for Avery's and Camille's crying, hearing the barrack door open he saw Lt. General Evans walk in with four others following inside.

" _Then why did you, Hayden...This is...your second tour in the two years you've been in the military..."_  Avery whimpered some.

"Listen to me all of you. And listen well because I'm not going to repeat this. I did not join the military because of anyone. No one pushed me to do it; no one forced me to choose to join. I did it because I wanted too. Because I wanted to do something great with my life. I got so sick and tired of everyone calling me Useless, and that I'd never go anywhere in life. I was told it so much that I began to believe it myself...Until I passed the recruitment office two years and three months ago and saw the fliers on the window that said:  _Want to help people, stand up for what's right, defend those you love? Join the Barbaric Archipelago Army today and be a part of something great as you become all you can be_. That alone was enough for me to make my choice," Hayden informed them softly, "I wanted to be more, I wanted to do more with my life than just...go to school and work in your office, Dad. I told you I didn't want to do what you did; I didn't want to become a lawyer and defend people who were innocent and some who are guilty. That's not me; I'm not you. I'm not anyone but me. I'm still defending people; I'm just not doing it your way with courtrooms, trials, appeals, and judges. I'm doing it my way where I defend everyone. So to answer your question, I'll give you this: I joined the military, not because of anyone...I joined for everyone, to protect you all who I love and care about." He paused now. "I fight for all of you, and I pray to Odin...that you never forget that," Hayden said firmly.

" _We just want you home, Hayden..."_  Camille said now.

"I know you want me home, but there are other people who need me to be here so this is where I will be," Hayden replied.

" _What about us, we need you too,"_  Avery said next.

"Exactly. You need to be protected, and as a soldier out here on the front lines...I'm doing just that. That's what all of us are doing over here, protecting who love most. It's late; it's midnight over here. I gotta go. I called so you'd know I landed and I'm here now. I will come home as soon as I'm able too. Until then...Sleep easy knowing that I'm here protecting you. I love you, and I'll talk to you soon," Hayden said.

" _We love you too, Hayden..."_  Camille and Avery cried together.

" _Stay safe cuz,"_  Seth added.

" _Come home soon, son..."_  Gerald stated softly.

"I will as soon as I can. Take care," Hayden said as he then pulled the phone down and ended the call closing his eyes.

"Lieutenant Haddock," said Lt. General Evans calmly. Hayden tossed his phone on his bed then offered a firm salute. "Ease up lad, don't gotta be so formal. I was coming by to introduce you to the others."

"My apologies for you having to hear all that. My family and girlfriend are...a little more emotional than I anticipated about the abrupt departure," Hayden responded.

"At least it wasn't a screaming match with your colorful vocabulary choice included..." Lennox mentioned.

"Screw you, Lennox..." Hayden remarked.

"Ah, there it is," Ritka chuckled with a few of the others.

"Pleasure to have you with us, Haddock. We fought alongside your mother when we were in our earlier army days: struck us when we lost her," said one man.

"I'm Firewing Brigade leader; Colonel Randy Boggs," The male, Randy, now said holding out his hand to shake Hayden's.

"Colonel Brady Greenhalgh of the 10th Screecher Regiment." Hayden shook his next.

"Lieutenant Chris Naylar, leader of the Inferno Battalion." Then he shook Hayden's hand.

"Ashflame Company, Major Donald Huntington." The Major smiled softly.

"And I'm Lieutenant Hayden Haddock. The leader of the Echo Strike platoon, Alpha Fire squadron, and Strike One unit," Hayden stated calmly. "And you already know Toothless or StrikeAir-1," he chuckled out.

"We certainly do. Well, we should let you boys get your rest. It's been a long day, tomorrow we'll start the hard stuff," Lt. General Evans smiled as he led the men out.

"Alright, Ember Fire squad, back to your barrack and get some sleep," Hayden ordered.

"Yes, Lieutenant," they replied and left.

"That goes for you too, Alpha Fire," Hayden added after the Ember Fire squad left, leaving just him and his twenty-three men in there. They all got settled into their beds: Hayden flipped the light off and went on his own, and he ended up being the first one to knock out and fall fast asleep. It didn't take long for the rest to do the same, as they wanted to be ready for tomorrow. First day at Doragon base in Baghdad, Iraq. Also known as utter Hell.


	21. No Shame

Six long months had passed, putting them in June of 2019 and a lot had happened since Hayden's deployment to Iraq. He was officially nineteen years ago, still the leader of the Ember Strike platoon and his squadron, Alpha Fire. Their entire platoon had been doing phenomenal since Hayden began leading it. All missions were done correctly, and at least for them, there were no deaths and little injuries. It was a relief to him, he could deal with injuries, but death always hit him harder. He knew it could happen where they were and with what they did but regardless, if he could avoid it he would. He'd gotten to talk to Avery, Camille, and his friends a decent amount: at least twice a week. He found out that they were done with Junior year now too and he was happy for them. They kept raving about the fact in two months they'd be seniors, and Hayden hoped to Odin he would be able to get home for their graduation from high school. He'd already missed so many things, many holidays and birthdays. Information had been given too so that the soldiers could receive packages and letters from home and Hayden remembered who wrote to him the most. Avery, Camille, and his friends. But never his father. Every message he got, his friends were all over him, laughing and having a good time.

Until the one time he did get a letter from his father, and he showed no shame in his emotions when he did get read it. It happened last month...

_**/Flashback/** _

_Hayden was sitting on his bed in the barrack while his squadron was relaxing and talking with one another about the last mission and how thankful they were that it went alright. They'd come off a twelve-hour guard; then another four hours to secure an area immediately afterward. Up sixteen hours and he would have thought they'd all want to sleep before they were put back on another patrol or guard but no, everyone was up and having a good time. It was roughly 3 pm as Hayden was relaxing on his bed, phone on his chest since he'd been texting Avery, but she said she had to get back to work, so he was somewhat bored now. The barrack door opened as Hayden opened his eyes and looked over. "MAIL CALL!" Major Huntington announced. As usual, the soldiers rushed over to see if they'd gotten anything._

_Hayden got up and pushed them to give the Major some room to breathe. "Hey! Back off, guys, you know the drill. Your name gets called, then you come up." Hayden reminded._

" _Sorry, Lieutenant," they mumbled backing off and sitting on or standing near their bunks._

" _Thank you, Haddock. Now...Let's get started." Major Huntington smiled. He began to read off names from the squadron, the soldiers coming up to get their letters or packages. It usually went notes first, then the boxes to keep down on the confusion of sorting, being at war there wasn't a lot of time to do such a thing. We were lucky they got it as far as squads for separation. Major Huntington had been in the E barrack for almost twenty-five minutes handing out letters and packages. Only a few of them ended up with nothing, Hayden got two letters, and one package-which was a little more than he'd been anticipating on receiving. Nevertheless, he sat down on his bunk after placing the package down. He'd open that after he read the letters which were from Camille, and the gang no doubt. The box was from Avery, he could tell by the return address sitting at the top left. Hayden grabbed his army knife and opened the first letter, Camille's, and began to read and of course, it was all the usual._

_Hayden smiled as Theo used the ladder to come up and see him smiling. "My sister sends her best guys; she told me to tell ya," Hayden called out, the group laughed knowing that Hayden's little sister always sent her best to them. Hayden folded it up and placed it down while reaching for the next one. It was from Seth, but he had a feeling that all of his other friends probably added something in too. He tore open the top and unfolded it as he began to what he did read made him inwardly cringe. Dylan had a crush on his sister, Rachel lost her virginity, and Felix and Heather were getting closer..._

_Hayden's left eye began to twitch at the information. Dylan had a crush...on his sister?! Oh, he would make a move when Hayden wasn't home to give him a piece of his mind. "I'll fuckin kill him if he hurts her..." Hayden grumbled as his friends arched a brow at him. "Mind your own...Just some ass-hat who wants to date my sister..." His friends laughed more; they knew how protective Hayden was over Camille. Hayden looked back at the letter to scan it again. And what the fuck, Rachel wasn't a virgin anymore! Oh, Gods, Hayden hoped she didn't end up pregnant. Felix and Heather was something he expected to happen way sooner than now, Felix had it bad for Heather since their freshman year. Either way, he was happy for them if they got together. His concern was Dylan, the junior class jock, and resident asshole. Hayden put it down with a sigh alongside Camille's letter before moving on to the package from Avery which was sure to be promising. Hayden cut along the top and two sides where it was taped shut then put his knife down to open it._

" _Awe babe, you're the flipping best." Hayden smiled wide as he saw an assortment of some of his favorite snacks. Chips, cookies, and some magazines. Of course, there was a letter inside from her too, so he took that out then slapped Ritka's hand when he was reaching for the Doritos. "Hey, fuck off. Mine..." Hayden warned._

" _Oh come on, share, Haddock! There's no way you're gonna eat all that yourself." Ritka pouted._

" _Maybe I will. Now back off so I can read her letter in peace." Hayden shoved Ritka back down as he unfolded Avery's letter to read it._

" _We wanna hear it!" Lennox asked._

" _Fine..." he mumbled then lifted it to start reading aloud, he prayed to God there was nothing embarrassing in it. **"Hey, Soldier Boy. And yes, that is my new nickname for you aside from jerk and babe. I hope this letter and package reach you in one piece, all that stuff cost me an entire weeks paycheck but I bet ya it's better than that vacuumed packed shit you have to eat every single day so try to make it last, and you better share with your buds too. Would have sent fish for Toothless but I don't think fish in a box for almost three days would be so good. Tell him I owe him when you guys get back. Oh, and the tin is filled with my mom's home-baked peanut butter blossoms. She gave me the recipe finally, so I made them for you along with some others."**  Hayden smacked Ritka's hand away seeing him inch towards the box, "You'll wait..." Hayden reminded. Ritka pouted and nodded,  **"Did I tell you yet that I have my dragon...A Deadly Nadder that I named Stormfly. She's beautiful babe. White belly, blue and purple on the wings, yellow and blue on the tail. She isn't living with me yet, going through all the legal stuff still. She bonded with me on her own, it was amazing."** He was shocked; she'd bonded with her dragon! He was happy for her.  **"I miss you, Hayden. I heard something on the news about a major explosion near you, and I couldn't sleep the rest of the night. I hope you're safe and get to come home soon. I need one of your strong-armed hugs to let me know it's alright. Sorry if there are stains on the paper, I cried writing this to you. I can't get the image out of my head of you getting on the plane five months ago and fearing you wouldn't come back or would just in a flag-draped box...I couldn't bear that, so you better keep yourself alive, or I'll join the military and fuck someone's shit right up, and Toothless would help me too. Anyway...it's about 4 am right now. I hope you enjoy the package and know I'm thinking about you every day. I'm counting them until you're in my arms again, where I'm sure I'll refuse to let you go. It's torture without you. I love you with all my heart, Hayden Haddock. Stay safe my brave soldier...-Avery."**_

" _She fell hard for you, Haddock. Damn wish I had a girl who cared that much." Tarelto laughed patting his shoulder, Hayden smiled, he was lucky to have her, wasn't he?_

" _And hell, that temper on her. Pretty sure she wears the pants in the relationship. Shit man, threatening to join the military and hurt the enemies if you die...The glare alone would send me running." Lennox joined in on the laughter too. Oh yes, Avery had one hell of a temper that you didn't want to be on the wrong side of._

" _And fuck you, I wear the pants since she ain't ever been in them. And the day she does, she gonna find out who wears the pants and why." Hayden remarked, the guys hollered and cheered laughing still. "Enjoy the snacks but stay outta my cookie tin or I'll break your hands and make you do push-ups on them." Hayden grabbed the tin and quickly put it behind him on the pillow as the guys grabbed the box and tore into it. Hayden put the letters away and relaxed after eating one of the cookies from the tin. Sergeant Staton came over and knocked._

" _Hey, Lieutenant. This letter came to our barrack by mistake; it's for you. Doesn't have a return address though." Sergeant Staton said handing it to him as he sat up. Hayden opened it up with his knife and pulled out the letter while the others watched him slowly open it as they enjoyed the snacks that Avery sent him. As soon as he saw the words, his eyes widened slow._

" _Who is it from, Lieutenant? Yer sister or girl again?" They laughed, but Theo noticed something as he smacked their arms and shook his head. Quieting down they looked again to see Hayden's lip quiver and his eyes had unshed tears resting there. Hayden read the words slowly as the tears slipped from his eyes. How could they laugh when their Lieutenant was crying, and they'd never seen him do it before. One thing that was true in the military that nothing was funny when a soldier cried._

_**Dear son,** _

_**I know I haven't written or called since you left five months ago and I'm sorry. But tonight sitting alone in the office I found something that you gave me a long time ago, and it made me realize something that I've known and felt all along. I know I might not have said it, so I'll say it now: son you make me proud. I was just scared to lose you. You're my only son, and I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I'm sorry for the things I said since you joined. You're doing the right thing, and I am very proud of you for doing it, I have always been proud, and I still will be. I love you, son and I hope you get to come home safe and sound soon. Love always, Dad.** _

_Hayden saw his teardrops fall on the paper, "Dad...Thank you." He whispered._

_**/End Flashback/** _

It was one letter that he'd never lose, he kept it tucked away in his trunk and the next time he saw his Dad, he was going to hug the shit out of him. "Haddock, Major Huntington is outside and needs to see ya," Lennox told him. Hayden got up and headed outside to see his Major waiting for him. The Major quickly explained the mission. A patrol and secure sectors one.

(Four Hours Later)

They'd reached the location, and Hayden split up the units like always to secure the areas. There were twenty-four in total that meant for eight teams, three sectors a piece except one group would have to take six and of course, Hayden bore the brunt of the work so Strike One would be clearing areas nineteen through twenty-four. It'd been four hours since they arrived, so far the activity had been nonexistent which Hayden knew from experience was never actually good. This was too quiet for having been rumored to have high action, and even buildings weren't stacked to the teeth in Iraqi weaponry.

"Sharp One, Two, Three, and Four as well Strike Two, Three, and Four. Status update and positions if you wouldn't mind." Hayden asked through his earpiece.

" _Sharp Four here. Sectors four and five clear, moving to six now. Nothing to report yet."_ Came Sgt. Staton's voice.

" _Sharp One checking in. Cleared sector one and three, heading towards two. No activity sir."_ said Varraso.

" _Strike Two reporting of slight weaponry in sector fifteen. Orders? Over."_ Came Brody Nichols's voice over the radio next.

"Define slight weaponry, Nichols. Over." Hayden asked.

" _Cases of ammo and grenades. Bout two each sir but no soldiers around. Over."_ Came his response.

"Mark it off, and we'll grab it with the jeeps when we leave. Keep moving; we've been out here four hours already. Haddock over and out." Hayden sighed as they just finished clearing sector twenty-two.

" _Sharp units Two and Three have cleared sectors fourteen through seventeen as well eight through ten, Lieutenant. Orders?"_ Came Morrison's voice.

"Both of you have finished already? Then get back to the jeeps and move the sector fifteen to pick up that weaponry Strike Two reported on. Then get back to the rest of the jeeps and wait for the rest. Over."Hayden stated to them.

" _Strike Three done, Lieutenant. Sectors eleven through thirteen cleared with no weapons or activity. Return to jeeps? Over."_ Hayden heard the leader of Strike Three, Dean Marx state now.

"Good work, Marx. Take 'em back to the jeeps. Waiting on Strike Four's report. Over." Hayden ordered.

" _Strike Four. Sectors seven through nine cleared and secured, bring back a case of M16's and ammo. Carrying it by hand to the jeeps. Over."_

"Nice job, Bree. I knew putting you in charge was smart. The rest of us should be done soon. Stay on standby. Over." Hayden replied. Bree Milstead was deployed with them, and since Richards had been KIA back in Afghanistan the Strike Four only had a temporary leader, when Bree joined Alpha Fire, Hayden put her in charge of Strike Four. Hayden sighed, good, they all checked in. Sharp Two and Three were done, Strike Three was done. Sharp Four and One had one sector left each. And Strike Two was heading to their last area. Hayden's group still had two to go because they took on six. Suddenly gunfire was heard as Hayden whipped around to locate it coming from the South. Those were sectors that Sharp Four and One were.

" _Strike One; this is Sharp Four. We need immediate backup in sector six! Heavy enemy fire, taking cover in buildings but to many enemies to take on! Over."_ Came Sgt. Staton's worried voice.

"God damn it! These things can never just run smoothly..." Hayden growled almost as he pressed the button to reply. "I hear you, Sharp One. Hang on; I'll send you back up. Strike Four, Sharp One, Two, and Three all move to sector six to give Sharp Four back up. On the double. If your team is near the jeeps, then move your asses! The rest of you, get to the jeeps and get to six!" Hayden called. His team darted off to get to their jeep since they were the farthest away and took theirs to get closer to avoid walking in case of a situation like this arose. There were more explosions heard where the jeeps had been parked together.

" _Lieutenant! We just lost three jeeps to RPG's and under fire!"_ Hayden heard Sharp Three leader say quickly.

"Any injuries!?" Hayden asked.

" _Just a few scratches sir. Can't get to Sharp Three cannot move to Sharp Four's location. Repeat, cannot move to sector six."_

"Mother fucker...Any units close to Sharp Three move in to cover. Any units close to Sharp Four, move in. I'll get us an extraction!" Hayden stated. He knew with only five jeeps and two units under heavy fire he knew they'd never get away in on piece. "This is Echo Strike to Doragon base, do you copy. Over." Hayden called in.

" _ **Doragon base to Echo Strike, we copy. What's the situation? Over."**_  Came Major Huntington's voice.

"I've lost three jeeps and have two units in different sectors under heavy fire. Area not secure, found weaponry. It's a chaotic mess; we need out. Now. Over." Hayden said.

" _ **Understood, Lieutenant. We'll send a bird your way, get them all together. We'll be waiting a half mile from the area. ETA is twenty minutes."**_ Huntington said to him. Hayden took his unit to sector six to got them out of trouble with help from a lot of their fire and grenades and then rushed to where the jeeps were, by this point the extraction team had to be there. Sharp Three was using buildings to hide out in. When all teams arrived at where they left the jeeps, it was just gunfire, grenades, and RPG's everywhere.  ** _"Haddock, the bird is in position. Where are all of you?"_**

"I'm fucking working on it!" Hayden replied firing again and went to turn to avoid fire but a bullet ripped through the side of his right arm, and he yelled out in pain holding it tightly. "Shit!" Hayden cursed out, "I'm hit," he added dropping down and panted.

"Haddock, you alright?!" Ritka asked quickly.

"I swear I'm gonna hit a new record for most times shot in the arm! Fuck that hurts..." Hayden cringed hard.

"I got ya covered. I'll get on the building and get the fuckers from above, is extraction here?" Ritka asked. Hayden nodded to him as Ritka ran off inside a building.

"Orders, Lieutenant?" Lennox asked.

"Extraction chopper is half a mile away; we gotta get to it to get out. We gotta push these guys back..." Hayden coughed as Theo bandaged his arm temporarily.

"Good news, the bullet only ripped right through ya," Hayden glared at Theo, and he chuckled, " You'll be alright, Haddock. Least til we get back to base..." Theo told him, Hayden whipped around with his gun and just started firing his automatic from left to right efficiently taking out about twelve soldiers then Tarelto and a few others threw a line of grenades to keep them at bay.

"That's the window! On the double boys, head half mile East! The bird is waiting." Hayden ordered, they all grabbed their guns and bolted as fast as they could. Half mile run was practically nothing with all the work they did, Hayden looked to the building that Ritka had entered. "Rit-" He was cut off watching an RPG slam into the building as it exploded. "RITKA!" Hayden yelled out, he scrambled to his feet and looked for an opening. "Ritka! Damn it, answer me!" Hayden said on the radio.

" _ **I'm here...Lieutenant. I jumped...when I saw the RPG comin..."**_  Ritka coughed hard, Hayden rushed around the side to see him laying there trapped under heavy rocks from the explosion. Hayden skidded in and went to move the rock but couldn't. It was practically cement and to heavy for him. "Haddock, get out of here..." Ritka coughed.

"No. No man left behind, Ritka. We live by it; I'll call back Lennox or Theo...We'll get ya out of here." Hayden panted as he kept trying to move the massive rocks, but with his arm wounded he couldn't do it. In the frantic movements, Hayden felt Ritka lift his arm and put it on his shoulder to stop him. Hayden looked at him and saw the look in his eyes.

"Haddock...Ya can't this time. You only have...a small window to get out and you can't...bring the others back in..." Ritka coughed up blood, and Hayden felt his chest tighten. "You have to leave me."

"No! I don't care...I'll get you out of there...I never leave...a man down or behind. You're coming back with me...That's an order." Hayden went to lift his radio, but Ritka lowered it from his mouth with a soft smile on his face.

"If you bring the others back into the fight, you lose the window...It will...get everyone killed. Take...the extraction, and go. You know...I'm right, don't be stupid, Haddock...You can't bring them here, and you can't get me out alone...You have...to leave me and save yourself and the others..." Ritka panted. Hayden's eyes widened, Ritka was...telling him to leave him behind. "Haddock...You have to go or everyone...is dead. The whole...platoon...Don't...worry about me...I'll take some of these fuckers with me before I go...Get on outta here...It's been a pleasure to serve with you, Lieutenant...Take my tags home...since I can't. And Haddock...Don't blame...yourself...we all know...the risk..." Ritka told him.

" _ **Lieutenant! Are you alright? Do you need a cover?"**_  Came Lennox's voice on the radio.

"Leave me, Haddock...You have to leave...save them." Ritka panted closing his eyes. Hayden wanted to cry, Ritka let go of his hand and shoved him away. "Go! Get out of here!"

"I can't leave without you..." Hayden said.

"Hayden...Something I never told you. I got a fiance and kid back home. A little girl," Hayden's eyes widened, Ritka had a fiance and daughter back in Visithug? "My girl, Her name is Lexi Simmons...And my daughter, her name is Isabelle Ritka...They live...on Berk. Tell them I'm sorry, but I'll always be watching over them. Thank you for being the first friend I ever made since deployment to Afghanistan, because of you...I made a lot of friends, and these were some of the best years of my life. You keep doing what you do and don't worry about me. Everything will be okay...I promise. You can't save me this time...And I'm not mad at you...But I want you to...get out of here. I want you to make it home, and...hold your girl close, your family and tell them you love them. It's not your time to die yet...You're gonna do great things, Haddock...So go on. It'll be okay..." Ritka smiled wide at him as he squeezed his hand tightly then let go as Hayden saw his dog tags resting there. "You might not be able to bring back my body...but send those home for me...You'll do that...for me, won't...you?"

Choking down his tears, he nodded to his friend who he was about to leave behind, something he'd never done before and had no choice but to do. If he didn't leave him, they'd both die, and his team would come back into the fire to find them, and they'd die. Ritka was trying to save him and the platoon by staying behind, and it was breaking Hayden's heart, he didn't know he could feel this much pain, being shot didn't even hurt this much. "I—I will, Steven...I pro—promise..." Hayden forced out while Ritka nodded to him and Hayden got the message as he lifted the radio and pressed the button, "This is...Lieutenant Haddock. Stay where you are, I'm on my way...Over." Hayden stated into to the radio then looked at Ritka one more time pleadingly.

"You don't...have a choice...Go...I'll be...fine. It's okay, Lieutenant...You're an amazing soldier, Haddock...I'm proud to of worked with you, and all the times you saved me," Ritka smiled at him. Hayden saw Ritka grab his gun and start shooting at enemies. "Now let me the same for you...I'll cover you, go on and get out outta here...!" Ritka called. Hayden grabbed his gun and ran. After so many feet he looked back and watched in horror as an RPG hit the building a second time, it crumbled to the ground in a pile of rubble. Tears in his eyes, Hayden reached the extraction point and jumped in as it took off right away heading back to base.

"Where's...Ritka?" Someone asked. Hayden clutched his fist tighter.

"He's gone...RPG took out the building he was in; he died...saving me so I could get out..." Hayden said with his head turned and eyes closed. The rest of the flight, not a word was said.

(Doragon Base)

The small plane landed as Hayden was out first, Major Huntington rushing over with a few others. "Haddock...You're injured." He said. Before anyone else could react, Hayden opened his palm and looked down seeing Ritka's dog tags there. Still a little blood on the silver where his name read: Ritka, Steven. And under that BAA. Hayden's eyes filled with tears as he just dropped to his knees and slammed his fist into to the ground as hard as he could, and then he repeated the same action over and over again. Head down; the tears fell from his eyes.

"I should of...been able to save him...And I...didn't...I cou-couldn't..." Hayden lifted his head to the sky now while tears streamed down from his eyes, "AHHHHH!" Hayden yelled out as loud as he could. A lot of people around the area stopped and watched sadly. Theo and Eli put their hands on his shoulders and lowered their heads as well. Hayden hated this. What had happened, what was said, the feeling. It was his fault, he should have kept Ritka with them and they would of all gotten out alive. Toothless heard Hayden yell out and rush to his side, seeing the state his rider was in he wrapped himself around Hayden and used his wings to cover him. "I'm...sorry..." He whispered finally before blacking out against his dragon from the gunshot wound on his arm. Toothless warbled worried as he lifted his wing and the medics rushed over to get him medical attention. No one knew what happened but for Hayden to break down on the ground after a mission where someone wasn't just killed but left as POW, it had to be bad, and they wanted to find out what happened but somehow felt that Hayden wasn't going to want to talk about it at all and that worried them all.


	22. No Man Left Behind

After Hayden had passed out against Toothless from the gunshot wound, no one understood what had happened to make him hit the ground, crying and yelling out as loud as he did. It hadn't just been the squadron who saw him do it; it was also the Division, Brigade, Regiment, Battalion, and Company leaders who had rushed over when the extraction plane landed. It had only been a small plane that held a platform of sorts, something used to transport vehicles, but it had been the only thing available to rescue an entire platoon of forty-eight men, forty-seven actually with Ritka not being present. They knew Ritka was dead, Hayden told them that when he reached the plane and also knew Ritka had apparently saved Hayden but that still didn't tell anyone what had happened and everyone wanted to. Unfortunately, Hayden blacked out from what was being assumed as blood loss or exhaustion. The medics hadn't been to sure-given how upset he was before blacking out; it could have been a mixture of both things.

Hayden was taken right to the med tent, his arm treated and wrapped but yet he remained unconscious for a while. His squadron was in and out in small groups to check on him, even some of the Ember Fire platoon had done so too. Still in Hayden's hand was Ritka's dog tags: it was as if he refused to let them go even in his unconscious state. That mission had been a full day ago, and Hayden showed no signs of waking up so they were getting ready to send him to the hospital, thinking there might have been more damage than they thought. The leaders of the different sections agreed that if Hayden didn't wake up by the end of the second day, they would airlift him to the nearest hospital. It was just after lunchtime on the second day as Theo, Lennox, Jasmine, Samantha, Matthews, and Tarelto were standing around watching him.

"I hope he's okay," Jasmine said.

"Don't we all...everyone is confused about what happened before he got to the extraction point...We know we lost Ritka, and he became a POW but...why did Hayden hit the ground and just freak out like that...?" Tarelto asked.

"His sister, father, and girlfriend have been calling his phone since this morning. Major told us to ignore it, but I feel like someone should tell them Haddock was shot and has been unconscious for two days..." Holgerson sighed.

"He holds himself together so well, but I think he's suffering a lot," Lennox mentioned.

"We've only seen him cry once before yesterday, and it was when he got that letter from I think his Dad...and now this with Ritka. Something terrible must have happened to make the Lieutenant ignore his shot arm and hit the ground yelling out."

_-Hayden's Nightmare-_

_He was wandering through the darkness: it was completely silent. "Where am I?" he asked. Suddenly there was a gunshot: he whipped around and saw the kid he'd shot the first time he ever killed anyone since deployment. Another shot rang out as he saw Richards get got in the neck, blood squirting and him falling to the ground dead. It was an endless reel of people dying or Hayden with his gun raised and shooting people. He stood in darkness, in front of a field of bodies. Friends he'd lost or enemies he'd killed. Hayden backed up shaking as the gun dropped from his hands._

" _Haddock!" he heard someone shout-it sounded like Ritka. Hayden turned to find him, laying down with his arm up. "Help...me...Don't let me die here..." Ritka pleaded with him._

" _I-I won't! I'll get you free, and we'll all get out of here, Ritka. I promise!" Hayden told him as he tried to pull him free, then a shot rang out, and he froze. In his hands was his pistol, recently fired._

" _Had—dock...Why?..." Hayden's eyes widened as he saw where his pistol was aimed-at Ritka's chest and now he was bleeding profusely, coughing up blood. Hayden dropped the gun and backed up in fear. "Why did...you...kill m-me...I thought...we...were...friends..." The last word was a weak whisper as Ritka died there, then went up in flames, disappearing from Hayden's sight._

" _Steven! Steven! We...are friends! I would never...hurt you!" Hayden called out; a dark figure stood over him wearing a black cloak. "Who are you, what do you want? Where am I?"Hayden demanded._

" _Me? I'm someone you know. I know all about you, Hayden Haddock..." The figure ripped off his cloak, and Hayden was only staring at himself. "Because I am you...I came to show you who you are...You're a murderer. Look at all the people you've killed, or have been killed because of you. They were your teammates, your friends...And under your command...they died. You abandoned Oivind after promised to have his back. You let mere privates roam an area you didn't secure and lost Richards and Parkins when you were over fifteen minutes away. All these people died because of you, or by your gun. You killed a mere child too." The shadow Hayden told him._

" _I-I didn't have...a choice. He was going to shoot Matthews, and...kill me..." Hayden said quickly._

" _You had kicked him off you and got his gun away. You could have run and made the chopper...But you killed him instead. A young child no older than yourself, now how do you think his family feels? Is it fair you get to live and see your family again but not him? And what of Ritka...The soldier you killed." The shadow Hayden remarked._

" _I didn't...kill Ritka...He died in action; he was trapped and told me to run! This isn't real; I didn't kill him. I didn't shoot him! He saved...my life!" Hayden yelled out._

" _But you left him to die there alone. You could have kept forces back, you could've called for backup, you could have done anything in the world...but you chose to leave him there."_

" _He told me to leave! I didn't...kill him..." Hayden whimpered now._

" _No matter how you look at this, it's the same. A man who says he leaves no man behind and you left one of your teammates to save yourself. You might not have shot him with your gun, but you left him to die, and because of you, he is dead now. His fiance and daughter lost him, can you face them as Ritka asked you to? Can you tell his fiance that she won't be marrying him because you left him there? Can you tell his daughter that her Daddy isn't coming home because you left him to die in the building? He was still alive when you left him, Hayden...He was still alive and fighting for his life, but you abandoned him, and then the building was blown to hell while you made it away safely. You killed him, Hayden...Ritka is dead because of you."_

" _No...No! It's not...true! I didn't kill him!" Hayden hit his knees crying and holding himself, "I didn't...kill...him..."_

" _You're no soldier...You're just a murderer playing dress up in a soldier's uniform." The voice became distant. "No one made you pull the trigger, Hayden...You chose to do it. And when someone chooses to kill, it makes them a killer. You chose to leave Ritka behind...You killed him; it's your fault he's dead now. You're a killer...Nothing more than a heartless killer." The voice faded as Hayden was left in the darkness, staring at the lifeless bodies of the people he'd killed or had died...because of him._

_He covered his head with his hands before, "AHHHHHHHH!" Hayden yelled out loudly._

_-End Hayden's Nightmare-_

He'd yelled outside of the nightmare, and he shot up from the medical cot in a cold sweat, panting hard. "Woah! Lieutenant, what's wrong?!" Theo asked quickly, Hayden took a moment to realize where he was and who was around. He wasn't in the darkness anymore; he was in the medical tent with members of his squadron around. How had...he gotten here? Pain shot through his right arm as he held it tightly, cringing.

"Are you alright?" Jasmine asked inching towards him, but Hayden pulled back from her reach.

"St-stay back..." he said quickly, and she stepped back from him. He tried to calm himself; it had...just been a nightmare. He wasn't in the darkness or surrounded by bodies of a fallen friend or enemy soldiers anymore. Just a nightmare...That's...all it was. "I'm...sorry I just...didn't know where I was for a minute..." Hayden admitted.

"It's alright...Are you okay? How's your arm?" Jasmine asked.

"It just hurts...I've been shot before, it's nothing...I can't handle. Where's...Toothless?" Hayden asked, remembering that his dragon had been beside him when he returned from the missions.

"At the barrack...he's been worried about you. You've been out for nearly two full days," Lennox said, "Major Huntington was getting ready to have you to airlifted you to a hospital if ya didn't wake up."

"I have?" Hayden asked now.

"Yeah, you...blacked out after we got back. You...hit your knees crying and then yelling out as loud as you could, just like now when you woke up. Oh and your sister, girl, and Dad have been calling nonstop about 6 am their time," Tarelto informed him. It was then Huntington, and Naylor: the Battalion leader walked in calmly.

"Good to see you're awake, Haddock. How are you feeling?" Lt. Naylar asked now.

"Not sure how I should feel after everything; if you want complete honesty, if you want a lie...I'm perfectly fine," Hayden remarked.

"We prefer honesty. Can you tell us what happened?" Major Huntington asked him. Hayden looked down; he felt the cold metal of Ritka's dog tags in his hand still as his eyes closed. He didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to go to sleep or go flying. He tried to clear his head, but he doubted after apparently breaking down after landing from extraction because of Ritka's death-which none of them knew what happened, that they'd let him just relax and think for a while.

"Can I...call my family first, and let them know I'm okay...?" Hayden asked. He knew it was a stretch, but he wanted to try anyway.

"You have ten minutes, Lieutenant Haddock. We need to know what happened out there," Lt. Naylar stated, Hayden nodded with a thankful head bow almost as Theo took his phone out and handed it to him. Hayden checked the time; it was about 2 pm for them, so it had to be 11 am in Berk. She'd be in the middle of class, but he didn't know if he'd have time again so he might as well try. Hayden pressed the contact name and tried to lift his arm but he couldn't, and he refused to let go of the dog tags, so he just put it on speaker phone.

" _Hayden! Thank Thor...Avery, Dad, and I have been calling since 6 am...Where have you been? We haven't heard from you in a week almost..."_ Camille's voice came through the phone.

"Sorry, sis...I was busy; I don't have the same free time here as I did in Afghanistan...Am I going to get you in trouble for talking on the phone at school?" Hayden asked.

" _No, I'm at the doctor's with Avery right now,"_ Camille replied to him, and he frowned: why were they at the doctor's office?

"Why in the name of Thor are you in there? Is it for you or Avery, are you both okay?" Hayden asked quickly, worry filling his tone.

" _Avery doesn't feel good is all. Dad dropped us off and will be back when the appointment is over,"_ Camille informed lightly.

"Put her on..." Hayden asked. There was some shuffling before a very sick-sounding Avery was heard.

" _Hey...babe...I'm glad you're...okay. Been so...worried."_ Avery mumbled, and Hayden could tell she was trying to keep from throwing up too. Now he wished he was home.

"Ssh, I'm sorry about that. Been on...a lot of missions lately." He wasn't going to tell them about being shot right now. Avery was sick as it was and Camille would have a fit. "How are you feeling, what's wrong?"

" _Started...after a little after...waking up. I just felt so sick and went to the bathroom...I threw up; mom told me to go to the doctors, so Cami and your dad brought me, Doc said I have...a fever of 103.5...Ugh...Hold on..."_ She moaned before the phone dropped and Hayden, as well as a few others standing with him, heard her throwing up.

" _Yeah, this is like the fifteenth time she's thrown up since 8 am..."_ Camille's voice came through now.

"If that fever gets any higher, take her to the hospital. Ya, understand me, sis? That's not good. It's... 11 am there, and if she started throwing up at 8 am when she's now throwing up stomach bile, and that's bad," Hayden said quickly.

" _Don't worry bro; she'll be okay. I'm sure a visit from you would make her feel better though..."_ Camille tried as Hayden rolled his eyes.

"Don't use Avery being sick to get me to come home. Unless someone dies, I'm not getting sent home right now...Just tell her to drink water, and eat saltines. That should help with nausea," Hayden sighed softly.

" _Of course but out of...curiosity...You two didn't like...do anything before you left right? I'm not gonna find out she's pregnant or anything?"_  Camille asked.

" _CAMILLE!"_  Avery shouted.

Hayden's eyes widened at what his sister was assuming. Camille thought Avery might be pregnant?! "Are you fucking kidding me, Camille? You saw me the day I left! Yeah, I snuck back into Berk from Fort Titanwing, had sex with Avery, and now six months later she's pregnant. If I got her pregnant, don't ya think it would have been a little more obvious before now?! No, we didn't sleep together, Cami. Gods! I'm not going to when I'm this active in the military; I wouldn't do that to her. And I'm a little appalled you would assume I'd do such a thing!" Hayden said firmly.

" _I was just kidding..."_ Camille whimpered.

"I'm not laughing. I don't find it amusing, and right now, I'm not in the mood. I got enough shit going on without you assuming I knocked Avery up on a one night stand, then bailed to Iraq the next day for Thor only knows how long," Hayden growled out.

"Haddock...Times up." Major Huntington stated now.

"You can just wait a Goddamn minute. What fucking happened two days ago isn't going anywhere, I wish I could forget but I can't. So just chill out! Gods, why is everyone taking shots at me today? I just fucking woke up after being shot in the arm and having probably the worst night of my entire life..." Hayden scoffed.

" _You got shot...AGAIN!?"_ Camille screeched.

"Are we going to do this again? It's the military, happens a lot to everyone. Least I'm not dead, Cami. I'm fuckin fine...Don't make a big deal out of it. Look, I gotta go. Keep me updated on Avery...Tell her I love her and hopefully, I can call back later," Hayden said.

" _Okay...Love you bro, and I'm sorry for making you mad,"_  Camille said.

"It's fine. I'll talk to you later." Hayden sighed before hanging up and glancing at his Major who he had unintentionally snapped at in his rage. "Sorry, Major Huntington...I wasn't mad at you just...worried for my girlfriend and..." He stopped when his Major shook his head.

"It's alright son, don't worry about it. I've been yelled at before; I only pushed the time thing because with what happened to you...Well, there's a lot of paperwork and whatnot that we have to go into it. You returned injured and broke down on the ground...and we need to know what happened to cause that. You know the procedures..." Huntington said calmly.

"I do...just...didn't mean to snap at you. It's hard enough being away from everyone without knowing my girl is sick and I can't be there to take care of her..." Hayden sighed.

"It's alright. Will you tell us what happened on the mission, and...what happened to Specialist Steven Ritka?" Hayden clutched the dog tags tightly with his eyes closed.

"Everything had been fine for four hours after arriving. Nothing seen, no enemies around. There were only a few sectors left to check when Sharp Four called in that they were under fire and requesting back up. Then Sharp Three called in about us losing three jeeps to an RPG. With two units about twenty minutes from one another under fire, I did what I could. I sent all units close to either one to get there and help out. My unit went to Sharp Four, got them clear then we went to help the others. All grouped together...I got shot in the arm and...Ritka said he was going high to cover until the extraction bird arrived. I sent the team to the extraction bird, and I went for Ritka on the building, but an RPG hit it. I radioed for Ritka, and he answered me...I found him trapped under a bunch of rubble. Only his body from the waist-high was free of it..." Hayden took a breath as Samantha handed him a cup of water.

"I tried to move the rubble myself, but with one arm it was useless...And then...he told me to get out of there. I stayed and kept trying but he stopped me as I was about to radio for help but he told me that it would only get the platoon killed to bring them back in, and we'd lose the extraction window...He kept telling me to leave him behind...He told me to save myself and the others and leave him. He...asked me to tell his fiancee and daughter that he was sorry...He gave me his tags and told me to leave. He told me to run and get safe, that he'd cover me. He pushed me away from him, told me to keep my promise to him...then he started firing at enemies to cover me. I got ten feet away before another RPG hit the building and it just crumbled down. I just ran away...I couldn't save him or even get his body back...He was...alive when I left him, and not even two minutes later he was killed in the explosion. He died to save me and the squadron..." Hayden explained.

"We know it's hard. It's hard to lose a brother in the field, to bear witness to them becoming a POW...You can't blame yourself, Haddock. You did what you could, and he knew it wouldn't matter, so he made sure everyone got out safely. It happened to me in my first deployment days. You said he asked you tell his family?" Hayden nodded to his Major. "Then you and Strike One will return on a five-day pass to inform the family. And you Lieutenant...will be heading his burial service."

"What? M-me?!" Hayden asked quickly.

"It was his wish for you to do it. And we try to grant those last wishes...He asked you, so we're sending you and your unit to handle it...You have to give the news, then be present for the burial. I'll have a carrier plane prepared...You all have a place to stay?" Naylar asked.

"Yeah..." Hayden gave the nod to him.

"You leave tomorrow at 0500. The arrangements will be ready by the time you arrive." Huntington said. "Is that okay with you, Lieutenant Haddock? I will send someone else if you can't handle it? I understand it might be ha-" Hayden stood up from the bed.

"I made a promise to him. And Hayden Haddock doesn't break his promises. Ever...I'll go." Hayden said firmly before leaving the tent to get to his barrack then getting on his bunk and laying there a minute then getting back up and going outside. "Toothless...Let's go." Hayden said.

"Wait...where are you going?" Lennox asked.

"There's something I gotta do...Stay here. That's an order!" Hayden got on Toothless's back then sped off with his dragon's signature whistle.

"HADDOCK! Get back here; no one is authorized for..." Lieutenant Naylar began but felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back to see the Division leader, Lt. General Evans there.

"Let him go, Lieutenant. He lives by a code of honor, of vows...Believe me, if he says he has to do this...then let him. He'll be okay," Lt. General Evans said softly. They watched as Toothless flew out of sight.

(An Hour Later)

A loud roar was heard as many of them rushed out while Toothless landed with Hayden on his back and lying motionless in his arms was Steven Ritka's body. "You...found him?" Theo asked.

"No man...left behind. I might not have been able to save his life, but I won't let his body rot on enemy lines with those fuckers. I fought twenty soldiers with Toothless to get his body back, and it was worth it because none of them stood a chance in hell of stopping me. Steven Ritka will be taken home. He died a hero, and he will return home as one too," Hayden said firmly as he carried Ritka's body to where it had to be-a section of the base where coffins rested for situations like these, the coffins that would return home and flag-draped. Hayden let the people do what they had to do to dress him to return home; then he was placed in the coffin. "You're going home my friend," Hayden whispered to him before the lid was closed. Hayden returned to his barrack and ignored everyone; he just laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. When night fell, Hayden didn't eat much and then went to bed around 9:30 pm. The next few days were going to be hard, but he had to do it, for Ritka, because he promised he would, and Hayden never broke his promises. No matter how hard they were to fulfill.


	23. Something Is Wrong

Hayden was going to dread this entire day, the entire mission for the next five days until it was over. He honestly wanted to go home, but not because of this. It had shocked everyone what he'd done after getting his orders that he had to go back to Berk with the Strike One to not just inform the family of Steven Ritka about his passing but also handle the service and funeral to follow. He wasn't looking forward to it at all. Hayden and his team were up at 4 am to leave for 5 am, they only packed their backpacks of what they needed and of course, their guns had become a standard part of them now where ever they went. The time was 4:45 am as the casket was being carried onto the floor of the plane they'd be taking seven hours back to Berk. It would be around noon when they landed but given the time change it would actually be around 9 am and him being the commanding officer of the unit had to be the one to go to the families door and inform them of what happened. Hayden told anyone he'd be back in Berk, he didn't want to have to explain everything right now.

"Lieutenant...?" Came Jasmine's voice bringing Hayden from his thoughts, he glanced towards her. "Can I come too?"

"Why would you want to? This isn't a pleasure trip, Flinvor..." Hayden said in an almost blank tone but it was still soft.

"Ritka was always good at making me laugh when I was worried or scared, he reminded me a lot of my brother and now...I feel like I'm losing Oivind all over again. I just want to be able to be there...to say goodbye formally with the rest of you. I'll understand if you say no." Jasmine said lowering her head a bit.

Hayden was quiet looking at her, "You have ten minutes to pack and get back here." Hayden said finally. She nodded and rushed to the barrack to pack her bag up, and returned in exactly nine minutes as they were boarding the plane back to Berk.

"You know the protocols for this, Lieutenant. The body is not to be brought to the home, right to the funeral home and inform them that we've taken care of everything. The funeral will be Thursday at the Military Angels Cemetery at 11 am. You are leading that from words to flag folding, taps, salute, and the three-volley gun salute. You tell the family anything and everything they want to know. Even that he originally had been left behind, make it as easy as you can. And we'll see you back on Saturday, a plane will grab you from Fort Dreki." The Major said.

"I understand sir." Hayden nodded as he saluted and walked on the plane after Toothless had. The hatch closed as the plane took off into the sky. Hayden sat down, his eyes never left the casket the entire seven-hour ride home to Berk. His unit didn't say anything to him or ask questions, they knew he wanted to think in peace for the ride. They knew from the story that he'd seen everything, he was the last person to talk to Ritka and see him alive. And by guess they knew it was eating at him that when he left that building, he left Ritka alive. Hayden looked at the dog tags in his hands, he'd cleaned the blood off of them now and just stared at them.

(Seven Hours Later; 9am-Berk)

The plane landed in Berk, specifically to Fort Dreki. The soldiers there were careful in moving the casket holding Ritka's body to the vehicle that would take it to the funeral home. Since Fort Dreki to inner Berk where they'd be going was an hour drive. The Strike One unit stepped off the plane as Hayden's old Drill Sergeant waltzed up and offered a handshake. "I'd say I'm glad to see ya lad but these situations are never joyful..." DS Ramirez said calmly. "How are you holding up?"

"Not exactly sure how to feel right now...I just...want to get this over with. Do you have the information that Major Huntington sent over?" Hayden asked.

"Right in my office, I'll bring it to ya. Why don't you and the others rest up before traveling to Berk to give the notification?" DS Ramirez offered.

"No, it's alright. Every family of a fallen soldier has the right to immediate notification." Hayden replied.

"Well, I got the Humvee ready in case ya said something like that. It'll hold the six of ya, I assume you are driving?" DS Ramirez asked, Hayden nodded. He'd earned his license while stationed in Visithug, not only could he drive a car but almost all vehicles that were military related, including tanks. "Well alright then, I'll get that paper for ya. And lad, if ya need someone to talk to. I am here."

"I'll keep that in mind...Load up, Strike One." Hayden commanded to them. On the plane, the small decision had been made that Jasmine would join Strike One. Hayden's way of still protecting her like he'd promised too. No one wanted to replace Ritka and Jasmine tried to deny the spot offered to her but even if no one wanted to replace Ritka's spot...Strike One still needed six people total and with Ritka gone, they were down a soldier. So Jasmine took the spot and was now the sixth soldier on Strike One. Ten minutes later, DS Ramirez returned with the letter. Main information on what happened, helpful words he could say to the family, and information on the funeral and service. Gods he hated this so very much. Hayden got in the driver's side the Humvee and started it up as they headed out of Fort Dreki and towards inner Berk.

"Where...are we going first?" Theo asked.

"The hotel to drop off our bags, then to Ritka's fiancee...and daughter," Hayden replied quietly.

"Are you...seeing your family?" Jasmine asked.

"I'm not home to see them. This is a mission and I'm not involving them, if they find out on their own then fine." Hayden stated while still driving and keeping his eyes on the road.

(An Hour Later)

Hayden kept asking himself how this day could get worse, and it kept getting worse. He failed to check the address on the paper: his neighborhood. Ritka's fiancee and daughter had moved to Berk just after the deployment to Iraq and it was in the neighborhood he lived in. Only about five houses down from his Dad's house, this would just be perfect if he was spotted. Hayden parked the Humvee outside Ritka's home and closed his eyes a minute before getting out of the vehicle with the rest of the unit and moving down the cement walkway. His unit stood behind him as he raised a hand and knocked on the door three times then stepped back, he'd seen the car in the driveway so he knew someone had to be home. Finally, after a moment, the door opened revealing a woman with long strawberry blond hair and honey brown eyes. A three-year-old in her arms: she looked just like Ritka down to hair and eyes.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Miss. Simmons?" Hayden asked softly.

"Yes, that's me," she replied before Hayden could continue she quickly covered her mouth as tears formed in her eyes. "No...No...I know you aren't here to tell me that he died. He always said he'd...trick me to surprise me with his homecoming...Alright, Steven, you can come out now...You're caught." The woman laughed a little. Hayden felt his chest tighten again and tried to hold firm.

"Miss. Simmons...I regret to inform that Specialist Steven Ritka was killed in action three days ago." Hayden said to her, and he watched her smile fade as she put her head down and cried lightly before backing up.

"Please...come inside. Tell me what happened..." She asked now, Hayden nodded once as he walked towards the door.

"You five stay out here..." Hayden told them, they nodded as he walked in and the door was shut. For the next half hour, Hayden was inside telling Ritka's fiancee about his death and though he hated it, he told her that he'd originally been a POW until he went and recovered his body to bring home for the ceremony-which he gave the details about as well. The woman told Hayden she'd inform the rest of the family and thanked him for coming in person with Ritka's closest friends from the military. Hayden finally exited the house as he saw Seth, Rachel, TJ, Ethan, Heather, and Dylan walking along the sidewalk.

"Oh shit, it's Hayden! Hey, cuz!" Seth called out to him. Hayden closed his eyes and continued walking towards the Humvee. Seth rushed over to the window of it and smiled. "What gives, can't say hi to some old friends?"

"Not right now, Seth. I'm not home on leave, and right now I have to go." Hayden said quietly, Seth looked at his friends in the Humvee as they just looked back sadly. Seth backed up nodding, "I'll see you later." Hayden mentioned before starting the Humvee and driving off. Seth looked at Rachel and TJ.

"Rach, call Cami or Avery and tell them we just saw Hayden. And tell them something is wrong with him..." Seth told her, she pulled out her phone and called Camille.

"Hey...We just saw Hayden in the neighborhood, he's here with five others. They just left someone's house down the street from you." Rachel said.

" _What? He's home and didn't come right here?..."_ Camille asked softly.

Seth took the phone now, "He said he isn't home on leave and had to go. He didn't say hi either, he looks miserable and his tone isn't much better either. Something is wrong with him, Cami..."

" _I'll call him and find out what happened, he mentioned yesterday when he called that he'd been shot in the arm during a mission..."_  Camille said then she disconnected the call.

"I hope he's okay..." Heather mentioned.

(With Hayden)

He was driving silently, eyes on the road when his phone rang and he sighed. He knew it had to be one of his friends, Dad, sister, or Avery since Seth had seen him and probably told them he was back now. Lifting his phone he saw it to be Camille, he answered it. "Yes?"

" _Well is that any way to greet your sister who you haven't seen in six months?...Seth said he saw you in the neighborhood. Why didn't...you tell us you were home?"_ Camille asked.

"I'm not home on leave, Camille. I'm home on a mission, and I've only got five days before I have to go back." Hayden said.

" _Hayden...what's going on? Why would you...be here for a mission?"_ Avery's voice came through now. Hayden paused as he saw his unit looking at him.

"I'm here for a funeral. I'm driving, I have to go." Hayden hung up and put his phone down.

(Haddock Residence)

Camille looked sadly to her father and Avery as she put the phone on the table. "He's home for a funeral..." Avery asked now.

"That's what he said," Camille confirmed softly. "I think he lost a friend on the mission, he was very...snappy on the phone yesterday mentioning that he had enough going on already and that he couldn't forget what happened and wished he could."

"Should we go find him?" Avery asked.

"Give him his space lasses. If he lost a man in battle, he's not going to want to talk about it." Gerald sighed.

(Two Days Later)

It was Thursday and Hayden hadn't seen any of his family or friends. He hadn't called or told them anything although with Camille's theory, it seemed logical that Hayden was mourning while still doing his duty and wanted to be left alone. Today was the funeral but it wasn't just as simple as a service and funeral...No, the military arranged a small parade to honor him. A walk from the church to the cemetery, which was just about two miles long and had to be done in full dress. This was open to the public to watch the parade and the funeral as long as no one was disruptive during the ceremony. Hayden being unit leader had to give a few words, talking about Ritka and he honestly didn't know if he could hold himself together to face Ritka's entire family, and any outsiders who came in that knew Ritka. The service was starting in ten minutes, he'd be standing and talking after the preacher. He was fine until he saw Avery, Camille, his dad, Seth, and the others come into the church and sit in the very back. It just had to be open to the public, didn't it?

The casket was on the cart just a few feet from him and he couldn't take his eyes off it while the service began and the preacher was talking. After fifteen minutes, he called for Hayden. "I will now step aside and give the floor to Steven Ritka's Lieutenant, Hayden Haddock who was asked by request to perform the ceremony you will witness soon." Hayden walked from his position to the podium. Gods give him the strength to get through this.

What did he even say, they didn't train him for this. He knew he was supposed to talk about Ritka but what did he say for it? He left Ritka behind then went back the next day and killed twenty more enemy soldiers to get his body to bring home? He took to breath. "I don't know how many of you know me and you might be wondering who this person is standing before you who knows Steven. Well, I'm Hayden Haddock. I'm from Berk and no one has really seen me in the last few years because I joined the military at sixteen. Went from ten weeks of Basic, right to Afghanistan on immediate deployment. And when I got there, that's when I met Specialist Steven Ritka. And I learned pretty quick from the others who arrived before my Company did that Steven was a straight up troublemaker who never followed orders." Hayden said, he heard a few people chuckle now.

"But he was a good soldier and friend to everyone around him. He was cocky, and sarcastic, rude, hilarious, and could make anyone's day better. Even on missions when we were patrolling, he found subtle ways to make it easier on us. I was Steven's Sergeant at the time, leader of the six-man unit known as Strike One. Steven used to give me hell because I was promoted at Basic from Private to Sergeant for reasons I've been told and still don't understand. But shockingly I found out that when I became the leader of Strike One for 1st Alpha Fire squadron, Steven didn't give me any trouble. He always followed orders, stayed focused and always had my back. Outside of missions, even when we were horribly exhausted from never-ending guard shifts: twelve, even sometimes twenty-hour shifts...We never went to sleep when we should have. Ritka kept up us with his jokes. Every mission, every free time, it was never dull with Steven around. I remember the first time I ever got shot in the arm after getting the unit out of the enemy fire...As soon as I woke up, Ritka slapped my bad arm on purpose calling me an idiot for not saying something sooner."

More people laughed and Hayden found a small smile. "I can't say I'm not devastated he's gone. I know every soldier is known for being a hard-ass who shows just about no emotion but losing Ritka...I know for me and the unit standing just over there, it will never be the same. The mission that took him, it was hard and nothing we had expected. And it went from going calm to chaos in a matter of twenty minutes, I was one of the last people to see Ritka alive...And I will never forget what he did for me, and the entire platoon. He gave his life saving ours." Hayden paused as he saw Lexi, Ritka's fiancee nod to him to continue. "I won't give much detail, but Miss. Simmons has given me permission to speak of it to inform everyone here that Specialist Steven Ritka died saved the lives of forty-seven men, myself included." Hayden saw his family in the back frowning sadly.

"We'd been on the mission for four hours, it was late and everyone was tired. We were checking and securing a twenty-four sector area. Each unit of the platoon had three sectors to clear except mine which took on six. And then things went chaotic. Two units in different locations were under fire, needing backup. I sent other teams to the sector they were closest too. We got one out then regrouped, I'd gotten shot in the arm covering Steven. He said he was going higher to cover from a building. The extraction team arrived and I sent the others to get to it. I went to get Ritka...and an RPG hit the building. Ritka radioed me that he'd jumped before it hit and was stuck under rubble with enemies closing in. I went to save him but with the one arm...I couldn't get him free and he told me to run so he could cover me since I'd always done it for him. I told him I wouldn't leave him, that's not what we do but he handed me his tags and told me to get clear. I was going to call for backup to help me but he refused, said if I brought the others back then everyone on the platoon was dead and we'd lose the extraction window. He grabbed his gun and started shooting enemies so I could get out. I didn't...get more than ten feet before another RPG hit the building and I knew he was gone. I escaped with the platoon. As soon as we got back to base...I hit the ground and yelled as loud as I could before blacking out. I woke up two days later..." Hayden paused.

"Wait...if you left him there then...Is that casket empty?" Someone asked.

"No. Because not even an hour after waking up, I grabbed my dragon and flew back out to the location. Fought off twenty enemy soldiers alone, and found him. My soldiers and I live by a vow. No man left behind, he gave his life to save mine and the others. So I wasn't leaving his body in enemy territory. I went out to bring him home like he made me promise too. He asked before I left if I'd take his tags home since he couldn't. And I brought him home. Every soldier, whether killed in action or on deployment deserves to come home. Ritka was one of my best friends and without a doubt, he died a true hero. I will never forget Steven Ritka or any of the things we went through whether in battle or lounging around in the barracks. Now I get asked a lot how when we lose a brother or sister in battle, we get up and keep fighting knowing the risk of it. Well, Steven Ritka gave us the answer. It's courage. He courageously stayed back to save the lives of others. So even though we lost him in battle, it won't stop us from going back there and winning that war in his name and the names of every other fallen soldier. My unit and I ship back out on Saturday and as soon as we get back...We will grab our guns, get on our gear, and keep fighting because that's what we do. Not because we have to, but because we want to." Hayden said firmly.

He saw Lexi wipe her eyes and nod to him as she stood up and started clapping then others did the same. Hayden faced the casket, "So long my friend. This isn't goodbye, it's just so long until we meet again." Hayden whispered then he walked down the two steps towards Lexi as she'd motioned for him to come down, he stood before her and she hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, Lieutenant, for your kind words." She said.

"My pleasure, I only spoke the truth. Steven was a good man and a great soldier. I was both blessed and lucky to of gotten to know him." Hayden replied to her. Now it came to the hard part. The church filed out as Hayden faced his unit. "Strike One! Prepare to carry!" Hayden commanded. His men and he moved to the casket and with three on each side, they lifted it up to their shoulders and walked it out. "Forward...MARCH!" Hayden ordered next. Once lined properly they began their march. A long two miles to the cemetery.

(Cemetery)

After the march, the others had arrived ahead of them but when they arrived they carefully set the casket down over the plot. It was marked with a headstone with Ritka's name and the engraving of the boots, gun, and helmet just like when Hayden assembled it for Oivind. A few more words were said by the preacher before it was time to fold the flag. He stood while Lennox and Tarelto folding it, all in a salute. It was handed to Hayden who walked it formally to Lennox before kneelings. "On behalf of the Barbaric Archipelago Army, and unit. We present you with this flag as a memorial for Steven's service to these islands." She cried of course as Hayden stood before her. "Honor guard, hand...salute!" He commanded as his men saluted her and Ritka's family.

Hayden opened the crate with their guns in them. M14 rifles for the gun salute. He stood in line with the rest of his unit as the stood at parade rest, one hand behind the back with the butt of the gun on the ground. He took a breath. "Honor guard! Attention!" He called out. They stood at attention, "Hand, Salute!" and then, "Present Arms!" They all raised their gun, "Right, face!" then, "Port arms, chamber round!" He commanded. They brought their guns up and locked and loaded the chambers. "Firing position!" They took their stance, "Aim..." He moved himself to prepared to fire. "FIRE!" He ordered. The guns were fired, then these commands from preparing the chamber to firing were repeated two more times. "Honor guard, parade rest."

The ceremony concluded afterward. The family was walking around, thanking them for what they did. It cleared out sometime later as Hayden stayed watched the casket be lowered with his unit. After it was buried, Hayden stood there. He knew his friends, father, sister, and girlfriend were still there and he just didn't care for once. "Lieutenant..." Theo asked.

"I'll meet you at the Humvee," Hayden said quietly, it had been driven over by one of the Privates from Fort Dreki.

"What are you going to do?" Jasmine asked softly.

"There's something I gotta do before we go," Hayden remarked as he reached for his neck and pulled off a set of dog tags, Ritka's of course. Hayden fell to a crouch before the headstone as he placed them on a hook along the front side of the stone then put his hand on the top and lowered his head. "I never should have left you. I should have stayed or tried hard and you might still be here calling me an idiot for taking a bullet for you or stealing my snacks...We were supposed to stay together through all this. You weren't supposed to give your life for me, for anyone. I was the leader...That was...my sacrifice to make." His family looked at one another sadly, so did his troops. "But I kept my promise...You might have died in enemy lines, but I wasn't leaving you there...I know, call me stupid for going back there and taking enemies on by myself...I didn't care. I don't leave anyone behind...Who is gonna crack jokes on missions now? Guess it'll have to be Matthews or Tarelto. But know that you will never be forgotten or replaced in our hearts. I brought you home...So welcome home, Soldier and may you rest in peace knowing that when we get back...we're giving those bastards hell in your name. I'm gonna miss you, Ritka. But I know you'll be with us for every battle. So long until we meet again..." Hayden closed his eyes as a tear fell before he stood up.

"Hayden...Are you okay?" Avery asked. In the straightest face he could muster at the moment he stared them all in the eyes.

"No. And I'd very much appreciate being left alone right now." Was all he said before raising his hands to cup his mouth and let out his Night Fury call, Toothless flew over and landed beside him as he got on his back. "Strike One. Return to the hotel, round up the guns. I'll be back later..." Hayden ordered.

"Yes, Lieutenant Haddock." They replied with a nod. Toothless took off into the sky as his unit sighed out beginning to collect the guns.

"Is he...going to be okay?" Camille asked.

"I don't know. He was the last person to see Ritka alive and talk to him. I don't know what was said, none of us do. Haddock has barely said two words since the Major sent us back here to do this ceremony. He didn't talk on the plane or the last few days in the hotel. He's just stayed quiet, standing, and staring out the window while holding the dog tags. I think he blames himself and if he is then it's a battle he has to fight himself because its inside, something we can't see unless he lets us which he won't. For now, I think it just is wise that you don't engage him at all. I know you want to see him but right now, like he said: he wants to be alone." Matthews sighed.

"Should he be alone right now?" Gerald asked.

"Probably not but Haddock is strong and he won't do anything. Just give him his space." Lennox added. Not wanting to, they nodded anyway. They were worried, all of them were but they knew Hayden's mood was delicate and pushing him would only make it worse. For now, they had to leave him be, and hope he'd be okay and come to them when he was ready. Meanwhile, with Hayden, he just laid on Toothless's back while his dragon flew silently. Hayden was crying, he wouldn't do it on the ground but up in the sky he could cry and no one would see him.

"I'm sorry..." Hayden whispered through the tears. "I'm so sorry."


	24. Precious Gift

As he'd promised, Hayden returned to the hotel later on. They knew that for sure if Hayden made a promise, then he'd keep it no matter what his mood was and as they expected when he returned to the hotel, he just sat in the chair by the window for most of the night. When they all went to sleep they never knew if Hayden did the same. When morning came, it was their last day back in Berk. Come Saturday, they had to be at Fort Dreki by 8 am to catch the plane back to Iraq. Since the funeral was over, they weren't sure what to do with their day. It was almost the end of June, and all students were out of school. Hayden knew his family wanted to see him and he wanted to make sure Avery was okay since she'd been sick originally but when he saw her at the funeral she looked a lot better.

"So what is the plan for today?" Theo asked.

"It doesn't matter. You can do what you want..." Hayden stated calmly.

"Well, your...friends invited us to the park for lunch. You wanna come with?" Daryl asked gently.

"I might as well. This might be the only time I'm home until the tour ends..." Hayden sighed as he got up from the chair and cracked his back.

"Did you even sleep last night?" Jason questioned.

"In the chair," Hayden answered before grabbing his civilian clothes and heading to the bathroom to shower. After ten minutes he was out and dressed his boots, black jeans, and a tan tank top. He checked the time: it was only 9:30 am now. They were supposed to meet at the park in two hours with Camille, Avery, and his friends. He plopped back down in the chair and closed his eyes: honestly, he just wanted to get back to Iraq so the tour could finish and end. He felt wrong saying that he wanted to go back but at the same time, he didn't. The senior year would be starting in two months, and Hayden was worried he might not make it to his own sister's graduation. He'd pushed for the time off but didn't know if it would be approved, given how things were in Iraq and now this whole five day pass for a funeral thing.

"How's your arm?" Eli said to him.

"Healing still...Should be fine in a week," Hayden responded with his eyes closed and then after ten minutes of silence, he ended up falling asleep again-they could tell when his head drooped down.

(Two Hours Later)

Hayden slept the entire two hours before they had to leave, Daryl was the one who woke him up so they could make it. Hayden took Toothless while the other five took the Humvee to the park. Of course, his sister, Avery, and friends were already there. Surprisingly so were Ethan, Dylan, and Heather. Hayden got off his dragon as he landed: Toothless quickly found a spot to sunbathe in and sleep-then Hayden greeted his sister and girlfriend. Avery hugged him tightly, of course, and then just about refused to let go of him. They'd brought a basket of food: sandwiches, chips, cookies and also they brought a cooler full of drinks like Powerade and soda, some water bottles too. "I've really missed being in these arms..." Avery sighed out after Hayden had kissed her.

"I know you have. You told me in your letter with the package of snacks that my gluttonous squadron decided to tear into. But I did enjoy the cookies," Hayden said and gave a soft smile.

"Hey, she said to share..." Theo reminded.

"Yeah. Share, as in all of us. Not you take the box and leave me the cookies..." Hayden rolled his eyes then sighed. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, the doctor said it was a bug," Avery smiled at him.

"We thought for sure she was pregnant," Rachel chuckled.

"And I find myself inquiring as to how everyone came to the assumption when I haven't seen her in six months," Hayden remarked shortly.

"Cuz it just happened so suddenly," Seth explained.

"First of all. Before deployment, the last time I saw Avery was the graduation day when Flinvor graduated Basic. Second of all, I only saw her for maybe five minutes the day I got deployed. So you tell me where in that time frame she could have possibly gotten pregnant? I was stationed in Visithug for nine months, and only home on a twenty-four-hour pass where I'm just about sure I saw everyone," Hayden asked. They were shrugging now. "Like I told Cami...I wouldn't do that to Avery. Run the risk of getting her pregnant while I'm deployed...I couldn't do that to her or myself. God forbid anything happens to me...I don't want Avery to have to go through what Ritka's fiancee, child, and family are going through right now," Hayden sighed.

"So that's why...you were in the neighborhood on Tuesday. You were sent to tell his family?" Seth asked. Hayden nodded.

"And I don't ever want to have to do it again..." he mumbled shortly after.

"So if you weren't deployed and like...stationed in Berk would you two..." Heather started.

"Okay! Let's just drop the conversation now. Wouldn't matter where I'm stationed, I can still be deployed anytime for an unknown amount of time and I wouldn't risk Avery getting pregnant when I can't be home to take care of her and the baby. Now leave it alone. Avery and I have only been dating a year, nowhere near ready for kids and not in the best position to be having one," Hayden huffed as she was burying her face in his shirt as she was sitting in his lap.

"How's your arm?" Camille asked.

"It's fine...only needed ten stitches this time," Hayden reassured her, motioning to his arm now. He flashed back on a moment to when it happened. Ritka had been reloading his gun and Hayden was covering him but when he turned to avoid fire, the bullet ripped through his right arm. Hayden blinked and shook his head.

"You okay babe?" Avery asked him softly.

"Yeah..." he said then leaned down and kissed her again, deeply this time. "I love you."

"I love you too," She replied after the kiss when her cheeks were flushed red from blushing.

"Awe, you two are so cute," Camille giggled.

"Shut it, sis," Hayden chuckled softly. Hayden noticed that Dylan was sitting close to her, their hands almost touching. Dylan opened the cooler and offered her a water bottle and Hayden felt the urge to hit him, to warn him to stay away from his sister but refrained, of course.

"So you have to go back tomorrow?" Rachel asked.

"Yep. Plane to catch at 8 am from Fort Dreki..." Jason laid back on the grass.

"And no word on when your tour ends yet, huh?" Heather asked.

"Nothing yet. Hopefully soon," Hayden shrugged.

"Are...you gonna make it to the graduation?" Camille inquired.

"I put in for two weeks leave for next June. Haven't heard it that's been approved or denied yet, it all depends on how bad the war is when that time comes and if they can afford to let go of any soldiers who fight the front lines," Hayden replied.

"Hayden and Toothless are part of one of the best aerial strike teams on base. As soon as we landed, he was sent out on Toothless to fight and push them bastards back," Daryl chuckled.

"Alright, knock it off. It wasn't that big a deal guys...Toothless is just faster," Hayden sighed.

"Faster, smarter, blends in with night sky, has no shot limit, and incredibly protective of you. I still can't get over him finding you and Marx that night and bringing ya back. Hell, isn't Toothless the reason you were requested to go to Iraq?" Theo smiled. Hayden face-palmed.

"Wait...you were...requested in Iraq?" Avery said.

"They heard I bonded with a Night Fury from the officers in Afghanistan and then just...requested for backup soldiers to come and made sure that Alpha Fire was one of the squads coming too," Hayden told her calmly now.

"Yeah, they didn't need us, just Haddock but knew he wouldn't come without us!" Jason laughed punching Hayden in the arm as he glared.

"God damn it, Tarelto! Can I remind you I was shot in that arm a week ago, ya fuckin asshole!" he growled holding his arm.

"Oops...Sorry, Lieutenant..." Jason winced back.

"You okay?" Camille asked.

"I'll live." Hayden sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pill bottle: he opened it and poured one into his palm before swallowing it then placing the cap back on to put it away in his pocket.

"What are those?" Avery asked.

"Painkillers makes it so I can't feel shit from being shot," Hayden smiled, kissing her forehead. They all ended up having a good time for the next hour. Hayden stayed pretty quiet, relaxing on the grass and trying to block out his unit talking about Ritka and some of the more memorable moments since they all met in Afghanistan. Hayden hated it. He'd lost so many people since joining the military. Parkins, Richards, Oivind, now Ritka. There were a handful of others too but there were too many to name off. He kept his eyes open because every time he closed them he only saw death around him: his nightmare from before he woke up never stopped. It happened constantly and he was losing sleep over it.

"Haddock, you remember when your girl sent that package last month? With Ritka tryin' to steal the snacks?" Theo asked.

"Yeah..." Hayden trailed off quietly as he sat up now and Toothless nuzzled his cheek then dropped his army coat in his lap, he stared at it a good thirty seconds before he slipped it on his arms and stood up. "I remember...Good times. Always good times with Ritka..." he added before standing up and staring the sky silently.

"Haddock, you know that...it's okay to be upset about it right? He was a good friend to all of us. No one is gonna hold it against you for talking about how you feel or even crying. Hell, I cried last night after everyone went to bed," Theo said to him.

"I know, Theo. I was awake when you did it. I know that no one will hold it against me. But you tell me what crying is going to do, or talking will do?" Hayden glanced back before looking at the sky again. "It's not like it will bring him back..." Hayden felt something hit the back of his leg as he turned around and saw a small blue and red ball, then a small boy about age seven rushing over to get it. Hayden turned over the ball and knelt down as the boy approached him. Avery and the others watched closely as the boy held out his hands for the ball.

"Can I please have my ball mister soldier man?" the boy asked. Hayden offered a smile as he crouched down and handed it to him. Avery just smiled: that was adorable to her.

"Here ya go kiddo," Hayden told him and the boy smiled brightly.

"Thank you for keeping us safe!" the little boy offered a salute then rushed to the sidewalk to get across to his mother who was waiting for him: she waved and mouthed a thank you also. Hayden sighed: he was always thanked for his service or whatever. The kid probably wouldn't have even known he was a soldier if he hadn't been wearing the jacket. The kid went to walk across the street but Toothless snorted and Hayden looked at where his head was looking. A group of cyclists was speeding towards them. Hayden looked back to the boy who was about to walk right in their path and wasn't paying attention because he was looking at his ball still. The kid started walking and Hayden just reacted right away. He dashed forward in seconds, grabbed the kid by the back of his tee shirt and pulled him back against him in his arms, falling back to the ground as the cyclists just sped by without even stopping. The worried mother quickly rushed across the sidewalk to get to him. Hayden had the kid on his chest and stomach with his arms around him when the mother got there.

"Oh bless your heart for saving my baby! Thank you...thank you so much!" she cried as Hayden released the child and sat up slowly then got to his feet, watching the mother cradle her young son and kissing his forehead to make sure he was okay.

"Lived here all my life and those cyclists never pay attention...Don't mention it, I see trouble and I just act," Hayden told her calmly.

"Thank you so much! Tommy, say thank you to the man for saving you..." the mother said gently.

"Oh no, really...It's okay. I'm glad he's alright." Hayden crouched to his level again and handed him the ball he'd dropped when Hayden grabbed him. "You hang tight to the ball now, okay? And always look both ways before crossing any street, even if it's a sidewalk. Can you promise me you'll do that?" Hayden asked him. The boy nodded his head quickly. The mother took his hand and then they were gone.

"Even off the field you still save people..." Jasmine beamed.

"Yeah yeah, instinct I guess..." Hayden sighed walking back over to them and sitting down on the blanket.

"Haddock, take a shot with us," Daryl said tossing him a shot glass and he caught it then saw Daryl pull out a bottle of Southern Comfort.

"We aren't supposed to drink on leave, guys." Hayden reminded them.

"We ain't on leave right now, this was a funeral. And we go back tomorrow...Come on. One shot?" Jason pushed.

"Hayden I didn't know you drank," Camille and Avery said, blinking a bit.

"He doesn't, not often anyway. It's forbidden on deployment, and on any military bases in the Archipelago. But we're civilians right now. It's one shot, Haddock...it won't hurt you. Not like anything could," Daryl pointed out.

"He did just take that painkiller, guys..." Theo reminded.

"Oh right," Jason sighed. Hayden rolled his eyes and leaned forward a bit then turned his glass upward for them to pour in the alcohol for the shot.

"Fuck it. One shot for Ritka," Hayden smiled.

"Yeah! Atta boy, Haddock!" Eli, Daryl, and Jason cheered as Daryl poured him a shot and they all held their glasses full in a circle. "You wanna give the toast?" Eli asked looking at Hayden.

"Alright, gimme a minute." He took a breath, "For our fallen soldier, friend, and teammate...you gave your life for ours and we ain't gonna sit around and mourn you because something tells me that you'd just shake your head and call us a bunch of pussies for crying over you." Hayden heard his friends laugh, they all had a shot except for Jasmine. "No, to you we will celebrate your life as if you are still here with us. You died a hero. A very brave, selfless, loyal hero. And we will never forget you brother. This is for you, Ritka-who is up there with the greats having a party of his own and probably annoying the shit outta everyone. To Ritka!" Hayden called out.

"To Ritka!" Eli, Daryl, Theo, and Jason cheered as they clinked glasses and then all took the shot and slammed their glasses down laughing.

"Ugh, I hate that you drink soco...Why can't you grab Fireball or Captain Morgan." Jason stuck his tongue out.

"Hey, don't be knockin soco. You assholes loved it when we snuck off base with Ritka back on Titanwing and got drunk," Daryl chuckled.

"You guys snuck off base to go drinking?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, right after Jasmine's graduation. We snuck out of the barracks to the bar just two miles away from the base. Hangover sucked the next morning but so worth it," Hayden laughed.

"And whose bright idea was it to sneak out?" Camille asked now. The guys looked at one another then laughed harder.

"Who else? The troublemaker, Ritka!" Theo said as the guys high fived one another and relaxed again.

"Man this is great...sucks we have to go back tomorrow," Daryl said sighing out. They all lounged about for another few hours enjoying the drinks-non alcoholic, and leftover food. Around 4:30 pm, they were packing up to get ready to leave when a woman and her daughter rushed up to them.

"Haddock look...It's Ritka's fiancee and daughter..." Jason pointed out as Hayden turned to look.

"Wait! Lieutenant, please wait..." she called to him. Hayden turned completely as she came to a stop, panting.

"Is there something wrong?" Hayden asked her. Why would she rush over to them and ask them to wait? She smiled softly now as she caught her breath after Eli handed her a water bottle.

"Nothing is wrong, we've been looking for you all day. Isabelle wanted to see you and I knew you'd be shipping out tomorrow. She's insisted on seeing you before you left." Hayden looked down at Isabelle now who was holding a small teddy bear in her arms that wore an army hat and coat. Hayden took a knee and used his arms to lean on his leg as he offered her a smile.

"You're...the one who brought my Daddy home, right?" Isabelle asked him, Hayden was a little shocked by the question but nodded to her. Isabelle pulled the bear away from her and then took his hand and gave him the bear to hold. "It's for you," she said. Hayden's eyes widened a bit as the others just watched from the sides to see what was going on.

"But this is your bear, I don't want to take it..." Hayden told her, trying to hand it back but she pushed it back to him.

"When Daddy was...umm...deployed, I was scared but he gave me this bear and told me dat it would keep me safe until he came home." She took a breath as Hayden looked at the bear: Ritka gave this to his daughter...so why would she give it to him suddenly? "My Daddy is home now so I want you to take Beary to keep you safe...until you come home too," Isabelle said as the group gasped at what she said and Hayden just about stumbled at her words.

"I think your Daddy would want...you to keep Beary to keep you safe," Hayden told her.

"But Beary only kept me safe until Daddy came home. And Daddy is home. Mommy says that I can't see him anymore but he still with us and always will be so Daddy will keep me safe now. You take Beary to keep you safe til you come home. Beary will protect you like he protected me. But I have Daddy now so you need someone to keep you safe," Isabelle said. Hayden's eyes just about watered as he looked at the little girl before him who had the widest smile on her face and wanted him to take her bear. "Take Beary, please? I want you to be safe and I know Beary will keep you safe."

How could Hayden tell her no? "I'm sure he will. Thank you," Hayden told her now: without warning, she kissed his cheek and then wrapped her arms around his neck as far as she could reach and Hayden was slow in his movements but he hugged her back. Camille, Rachel, and Avery were weeping slightly as the guys just stood in shock.

"Thank you for bringing my Daddy home to me and Mommy," Isabelle told him.

"You're welcome. Your Daddy was a good friend of mine and I'll treasure this for the rest of my life," Hayden said, holding the bear against his chest.

"Can we go for ice cream, Mama?" Isabelle asked her mother-who nodded, and then was dragged off by her daughter while Hayden stood there holding the bear in his hands.

"Hayden?" Avery asked.

"Just...don't ask right now...I'll see you in the morning." Hayden kissed her forehead as he jumped on Toothless's back and was gone seconds later. They wanted to stop him but knew he wouldn't listen right now. Ritka's little girl came and gave Hayden a precious gift of a bear to keep him safe since she'd said that it kept her safe when her Daddy wasn't home. Now that Ritka was home, the little girl wanted to pass the gift along to someone else to keep them safe. His army buds, they knew Hayden wanted to be alone right now: every time they thought he might be okay and recovering more, things like this happened and it set him back. All they knew right now was Hayden was a mess, they didn't know how to help him, and they were going back to Iraq in the morning.


	25. Maybe I Am

(Iraq)

Just like before, seven hours on the plane with just one hour and a half layover. It was 7 pm landing in Iraq that night. They'd left at 8 am from Berk. Then the three hours flying, the hour and thirty-minute layover, plus another four hours of flying on top of the time change they went through put them at around 7 pm landing. Getting off the plane, Hayden greeted the officers and told them everything went fine as expected then he took Toothless and went right to the barrack to go to sleep. Though his five unit members only sighed and the officers noticed.

"What happened?" Colonel Brady Greenhalgh asked them.

"More than you could imagine. Short version...Haddock is a complete mess over losing Ritka." Theo began slowly.

"What do you mean?" Asked Major Huntington now.

"He didn't say a word the entire flight to Berk. After landing at For Dreki, we grabbed a Humvee and went right to Ritka's family. Hayden ignored his family and friends when they found out he was back, then proceeded to keep ignoring them until the funeral. All that went fine then after it was over, he hung Ritka's dog tags on the stone. When asked if he was okay, he straight up said no and wanted to be left alone before taking off on Toothless." Daryl continued softly.

"He seems fine now. It's never easy having to give the notifications of a passing soldier to their families." Came Colonel Bogg's voice now.

Jason shook his head, "No. He seems it but he isn't sir. Anytime Ritka gets mentioned...He flinches and stares off into the distance. And then on Friday, Ritka's fiancee and daughter found us in the park with Haddock's friends. That little girl gave him a teddy bear that Ritka had given her before deployment. Ritka told his daughter the bear would keep her safe until he came home. And she gave the bear to Haddock, telling him that because her Daddy was home, he would protect her so she wanted Hayden to have the bear to protect him until he comes home. Hayden was so shocked and he was crying, after the mother and daughter left, Hayden left and was gone all night until we boarded the plane."

"I see, anything else?" Came the voice of the Division leader, Lt. General Evans asked.

"Yeah...Hayden's girlfriend messaged us right after he left his Dad's house and said that Hayden looked like he was drinking heavily and hadn't slept at all. She asked us to make sure he was okay. I know he's tough but I think this might of hit a little too hard because Hayden knew Ritka was alive before that second RPG hit when he was running to extraction. And I think...he's blaming himself and burying it. He even admitted that crying or talking wouldn't bring Ritka back." Eli said now.

"We'll keep an eye on him for a while and if it gets too bad, we'll force him to take leave to get help. Thank you, boys." Lt. General Evans said, the unit nodded with a salute and left to return to the barrack. And no shocker that when they got there, Hayden was sitting on the bed staring at the bear that Isabelle had given him. Before anyone could ask if he was okay, he set the bear on the top shelf of his bedside case before turning over and going to sleep. Everyone was quiet and got ready for bed as well, all worried for the Lieutenant.

(Six Months Later)

Another Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year he had missed because of deployment. It was now January again, a full year he'd been deployed in Iraq when December hit. Now he was on thirteen months of his tour and hoping to get some news about leaving. He'd put in for it months ago, as in before Ritka died. He wanted to make his sister's, friend's, and Avery's graduation. He already missed Junior prom, and now he'd miss Senior. He did like the military but he was missing out on important events in the lives of the people he loved most. If that didn't depress him enough, he was still having a hard time dealing with Ritka's death. Every time he saw the bear Isabelle gave him, it hurt more. The nightmares and flashbacks never seemed to stop. And what was worse...

Eli Matthews had died as well.

It had been an RPG that everyone ran to avoid and take cover but an enemy shot Matthews in the leg and he was caught in the blast. His body was recovered of course but he was already dead and there was no saving him. Now with Ritka and Matthews dead, Hayden was having trouble keeping it together. He awoke many times in the middle of the night in cold sweats, panting and feeling sick to his stomach. He'd always go to the bathroom and splash his face before returning to bed but never going back to sleep. The Strike One unit only had Theo, Daryl, and Jason as original members from back in Afghanistan. Replacing Ritka had been Jasmine, and now replacing Matthews was Samantha. Eli had died about two months ago. Hayden hid most of how he felt from his friends, or what was left of them at least. Officially he'd been in the military three years and three months. And he was about to turn twenty years old when February came along in a month.

" _ **Lieutenant Haddock, this is Major Huntington. Do you read me? Over."**_  His radio began to static after the words were said, Hayden lifted it to reply.

"I copy, Major. Go ahead. Over." Hayden said calmly.

" _ **Can you come to my office? Over."**_ Major Huntington asked.

"On my way sir. Haddock over and out." Hayden got off his bed, grabbed his coat and gun before heading out of the barrack to get to the Major's office. Hopefully, this was news on his leave. He'd need to know since Camille, Avery, and his friends would be graduating in June. That was only about six months away. Hayden reached the office and knocked.

"Come on in, Lieutenant." Major Huntington replied, Hayden walked in slow and offered a salute as always. "Would you like to take a seat?"

"No thank you, Major Huntington. Why'd you call me here, I got a guard in thirty minutes." Hayden stated softly.

"You submitted a request for a two week leave seven months ago. I apologize it's taken me so long to get to it, things have been pretty hectic here." The Major said.

"It's fine. I expected as much, that's why I submitted it with so much time beforehand. It's for my sister's high school graduation...Since I've...missed every single major holiday since I joined the military..." Hayden trailed off a bit.

"I understand. Well, you'll be pleased to know that I've granted it, you can leave on Wednesday before and stay two weeks from that Wednesday." Hayden for once felt his heart lighten some. He was being allowed leave! He'd make it to the graduation, it was a damn miracle! Finally some good news after nothing but bad news or constant loss, he was actually smiling. He was happy.

"Thank you, Major. I'm gonna go call her and tell her right now!" he offered a quick salute then rushed out pulling his phone out. It was eleven for him but it'd be 8 pm on Berk. He quickly pressed her contact and waited.

" _Hey bro!"_ Camille greeted softly.

"Hey, sis, who is there right now? I hear voices other than yours and Dad's..." Hayden asked trying to control his absolute joy about the news.

" _Avery and Seth, Oh TJ and Rachel too. Felix has a cold. What's up?"_  Camille giggled some.

"I'll be home for your high school graduation," Hayden said quickly.

" _Oh my Gods, really! Don't even joke, Hayden! Will you really? Your leave was approved?!"_ Avery said now, clearly excited.

"I was granted two weeks. I'll be there on Wednesday before graduation. I wanted to let you know, I can't talk long though. Sixteen-hour guard shift starting in twenty minutes." Hayden informed.

" _That's...totally fine! I'm so happy you'll be coming home...That's amazing. We can't wait to see you."_ Camille beamed happily, Hayden couldn't see her face but he could feel the smile on hers and Avery's faces.

"I can't wait either...I really need the leave time after last month..." Hayden sighed.

" _Why, what happened?"_ Seth asked now.

Hayden closed his eyes, "It's not important...It's just been a hard month with all the attacks is all. But I'll see you guys for June...I gotta go for now."

" _See you soon bro! Love you so much!"_

" _Love you, babe!"_

" _Stay safe, son. Can't wait to see you again!"_

" _Catch ya in June, Hayden!"_

In order those goodbyes were from Camille, Avery, his father, then Seth and the twins. Hayden smiled as he said goodbye and hung up the phone. He couldn't wait to go home in June, he really just wanted to see his family, girlfriend, and friends. He knew he'd be okay if he could just see them.

(Four Months Later)

The war had gotten bad. Constant attacks, more and more injuries, deaths too. It was now April, Hayden was twenty and he'd lost more people. Alpha Fire, from its original people, was dwindling from where it started in Afghanistan. Kyle Shaw, Zackary Palmer, and Luis Sanchez where still there, as well a few others Hayden was in Basic with but the rest had either been killed in action or moved to other areas. There were so many new people and Hayden was losing grip with how many deaths were occurring with his friends from Basic, which were the first friends he made in the military. Then add that to the people he met when deployed to Afghanistan just made it worse to accept everything. It was taring him apart too but he hid it from everyone. Only two months left and he'd be home in Berk for two weeks to celebrate his the graduation with his sister, girlfriend, and friends. He just had to last two more months...

Coming off a twenty-hour guard shift, the others lazily and tiredly dragging their feet made their way to the barracks. It was now about noon time. The shift had been horrid, aside from sitting around stationary for about eleven hours there were five accumulative hours of fighting. Then four more hours of coffee, and sitting around until their shift ended. Hayden wanted to crash on his bed and sleep the next twelve hours undisturbed though he highly doubted it would happen. Just as he was reaching his barrack, he was approached by Major Huntington. "Lieutenant...Can I have a word?"

"Yeah," Hayden yawned heavily facing his Major now.

"Hayden...I'm sorry to have to do this to you but..." Suddenly Hayden was wide awake listening closely, "That leave I granted...I have to deny it. I am an entire Company down and I can't get new recruits until August. I need you to stay here, you're too valuable to this base to lose. I hope you can forgive me..."

Hayden's heart dropped into his stomach. His leave just...got denied, after having been accepted? What was he going to do, he'd already told Camille and the others that he'd be there in June. Now he had to take it back? "I..." He couldn't even respond, he just walked away to his barrack and entered. He set his gun down carefully before punching the wall hard. "FUCK!" he yelled out loudly.

"What's up, Lieutenant?" Jason asked him with wide eyes. They knew Hayden had a temper and if you were on the wrong side it...Odin help that soul.

"My fucking two-week leave just got denied! The leave I put in for ages ago to be able to go to the graduation of my sister, girlfriend, and friends...The one I was granted four months ago, just got revoked because the base is down an entire God damn Company and can't get new recruits until August and they can't afford to lose me or my dragon!" Hayden hit the wall again, this time he just about dented it and his knuckles were starting to bleed. "I already...told my sister, girl, and friends I'd be there...This is going to kill them and there's not a mother fucking thing I can do about it!" Hayden closed his eyes as he reached his phone. He might as well call them now and get it over with, he didn't blame them if they hated him for this. He called Camille and waiting...

" _Hayden! How are you? How was the guard shift? Avery and the twins say hi."_ Camille began. Hayden felt his chest tighten up.

" _Can't wait to see you babe, only two more month,."_ Avery added now. Hayden closed his eyes tightly as his fist tightened while it was on the wall of the barrack.

"It's not happening." Hayden said plainly. He heard them go silent.

" _What...do you mean it's not happening?..."_ Camille and Avery asked together now.

"You heard me. It's not happening. I'm not coming home in two months, my leave time just got fucking revoked because we're down an entire Company and they can't afford to lose me or Toothless...So we're stuck here." Hayden stated coldly.

" _But they already granted it, they can't just take it away like that! You've been there for fourteen months with no break at all! That's not fair, Hayden. Fight it..."_  Camille began to cry.

"I can't!" Hayden yelled. "I can't fucking fight it, Cami. It's the military and we're in a war, we don't get breaks just because we've been here so long. They can do whatever they have to do to ensure Archipelago's safety. Now I'm sorry if it upsets you. I know what I said four months ago, but shit changes. There's nothing I can do about it but accept it. Maybe in August when new recruits come I can take leave but right now, as I said...It's Not Happening." Hayden took a breath now. "I'm sorry for yelling...But there's nothing I can do, these are the orders I have to follow. No matter how much I may not like or agree with them...I gotta go. I've been up twenty straight hours and fighting for five of them...I'm exhausted and do not have the mental stability I need to keep my temper in check right now. So to avoid snapping...I'm going to go. I'll talk to you next chance I get. I love you both...and tell Dad for me. Bye." Hayden hung up the phone and hit the barrack again. Hayden took off his coat, got on his bed and laid there holding his head while breathing heavily.

"Haddock?" Major Huntington's voice said. Hayden didn't bother sitting up.

"No disrespect,  _Major._  But you've already granted, then revoked my leave under the excuse you can't lose me or my dragon. I am in an incredibly foul mood right now and if you don't want me taking Toothless in to enemy territory just to kill off a few Iraqi soldiers to blow off some anger then I advise you to slowly back away and not talk to me until I've cooled off." Hayden hadn't even looked at him, his eyes were staring at the ceiling as the Major did in fact, slowly back away from the barrack and not say a word. Everyone knew about Hayden's anger and if you were someone he was pissed at and he warned you to stay back then if you wanted to leave, you would back the fuck up quickly and leave him be.

"You know you can get into a lot of trouble for talking to your CO that way..." Lennox remarked.

"I really don't fuckin care right now, Lennox." Hayden scoffed angrily.

"Yo, take it easy...It's just how it is." Theo said calmer.

"That doesn't mean I can't be pissed about it." Hayden rolled over and eventually fell asleep.

(Month & A Half Later)

Hayden barely talked to Avery or Camille since he gave the news he wasn't coming home. He talked maybe once a week for a brief amount of time and then that was it. He couldn't face them, knowing he'd miss another major even in their lives. Currently he was on a mission to help another pinned down squadron. They'd been called there an hour before and had been under fire with enemies for close to twenty minutes. An RPG hit the jeep, "GET DOWN!" Hayden called out as he threw himself to the ground. When the brunt of the explosion was over, Hayden forced himself to his knees but stayed down to being fired at still. "Any injured!?" He asked.

"We good, Lieutenant!" Lennox called to him. Hayden wiped the sweat from his brow as he was firing and trying to watch everyone. He'd lost Eli because he didn't see he'd lost him with the others, and Ritka broke from the pack to shoot from a high point. Hayden was scared to take his eyes off his squadron, an enemy charged at him with a knife as Hayden brought his gun around and whacked him in the face hard knocking the guy out then continued shooting. After another half hour of the constant RPG's, grenades, and gunfire: Hayden had enough. He got up hooking his gun to his back, grabbed a rock as he got in the jeep and started it.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Tarelto yelled.

"Get back and get down...I'm ending this!" Hayden backed the jeep up and drove it straight towards the enemies, when he got just close enough he grabbed three grenades and pulled their pins stuffing them in the jeep then he slammed the rock down on the gas pedal while he grabbed the top bar and jumped out landing in a roll. Hayden shook his head and recovered as he rushed back to the others and sure enough three seconds later there was a massive explosion. His grenades exploding, then the jeep exploding immediately after. The enemies were blown all over and the fire had stopped while they were grabbing wounded and retreating. The other squadron got free then all of them grouped together.

"Nice move, Haddock!" Tarelto cheered with the others. They were loading up and preparing to leave in whatever jeeps were left.

"HADDOCK, MOVE!" Before he could react, he was pushed down to the ground. When he looked over from the ground he saw Lennox get shot in the chest and it seemed to be in slow motion. Hayden scrambled over to him and caught him before he hit the ground. The enemy moved closer as Hayden grabbed his M16 and shot the guy right in the head, then his gun dropped as he looked at Lennox.

"You idiot! Why'd you do that!" Hayden yelled at him.

"I was...covering you, Lieuten...ant..." He coughed up some blood and Theo rushed over to get pressure on the wound but Daryl pushed him away.

"Take the help, Lennox! Come on, you're not dying here. You're not dying on me, soldier." Hayden told him.

"Hey. Don't worry about me, Haddock." Lennox chuckled as he cringed. "Time to join Ritka and Matthews, Lieutenant..." Lennox closed his eyes.

"No! No you fucker you stay with me! I'm not losing you too, you're not dying here. Understand me? Stay with me, Lennox. Come on, look at me...Please...I can't lose you too..." Hayden yelled.

"Sorry Lieutenant...Stay safe, and keep fighting. Don't let these ass...holes win..." His smile faded, his hand fell limp at his side and the breathing stopped. Lennox had died and in his arms.

"Hayden?..." Theo asked. Hayden didn't say a word, his face was completely void of emotion, so were his eyes. Hayden adjusted himself as he picked Lennox's body up and just carried it to the nearest jeep, he laid him down in the bed of it and closed his eyes.

"Alpha Fire...Move out, return to base." He said quietly but was heard still. Everyone loaded up, Hayden jumped in the back of the jeep Lennox was in and sat there.. The ride to base was silent except for Hayden's radio call to base to let them know they were on their way with an ETA of twenty minutes. Arriving there, Hayden just ignored everyone and went to sit with Toothless.

"What happened, Holgerson?" Major Huntington asked quickly.

"We lost Lennox...He...died in Haddock's arms and he's not taking it well given we've also lost Ritka, and Matthews. I know you said his leave was denied but I think he needs it regardless. I really don't think he can handle another death, Major. He specifically said he wasn't losing Lennox too, that he couldn't and Lennox died in his arms, sir. He's going to break, Major Huntington. He's burying everything, trying to be strong. He can't, you need to let him go on leave and get his head clear." Theo said.

"I think you're right. I'll tell him tomorrow." Major Huntington sighed. Theo nodded to him as Lennox's body was taken away and the Alpha-Fire squadron returned to the barrack. Hayden wasn't in there, they saw him laying against Toothless with his legs pulled up and arms draped over the tops of his knees, his head was down. Hayden knew they were there, he just couldn't face them. Lennox died saving him. Ritka died saving him and the platoon. Eli got shot and blasted in an explosion. Three of his best friends were dead, all deaths he had to witness and was powerless to stop it.

 _'I couldn't save any of them...Maybe I really am...useless after all.'_  he thought as a tear slipped from his eye and rolled down his cheek.


	26. Good News

The next morning after Lennox's death came faster than Hayden expected, he ended up falling asleep outside against Toothless which was fine. Evidently Sgt. Staton spotted him and let the Major know. This of course only proved to the Major what Theo had told him, that Hayden really needed the time off. Since being in Iraq, they lost Steven Ritka, Eli Matthews, and now Daryl Lennox. Three members to Strike One unit and Alpha-Fire squadron. Three of Hayden's best friends and it was clear that if anything else happened, Hayden might lose it completely. To avoid that, Major Huntington arranged that Hayden could go on leave. It had been strange too because when the other officers caught wind of Lennox's death and that he died in Hayden's arms, they agreed to issue a mandatory leave so he could get his thoughts together.

" _ **Lieutenant Haddock. Can you come to the Division leader's office, please? Over."**_ Major Huntington's voice came through Hayden's radio.

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes. Over." Hayden replied then sighed getting his gear on, it never mattered if there was an attack or not. They were trained to be ready for anything, he stepped out of the barrack and made his way through the sections until he reached the Division leader's office and knocked lightly.

"Come in, Haddock." Lt. General Evan's voice said from the other side of the doorway. Hayden opened the door and walked in.

"You wanted to see me, sir," He paused seeing the others in there now: Division, Brigade, Regiment, Battalion, and Company. That was never good. They weren't making him handle Lennox's funeral, were they?! He silently prayed that wasn't the case. "Sorry...Sirs." Hayden corrected himself.

"No offense, Lieutenant but you look like shit." Lt. Naylar remarked.

"I feel like shit after last night's mission." Hayden swung his gun around his back and crossed his arms over his chest looking at them.

"Well, we have some news that might cheer ya up," Major Huntington began with a small smile, Hayden arched a brow. Cheer him up? After losing Lennox? Fat chance.

"Major Huntington made mention that you were pretty upset about losing your leave," Said Col. Boggs.

"I was granted leave, then had it revoked. Both my sister and girlfriend are hurt and upset over it. Yes, I'm upset. I haven't been home for a Thanksgiving, Christmas, or New Years since 2015. I missed Thanksgiving because of Basic, then was deployed to Afghanistan through Christmas. And so on and so forth between deployment or stationed at Fort Titanwing, and here too. Now I'm missing graduation...After telling them I'd be there once and having to take it back." Hayden stated firmly.

"We know. Which is why we made some calls and have men to cover you while you're gone," Lt. General Evans said now. Hayden flinched now as he looked towards them. "Now we can't give you two weeks, but we're sending you home for seven days to attend the graduation and take a break from all this fighting. Your seven days can start as soon as you touch down in Berk."

"Y-You're...being serious?" Hayden asked.

"Very. Now you will have to wait until cover arrives. They should be here in a week or so." Colonel Boggs stated. "Just in time for you get home on that Saturday morning before the graduation."

"And while you're home...Try to take it easy will ya? Your squad is worried about ya, lad." Colonel Greenhalgh smiled.

"Oh, I will. Thank you! Thank you so much!" Hayden rushed out, then back in to salute, then back out heading to the barrack. The others sighed quickly.

"Now we can only hope he gets the help he needs..." Lt. General Evans said softly while the rest nodded.

(Barracks)

Hayden rushed in smiling which took his squad by surprise. "What the shit, Haddock? Where's the fire?" Tarelto asked quickly.

"Shut it, Tarelto. I get to go home for a week! I'll make the graduation...I have to call them right now and tell them." Hayden said reaching for his phone.

"Or you could surprise them?" Theo offered him, he arched a brow. "Don't tell them, just show up like you did that one time in Afghanistan. Make it special..."

"I'm listening," Hayden said softly now lowering the phone.

"Okay so here's what you should do," Tarelto said. From there they began to give Hayden the perfect plan to surprise Avery and Camille for their graduation. And for the next week they pieced it together, they might slap him for this plan but they'd be grateful he was home if nothing else.

(Berk)

"I'm really worried about him..." Avery said softly, she and Camille were having a sleepover.

"Me too...Haven't heard from him in almost three weeks..." Camille sighed.

"Graduation is gonna suck without him..." Avery put her head down as she looked at the picture of her and Hayden on her desk. It was taken during the picnic at the park when he'd come home for the funeral of Ritka.

"He tried...You heard it, he did have the time and then it was taken back. It wasn't his fault..." Camille comforted her friend softly.

"I hope he's okay..." Avery closed her eyes sadly. Camille and she hugged as they worried about Hayden together.

(Graduation Day)

They had waited four years to be where they were now, standing on stage in cap and gown waiting to receive their high school diplomas and become graduates. Camille and Avery were actually beside one another in line since it went from Camille right to Avery second due to their last names. The ceremony thus far had been fine, as expected it would and they had been rehearsing for weeks for this day. But as happy as two best friends should be about graduation, they couldn't be. Because Hayden wasn't there like he had originally planned to be. He had missed so much since he joined the military. His Basic Training made him lose Thanksgiving in 2016, then immediate deployment to Afghanistan made him miss Christmas 2016 and New Years 2017. Of course their seventeenth birthday too. After ten months of the first tour, he was home for a week. And it just kept happening with the tour, being stationed in Visithug, and now deployed to Iraq where he'd been for sixteen months and only home for five days for the funeral of his friend.

They were finally onto the H's for announcing names of students to come up for their diplomas. Camille was next, then Avery would be after her. They were about to graduate and Hayden wasn't home. Camille sighed as Avery offered a smile and put her hand on her shoulder. "Camille Haddock!" Mr. Trechdon announced, the room clapped for her as she walked the stage and got her diploma from him, she shook his hand and prepared to leave but was stopped. "Just a minute there, Miss. Haddock. I need you to wait for Miss. Hofferson before you two exit the stage." Camille blinked a little confused but nodded and stood off to the side. "Avery Hofferson!" Avery came up now and got hers after shaking the principal's hand. "Now, I'm going to stop right here for a moment. I received a call early this morning from a former student who is currently overseas serving his second tour of duty in Iraq. And he asked if I'd stop on these two ladies right here so he could call them from his position and congratulate them himself. So, Camille and Avery, I need you to turn your attention to the screen."

Camille and Avery stood next to one another now as she had tears in their eyes as the call began, Hayden came on to the screen smiling.  _ **"Hello, my two favorite women in the world. Can ya hear me alright?"**_ Hayden asked them.

"We hear you, babe," Avery replied as the principal handed her the microphone.

" _ **Good, we had a complete net down situation earlier. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to call in for this..."**_ Hayden replied with a chuckle.

"Only you would stop the entire graduation procession to do this..." Camille cried lightly now.

" _ **Well duh. I couldn't be there to watch it in person so I wanted to find some way to see ya. I called Mr. Trechdon this morning and asked him to set this up and unfortunately, if you can hear the noise in the background then you know I don't have a lot of time so let me say what I came to say..."**_ He took a breath.  ** _"I tried my hardest to get the time off. Hell, it was granted then when things got chaotic, it was revoked and I'm sorry for that."_**

"We forgive you but you owe us big time, Hiccup!" Avery wiped her eyes now.

" _ **You're so lucky I love you both because ain't no one else allowed to call me that name."**_ Hayden started.

" _ **That's your nickname?! Hiccup? Haha! Shit man, no way I'm calling you Haddock anymore!"**_   said one of the voices in the room, Hayden picked up his boot off the ground and chucked it at his friend.

" _ **Don't you dare, I'm still your CO, soldier. It's Lieutenant Haddock to you, Private Shaw. Now get the fuck will you, I'm busy."**_  Hayden scoffed.

" _ **Sorry, sir..."**_ The male replied now.

" _ **Anyway...Listen. I know my joining the military has been hard on you, on everyone close to me. But mostly on you two. I left for Basic, then was immediately deployed to Afghanistan for eighteen months before the tour ended. I only got one week off when I was supposed to have two and I'm sorry I've missed all the holidays with the family. It's been torture on me too being so far away from all of you. But I swear that as soon as I can, I'll be home. By the way, sis...Don't be getting any boyfriend til I get home either because anyone who dates you has to go through me because if anyone hurts you...Well, I'm a 100% accurate sharpshooter with a vast collection of guns and if that doesn't do it...I have a Night Fury."**_  Hayden grinned. Camille blushed and nodded to him with a small smile.  ** _"And the rest of you, stay away from Avery..."_**  He warned. A few people in line backed up. "Now I-" He stopped as there were explosions outside and gunfire. "GET DOWN!" Hayden ordered.

"Hayden!" Camille and Avery said together with worry. Hayden grabbed his gun from beside him and loaded it with a click.

" _ **LIEUTENANT HADDOCK! We're under attack, we need you like now!"**_ they heard one of his team members yell at him.

" _ **I'm comin, don't get your fuckin panties in a wad, Sidoli, "**_ Hayden yelled back cocking the gun and putting it over his shoulder then suddenly the noise outside stopped and they heard a group of hearty laughter as Hayden glared hard and cracked his neck.  _ **"Oh, you did not just do what I think you assholes did..."**_ Hayden remarked coldly as he put the gun down and he walked inside quickly, still laughing it up.

" _ **Drill, just a drill Lieutenant! Sorry, forgot to warn ya since you been sick the last three days and we were told to leave ya be! My bad…"**_   came Theo's voice.

" _ **Oh, you mother fuckers are all so DEAD! How the fuck was that a drill when you specifically called for me!?...Hold on two seconds ladies..."**_   he got up as the camera followed him, his men standing there a little worried at his incredibly irritated face. " _ **You sons of bitches! I swear to Odin I'm kicking all your asses when I get off the phone! Better yet...Squadron...Atten-SHUN!"**_ They watched as the group formed together quickly and stood still. " _ **Since you jokers think it's comical to mess with drills when we're at fuckin war, then I find it comical that as of right now we just took the twenty patrol guard tonight."**_  He paused with a grin almost as the crowd could see a large group of men and women standing angrily and groaning about it. " _ **I do believe while at attention you are supposed to be still and shut your damn mouths. Now shut the hell up and get some rest, I'm busy and we got work to do later. Squadron, Dis-missed!"**_  Hayden mumbled as he returned to the chair and sat down.

"Did they...seriously just make you think you were under attack?" Camille asked.

" _ **Yep and they will all be doing fifty push ups, sit ups, and a two mile run later when I'm done with this...Anyway sis...Since I can't be there to congratulate you both in person...I decided to send you both a gift, mind you it might be a little beat up but I think you'll like it and you have to share since I could only send one. As your brother/lover ladies, I couldn't send ya nothing when you graduate high school with A's and B's even with all this going on. So after this call ends, the principal will bring it out for you. I think it will make you as happy as it made me when I thought of it."**_  Hayden said.

"When are you coming home bro...I miss you." Cami asked gently. "We both do..."

" _ **I don't know...Hopefully soon. For now...I do have to go. Routine patrol closer to the front line and remember that every day I'm out here...I'm making sure you, Dad, our friends and everyone else in the Archipelago is safe...Happy graduation sis, and I am wicked proud of you. Hope ya like the gift. I love you lil sis and I love you with all my heart Avery. Never forget that. Talk to you as soon as I can,"**_ Hayden blew them both a kiss before the call ended and the screen turned off.

"Now before I have staff bring out the gift for Camille and Avery-I'd like to remind everyone that Hayden Haddock was once a student as this school and would be graduating today with his sister and girlfriend but he left and joined the military at sixteen. He spent ten weeks in Basic Training, and Advanced Individual Training, and Dragon Training with his Night Fury before graduation. I was informed that Hayden Haddock graduated top of his Basic Training class with exceptional marks in leadership, and all tests. Mr. Haddock also was promoted to Sergeant from Private at his graduation three years ago before being immediately deployed to Afghanistan. Also, he was promoted to Lieutenant after his first tour ended. He hasn't been able to come home at all due to the situations overseas. And now he has been deployed to Iraq for the last sixteen months. We take this time to remember that there are soldiers out there fighting to keep us safe so we can have more days like this in our futures. Now...I think it's time for Hayden's gift to his sister and girlfriend. Ladies, if you'd turn to your right please?" Mr. Trechdon smiled wide.

From the right side of the stage, Hayden walked out holding two bouquets of flowers in his left arm. Camille and Avery covered their mouths in shock. "Hey sis, hey babe...Happy graduation day." Hayden grinned at them. Without another word they rushed at him crying their eyes out, he dropped his oblong green bag and backpack to the floor as they jumped together right into his arms. He smiled holding them up and hugging tightly while they cried on his shoulder.

"HAYDEN" They cried together once in his arms.

"Welcome home Lieutenant Hayden Haddock who came all the way home from his second tour of duty in Iraq just for his sister's and girlfriend's graduation!" Alvin announced, the room erupted into applause for him and the reunion. Hayden finally put his girls down with a chuckle.

"Did you really think I'd miss this day?" Hayden asked them as they wiped their eyes now.

"Well, you missed everything else the last three years! I can't believe you..." Camille said quickly.

"I don't even understand...That call, it was live how did you end up here...and the guns and explosion..." Avery asked.

"All recorded sounds before I left. In case ya didn't notice, the screen was grainier than usual...I was actually backstage the whole time talking to you from my phone, a three way call with the guys and what you saw was a video me and the guys made to trick you both in to thinking I was live calling you when I was here the whole time. I flew back on Toothless about an hour ago." Hayden told them. "So...this gift enough for you two, like I said you're gonna have to share?" He asked next.

"Best gift ever..." They replied hugging him again as he kissed Camille's forehead and placed a soft kiss on Avery's lips.

"Gods I've missed you two so much..." Hayden whispered, he needed this. He needed to hold his sister and girlfriend again, after the last few months he'd had, this was needed desperately.

"How long you home for?" Seth asked from the line of students.

"Only a week then I gotta go," He paused as his radio began to make noise, "Oh don't you even dare because I will bring Toothless and start blasting at random..." He growled lifting it up to listen better.

" _ **Holgerson of Alpha-Fire to Lieutenant Haddock! Come in, Haddock. Over."**_

"Reading you loud and clear, Holgerson. Go ahead, Over." Hayden replied.

" _ **We...Co-ing ho.."**_  Holgerson came through in sections.

"Didn't catch that, Private Holgerson. Go again. Over." Hayden said in to the radio. Still happening and he groaned. "For fucks sake, Holgerson just call my damn phone! You know that radio sucks between Archipelago islands and Hell as we call it."

" _ **Hang...on, Tare...lto...call..ing you..."**_  Suddenly his phone began to ring, he lifted that after putting the radio in his back. "Yes, Tarelto?" Hayden asked. He listened closely, his eyes widening with the more he heard. "Are you kidding me? Seriously? I've had a bad few months, don't even play, Tarelto..." More pause, "I swear to God if this is a joke," Hayden warned. "Well no kiddin..." his smile grew wider while listening, "Hell yeah I'm happy! Shit, make it come faster. I'll see you guys in a week boys. See ya then." Hayden hung up.

"You don't...have to go back right now...do you?" Avery asked, Hayden shook his head. "Then what was...all that about?"

Hayden pulled her close to him smiling, she saw faint tears in his eyes. "My tour...It's over. Sixteen fuckin months of that Hell...and now it's over. They are sending my platoon home..." Hayden said. Camille and Avery gasped.

"Oh, my Gods! Don't even joke, Hayden! Is it really!?" Camille asked quickly.

"That's what the call was about. The whole Echo Strike platoon is coming home. Both squads, Alpha Fire and Ember Fire...They will be back in a week and," He paused, "I'm getting stationed right here in Berk, at Fort Dreki." Hayden added.

Camille and Avery hugged him tightly again jumping up and down. "Now it's officially the best gift ever!" Avery cried. Hayden couldn't believe it. The principal arched a brow at him as he chuckled.

"Sorry, sir..." Hayden grabbed his bags and moved off stage with the girls now as the ceremony continued for another house, ending with another speech-then it was over. The Berk High class was announced and everyone had their diploma. Hayden hugged his friends and father, all shocked to see him there and find out his second tour ended at the same time. "Alright...It's time to celebrate!" Hayden announced. He'd left, and then he finds out that his platoon's tour was over! Sixteen months later and his second tour was over! And he was stationed in Berk, this was officially the best day of his life which felt really good because he needed a good day after everything else that had happened. Nothing could make him happier right now.


	27. Just Hold Me

_-Hayden's POV-_

I was beyond thrilled to be home again. I made it to my sister's and girlfriend's graduation and pulled off the best way of hiding that I wasn't there. I was pretty sure they are gonna be mad at me for a while too but I don't care. And as a bonus...my second tour of duty ended. Tarelto and Holgerson called me to tell me that in a week they'd be back from Iraq and the best news, we were stationed right at Fort Dreki. It was the best news I could have ever gotten: approved leave for a week, the tour ended and stationed in Berk-which was an hour away from my girl, sis, Dad, and friends. I knew I couldn't just leave the base to see them whenever but at least I was closer to home and perhaps with the tour being over I could get more time to leave the base to visit them. I certainly wasn't a private anymore so I should have a little more freedom. After all, I did have Toothless who could take me for the day and get us back before 9 pm, not that I really had to abide by that either.

The graduation party had been awesome and I had told Dad I was home so he helped me set something up for Avery since I'd missed it not once but twice. Dad was letting me use the backyard to throw a Second Chance Prom for just our friends. And yeah I invited Ethan, Dylan, and Heather just because I knew Rachel wouldn't go without Ethan and Felix would be miserable without Heather. Not to mention...Camille confided in me that she was developing a crush on Dylan and I almost went to his house to warn him that if he hurt her I'd kill him and no one would find the body! Yet still, I refrained from doing so for Camille's sake. The only two who wouldn't have dates were Seth and TJ but they weren't worried about that at the same time. The only person who didn't know what I was planning was Avery. I just told her to wear something semi-formal because I was taking her to dinner. Of course, eventually, in this week off I had, I would be taking her on a real date since we'd been dating about two years now and we've never been on one.

I knew I only had five days left after this so I was trying to make the best out of each one by doing something with either family, Avery, or friends. Tonight around 6:30 pm, it would be with all of them. I didn't have time to rent a tux so I'd be wearing my military formals, the green coat and black pants with black shoes. I wasn't wearing the hat though-no need for it in my opinion. Right now it was only four and I was at Dad's, making sure everything was set. He'd be taking pictures of the couples, there would be food, music, dancing. Everything you could expect at a prom would be here tonight and I couldn't wait to surprise Avery with it. I got a text from Seth saying that he and TJ found dates so I said it was okay to bring them. I checked the clock: still, two and a half hours to go. I couldn't wait to do this.

(6:30 pm)

Everyone had already arrived except for Avery and she was on her way. I told her I couldn't get to her so she had to get a ride to my house. She already texted me to let me know she was on her way and would be there in five minutes. Was it bad to say I was incredibly nervous? I'd been planning it since I called Dad to let him know I was coming home so he knew the whole time that I'd be there for the graduation which is why he didn't look surprised at all when I showed up on stage, he just smiled. He knew the whole plan: I couldn't keep him in the dark about any of it.

"This was an awesome idea, Hayden...Avery is gonna love it!" Rachel beamed, "Thanks for including us."

"You guys are my friends so of course, I'm gonna invite you," I replied.

"We didn't think you considered us friends..." Dylan said.

"I don't," I huffed. "You're only here because Ethan is dating Rachel and Heather and Fishlegs are basically dating."

"So why are you being nice to us?" Ethan asked.

"Didn't we just go over this? Only here because you have relationships with my friends. And a good friend will do anything to make their friends happy-I'm not a complete asshole all the time ya know," I stated as I saw Avery's mom's car pull up from the living room window as I took a breath and made my way outside with the most serious face I could muster. I saw her step out wearing a knee-length purple dress and black heels. The dress was spaghetti strapped with a sequin black belt. "Hello, Milady. You look stunning as always," I greeted her softly as I kissed the back of her hand with a slight bow then looked back at her to see her blushing.

"Hey, Handsome, what's with the uniform?" Avery asked after we shared a light kiss.

"We're going somewhere that is semi-formal and I didn't have time to rent a tux: this was the next best option," I smiled gently.

"Well, I'm ready when you are," Avery said: I offered her my arm as she giggled and linked hers to mine while I led her to the backyard fence but didn't open the gate yet. I faced her lightly.

"Call it old fashioned but I thought we could enjoy a nice evening right in the backyard...But before we go in, I have to ask..." I cleared my throat pulling out a small clear box with a light purple rose corsage resting on it, "Will you go with me to Prom?" Avery's eyes widened as I opened the gate and revealed the completely decorated backyard to her. Rope lights hanging from trees and running along to the house, a table with food and drinks, tables for people to sit at, a spot where my CD player rested with an AUX cord running to my phone which was playing music, then, of course, she saw our friends there all dressed up nice. A banner at the top read:  **Second Chance Prom**.

"Hay—Hayden what is all this?" Avery asked softly.

"Well, I missed Junior and Senior prom because of deployments so I made a Second Chance Prom right here in the backyard for us. If of course, you want to go with me?" As I offered the corsage again. I saw her wipe away a tear as she nodded her head to me and I sighed in relief. I took the corsage out and placed it on her wrist before leading her to the arch where Dad took our picture. A standard first and then one of us kissing, I led her right to the middle of the backyard and started dancing with her. It was every bit of worth it to see the overjoyed smile on her face while we danced around for hours it seemed: our friends were doing it too. I had a good selection of fast and slow paced songs in a playlist on my phone that would play at random. We stopped to snack, and eat, grab a drink too. Oh, it was such a good night, and I guess I ended up shocking my friends with the fact I could dance. They asked where I learned but I told them I didn't, I just went with what felt right.

As it got later, the others had to leave and Camille went to give her feet a break evidently. Around 11 pm, Avery and I were still dancing slowly to the music playing-which I turned down after 9:30 so we didn't bother the neighbors. "This has been amazing," Avery whispered laying against my chest.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, babe. I felt bad knowing I missed Junior and Senior Prom so I wanted to make up for it," I replied to her.

"You definitely did, Hayden...I think this prom was better than both of the originals." Avery smiled as we shared another kiss-which gradually became deeper and turned out into a make-out session in the backyard but we didn't care: it was just us out here. "I wish it wasn't so late...I don't want this night to end and have to go home."

"Who said you had to go home?" I asked her and she arched a brow at me, "You're over eighteen, Avery. You don't have to go home if you don't want too. You can stay the night-I know I won't mind."

"You mean like sleep over...with...you?" Avery asked a little surprised.

"Well yeah, why not? It's not like we're going to do anything but cuddle on the bed, I already told you, and everyone else that we're not doing  _that_  because I don't want to risk you getting pregnant while I'm still active in the military and can be deployed at anytime again," I said calmly.

"I was meaning to ask...how long will you be active in the military?" Avery said softly.

"Not sure, never gave it much thought. When I joined, I didn't have all I do now but it would feel wrong to just up and quit. Why the curiosity?" I questioned.

"Well...We have been together two years now, and I'm a high school graduate...At some point...I want to be able to settle down and have a family..." Avery looked down a bit: I lifted her chin so our eyes would meet.

"Let's not worry about right now, okay? We got a lot of time. You still want to go to college, and I've got the military. Let's just enjoy what we have and when the time comes for it to happen, it will." I winked at her and she smiled, nodding, as I kissed her again. "Come on, let's get inside. Unless...you want to go home, I'll fly or walk you there," I offered gently.

"I want to stay with you..." Avery blushed slightly.

"As you wish, Milady," I replied as I turned the music off and slipped my phone in my pocket. I brought in the CD player and set it on the counter. The food and drinks were already inside so I just grabbed the tablecloths and centerpieces: the rest I'd clean up tomorrow. I shut off the rope lights and led Avery inside the house, then I shut and locked the sliding glass door. We went to Camille's room first so Avery could borrow a pair of my sister's pajamas for the night. She changed in the bathroom first while I changed in my room then she knocked and I let her in. I was wearing my sweats with no shirt and I saw her staring at me, or maybe it was the spots I'd been shot in. I wasn't entirely sure.

"God damn, Hayden...You're so buff now. You were such a twig in freshman year..." Avery giggled as she ran her arms over my now defined muscles. Yeah, it was true. I was a scrawny twig back then but three years changed a lot when you carry a shit ton of gear, heavy boxes, and people. Not to mention, I still always did my morning runs for an hour or so. I chuckled at her while she felt my four-pack abs, and chest. I watched her shudder and giggle again like a middle school girl with a bad crush.

"Yeah yeah, don't go spreadin' that around," I said as I laid down on my bed and moved over so she could join me. I put my arm out as she laid her head on my chest then used that same arm to wrap around her shoulders while she draped her arm over my chest.

"Hayden?" Avery asked.

"Hm?" I replied after closing my eyes.

"I'm really glad you're home. It's been hell without you here, I've missed you like crazy and always worrying if you're okay when deployed. I really love you," Avery said snuggling against me. I was quiet a moment, staring at the darkened room at the ceiling. If only she knew what it was like over there, she wouldn't say it was hell without me home.

"I'm glad I'm home too. I've really missed you and the others. I love you too, now get some sleep babe." I told her, she nodded and closed her eyes. I waited about ten minutes before I felt her breathing even out and knew she was asleep.  _'I just hope I can sleep now that I am home...'_  I thought, closing my eyes again. Sure enough, within the hour I had knocked out too. I'd been mentally and physically exhausted since Ritka's death. Now with Eli and Daryl dead too, it was worse and just like always, my nightmares were bad: my inner self telling me that I'm nothing more than a useless murderer.

_-End Hayden's POV-_

(Tuesday)

It had gotten worse, the nightmares and flashbacks were constant but he pushed them aside and showed everyone he was fine but he knew he wasn't. The sounds of bombs, guns, and more went off in his head; seeing the building Ritka was in going up in flames after an RPG hit it; seeing the utter fear in Matthews's eyes when he was shot in the leg then saw the RPG coming at him and Hayden unable to run back to get him, and finally he was seeing Lennox die in his arms after saving his life. Hayden needed to talk to Gobber, he needed this to stop. He wasn't sleeping and couldn't bring himself to eat a lot. Hayden was meeting up with Avery for dinner tonight but before all that he needed to see Gobber and talk about these flashbacks he continued to see no matter what he did. But reaching the diner, the hostess informed him that Gobber was on a two-week vacation-which sucked because Hayden would be at Fort Dreki by the time he came back. He guessed he'd just have to deal with it.

Hayden met Avery for dinner at a small diner, not Gobber's though, so they could eat together. Avery ordered alfredo with chicken and broccoli, Hayden got a burger and fries. Both had sodas. After an hour and a half there, they decided to go see a movie together and that took two hours too. Now they were at Avery's house since her parents were at some party for her Dad's job and wouldn't be home until later on. Roughly it was 8:30 pm while they were locked in a make-out session on her bed. They'd been going at it about fifteen minutes before breaking apart because they both knew what could happen if they didn't and Hayden was adamant on not having sex with her unless they were 110% positive that she wouldn't get pregnant and Avery admitted that because her period was irregular that there would be no way to pinpoint her ovulation times each month. And that wasn't a risk Hayden was willing to take. He couldn't...not after what happened to Ritka where Hayden had to go tell his fiancee and three year old he was dead.

Hayden couldn't do that to Avery, get her pregnant even if by accident and then worry constantly if he would make it out of the war alive and someone telling Avery and his child that he wasn't coming home again. The thought terrified him to no end and Avery understood that-which Hayden was thankful for. After breaking their make-out session, they laid on the bed smiling, Avery laying in his arms like always. "I never get tired of that..." Avery panted a bit.

"Me either..." Hayden replied: their kisses always got a little intense and even once or twice Hayden's hand slipped under her shirt to her breasts and massaged them while locked in their kisses. Another reason he stopped the make-out sessions after twenty minutes because after that they would get locked in too much and give in to the intimacy. They'd talked about maybe doing foreplay but decided against it for the time being because if that ever went too far, then they knew they'd end up having sex. They wanted each other but Hayden wouldn't take the risk, he refused to allow himself to no matter what.

"You staying over tonight?" Avery asked.

"I can if ya like. Don't forget we're going to the theme park tomorrow with Camille and Dad," Hayden smiled.

"I won't, I'm looking forward to it," Avery smiled wider, Hayden chuckled as he kissed her forehead and closed his eyes with a yawn. "You look tired."

"Yeah...I haven't been sleeping that good. But I guess it's just what I'm used to with always being on alert," Hayden shrugged.

"Well, you're safe now, I got your back so get some sleep," Avery said as she snuggled into him and relaxed. Hayden wanted to nod but couldn't. She might be able to protect his body but couldn't protect him from himself. At some point, he did fall asleep and it began again.

_-Hayden's Nightmare-_

" _RITKA!" he yelled out, but he was too late when the RPG hit the building Steven was in. It changed to Eli being hit, then caught in a grenade blast and Hayden couldn't reach him, "MATTHEWS, NO!". Finally, it switched to Daryl pushing him out of the way, and later died in his arms. "Lennox...no...not you too…"_

_It started with all of them together, the whole Strike One unit on a mission and the days he lost those three played out slowly before him all while he couldn't move from his position. He watched himself leave Ritka alive and behind, then the RPG hitting the building he was in. He watched Matthews get shot in the leg, fall down and yell out but Hayden was useless to run back to get him because Theo and Tarelto held him back when the RPG came through. Finally, with Lennox, he saw himself get pushed out of the way and Lennox take the bullet meant for him. He watched Lennox die in his arms._

" _You're a murderer, Hayden Haddock. You're no soldier, no hero, no nothing. Ritka is dead because you left him to die. Matthews is dead because you didn't get to him when he was shot and then allowed the rest of your unit to hold you back. Lennox died saving you. You were involved in all their deaths, Hayden...directly involved and couldn't stop a single one of them."_

_Hayden saw the bodies of his lost friends, saw them die before him again while he could only hit his knees and cry out into the never-ending darkness._

_-End Hayden's Nightmare-_

He snapped awake yelling out, he sat up quickly in a cold sweat panting hard. It took him a minute to realize he was in Avery's room still and sitting beside him, that's who he saw. "Hayden...Are you okay?" she asked. Hayden looked down blinking a bit, his hand tightening before getting off the bed and sitting on the edge of it with his hands raking across his shaved head. "You've been...thrashing around for fifteen minutes, you kept saying 'no it isn't true' and 'don't you dare die on me'..." Avery said, worried for him now. Hayden didn't answer her as he let his hands drop but kept his elbows on his knees, while still not looking over at her. Avery got off the bed and moved to her knees on the floor as she placed her hand on his gently. "Tell me what happened."

"Ritka isn't the only man I've lost since going back..." Hayden said quietly.

"Oh, Hayden...I'm so sorry..." Avery said quickly as she hugged Hayden tightly. She knew how much he was hurting when Ritka died and to hear he lost more people since arriving back in Iraq honestly broke her heart. "I'm here if you want to talk about it, but I understand if you don't want to..." she offered.

Hayden closed his eyes now: could he tell her about Matthews and Lennox dying? Could he do it without breaking down? He didn't know but he needed to do something because these nightmares would destroy him if he didn't. "Two more soldiers from my squadron, my unit were killed in action...Eli Matthews died in November 2019, and Daryl Lennox died in June 2020, a week right before coming home..." Hayden began as Avery grabbed her desk chair and moved back in front of him to listen more. She knew how close Hayden was to his unit: they'd all been best friends since his deployment to Afghanistan. "Eli was killed because a sniper shot him in the leg while we were running to take cover from an RPG. He fell and before I could run back for him the grenade hit. Theo and Jason held me back from running into the explosion...When the smoke cleared, we got Eli's body and returned to base..." Hayden clenched his fist.

"And...what happened to Daryl?" Avery asked hesitantly: she couldn't imagine what he was feeling right now and truth be told, she was a little afraid to know how Lennox died. Hayden shook his head a few times.

"He...took a bullet that was meant to kill me..." Avery gasped quickly, "It was...just after a mission helping another pinned down squad in enemy fire." Hayden kept his head down as she felt tears pricking her eyes, "After so long of fighting I grabbed one of the jeeps and a rock, I sped it right into enemy fire. I got three hand grenades ready, used the rock to hold the gas pedal...and jumped out before it exploded. We got clear, ran to make the escape. While loading the rest of the jeeps, I heard Lennox tell me to move and he pushed me out of the way. When I got up...he'd been shot in the chest...he was alive for about three minutes before..." He stopped clenching his fist again and trying not to cry.

"Hayden...before what...? What happened?" Avery asked, tears rolling down her own cheeks.

"Before he told me to stay safe...and keep fighting...Then he died in my arms. He just...died..." Hayden said slowly while looking at his hands still seeing the image of Lennox slowly slipping into death there.

"Oh Gods, Hayden...I'm so sorry...That...had to be horrible...Gods I'm so sorry." Avery cried while pulling him into her arms. Hayden couldn't hold it, he started shaking and finally, he cried against her.

"I couldn't save them, any of them. They all...died on my watch, under my command...I let...my teammates down. Ritka...was alive when he told me to get clear. Eli...I could've gotten to him, and Lennox...that bullet should've hit me, it should've killed me!" Hayden cried.

"Hayden! It's not your fault!" Avery said quickly.

"There are so many times...that I should have been killed...And either I get really lucky...or someone dies in my place...When I joined the military, Avery...the Armourwing Company from Fort Dreki had one hundred and fifty soldiers including myself...And we went to Afghanistan right after Basic. There's only sixty-three of us left from that Company. When I got assigned a barrack in Afghanistan and joined Alpha Fire...I met Ritka, Lennox, Tarelto. Eli and Theo were already with me from Basic...We became Strike One...And from the original Alpha Fire group from when I got there...twenty-eight people have died between Afghanistan and Iraq, between the two different deployments...and then Ritka, Matthews, and Lennox died making the total thirty-one people from the original Alpha Fire have died in action. Between the last two tours...I've lost thirty-one people from my squadron, Avery..." Hayden said quietly.

"But it wasn't your fault babe...It's war...and you've...said it yourself about the risks…" Avery tried to calm herself down.

"That doesn't mean it hurts any less when they do die..." Hayden put his head down.

"I know...I know, baby, and I wish I knew what to do to make this easier for you..." Avery said softly still holding him in her arms while he laid his head on her chest, arms wrapped around her waist.

"Just hold me...please. Just hold me and don't let go right now..." Hayden said softly, Avery nodded as she just continued to hold him. She knew everything was tearing him apart from the inside, losing three people in a row all within one year that you'd been best friends with had to be really hard and due to being a soldier who was used to just getting back up and getting to work, she assumed he never really grieved the losses. But now he was, his nightmares were eating away at him and it brought him to tears: something Avery had never seen Hayden do before, cry. So for now if all she could do was hold him, then that is what she would do. It was silent for another hour when her parents got home, by then Hayden had already fallen back asleep and Avery was in his arms the hold time. For once, he was able to sleep peacefully without his nightmares consuming him.


	28. New Recruits

Hayden woke up with such a headache from the night before, he spent a good hour crying against Avery over losing Lennox and Matthews, after having lost Ritka. It was hard for him, and he knew that. He hadn't wanted to break down on Avery, but he was hurting so badly and he needed to just vent and he knew he could with her. And he was grateful, he felt a little better after all that and holding her in his arms seemed to keep the nightmares away but he knew he wouldn't always be able to hold her and they'd come back sooner or later. He held his head as Avery walked into the room and offered him some orange juice and two aspirins. He accepted them with thanks and took them quickly. "What time is it?" He asked.

"About 9:30 am...I was up at 7:15a, but I thought you'd want to sleep a little more." Avery said softly as she sat beside him now with a hand on his thigh.

"We're supposed to meet Dad and Camille for 11 am..." Hayden reminded while Avery nodded to him. "Avery..." Hayden began softly looking down, "Don't tell anyone what I told you last night...I don't want them to worry."

"I won't tell them, just promise me that if you feel upset again...You'll call me. Don't bury this, babe..." Avery tells him as she lays her head on his shoulder, he placed a kiss on her forehead. Hayden showered and changed clothes about twenty minutes later, then both of them were getting ready to meet Camille and Gerald at the theme park. Hopefully, Hayden could just have a good day, he only had three more left before he had to go to Fort Dreki again. They took Avery's car since Hayden didn't have one, he didn't feel the need since he took Toothless everywhere. Also since being home, Hayden got to meet Stormfly: Avery's Nadder. She was a beauty too, Hayden was already teaching her how to fly. In a strange turn of events, Camille also had a bonded dragon now too. A Nadder she named Rain because the dragon had such tropical colors that reminded her of the rainforest.

Although Avery asked him to promise her not to bury things, he couldn't help it. He was trained to do his job not cope with the loss of what came with it. He was trained to fight, to defend, to shoot a gun, throw a grenade, dodge RPG's, stay up for hours on end, carry a bunch of gear, and fly the most elusive dragon known to man...But nothing prepared him for losing his teammates. He knew it could happen, but nothing prepared him for that pain and he even though he'd felt it losing Oivind, it still didn't make it any easier to handle losing anyone else in the last three years. He lost count after the first ten months in Afghanistan of how many soldiers he'd known well had actually died. He just wanted the death to stop, the war to end and have things be peaceful again but he felt like that just wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

Reaching the theme park, they met Gerald and Camille outside the main gates. It was Hayden's treat for the day, wanting to spend time with his father, sister, and girlfriend. He promised his friends he'd see them before going back to the Fort Dreki base on Friday. All day long he was at the theme park: riding roller coasters, other rides, eating, playing stupid little games and of course the shooter ones that no one stood a chance at beating him in. He did mention she was an accurate sharpshooter and he more than proved that with how he was shooting during the games. He won Camille and Avery about 3 stuffed animals each, then Camille a bracelet, Avery a necklace. He won his Dad a fancy new watch too. It was an amazing day and they even planned to stay for fireworks and Hayden already planned something for that. Avery handed the operator four tickets and got in the seat for the ferris wheel. Just before Hayden sat down he slipped the operator a five, "Stop us at the top?"

The man handed it back with a salute. "Doing what you do for our home is payment enough. I'll stop ya up there for the entire show, young man." Hayden smiled as he sat down as the bar latched them there and the wheel began to spin slowly, it went around a few times before around 9:45 pm it stopped his and Avery's car at the top. Hayden wondered how the man knew he was army, then just assumed that all of Berk knew that he was military. He'd been back there plenty of times and been mentioned on TV by reporters who had been there during Basic Training, and when he was in Afghanistan. Berk was a small island in the Archipelago rumored to only have a population of about six hundred people. So yeah, he was pretty well known not that it was ever his intention to be noticed.

"This is amazing..." Avery pointed out leaning against him with a sigh of joy.

"Right...I'm glad I'm home to be able to do all these things with you and the family," Hayden replied. They shared a kiss as they just enjoyed the night sky until the first firework went off then a series of more did the same over the water. Hayden watched as the sky lit up with colors and patterns but while everyone saw fireworks, Hayden saw explosions and heard yelling all around for people to get down or fire back. He saw Eli die again, and then Ritka. Hayden closed his eyes tightly, starting to breathe heavily but Avery noticed and reached over to hold his hand. Hayden opened his eyes and saw her smiling softly at him, he took his hand from hers and reached his arm around her shoulder and pulled her close against him, then he smiled and the two continued to watch the firework show together.

At the end of it, the two were brought to the ground where they decided it was time to call it a night. They said goodbye to Gerald and Camille before going to Avery's car and heading to her house. Hayden had been practically spending the night there, every night because they enjoyed the privacy and each others company. Not to mention that sleeping with Avery in his arms kept the nightmares at bay.

(Two Days Later; Avery's House:  **Warning, there will be some Hicstrid fun through here!** )

The last two days had been perfect, and now it was his last night and he was spending it with his girlfriend. With the two of them alone in her room, they were already dressed for bed and relaxing on her bed watching a movie. "Avery..." Hayden said softly, she looked up at him with a soft smile, "Thank you for what you did the night of the theme park. Holding my hand when the fireworks started."

"You're welcome, Hayden. I know a lot of things over there probably stay with you, like the sounds of bombs and gunfire so I thought maybe if I held your hand you'd remember you're safe here." Avery replied to him now, Hayden smiled as he kissed her deeply and she returned it. Suddenly the movie no longer became their interest as they moved into more passionate kisses between one another. Hayden adjusted himself so she was on her back against the bed while he was over her, laying on her gently. The kisses became fierce and fast and neither of them wanted to stop. After perhaps ten minutes of an intense make-out session, and Hayden's hands under her shirt and massaging her breasts: Hayden's kisses came slower before he broke it and pulled his head back.

"We have...to stop, Avery..." He panted softly, she leaned her head up and captured his lips again.

"Why..." She whimpered almost.

"You...know why already," Hayden replied with the kisses. Avery placed her hands on his cheeks and pulled him down towards her for more.

"I know...we can't have sex but...we can," He kissed her deeper again, "do other things..." she finished her sentence after the kiss.

"I don't think you get...how badly I want you right now. We have to stop before I can't stop..." Hayden told her calmly trying to pull back.

"We'll...be able to stop. Just a little fun...please?" Avery asked. Hayden sighed closing his eyes, what did he do? Give in to her? They'd talked about this, they agreed to wait until he knew how long he'd be in Berk for this time. He had to leave tomorrow night around 6 pm to get back to base at 8 pm, and his squadron would be there too. They were flying out of Iraq today. Theo called to tell him when they were boarding the plane. But now here he was alone with Avery, her parents weren't there to catch them and he'd told the others to leave him alone so he could enjoy the last night with his girlfriend. "I'm not...asking you to sleep with me, Hayden...I just want to give in a little to the pleasure we're both feeling..." Avery said. What would it hurt? As long as they weren't fucking one another she couldn't get pregnant and he definitely felt the pleasure and intensity between them right now.

Hayden looked at her again, the pleading look in her eyes. Both of them were panting, chests rising and falling quickly. Hayden finally gave in, he leaned back down and kissed her deeply again. He broke it only a moment while staring into her eyes. "Zero intercourse, Avery..." Hayden told her, she nodded to him quickly as he smiled and kissed her again with the same fierceness as before.

**(Intimacy Begin)**

Hayden was on his knees leaning over her while still keeping the kisses going while his hands were up her shirt, with her bra unhooked and loosened so he could massage her breasts without it getting in the way. Avery was moaning out lightly into the kisses at the feeling while Hayden leaned back on his knees and pulled her up with him, he lifted her shirt over her head-then her bra as both were tossed to the floor. To be fair, Hayden let Avery take off his shirt before laying her back down and kissing her deeply, their tongues in a battle with one another. Hayden's kisses moved along her jawline to her neck, she gasped out at the feeling while her arms were around his neck and gripping him tightly at how it made her feel. Hayden kissed her neck while playing with her breasts: he would massage them, then play with the nipple carefully rolling it between his index and thumb.

"Hayden..." Avery moaned out softly. It was like music to his ears to hear her moaning his name, Hayden's kissed moved lower to her breasts. He'd massage and play with one while sucking and licking the other. It drove Avery wild, her body fidgeting at the touch of his gentle hands. Hayden did this to one breast for about two minutes before copying his movements on the other. Before long he kissed lower past her belly button and reaching her pajama pants and using a finger to slide under the waistband, he used his hands to get both sides before lightly pulling them down her creamy, soft legs and finally off her person as he tossed them in the pile with their shirts and her bra. Of course with her pants, her underwear went too. She was completely naked before him now and blushing madly with her body nude to him.

"You've got the body of a Goddess, Avery...Damn..." Hayden whispered to her.

"Oh...shush...Be fair and take yours off too." Avery mumbled trying to hide her face in the pillow.

"Why don't you take them off yourself?" Hayden challenged with a grin. Avery sat up blushing still as she undid Hayden's belt, then the button and pulled the zipper down slowly. She reached for the waistline and pulled them down, his boxers going with them. When they got to his knees, he adjusted to get them all the way off. Seeing his lower half, her blush darkened considerably. She saw everything, including his already erect length before her.

"The day we have sex you're going to break me, Soldier boy..." Avery blinked a little, Hayden chuckled.

"I'll be easy with you when that day comes." Hayden laid her down and kissed her again as one of his hands moved lower to her womanhood and ran a finger over her soft lips making her shudder with pleasure. Hayden used just four fingers to massage her a bit as her moans increased, he scooched down to get a better angle with his hand. Now sitting back on his knees he felt how wet she was getting and smiled, Avery's legs opened a little more as he slid two fingers into her hot core slowly-she gasped out with a loud moan but smiled regardless. Hayden began to pump his fingers in and out of her at a steady pace as her moaning became faster, using his thumb he massaged her clit which drove her crazy.

"Gods, Hayden...it feels so good..." Avery moaned out. Hayden continued to finger her for a good fifteen minutes before accidentally hitting her G-spot and sending her over the edge, she ended up having an orgasm and even squirted onto his fingers as he withdrew them. Hayden smiled softly as he kissed her again but was surprised when he felt her hand lightly grip his length and begin stroking it back and forth.

"Fuck..." He groaned through the kisses. Avery pushed him back a little as she curled onto her side so her mouth was level to his length and she began to suck on him carefully and minding her teeth while licking around the head and taking the whole of him inside her mouth while still stroking. And it didn't take him long to get close either, he grunted and panted hard as she continued her actions. After twenty minutes his hand rested on her head, "Avery...I'm...going to...cum..." He panted. She didn't stop and he cringed hard gritting his teeth as he released into her mouth, he sighed out in pleasure closing his eyes.

After swallowing she released him and laid back smiling, Hayden crawled over her now and spread her legs apart as he moved his head between her legs and lightly licked up her womanhood as she moaned out. "What...are you-ah-doing?..." She asked quickly.

"You used your hand and mouth, I find it's only fair if I do the same to you.." Hayden told her, she blushed and laid back for him as he continued to tease her womanhood lips with his tongue, he used his thumbs to spread them apart-which gave him access to everything. He leaned in more as he began to eat her out, his tongue running up and down the area, paying careful attention to her clit which he noticed got the loudest moans from his girlfriend. Hayden ended up licking and sucking on her clit while fingering her again. And it didn't take long at all, after about seven minutes she arched a bit panting hard.

"Hay-Hayden! Gods...I'm...cumming!" She moaned out, Hayden continued to lick her as she came but did withdraw his fingers. With her panting on the bed from her second orgasm now, Hayden pulled away and wiped his mouth with a smile. She was smiling and blushing like an idiot, body shuddering from the feeling. Hayden was soft now, thank Thor because if he was still hard he might just take Avery here and now.

**(Intimacy End)**

Hayden pulled on his boxers and sweats as she dressed back in her PJ's and the two laid there relaxing with her in his arms. "Think that'll do till I get back again?" Hayden chuckled a little.

"Oh, Gods it will...And if not, I'll sneak on your base and kidnap you to the forest if I have too..." Avery giggled.

"Oh, the guys would get a kick out of that for sure. How about I handle the stealth missions involving pleasure and you can just be ready when I show up." Hayden winked at her.

"So totally okay with that." They shared another kiss before snuggling up close together. "I love you, Hayden."

"I love you too, Avery. Let's get some sleep." He said, she nodded and both of them were out within fifteen minutes or so.

(Next Night)

It was 6 pm and Hayden was preparing to leave on Toothless to get back to Fort Dreki. Avery, Camille, his friends, and father were there as always. He hugged them all and saved Avery for last, they shared a deep kiss and hug before he got on Toothless's back and headed off to Fort Dreki. It was a good two hours, maybe less on Toothless if they flew top speed which they loved to do. Arriving at Fort Dreki he noticed that a good portion of the barracks were full, he hadn't been told of there being this many people stationed here? He really wanted to see his friends but for now, he had to check with DS Ramirez or someone else to let them know he was back on base. He flew Toothless to DS Ramirez's office and then got up approaching the door and knocking softly. "Come in."

Hayden walked in with a soft smile and offered a salute. "Lieutenant Haddock, back from leave and reporting for duty sir," Hayden said.

"Welcome back, lad. Your squad is already in D barrack and relaxing for the night. We had a small group of recruits today. Only about twenty of them, they were late arrivals and the other Drill Sergeants can't take them since they have other groups who are dead center of training. I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind taking the group of twenty to train the next ten weeks? Your friends said you might not be up to it since...you just lost..." Hayden's eyes instantly changed.

"Don't. Just...don't say it. I'll take the group...If that is all I will go introduce myself to them and them return to my barrack." Hayden said firmly. DS Ramirez was a little surprised, Hayden never got so cold before and had never cut him off that quickly.

"Of course. I'm sorry for bringing it up...The small group is in E barrack next to yours. There's only twenty, I believe. I'm glad your flight back was safe and...I'll see you at breakfast?" DS Ramirez questioned. Hayden turned and prepared to leave, he glanced back now.

"You will. Good night, Drill Sergeant." Hayden remarked then left quickly. He walked back to his barrack with Toothless and sent him off to relax, he got him a bucket of fish then sighed. He'd had a great seven days and one reminder about Lennox had him back to square one with not feeling any better. He heard the noise emitting from E barrack, he checked his watch. It was 8:15 pm, though it was technically personal time they still had to settle down. "Let's get this over with." Hayden sighed as he reached the door and walked in without warning, he was already in uniform too. The room fell quiet as Hayden opened his eyes and looked around, "This is Fort Dreki, your next ten weeks here in Basic Combat Training will be with me. I'm Lieutenant Hayden Haddock, and as of right now your asses are mine. You can call me Drill Sergeant from now on. Not Drill Sergeant, sir. No sir, or Lieutenant. Nothing besides, Drill Sergeant." Hayden said firmly.

"Oh great, we're stuck with you?" Came an all to familiar voice. Hayden's eyes snapped to the right as he saw Ethan, and then under him on the bottom bunk was Dylan.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Hayden asked.

"We joined the army and now we're here." Came Heather's voice from the left. She was there too!?

"So you get to train us, Haddock?" Dylan asked. Hayden's eyes narrowed as he walked over, grabbed Dylan by the arm-whipped him around with his hands behind his back, with his face against the wall.

"Now I was clear when I said that you will call me Drill Sergeant from now on. This ain't no high school gym class, this is serious work. If you joined to fuck around, I'll kick you out myself and no one here will stop me. I don't care if we went to school together, right now: this is a military base and you're in Basic Combat Training with me as your commanding officer, you're in my barrack and under my command. I will not tolerate any disrespect towards me, you will follow orders and I won't deal with your bullshit or you're going to have a bad time. Is that in any way, shape, or form unclear, Lanvik?" Hayden said angrily.

"No, Drill...Sergeant...Understood loud and...clear..." He coughed out. Hayden released him and backed up.

"This ain't a joke, now that we've established who owns your asses the next ten weeks we can get to work. There are twenty of you and clearly made up of girls and boys so this is how this is gonna work. Girls on the right, boys on the left. Best get your rest, " Hayden smirked and they looked at one another nervously. "We start at 0500, tomorrow  _ladies_ , we gonna start the hard stuff." With that he walked out and looked up with a sigh,  _"Gods, help me survive this,"_  Hayden thought before heading to D barrack.


	29. Schooled

When Hayden reached his barrack, he was greeted with an uproar of cheering from Alpha Fire. It did feel good to be with them again and he was glad the tour was over and they were stationed in Berk. Only an hour from home, for him at least. Theo and a few others from Basic were from Berk too. "Haddock, it's good to see you again." Theo greeted as he came over to hug him with a few pats on the back.

"Hey, Theo. Saved our bunk I see," Hayden chuckled a little.

"Always, kept up near the door this time." Theo nodded.

"Did ya take the DS job?" Jason asked curiously while Hayden jumped up on his bed to relax.

"I did, already put one of them in their place too!" Hayden remarked as he thought back to Dylan making the remark he had. Hayden couldn't believe those three of all people joined the military and he was stuck as their Drill Sergeant! Of course, he could have turned down the job if he wanted but he would need to kill time anyway so why not?

"How was leave?" Kyle Shaw smiled now from his bunk.

"Relaxing...and the best news was that the tour is over," Hayden sighed out.

"So...you feeling better? Weren't exactly looking the best before ya left." Theo looked at him now.

"I feel great, spent every night with Avery and get your minds outta the gutter...Not like that-well, not fully at least..." Hayden grinned a bit as all eyes were on him now. "Aren't gonna go to bed until I tell you, are you?" They shook their heads as he sat up and shook his head with a sigh. "We didn't have sex...but we did enjoy a little foreplay last night," Hayden said finally.

"Thatta boy, Haddock!" the guys cheered out patting his back.

"Alright alright, chill out. It's late and I'm beat...And for the love of God, next time you see Avery...don't say anything that I told you because she'll kill me and I don't put it past her that she could either..." Hayden mumbled as he headed to the bathroom to change into his sleepwear before climbing back into bed and laying down on his back with his eyes closed but he glanced over and saw them still looking at him. "What?"

"Come on, Haddock...details!" Jason asked.

"No way. Private information right there," Hayden stated firmly now.

"Not even a little?" Theo asked with hope in his tone, Hayden sighed and shook his head. "Can ya at least tell us if you showed her why you're the man?" He grinned a little.

"How about I tell you this: we were lucky her parents were out of town for the night because she was begging for more at the top of her lungs," Silence a minute as he laid back down with his eyes closed waiting for it and then they were all cheering, hooting, and hollering at what he said. "Now go to bed," Hayden added and they slowly calmed down and eventually made it to their beds. The lights were flipped off as Hayden fell asleep about ten minutes later: tomorrow started another ten weeks of Basic where he was the Drill Sergeant of twenty others and three of them were people he knew from school. What joy for him to have to be in command of his two main bullies.

(The Next Morning)

As normal, Hayden woke up at the crack of dawn-actually it was even before that for he woke up at 4:30 am to go running like always. He changed into his sweats and hit the track: he would run half a mile then jog the other half and he always did this twice to make it a total of two miles before walking around the track once and returning to the barrack as the others were getting up and preparing for the day. Being it was now 5 am, Hayden went right to E barrack to see most of them just waking up or still asleep. He grinned at the memories. "Rise and shine boys and girls! It 0500 and time to shower and get ready. Girls can shower first since there are only about six of you, then the guys. Be ready in thirty minutes." Hayden commanded, at first, they groaned then stepped quickly to get ready.

"Yes Drill Sergeant." they replied-all but two of them at least and Hayden knew specifically which two didn't: Ethan and Dylan-who Hayden was absolutely sure was going to give him the most trouble. This was fine because he'd give it right back. Hayden noticed Heather looking a little embarrassed, or maybe she was worried.

"Something wrong, Lanvik?" Hayden asked.

"N-No, Drill Sergeant...just um...I...kind'a got my period last night and I...bled through so I don't want to...walk past all them to the bathroom..." Heather looked down sheepishly, "And I...don't have any tampons...I forgot to grab them..." she added.

"Wait here!" Hayden told her as he left the barrack. He returned about ten minutes later with a bag and handed it to her, "That should get you through until the next time you visit the supply closet. I'll have someone come in to change the sheets for you-now come along. I'll lead you to the bathroom," Hayden said. She nodded, getting up as Hayden stayed right behind her until she reached the bathroom then he returned to the door and stood there waiting until 5:30 am when thankfully all of them were out and ready. "Let's move. Every morning will begin this way: at 0500 which is five in the morning. You will learn military time in the next few weeks-basically it's a twenty-four-hour clock. Your training is all day, every day and split into three phases. Green, Black, and White. I will explain these more after the Physical Training-which you are beginning right now so follow me."

Without a hassle-shockingly, they followed him outside. "In order to move forward from this point and to graduate in ten weeks you are required to be able to pass Physical Training. Which is a set amount of sit ups, push ups, and a two-mile run in a certain amount of time. You get graded on your time, and performance this is something you will do every single morning until boot camp is over. Now," He looked at them firmly. "It is not the same for everyone. So I need you to separate into two groups. Males and females who are between the ages of seventeen and twenty-one step to the left. Ages twenty-two to twenty-six, to the right." Hayden ordered. They split apart and waited for more orders.

"Morning, Lieutenant. Came out to see if you needed any help?" Theo asked.

"Who you got with you?" Hayden asked.

"Tarelto, Shaw, Palmer, and Sanchez," Theo motioned as each of them came up.

"Well, we're about to do PT. Here is how this is gonna go: Men ages seventeen to twenty-one, you will have two minutes to complete thirty-five push-ups. Two minutes to do forty-seven sit-ups. And then run two miles in sixteen minutes and thirty-six seconds. Women in the same age group...You have two minutes to do thirteen push-ups, two minutes to do forty-seven sit-ups, and run two miles in nineteen minutes and forty-two seconds." Hayden commanded.

"And for us, Drill Sergeant?" asked one of the girls from the right side where the older recruits were.

"Males: Thirty-one push-ups, forty-three sit-ups, then seventeen minutes and thirty-second two-mile run. Females: Eleven push-ups, forty-three sit-ups, and twenty minutes and thirty-six-second two-mile runs," Shaw answered now.

"Let's get started! You wanna eat breakfast on time at 6:30 am you'll hurry up!" Hayden stated. It took a few moments but they all got ready as Hayden had his friends get ready to time each section out. Hayden walked around watching them all. He noticed the girls having more trouble with push-ups. "You girls have twenty-two fewer push-ups than the guys, this should be easy," Hayden stated.

"It's hard...girls aren't known for their strength in the arms..." Heather panted as she flopped to the ground.

"If you positioned your arms better, you wouldn't have so much force to hold up when going down," Hayden said flatly.

"Come on, Drill Sergeant. They've never had to do this before..." came the voice of one of the men who had finished his push-ups already.

"Fair point, I'll show you once and then you have to do the rest from now on," Hayden said as he moved to the spot near the girls and got down positioning himself for push-ups. "Keep your arms straight, if you angle them you'll slip. Keep your back angles slightly that way when you go down it will straight out. Feet together." He showed them while doing one push up as an example. It wasn't Hayden's style to just leave them hanging: he remembered how hard it was when he started.

"Like he could handle ten before getting tired..." Dylan said.

"Actually, the Lieutenant can do forty push-ups, thirty sit-ups, and a two-mile run in under twenty minutes." Zackary Palmer chuckled.

"And seriously, don't disrespect your Drill Sergeant because he can make the next ten weeks hell for you!" Jason added with a nod.

"How can he do all that? I can't even do twenty push-ups in ten minutes, let alone all that in twenty minutes..." asked another one of the recruits.

"Because I train every day. Every morning, I'm up at 4:30 am doing a two-mile run, one-mile walk, twenty-five push-ups and fifteen sit-ups." Hayden remarked standing up now. No one really said anything else as the PT continued and Hayden just watched or jogged slightly ahead of them when they started to get tired and it was comical to watch Ethan and Dylan get tired before the first mile was over. "Come on boys! Pick up the pace!" Hayden coached. By 6:45 am, everyone finished by then as they stood before Hayden panting heavily. "Not bad, you'll get your scores by the end of the day. Now change up and get to the hall for breakfast. We're moving into drill and marching commands afterward. Dismissed." He then walked away.

(A Week Later)

Their scores were finally where they needed to be for PT and today they were working with the rubber duck guns, the fake ones to learn how to hold and fire before using a real one. Hayden passed them out and continued the lesson. So far they'd learned the Soldier's Creed, and the seven Army values, they learned how to use the radios and proper commands to use the radios for. Their drill and marching had improved too. Also proper first aid from simple wounds to full tourniquets. It hadn't been easy either but he managed to get them to do it without a problem. "What the heck are these?" Ethan asked when handed his fake gun.

"It's a  _rubber duck_  as we call it. It's a fake gun to teach you how to hold and fire the real ones," Hayden remarked.

"We don't need these, it's not that hard to fire a gun..." Dylan huffed. Hayden arched a brow. He might enjoy this way more than he should as his phone rang-he saw it was Avery, he answered it and saw her face come on screen.

"Hey, Beautiful. In the middle of training, what's up?" Hayden asked with a smile.

" _ **Sorry, Rachel harassed me to call you so she could ask if Ethan is surviving Basic. Have you seen him?"**_

"Yep, he's right here actually with Dylan. I'm their Drill Sergeant-and right now they are about to get schooled on not being cocky assholes with the guns because they think they know more than me," Hayden replied then turned his look on the boys making sure the camera was facing them, "Alright. Show me then since you seem to know more than me obviously," Hayden invited him as he grabbed for one of the real rifles and tossed it to him.

"HEY! Be careful with that, it could fire and hurt someone!" Ethan panicked, catching it.

"The safety is on, it wouldn't have fired. Let's see you show me how to take the safety off, load it, position it and fire at the target?" Hayden said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Pfft, easy," Ethan said as Hayden tossed a gun to Dylan too.

"You too, since you both seem to think it's so easy," Hayden added. The two of them searched the guns for the safety switch and after five minutes found it, they had trouble loading them, and Hayden fought back laughter when he saw how they positioned themselves. Oh, Gods, this shouldn't be this amusing because they could actually hurt their shoulders this way but sometimes he liked to step back and let Karma do her job. Hayden watched as the two get ready to fire, "By the way...If you miss that bullseye then you're both doing twenty-five push-ups," he added, keeping the amusement from his voice. Both of them looked at one another nervously before firing and they were pushed back from the force and fell on their butts. The rest of the group laughed a little.

"Oh shut up...Like any of you could do it..." Ethan mumbled, embarrassed.

"You wouldn't have been pushed back if you were positioned properly. They were waiting for instructions but you two decided you think you know more so I let you do it. Now maybe you'll take the rubber duck gun and shut up so you can learn how to do it the right way!" Hayden said calmly. "How many times do I have to tell you that this isn't a game-it's real and messing up the way you did can cost someone their life. I know you two think you're strong, smart, and can handle this but you know nothing about it. Quit being cocky and start paying attention, or I will fail you both!" Hayden warned them

" _ **Pfft, you boys are in for it. Did you forget that Hayden used his gun as a baseball bat with a grenade?"**_  Avery chuckled out. Ethan and Dylan mumbled something about Hayden being cocky now.

"Just because you're the Drill Sergeant doesn't mean you know more than us. You probably couldn't handle the gun at sixteen when you did this..." Dylan stated.

"You're right. I didn't: the first time I ever shot a gun, it knocked me on my ass. However, I never let it happen again. You can ask DS Ramirez to confirm that for you," Hayden stated as he took away the two guns.

"I heard my name. Talking about the best DS around, aren't ya Haddock?" DS Ramirez chuckled.

"You mean toughest, loudest, and made me want to punch more times than once Drill Sergeant? Then yeah, I'm talking about you," Hayden snickered.

"Oh come on, I wasn't that bad was it?" DS Ramirez asked.

"You made me do fifty push-ups day one because Holgerson fucked up my blanket by accident? And then another fifty when the gun knocked me back, also sit-ups and a run..." Hayden mumbled, "That's the story I was telling these two about. So why not pay attention when I teach? What if this was a life or death situation!? Your little stunt would have just gotten your entire squad killed if you missed the enemy who was holding a grenade,"

"Well, these are just fake guns! And this is only practice, it's not a life or death situation!" Ethan argued, Hayden grinned now as he pulled a grenade from his vest and yanked the pin out with his teeth and holding it there.

"It is now. Five. Four," He continued counting.

"Take cover!" DS Ramirez shouted as the others quickly scrambled to hide behind something sturdy.

"Oh come on guys, it's just a dummy grenade!" Dylan shook his head sighing, Hayden tossed it towards the forest line with his arms crossed over his chest then not more than two seconds later there was a loud explosion. Ethan and Dylan hit the ground as a tree fell to the ground behind Hayden.

Now calm as ever and the pin still in his mouth, "Who's the dummy now?" he spit it out glaring at them. "I told you boys, this ain't no game. You fuck up and someone dies,"

"So he got pushed back too?" Heather asked as the others returned being it was safe.

"And he never let it happen again. Let me give ya a few little fun facts on Lieutenant Haddock. During Basic, no matter what: if he messed up, he never made the same mistake twice. Haddock was quiet, never said much unless being talked to by a Drill Sergeant or with his friends. He paid attention, and he excelled in everything he did. He took charge when he wasn't supposed to, the others in his squadron always looked to him for answers and leadership in any exercise, and he always stayed cautious to observe any and all situations before making a move. He's a fast learner and an even faster thinker. And hell if he doesn't have 100% shooter accuracy. You wanna learn how to become a soldier, he's the man to learn from. After all, he was promoted directly to Sergeant from the rank of Private on his BCT graduation day," DS Ramirez informed them.

"So right now, he could hit the target without even trying?" Someone asked.

"If he doesn't, I'll make him do fifty push-ups right in front of you. Do it, Haddock!" DS Ramirez said tossing the gun at him. Hayden caught it with one hand as he tossed Tarelto his phone who turned it so Avery could watch as Hayden took off the safety, locked and loaded it, took a kneel position then aimed and fired at one target. Being it was automatic, he kept going as slowly the others watched him shoot bullets into the target in the shape of a middle finger. Just to be an ass he stood up with a grin as he slung the gun over his shoulder. He pulled his pistol and fired at the bullseye without even looking. He put it back and stood with his arms over his chest. "As I said, you want to become a soldier...listen to him." DS Ramirez blinked a bit, he didn't know Hayden could do that.

" _ **My Soldier Man...Have I ever told you it's wicked hot when you're in uniform like that? And Gods, when you hold that gun..."**_  Avery swooned as Hayden chuckled at her.

"Easy does it there, Sky Eyes. Remember that I'm an hour away and can't leave base right now to entertain you," Hayden reminded her.

" **You suck...Can't you sneak off for an hour?"** Avery huffed, Hayden knew exactly what she wanted.

"Maybe later on," Hayden said.

"Haddock..." DS Ramirez warned.

"I was kidding, sir. Come on, I never break the rules..." he mentioned while he saw Avery's pout: he winked at her and she beamed. Hayden heard his friends start snickering and glared at them as they shut up. then turned a glare on Ethan and Dylan. "Let's get one thing straight you two...I don't care how much you don't like me for whatever reason you have-I doubt I'll ever know and frankly I don't give a damn. But you joined this military and it's my job to make you soldiers who defend the Archipelago from danger. I've just about had it with your cocky attitudes towards me. If you'd shut up and listen, pay attention, and apply what I teach you then you might actually do well. As of right now you two are the only two who have the lowest marks. You got eight weeks left, and if you fail then you repeat the entire ten weeks with me again. I am your Drill Sergeant, I am your commanding officer so you better just fucking listen or I will make your lives hell. I've been to war twice and trained three other BCT groups. I know what I'm doing-you don't. Now if you two are done doubting my ability to shoot a gun, or do anything for that matter...we got work to do." Hayden stated. "But before I forget...I did say if you missed the target you'd be doing push-ups, and for disobeying me, I'm adding more: so drop and give me thirty on the double! I'll call you later babe. Ericksen and Lanvik will survive Basic if they learn to shut up and follow instructions instead of giving me a hard time about the fact I'm their age and ranked so much higher in only three years time," Hayden said.

" _ **Okay, love you, baby."**_  Avery blew a kiss at him as he hung up the phone as Ethan and Dylan just mumbled and did what they were told: afterward and without another argument, the lesson continued.


	30. Missed You Bro

After that day, Ethan and Dylan were coming around to just listening to Hayden. They still mumbled and made remarks but listened none the less and referred to him as Drill Sergeant like the others. They knew whether they admitted it aloud of not, that Hayden did know more than them and even Hayden's old DS said if they wanted to become soldiers to listen to Hayden because he knew what he was doing. They were in week six now, the end of the second phase where they would have to pass their gun exams which they'd been working on for the last week with Hayden. They did this and they were permitted to use guns depending on their certified level. Hayden informed that these levels were Marksman, Shooter, and Expert. Expert meant they were qualified to use any gun or weapon, if not that then they were limited until they did pass. Also after that day four weeks ago, Hayden actually did sneak off the base to go see Avery. It had been pretty comical too.

_**/Flashback/** _

_After schooling Dylan and Ethan about his skills as a soldier, the rest of the day went fine. As Hayden had told them, he didn't care if they didn't like it or like him. They were going to listen or he'd fail them and never graduate until they did listen. Heather even went as far as slapping both and told them to get over it and just do what they were told. Later that night, Hayden was texting Avery: she wanted him to sneak off base to come see her since her parents were out to dinner with friends then going to some party on the other side of town-wouldn't be back until morning. Hayden sighed putting his head back and Tarelto noticed first._

" _What's up, Lieutenant?" Jason questioned._

" _Nothin, my girl wants to see me., Hayden admitted, putting the phone down._

" _So...go see her?" Theo offered._

" _And sneak off base?" Hayden asked._

" _Because we didn't do it with Ritka, Lennox, and Matthews back on Visithug? We went and got wasted, never got caught. Come on, you haven't seen her in four weeks. And you fly a Night Fury: you could go to Berk and be back before anyone notices you're gone. We've had dinner, it's personal time, and lights out at 9:30-which doesn't apply to us. We don't get checked on anymore. Go on!" Jason reminded him._

_Hayden sighed: he could do it. Not like anyone would notice he was gone and the guys were right: they were graduates as of three years ago. Why shouldn't he have a little fun? He could be back before sunrise and anyone woke up. Who the hell would see a Night Fury in the night sky? Hayden grinned as he jumped off his bunk and slipped his boots on, tied them quickly while grabbing his tan short-sleeve._

" _Yeah! Go get her, Haddock!" the boys cheered._

" _Ssh! If anyone comes looking for me, just tell them I took Toothless on a night flight and will be back in an hour. Text me immediately after so I can get back in that time too. If not, I'll be back before the sun rises," Hayden said._

" _We'll cover you, just go on. Say hi for us?" Theo asked._

" _You got it. See ya tomorrow." Hayden chuckled as he snuck out the door, slipping through the darkness and getting to Toothless. Quietly the two of them took off into the sky and headed back to Berk._

_**/End Flashback/** _

Sure enough, when he got there, she was shocked that he actually snuck off base to see her. Before she could ask anything, he just kissed her deeply and she melted into it. Hayden lifted her by her legs around his waist and took her to the bed. An hour or so later they just cuddled on the bed in one another's arms. Hayden made sure to set his alarm for 4:30 am, enough time to get up and get back to For Dreki before the sun started to rise. They fell asleep around 11 pm with him holding her in his arms, and when 4:30 am hit he kissed her goodbye and headed off with Toothless back to the base. He did get there and snuck into his barrack without being seen. Oh, his friends gave him such hell about it too: they figured he would have been back way before then when he did but he confessed that they watched a movie and fell asleep and he left at 4:30 am to get back to base.

Today it was more gun practice: trying to get themselves ready to the test at the end of the week-which was in two days. A lot of the group were doing fine but Hayden noticed that Ethan, Dylan, and Heather were still having trouble. He was off to the side watching closely to see them bickering about how to do it, it wasn't hard to see they were actually nervous. "The test is in two days and we still don't get this..." Dylan mumbled. They'd been working on shooting the targets that moved, popped up, and were stationary from different positions: standing, kneeling, lying...

"Screw it, I'm asking for his help...I'm not going to fail just because you two can't stand he's your superior officer..." Heather huffed preparing to turn but one of the other guys was getting up and turned, whacking her in the head with a gun by accident. Hayden watched her get dizzy and nearly fall into bullet fire as he rushed over and pulled her from it before she got shot.

"CEASE FIRE!" Hayden commanded. All gunshot stopped as Hayden carefully placed her down then crouched beside her, "Easy does it now, take a few breaths." Hayden said softly then he lifted up three fingers. "How many fingers you see, Lanvik?" She looked closely.

"Five?..." Heather answered blearily. Hayden sighed as he pulled his radio out.

"Lieutenant Haddock to the medic base. You read me, Johnson? Over," Hayden said releasing the button.

" _ **Medic to Lieutenant Haddock. I read you loud and clear, go ahead. Over."**_

"I got a concussed private on my firing field. Whacked in the head with the butt of a gun, I'm sending Holgerson and Tarelto to bring her to you," Hayden stated.

" _ **I'll be waiting. Medic over and out, Lieutenant."**_

Hayden changed the dial and pressing the button again. "Holgerson, Tarelto. Fall into the firing field, on the double if you wouldn't mind."

" _ **On our way, Haddock,"**_ Holgerson said in response.

"Sis!...Is...she going to be okay?" Dylan asked, clearly worried about his sister. It was this that made Hayden understand that while Dylan may have been a complete prick-the two of them were a lot alike when it came to their sisters. Hayden was incredibly protective of Camille and he could see that Dylan was the same to Heather.

"She'll be fine, just needs to take it easy for a few hours." Hayden checked the back of her head where she'd been hit and felt a little blood. Hayden snapped his fingers to motion for Dylan to hold her up-he did so while Hayden grabbed his backpack and grabbed a few things then crouched down behind her, using one knee for balance as he pressed the gauze pad to her head, then used just a little bit of the wrapping to keep it in place before he got an ice pack, cracked it to activate the cold and placed it on her head. By this point, Theo and Jason arrived now to see what happened.

"Orders sir?" Jason asked with a salute.

"Take her to the medic, tell her there's a little blood but it's dressed and has ice. I warned her ahead of time," Hayden stated, Theo helped Heather up while Jason kept the ice pack in place as the two headed off while Hayden stood up and put his things away.

"Thank you...Drill Sergeant." Dylan said calmly to him, "You saved her..."

"This is why I tell all of you how serious this work is, and warn you to pay attention. Simmons, you were way too close to Lanvik. I said keep yourselves elbow length apart while firing. A move like that on the front lines will get someone killed, I would know...I've seen it happen," Hayden stated grimly.

"Sorry, Drill Sergeant. Won't happen again..." Simmons replied with a quick salute.

"And you are welcome, Private Lanvik." Hayden picked up Heather's gun and set it aside. "Back to work, your qualifying tests are in two days!" he ordered. Everyone got back into position and started again, Ethan and Dylan still having trouble.

"I give up...I'm not going to fail over this." Dylan sighed as he backed up out of range carefully as he'd been taught and approached Hayden who was watching the others. "Drill Sergeant?" he said now and Hayden glanced over at him, "I still can't get it and...I don't want to fail the test. Can you help me or tell me what I'm doing wrong?"

Hayden was a little shocked, to say the least, Dylan actually asking for help so he didn't fail the test? Hell might have just frozen over-but all jokes aside, he was impressed. "What are you having trouble with, Private?"

"Everything...I still shift when I shoot from the force and I feel like I'm not holding it right for accuracy," Dylan told him.

"Move back to your spot and show me how you stand, hold, and prepare to fire," Hayden replied. Dylan nodded as he moved back to his spot and prepared himself to fire. "Your footing is off," he said first, then he got his gun. "Hold fire!" he commanded and all of them stopped again. "All of you, pay attention because you're all just about doing the same thing. When you fire, you have to anchor yourselves to the ground so you don't get hit with the gun's kickback." He stood up now and positioned his feet properly and then lifted the gun to fire. "You can't fire facing toward, you have nothing to anchor on and when the kickback comes, you lose balance. When shooting you face your dominant side direction. If you're a lefty, face left, righty face right and keep your feet apart to distribute the weight of your body evenly," Hayden instructed. Finally, he fired and they didn't see him move at all.

Hayden stepped back, lowering his gun. "So it's footing and balance that makes it so you don't feel kickback force...I thought it was holding the gun a certain way..." Ethan stated.

"It's both. You have to secure the butt of the in the pocket of your firing shoulder, and you have to secure your feet to the ground. Especially in standing positions because if you don't and you get the kickback, it's just enough time for an enemy to snipe you in the head, chest, or leg when you're recovering," Hayden informed them all. "So, positions!" he ordered: they all took their positions and Hayden checked them before letting them continue. "Ericksen, the back foot needs to be facing the same direction as your body. Even weight distribution..." he told him, Ethan fixed his stance, "Don't lock your knees, doing so will make you black out. On my command, fire at your target," He waited as everyone got ready. "Fire!"

In seconds, Hayden watched them make their shots. No one fell back, no one flinched, and everyone hit their target. Even Dylan and Ethan. "I did it!" Dylan cheered.

"Well done, Private," Hayden said with an approving nod. He remembered how happy he was when he finally hit the target after hours and weeks of practice. He wouldn't knock the joy one could feel from finally achieving that goal. "You all shoot like that in two days and you'll be good to go," he added.

"Teaching 'em how to shoot like you, Haddock? Man, all enemies are so screwed if that happens," came a familiar voice, Hayden whipped around and saw Anderson there.

"Holy shit! Anderson!?" Hayden said quickly as Anderson approached him with a nod and grin, the two fist-bumped and hugged. "What the fuck you doing here? Haven't seen you since Afghanistan," he smiled.

"On some leave, thought I'd see what you been up to," Anderson smiled back. Hayden arched a brow at him.

"You know I know you better than that, Anderson...Why are you really here? I know you didn't come all this way just to see what I've been up to when you could have called. I heard you got deployed again," Hayden said now.

"Always on top of things, aren't ya kid? Alright, yeah...I'm here on business-regarding you actually," Anderson said,.Hayden looked over again.

"Me? What did I do...or not do now?" Hayden mumbled.

"Nothin, heard about Iraq...Some serious shit went down, huh?" Anderson asked and now Hayden understood. Anderson heard about Matthews, Ritka, and Lennox and he sighed with an affirmative nod to his friend. "I know how close you were to them. Best buds since joinin' Alpha Fire...Why not send these guys to lunch so we can catch up?"

"Guns down, head to the mess hall!" Hayden ordered: they all did so and walked off leaving just Hayden and Harry Anderson together. "You heard huh?"

"I called Doragon base about a week ago to see how my old squad was doing, I overheard Major White say you guys had been deployed there. They told me the tour was over and you'd be back here but you had been sent home a week before the others on leave. I asked why they'd send you home a week before sending the others and I was told that they were worried about you." Hayden flinched a bit.

"I...got sent home for leave, for my sister's and girlfriend's graduation. Then Tarelto called to say the tour was over and we were stationed here." Hayden responded as the two walked together.

Anderson shook his head with his eyes closed, "They sent you home because your unit was worried about you and pushed for you to be sent home to clear your head. I heard about what happened, each of them. And I know you took them all hard, Hayden. I'm here for two weeks, I wanted to make sure you were alright."

"Well, yeah...It's hard...Been with those guys since the start. First friends I ever made, worked with, did missions with-but I'm alright," Hayden told him.

"You know you can talk to me, right? I know we all see some shit over there and it's not easy to deal with when we lose not just soldiers, but our friends too," Anderson reminded him.

"Seriously, Anderson...I'm alright. It was hard at first but, I'm good. I promise. So you deployed again?" Hayden asked.

"Back to Afghanistan. Heard you guys might be coming back too, so be on the watch for that. Things are getting heavy there again," Anderson said.

"I'll keep a listen for that order, wouldn't mind being back there with you again," Hayden chuckled.

"Well, I'm starved: let's eat," Anderson smiled so the two went to the mess hall now as Anderson shocked the rest of Alpha Fire with his entrance. They all ate together and the others could see that the team was close even after being separated for so long. About thirty minutes in, Hayden actually scolded his unit for what they did. Getting him sent on forced leave because they were worried for him.

"Well sorry, we were worried about after Lennox died. I mean you were hold-" Hayden's eyes turned cold.

"Shut up." he warned-then got up from the table and walked out silently.

"See what we mean?" Theo sighed to Anderson.

"I see it...I'm glad you called me boys. I didn't think it'd be this bad but don't worry, I'll talk to him." Anderson patted Theo's shoulder then got up and left the room after Hayden.

"What's wrong with him?" Heather asked softly, "And who is that guy he's with?"

"That's Lieutenant Harry Anderson, he was the original Alpha Fire squadron leader when the Armourwing Company from this base was deployed right after graduating from Basic three years ago. Getting to Afghanistan, Lieutenant Vazquez was the Dragonfire platoon but after our first leave, the one that got cut short you all saw when the radio went off...Lieutenant Vazquez died, so did the squad leader for Delta Fire, the other squadron that made up the Dragonfire platoon," Theo started.

"At the time, Anderson was a Sergeant like Haddock. But when Vazquez died, Anderson became Lieutenant of the platoon, Hayden became the leader of the Alpha Fire squadron, like he still is now. Anderson sees Haddock as a little brother so he's worried about him," Jason added.

"Why is he worried about Drill Sergeant?" asked one of the others now.

"Lieutenant Haddock has been through some serious shit the last few years and after the last death...We had the Major from Iraq send Hayden on forced leave so he didn't freak out and lose it. When we got back here, we found a way to contact Anderson and let him know," Theo finished.

"I noticed your group looked different..." Ethan said.

"And if you don't want the Lieutenant's anger...I suggest you don't bring it up. Even to us, he won't deal with it," Jason sighed.

(Outside)

"Hayden?" Anderson asked, Hayden was sitting in the grass with Toothless. "Still gonna try and tell me you're alright?"

"You know I'm not, Anderson...I was just...recovering from Ritka when Matthews died, then...Lennox in my arms. I just...I don't know how to feel. Should I be mad, upset?..." Hayden sighed.

"Kid, in a war we see a lot of shit and I can tell ya first hand...you can't be bottling it like this. And I know you have, Theo called me and told me he was worried. There is no greater war than the one we fight with ourselves," Hayden looked over at him now, "I know it's hard and I know it hurts. Every time it gets mentioned, you tense up and walk away from it. You retreat so you don't have to face it," Anderson enlightened him.

"I accepted what happened, it hurts but...It's not that what bothers me most...I keep seeing things that I don't want too. I keep reliving them, only I see it worse than it really was," Hayden sighed.

"Talk to me, Hayden. If ya won't talk to your friends, or counselors, or family...Talk to me. You've always been able to," Anderson insisted.

"That first mission in Afghanistan, the one where I was shot saving Matthews...I didn't," He stopped and closed his eyes, "Everyone wants to know how I got out of that, since the smoke was so thick they couldn't see..."

"I was wondering too actually...How did you get out of that? Your unit saw you rush out, but nothing else. All they heard was a gunfire and then you jumped on the rope ladder." Anderson reminded. "Was that...you getting shot?" Hayden shook his head.

"No...I got shot when I saved Matthews, I ran between him on the ladder and the enemy firing at him. The gunshot they heard...was me killing the enemy. That's how I got to the chopper...I killed that soldier when he tried to slice me with his machete, I shot him with my pistol in the head at point-blank range, Anderson...and what bothers me the most, that I still can't stop seeing...is the fact that soldier I shot, he was the first person I'd ever killed, and..." Anderson saw Hayden lower his head and his fist tighten. "It was a kid. A kid...who couldn't have been older than myself at the time and now...every time I close my eyes...I don't see I shot an enemy, I see that I shot a kid...and every single time I see it...I don't see the kid...I see myself."

"You don't see that you shot an enemy, you see that you shot yourself because the soldier you shot was a kid like you. Hayden, that was three years ago...and haven't said a word about until now? We asked you over and over again what happened that night and you refused to talk about it. Why have you waited this long?" Anderson asked him, looking over now.

"Because...lately, I...saw me shooting myself. Killing myself instead of shooting that that soldier," Hayden answered.

"Hayden, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be completely honest with me. Understand?" Anderson said firmly. Hayden gave a short nod but didn't look over, "How bad are these nightmares? When did they start?"

"When my first tour ended..." Hayden said.

"Is this, shooting the kid thing the reason you hesitated when that soldier tackled you down. Your unit and I saw you hesitate and start shaking," Anderson asked while Hayden gave a nod to him.

"I was...afraid it would be another kid. It hurts, Harry...I killed...a kid and I...earned a medal for doing it. I don't know how the fuck I'm supposed to feel and my nightmares...They don't stop...And what makes them unbearable is the fact that all I see are the bodies of people I've killed and people who have died under my command...And a voice in my head telling me that I'm nothing more than a murderer wearing a soldier's uniform." Hayden cringed, Anderson made him look at him now.

"Tell me the truth, Hayden...Does anyone else know about this?" Anderson asked.

"I haven't told anyone except you," Hayden replied.

"I have to ask this, I don't want to but I have to because you're like a brother to me and I'm actually scared and worried for you right now...Hayden, do you feel any desire at all to hurt or kill yourself because of anything you've done or seen since being deployed to either Afghanistan or Iraq?" Anderson asked.

"No," he said calmly, "No I don't," Hayden replied firmly, Anderson sighed as he wrapped an arm around Hayden's shoulders and hugged him.

"Good...good," Anderson said. "Hayden, you didn't earn the medal for killing a kid. We hadn't even known about that, no one does except me now. You earned the medal because you saved your unit, and were wounded doing it. I know it hurts but it'll get easier...And if you ever feel like hurting yourself, I don't care what time of night or day it is...You fucking radio or call me, understand? I'm not gonna lose you," Anderson said to him, he felt Hayden nod. He closed his eyes now, "And Hayden...you're not a murderer. You've said it yourself before, all we do is to protect the people we care about. We know the risks we take every time the horn blows, we know it could be our last day when we go out there to fight. We don't want to kill those enemies, but sometimes it's all we can do to protect our loved ones at home. Remember that."

"I will." Hayden replied, then a few minutes of silence passed while Anderson still had his arms over Hayden's shoulders, "Hey Anderson?..."

"Yeah, kid?" he answered softly

"Thanks for coming and saying what you did. I needed to hear that-and...I've really missed you, big bro," Hayden said.

"I'll always have your back, Haddock-you're welcome. And I missed ya too, little brother." Anderson replied as he hugged him tighter.


	31. Didn't Know

Another month had passed of Basic for Hayden's group, and shockingly enough both Ethan Dylan ended up with good marks to finish training with. They had been like him when he did Basic, they pulled through from the bottom and passed. They did well on their qualifying and PT tests. Their marching was finally up to par and the group could march together without being out of sync, Hayden was actually proud of them. The most stubborn group he'd ever had since doing Drill Sergeant work, but he managed to get through to them. And on getting through, Hayden was really glad Anderson came when he did because he actually was dealing with a lot and didn't know how to cope with it all. He'd lost so many people between his two tours, some of those people have been his best friends like Oivind, Ritka, Matthews, and Lennox. Although he'd told his friends he was not happy they got him sent on forced leave before the second tour ended, he was glad they knew him well enough to call Anderson to talk to him.

None of his friends knew what he was dealing with though, Anderson promised he wouldn't tell as long as Hayden gave his word he'd call or radio him if he needed to talk. The two of them actually just hung out for a while after lunch, Anderson watched him be Drill Sergeant at work and only grinned like a fool doing it, he was proud of Hayden for all he'd done since joining the army and a bonus, Anderson did come for another reason. Hayden was promoted again: this time to Captain. Anderson had been promoted to Major, and after Hayden's tour he was promoted but Anderson was given the task of promoting him. Hayden couldn't believe that he'd gone from Private, to Sergeant, then Lieutenant, and now Captain. It was amazing to him. He was one rank under what his mother had been: a Major. It took her almost fifteen years to make that rank and Hayden in only three years made it to Captain.

The graduation of the Night Terror squadron-which was Ethan's, Heather's, and Dylan's barrack, was upon them. The whole last week they'd been working on the marching for it and Hayden was thankful they all had it down. As they finished the last drill, Hayden had them fall in at attention, then parade rest. "Well done, all of you. I mean it. When you started ten weeks ago, I thought for sure that a lot of you might not pass or make it this far. But I gotta hand it to you-you really impressed me with how you managed to pull it together in training exercises and get the jobs finished." Hayden told them.

"Thank you, Drill Sergeant!" The squadron replied.

"Now as with most end of BCT. Tomorrow is a family day, and word has already been sent out to them that they are welcome to come up to see all of you before graduation. Mind you that you still have to follow orders when told to but tomorrow is a day off for ya, and you'll be getting your stationing orders. So everyone clean up, and head to the mess hall for dinner." Hayden informed.

"Sir, yes sir!"

"Dismissed, fall out," Hayden commanded, the others nodded and gave a salute before heading off to the barrack to changed then go to the mess hall. Theo, Jasmine, Samantha, and Jason approached him calmly. "Hey, guys." Hayden greeted.

"Sup, Captain Haddock." Theo grinned.

"I still gotta get used to that." Hayden chuckled.

"I bet, every time we get used to one you get promoted again. Knock it off, will ya?" Jason teased.

"Hey, I don't ask for promotions. So what brings ya by? Heading to lunch?" Hayden asked.

"Yeah, thought we'd wait for you though." Jasmine smiled happily.

"Well let's move then. I'm ready to eat." Hayden said and with that, the five of them were headed to the mess hall to eat. They were down a member without Lennox but since they weren't deployed at the moment, they weren't worried about filling his spot on the Strike One unit. Reaching the hall, Hayden was immediately motioned to come up to where the other DS's were. "What's up?"

"There was a radio call for you earlier but we held it because you were in the middle of marching. Major Anderson from Afghanistan," DS Amunsav informed quickly. Hayden tensed a little, Anderson warned him that they might get called back there because it was getting out of hand again.

"I'll radio him back and figure out what's going on." Hayden nodded then walked off, he stopped by the table with Alpha Fire sitting at it and told them he'd be right back before he stepped outside and turned his radio back on. Generally, it didn't get turned off but when he was being Drill Sergeant he turned it off unless he needed it. Hayden lifted the radio up and pressed the button. "Captain Haddock to Major Anderson, do you read me? Over."

" _ **Hey, there ya are Haddock. How ya doing? Over?"**_ Anderson asked through the static.

"I'm alright, just finished the end of Basic for my group. Family day tomorrow, graduation to follow the next day." Hayden shrugged a little.

" _ **You remember I told you that we might need you back here? Well..."**_

"You need Alpha Fire back, don't you?" Hayden sighed heavily.

" _ **In a month, to replace the soldiers rotating out of their tour. And we need Night Terror too. I won't send a letter about it, just let them know. Alpha Fire and Night Terror are needed in Afghanistan. Deployment in one month."**_  Anderson told him.

"I understand, Anderson. We'll be there, and I'll tell them after graduation...Any idea how long we'll be there this time?" Hayden questioned.

" _ **Not sure. You know I can never give you a time frame on that...If we get this under control then not long, if not then longer."**_  Anderson said.

"Got it. We'll see ya in a month, Anderson. Haddock over and out." Hayden said then put the radio down, clipped to his hip before entering the hall again-he saw his friends had gotten him a tray of food. He sat back down quietly with his eyes closed.

"Hayden, what's up?" Samantha asked.

"I'll tell you later..." Hayden replied before starting to eat silently. They were going back, again. The third tour would start in a month and it had only been about eleven weeks since the last tour ended. His friends-although concerned for his sudden mood shift, began to eat as well and not bother him. They could tell he had a lot on his mind all of a sudden.

(Family Day)

As Hayden expected-his family showed up on top of the others. Avery and Camille never missed a chance to see him and they would sneak in with Rachel who came to see Ethan. Although he was happy to see them, the upcoming tour was weighing his mind and after graduation tomorrow he'd have to tell his squad and Night Terror about them deploying in a month. Gods help him. He knew he had to tell Camille and Avery now though, he wouldn't do what he did when he went to Iraq when he gave them about a five minute before leaving.

"Hayden, you're really quiet. What's wrong?" Avery asked.

"Come with me, both of you. You too, Strike One..." Hayden said getting off the grass and walking farther away from the others so they wouldn't hear him, Camille and Avery nervously got up and walked over towards him and waited for him.

"What's up, Cap?" Theo asked.

"Cap?...Wait, did you get promoted again?" Camille asked now.

"Yes, to Captain by Anderson when he was visiting a month ago...But that's not what I have to tell you. Yesterday I got a radio call from Anderson-who is back in Afghanistan...And we're being deployed again." Hayden closed his eyes.

"Again!?" Avery and Camille screeched with worry. "When do you leave?"

"Anderson told me a month yesterday so in 30 days. We leave October 1st for Afghanistan, Alpha Fire and Night Terror being deployed." Hayden stated.

"Did you tell Night Terror yet?" Jason asked.

"Tellin them tomorrow-as well the rest of Alpha Fire. Wanted to let you know first." Hayden mentioned.

"We'll be ready, sir." The five members of his unit nodded, although-Hayden never saw Tarelto nod or even answer. He was looking down-nervously almost, and Hayden began to wonder if he was alright.

"Now go on..." Hayden motioned his head for them to get moving, Avery hugged Hayden tightly, then Camille afterward. "I should be able to see you again before I leave. Least we aren't deploying immediately again," he told them both.

"Doesn't make it any easier, Hayden...This will be your third tour in four years..." Camille pouted.

"I know, but it's my job so I have to do it. Now let's just enjoy the day, alright?" Both girls managed a nod as they returned to where they'd been and the day continued normally.

(Graduation)

The graduation went well, everyone did what they were supposed to and nothing went wrong-which Hayden was eternally grateful for. During diplomas, Hayden did something that wasn't expected. Like with himself having been promoted due to stellar improvement: he promoted Dylan, and Ethan to Private First Class soldiers instead of Private like the others since to him they showed the move improvement while training in the ten weeks. Hayden enjoyed seeing their shocked faces when he promoted them and reminded them to keep up the good work. After graduation was over, it was more family time and celebrating but Hayden knew he had to tell the Night Terror squadron about deployment-since when they returned from looking up their orders, the sheet had said to see their Drill Sergeant.

"Alright, the sheet said to come see you about stationing...So what's up, Drill Sergeant?" Ethan asked.

"I'll tell ya in a sec, waiting on my squad to because our orders are the same," Hayden stated as he saw Alpha Fire make their way over to the area Hayden and Night Terror were standing in.

"What's up, Cap?" Said Palmer now.

"You remember that radio call I got a few days ago? It was Anderson," Hayden began, "And in a month, we're going back there. Alpha Fire...and Night Terror are being deployed to Afghanistan."

"They can't deploy us right away, can they?" Heather said quickly.

"At least their giving you a month. We left an hour after graduating Basic. The plane came right here and we were gone." Theo stated.

"Now, I've already spoken to Major Anderson about barrack assignments. We'll be in A and B just like the first time, and I'm three of you are switching in to Alpha Fire squadron. Don't ask, I don't know. Something to do with making the teams even. So both Lanvik's and Ericksen, you will be in the A barrack with me and Alpha Fire. Svendsen, Shaw, Palmer, you will be transferring into Delta Fire. There are four others who will be there already, and that will make up the rest of the squadron. Your unit groups will be announced when we get there. Anderson already told me I'm in charge of the platoon, again." Hayden said.

"Got it," Palmer said with a salute.

"Shaw, you'll be in charge of Delta Fire since you're Corporal now and you still report to me," Hayden stated.

"Orders understood, Captain," Shaw said with a salute.

"Good. Now, we leave September 1st from here. It's a ten-hour flight, plus any layovers and bear in mind that Afghanistan is four hours and thirty minutes ahead of Archipelago time." Hayden reminded.

"Yes sir." The two groups replied.

"That is all for now, I'll let you know when we're allowed off base to see our families before we leave." Hayden stated, they nodded to him, "Dismissed." They all headed off back to their families and Hayden sighed. So they were going back to Afghanistan, at least he'd have Anderson while there.

(Three Weeks Later)

They had been given time off to see their families on a seventy-two-hour pass but when they got back they had to start getting ready for deployment. Hayden spent most of his time with he sister, girlfriend, father, and friends but his mind was elsewhere the whole time. Mainly on Tarelto who had become unusually quiet over the last few weeks since the announcement of their deployment back to Afghanistan. They were leaving in a week, the plane arrangements had already been made. All dragon riders of Alpha Fire had their dragons sent over already, Toothless of course stayed behind with Hayden. Everyone was now back on base now and just waiting out the rest of the five days until they deployed but something Hayden noticed fast while sitting in the barracks with Alpha Fire: Tarelto wasn't there and he knew he'd come back from leave already.

Hayden was getting a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach, "Hey! Any of you seen Tarelto?" Hayden asked finally.

"Saw him an hour ago, said he was going for a run," Dylan stated.

"Don't leave the barrack, I'm going to look for him," Hayden said getting his BDU on minus the vest and gun. His boots went on last as he left the barrack and began walking. He knew something was wrong, Tarelto hated going for runs and only did them because he had too. Tarelto had been far too quiet the last few weeks and Hayden just couldn't take sitting around not knowing what was up.

(Twenty Minutes Later)

He'd gone to the mess hall, the track, the parade grounds, and just about all over base where Tarelto would go but so no sign of him until he was standing in front of the forest. It was almost 7:30 at night and Hayden crouched down seeing where the grass had been stepped on previously. No one was allowed in the forest after dark without permission, Hayden looked farther in and saw nothing but his gut told him otherwise. Hayden made his way inside and looked around following any signs of a person having been through there on the path he was taking. About a ½ mile in, Hayden heard sobbing and followed it. When he got there, he found Tarelto on his knees with his back to Hayden. Before Hayden could say or do anything: he saw Tarelto lift his handgun to the side of his head, "TARELTO! NO, STOP! Don't do it!" Hayden called out-but it was too late. He pulled the trigger and the gunshot rang out through the trees as Hayden helplessly watched while Tarelto's body just fell over.

Hayden's body began to shake uncontrollably as he hit his knees with widened eyes of what he'd seen. He just watched Tarelto shoot himself in the head...Tarelto committed suicide right in front of him. Hayden had seen a lot of death on the battlefield of enemies killing his friends but this...this was something he didn't know what to make of but he knew one thing: it hurt. "NO!" He yelled out as loud as he could before falling forward and letting the tears fall from his eyes. "No...Gods, no...Not...you too..." He whispered.

(In The Barracks)

They all seemed to quiet down when the gunshot was fire and rang through the almost quiet base. "That...sounded like a gun being shot..." Jasmine said quickly. Without another word they rushed out after getting their boots on like them-others heard it too and were coming out to investigate. They caught up with DS Ramirez then the privates were ordered to stay back out of the forest because it was wild dragon territory. Alpha Fire was with the other Drill Sergeants, making their way through the forest until they stopped seeing Hayden on his knees, then just past him was Tarelto's body with the gun still in his hand. They could see Hayden shaking hard, the only other time they saw this was when Ritka died. It was new though for Ethan, Heather, and Dylan to see, they'd never seen Hayden in such a state and honestly they were a little moved by it.

"Hayden?..." DS Ramirez asked slowly.

"He killed himself." Hayden said in a void tone, "He left a note..." Hayden held out his hand with the paper in it, DS Ramirez took it and began to read the few words written.

_**I can't do it. The pain of losing my closest friends never stopped and I didn't want to see any more death. I didn't want to go back to war, but they wouldn't let me leave. I don't want to fight anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore. I just want to stop seeing everything. I just couldn't take it anymore. -Tarelto** _

"I told him...to talk to me. I asked him so many times if I could...help and he told me he was fine...I-I didn't know...he was suffering so much." Hayden forced out, still shaking.

"Haddock...What did you see?" DS Amunsav asked now stepping forward.

"Nothing. I found him like this about five minutes ago...I was looking for him, heard the shot when walking past the forest...and then...I found him..." Hayden said.

"Are you..." Before the sentence could finish, Hayden stood up silently with his head down.

"I just walked into the forest to find another one of my friends dead and for fuck's sake, it wasn't even an enemy who killed him. How the fuck do you think I feel right now!" He stopped took a breath, he wouldn't say the rest of his thoughts. He wanted to be alone, "Just stay away from me..." Hayden turned and walked away without another word. He got out of the forest and just returned to his barrack, he reached his bunk but didn't sit on it. He sat on the floor against the wall, knees up, arms draped over them with his head down. He didn't speak a word, he didn't look up, and he couldn't find any more tears to cry. Tarelto was dead, he'd killed himself because he couldn't take the pain of losing everyone they had, and he didn't want to go back to war and risk losing more. That's why he killed himself because he couldn't leave the army or escape the pain: he felt death was his only way out so he took it and now he was gone.

After fifteen minutes, the rest of Alpha Fire returned to the barrack and saw Hayden sitting on the floor in silence. They wanted to ask if he was okay but knew he wasn't and doubted highly he'd want to talk either. "I'm going to call Anderson..." Theo said quietly.

"Don't you dare," Hayden warned.

"But..." Jasmine started.

"I said: no. That's an order. I will tell him myself." Hayden remarked coldly.

"Yes sir," Theo replied. For the next two hours, the barracks were quiet. Around 10 pm, they all went to bed except for Hayden who just stayed in his spot and didn't move an inch. He would never unsee what he did tonight, he wouldn't unsee a lot of things but this was something...that he didn't know he could recover from. Tarelto had killed himself, and Hayden saw the whole thing and once again: he couldn't stop it. And he felt a pain that rivaled and surpassed the pain of being shot, as well losing Ritka, Matthews, and Lennox. Those didn't hurt as much as this did. "I didn't know..." Was all he could manage to say in the dead of night when the others were sleeping, and it was true. He didn't know Tarelto was suffering, Hayden knew something wasn't right from the minute the deployment was announced but even when he asked Tarelto if he was okay, he was told:  _I'm_   _fine_ , and of course this only proved that he wasn't. Hayden thought he couldn't cry anymore, but around 3 am sitting it the utter silence and darkness of the barrack, he found them slipping down his cheeks.


	32. Pain Becomes Strength

The day had come for them to deploy to Afghanistan. Hayden's second time there, and it was Night Terror's first time and as expected they were a little nervous. The plane was being loaded with gear they had to take with them to Afghanistan. Hayden was standing with Toothless-more like laying against him in full gear with his infamous M16 lying in his lap. They could see his eyes were closed and there wasn't any real emotion on his face. "I'm actually really worried about him," Heather mentioned standing next to Theo and Jasmine.

"We all are, but he won't talk to us. Anderson should be able to talk to him when we get there." Theo said.

"What should we expect there?" Ethan asked.

"Ask the Captain, he's in charge of the platoon which is made from two squadrons if you remember. Alpha Fire and Delta Fire are the squadrons. We'll likely be in barracks A and B like the first time." Theo replied.

Of course, Hayden was listening as he stood up slowly with Toothless beside him. "Time to load up." He said plainly as Toothless climbed the ramp first while forty-four soldiers including himself got on. Hayden hit the back where the pilots were as he then sat down against Toothless again with his eyes closed. The plan moved down the runway then took to the air after the back hatch shut. "Back into the fray, bud...You ready?" Hayden asked rubbing Toothless's head as he received a croon or worry for his dragon. "We got this, just like last time." Toothless licked his check and relaxed.

"What's it like?" Dylan asked.

"What is what like?" Hayden replied.

"Being in a war zone?" Heather said softly.

"It's going to be nothing like what you're expecting. I highly advise you to take it seriously and follow orders without questioning them." Hayden said with his eyes closed.

"Yes, Drill Sergeant." The group replied.

"You don't have to call me that anymore, you graduated Basic," Hayden stated.

"Well you been out of Basic for three years and you still call your Drill Sergeant...well, Drill Sergeant," Ethan said calmly.

"Out of respect. You can call me Sir, Captain, or Captain Haddock." Hayden remarked.

"Yes, sir." They replied.

"Now get some rest. We got roughly thirteen hours before we get there. I believe the pilots said we have two layovers, an hour each. This could change still but for now, that is the flight plan." Hayden said as he pulled his hat over his eyes and relaxed. The rest of the flight was pretty quiet.

(Afghanistan; Twelve & A Half Hours Later)

The flight plan had changed indeed. They flew from Berk at eleven 11 am to the first layover location for three hours, then the layover was an hour and thirty minutes before boarding again and flying about four hours, another layover for an hour, then flying three more hours. Total flying time was ten hours, layover time was two and a half hours making their arrival to Afghanistan 11:30 pm but given also the time change, it was actually 4 am with the four hours and thirty-minute jump ahead. Reaching the base, the plan hovered a few minutes then finally landed and the hatch opened. Hayden was already up, and boy did everyone see how fast his personality changed: he was like a completely different person. "Alright, Alpha and Delta...move out," Hayden commanded.

Without an argument, they all did what they were told with Hayden and Toothless out last as always. "Haddock! Glad you're back!" Came Major White's voice as he came over.

"Sure...Because who the hell is happy about being in war. Update on the situation?" Hayden asked.

"In the middle of an attack, Anderson is on the front lines or he'd be here greeting you. Take your men to the barracks, same as the first time and we'll talk after the attack is over." Major White said.

"How long has this attack been going on?" Hayden said now.

"About an hour now. Go on, we got it." Major White smiled a bit. Hayden shook his head as the Major blinked.

"Believe me, with the week I've had...I could use a little battle time to blow off steam. Holgerson, take the platoon to the barracks...I'll be back." Hayden cracked his neck as he jumped on Toothless's back then grabbed a rocket launcher and hulled it over his shoulder. "Toothless! Sky bud!" His dragon took to the sky.

"What's he gonna do?" Dylan asked.

"Just watch..." Jasmine giggled a bit. Hayden sped off over the front lines with a whistle from his dragon's speed.

"Is that a Night Fury?" Asked one of the men closest to Anderson, he looked closer now and started cheering.

"Haha! HADDOCK IS BACK!" Anderson yelled out then saw the launcher and his eyes widened slowly, "Oh shit...Haddock, you crazy son of a bitch! EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Anderson knew what Hayden was going to do, it was nuts but Anderson knew Hayden wouldn't have done it if he wasn't sure it would work. Hayden got closer and had Toothless hover, he noticed a lot of the enemy soldiers had stopped to look up. Hayden position the launcher and aimed with a grin.

"Hey, assholes? Did ya miss me?! No? Well, I'm back!" Hayden pressed the trigger as the RPG was released, he saw the soldiers start running for it. "TOOTHLESS, PLASMA BLAST...NOW" Hayden commanded. As soon as the RPG hit the ground, so did Toothless's blast as it created a much bigger explosion but as the smoke cleared the base could see the enemy retreating. Hayden huffed as he turned Toothless around and the two landed in a slightly open area. Hayden got off Toothless while the soldiers were cheering at the victory. Hayden saw one enemy who hadn't run sneak up behind Anderson to stab him but Hayden was a lot faster and had his pistol at the enemies forehead as the area fell quiet. "I'll give you a ten-second head start...One." Hayden warned coldly. The soldier dropped his weapon and ran, sure enough after ten seconds, Hayden aimed his M16 and shot the soldier in the back of the head. "Ten..." He finished.

"Saved my life kid, hope one day I can return the favor." Anderson patted his back with a smile but then he noticed that Hayden wasn't smiling, or enjoying the victory at all. "What's wrong?" Anderson asked now, his face becoming worried. Hayden glanced at him but when Anderson saw his eyes, he saw sadness.

"Can we ta-," He sighed now, "I need to talk to you, Anderson...please?" Hayden said calmly but with a serious voice.

" Of course and...I'm getting the feeling you want to talk to me alone?" Hayden gave a nod. "Meet me in my office in ten minutes then, alright? Everything okay?" Hayden closed his eyes slowly and walked off with Toothless following him sadly. Anderson's eyes met Theo's and the two had a silent conversation that Anderson clearly got the message of; Hayden isn't okay.

Hayden reached the barrack ahead of the others after putting Toothless away, he sighed heavily when the rest were coming inside. "That was a pretty awesome move ya pulled up there..." Ethan said.

"It's not about awesome. It needed to be done. I want you all unpacked and asleep before I get back, that goes for Delta Fire too. It's been a long day, and we got work to do tomorrow. Is that clear?" Hayden stated getting to his feet to leave the barrack.

"Crystal, Captain." They replied, Hayden then walked out heading to Anderson's office which wasn't far from the barracks they were staying in thankfully. Hayden reached the door and took a breath, Anderson needed to know about Tarelto and Hayden needed someone to talk to because the last week since Tarelto's suicide, he'd been a mess. He couldn't sleep more than an hour, he barely ate, and his mood had outright been fluctuating like a woman on her period. Hayden knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in, Hayden..." Anderson said opening the door for him, Hayden walked in and just stood there at first while Anderson closed the door and moved next to him. "What's going on my friend?" Hayden turned his head, unshed tears rested there, he went to tell Anderson but saw the image of Tarelto on the ground again and started shaking. "Hayden?..." Anderson asked, Hayden just stood there still and closed his eyes tightly. Anderson knew something bad at happened for Hayden to be shaking and on the verge of tears. Anderson led him over to the chair and made him sit down. "What happened?"

"It's...Tarelto..." Hayden finally said as Anderson pulled over a metal chair to sit next to him.

"Is he in some kind of trouble, I didn't see him with the group?" Anderson asked, Hayden flinched lowering his head now.

"He's...dead, Harry," Hayden said quietly, Anderson backed up a bit in shock. "He," Hayden clenched his fists, "He killed himself...He killed himself a week ago because he couldn't...take any more death, and didn't want to come back here but they wouldn't let him...out of the arm so he...committed suicide to get away from it all." Hayden finally said and Anderson was just beyond words of what to say. Tarelto was dead, he had killed himself?

"What...do you meant he couldn't take it anymore, Hayden...He was smiling and laughing when I was there a month ago." Anderson asked, Hayden reached into his BDU and pulled out the letter Tarelto had written before killing himself and let Anderson read it over while he was still shaking. "This is why you boys are sent for psych evals and counseling after tours of duty or any time someone dies...This is why I asked you if you were alright last month...What happened? Who found him and told you about it?"

Hayden was quiet again, looking down with his eyes shut tightly. He didn't care if Anderson saw him cry or not, he knew he couldn't hide how he felt with him around. "Tarelto got really quiet after I announced the deployment back here. He got distant and stopped talking the entire month, then last week, he never returned to the barrack after dinner. I asked if anyone saw him, one of the privates said they heard Tarelto say he was going for a run..."

"Tarelto hates running unless he has too...He'd never willingly do it." Anderson pointed out.

"That's why...I went looking for him. I looked everything for twenty minutes and couldn't find him until I noticed the grass leading into the forest had recently been walked on so I went in on a gut feeling." Hayden said.

"Wait...You found him? Oh, Hayden...I can see why you wanted to talk to me now. You're the one who found him dead...aren't you?" Anderson asked. Hayden looked over at him sadly and Anderson's eyes widened.

"No, I didn't find him dead. I found him when he was crying and on his knees with the gun to his head. I yelled for him not to do it but I was too late...and he just...I fuckin watched him kill himself, Anderson and I don't know what the fuck to do anymore! Every single member of Strike One is dead except Theo and I, and I swear to God if I lose anyone else I'm going to lose it." Anderson was shocked, Hayden watched it? No wonder he was a complete mess right now. Doing the only thing he thought he could do, he hugged Hayden tightly.

"Ssh, it's okay. It's alright, Hayden...We'll get through this. Some...soldiers just can't handle it no matter what they try. It's overwhelming to bear the loss of so many people because of war." Anderson told him as calmly as he could, it hurt him to know about Tarelto too. All of them were good friends, and while Anderson had been dealing with loss of friends all his life since he joined the ten years ago: he knew Hayden had been on two tours, now on his third and lost plenty of people he cared about and he'd only been in the military four years now.

"It's not alright...I couldn't save him...I couldn't save...any of them, Anderson. I couldn't save Ritka because I wasn't strong enough on my own. I couldn't save Matthews because Theo and Tarelto held me back from running after him. Lennox died in my arms saving me. And now...Tarelto...if I'd just gone five minutes before...I...could of saved him. I didn't know he was suffering so much...Now he's dead...He killed himself and I watched him do it. I can't sleep, eat...think..." Hayden said.

"Hayden, you can't blame yourself. Now I know you're a good soldier, you're a fantastic soldier but you aren't invincible and you can't protect everyone on your own. War is not...a predictable thing and the only thing we are trained to do is fight, and understand the risks, to accept them. We aren't trained to handle losing our closest friends in combat. It doesn't matter if we know it can happen, no one is ever prepared to lose a soldier or a friend." Anderson told him.

"And I know that. I accepted...what happened to the others. But Tarelto...it's different. He wasn't...killed by enemies. He...took his own life because he couldn't handle it anymore. And for Odin's sake...I don't know if I can either..." Hayden said frustrated.

"Hayden!" Anderson said quickly, "Don't you ever say that again!"

"You told me if I felt that way I could come talk to you! That's why I'm here, Anderson. I can't...stop seeing Tarelto's back to me, on his knees, crying and pulling that trigger. I can't unhear the solemn gunshot that rang out through the Fort Dreki base when he did it. And I can't unsee the words on that piece of paper. I can't...stop hearing him tell me all month...that he was fine. After he did it...I just hit my knees and yelled out as loud as I could, I cried and then the other DS's and Alpha Fire found me there. The others don't know I saw what happened first hand. No one at Fort Dreki does...I lied to them. I told them I found Tarelto dead when I arrived...They don't know I watched him do it..." Hayden said.

"You had the desire to hurt yourself?..." Anderson asked with widening eyes, Hayden forced a nod.

"Just something...anything to take the edge off...I don't want to feel this way anymore. Anderson, I haven't slept in four days. I haven't eaten more than once a day since it happened...And all I've wanted to do since it happened...is do the same. But I didn't...I waited until I could see you in person, to talk instead of bottling it." Anderson could see the pleading look in his eyes, the one of him asking for help because he really needed it.

"I will help you, Hayden. You're like a brother to me and I don't like seeing you in this state. You said no one knows about this, that you saw Tarelto do it?" Anderson asked, Hayden nodded to him. "I'm not going to tell anyone if they find out you saw something like that and had thoughts of suicide yourself then you're in for a world of forced counseling. It's about 0500, you need to sleep and eat. And I'm keeping you here until you've slept at least twelve hours, and eaten three meals. I will tell the others that you're sick." Anderson told him. Hayden nodded again as Anderson went and grabbed him an MRE, "Eat. I will be right back." With that, he left the office.

Hayden sat there sadly, he wiped his eyes and opened the MRE to start eating. He just hoped he could. Meanwhile, Anderson reached A barrack and walked in seeing the others awake still. "Major Anderson!...How's Hayden, where is he?" Theo asked quickly scrambling to his feet.

"Captain Haddock is...recovering," Anderson said.

"It's...because of Tarelto, isn't it?" Jasmine said quietly. Anderson nodded once.

"What happened? Did he actually talk to you? He won't talk to us and we're...worried he's going to hurt himself..." Theo said gently.

"Listen to me, all of you and don't ever repeat what I tell you. Not to other soldiers, or other officers. And don't talk about it because you might hurt Hayden more than you mean to. He's incredibly unstable right now, he's having a hard time coping with the deaths of his friends on the last tour, and now with Tarelto. Hayden confessed a few things to me and because of it, I'm keeping him with me until he can't control himself." Anderson stated. "You don't need to worry, I can get him through this. He just needs time. He's going to be staying with me the next twenty-four to forty-eight hours. And don't mention anything to him or he'll relapse."

"We understand, Major. Take care of him...He means a lot to us." Jasmine said calmly.

"You have my word. Get some rest, you guys are cleared of work until you your Captain returns." Anderson then left the barrack to return to his office.

(Anderson's Office)

When he got back he saw that Hayden had thankfully eaten all the food from the MRE and was just sitting against the wall holding a picture of the original Strike One group from the first tour in Afghanistan. Anderson went and sat beside him looking at it. "I remember that picture, first mission you guys did alone with no injuries, and the area secured without a problem. Oh, you guys were so excited then, I don't think any of you slept that night." Anderson chuckled a little but he didn't see Hayden do the same.

"Does it get easier, Anderson? After so many deaths do you just...stop hurting?" Hayden asked quietly.

"It always hurts, Hayden. When I found out about Ritka, Matthews, and Lennox...I came in here and cried. And I was worried as shit for you and Theo. And when I heard that you had Oivind's little sister...I've been trying my damnedest to get to you. But no, Hayden: it doesn't stop hurting. I lost people...years ago when I was a private myself, and it still bothers me now when I lose people. I know how protective you are, I saw it earlier when that enemy was going to take me out. I've never seen you get so cold so fast and you still shot him under the pretenses he was going to kill me." Anderson told him.

"I hate how this feels...I haven't even told my family about Tarelto, I've ignored them all this past week because I just didn't want to talk until I saw you." Hayden said.

"It'll get easier with time. Like I said, it doesn't matter how many deaths occur: you are never prepared to say goodbye to a fallen soldier, to a brother, or sister, to a friend." Anderson told him. Hayden looked at the picture again: the six Strike One members. All of them with wide smiles, happy eyes, and looking like they came out of a minefield but thrilled none the less. He didn't have a lot of pictures of all six of them together, but this one was his favorite. "Hayden. Even with them gone, they are still with you. Everywhere you go, they will be there guiding you. Like you said for Oivind: On the wings of our fallen, we will soar to victory. Ever notice the wind is high when you're flying? It's them. I know it isn't fair that they died, but this is the sacrifice we all vow to take if we have to do it." Anderson informed.

"Then how come I haven't died yet? I've taken so many risks...Been shot more times than I can keep track of...I should be dead by now..." Hayden sighed.

"You should, but you aren't. But you were still willing to make the sacrifice, Hayden. That's the point. When Ritka was trapped, he knew that he could have had you call for backup to get him out but he didn't. Because he knew it would put them in danger. So instead, he covered you so you could escape. He knew he would die when he got trapped, he knew the sacrifice he chose to make to save you and his teammates. Lennox, risked his life to save yours. He saw you in trouble and pushed you. He would have done that for anyone, but it was you who was the target. That was the choice he made, to sacrifice himself to save you. And what happened to Matthews was unfortunate and sad. And you can't blame yourself for Tarelto, that's not your fault. He's not the first soldier to commit suicide, Hayden...and though it's hard to hear: he won't be the last. What Tarelto did was keep telling himself he was okay, told everyone else he was okay and he bottled up the pain. But when he found out about coming back to war where that pain started, he couldn't take possibly losing someone else so he took the way out so he wouldn't have to feel that again. Tarelto didn't take help because he didn't admit to himself he needed it, and it consumed him. I know you've seen a lot since joining, that's why I told you that you could talk to me and I'm proud of you for recognizing that you needed help so you didn't follow the same fate." Anderson put his arm around Hayden's shoulders now.

"So how do I make this stop? How do I make this feeling go away?" Hayden asked looking over at him.

"You don't. You can't. So you own it, and you do everything you can so you never have to feel it again. Now, that doesn't mean put your life on the line to make sure everyone else is safe. It means you take more caution on every mission you do. Closer check-in times, don't split the group up to far locations, move in sync so you're always close to someone else to assist in back up. You do whatever you have to, in order to make sure you did all you could. Unfortunately Hayden, these types of things, they are meant to hurt but something I live by is that what doesn't kill you, makes you stronger. I know it hurts but bottling, and trying to deny it hurts is the worst thing you can do because it means you're running. We're soldiers, kid. We don't run, we grab our guns and push it the fuck back, we win and we don't give up. So when that pain threatens to take you down, like an enemy would: own the pain, because it doesn't make you weak, it will become your greatest strength. Take that strength...and fight back." Anderson smiled at him.

For the first time in a week, Hayden smiled. "Thanks, Anderson...I'll remember that."

"Good lad. Now, you've eaten?" Anderson asked, Hayden nodded to him. "Then it's time you get some sleep. I got two cots put away so we'll just sleep in here."

"Alright..." Hayden nodded, Anderson got up and pulled Hayden to his feet before going over to the closet and pulling out two cots. They set them up-then got pillows and a blanket, Hayden kicked off his boots and laid down.

"Rest up, Haddock...And if ya need anything, I am here for you." Anderson told him, Hayden nodded as the two shared a handshake that turned into a fist bump before Hayden stared at the ceiling when Anderson shut off the lights and made his way to his cot and laid down. It didn't take long for Hayden to finally knock out, knowing Anderson was there made him more comfortable. Anderson listened to Hayden's breathing even out as he smiled shaking his head. "You're gonna do great things, Hayden...All you need is the strength to believe in yourself that you can." After that, Anderson too fell asleep.


End file.
